


A Lost Warrior

by MTC1020



Series: The Ancient Assassin [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asgard, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTC1020/pseuds/MTC1020
Summary: Hello All.This is the sequel to the story "A shadow Artifact." The events pick up right after the first book. The meeting in front of the United Nations is approaching and everyone is Nervous for Mark. But a surprising verdict leads Mark to find a way to complete his deal with the United Nations. Who will he seek to help him? And will he still work alone? Everyone else is trying to deal with Mark managing life on a team, especially Steve. Steve's relationship with Mark goes through some difficult times as Steve begins to see the truth behind why people want to have Mark's power. Andrea and Tony work on helping Steve and Mark manage their relationship as theirs grows. Will Mark be able to finally join the Avengers with the United Nations allowing him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of editing the story, please forgive any edits you notice. I don't have any beta readers to help. Please leave a comment and thank you for reading.

Chapter 1  
Tony  
Tony was flung across the training room. He felt exhausted, but Mark never lets up the training routine for him.   
“Come on, you need to work on close combat. You are still way too predictable in your technique. We need to train you in other techniques so you can learn how to defend yourself better,” Mark said.   
“I can defend myself just fine. What I am going against an unbeatable opponent is all,” Tony spat out as he picked himself up from the floor.   
“True, but any fighter can tell what your weak point is when you fight. You spend too much time defending it,” Mark said as he readied himself for another round against Tony.   
“Really?” Tony scoffed. “Then go for my weak point if it is that obvious. And what technique are you trying to show me now?”  
“You know boxing techniques, but you need to learn to adapt. Develop your own style. I am going to keep going for your weak spots until you learn a way to defend.” Mark said.   
Tony went into punch Mark, Mark easily dodged it. Tony threw a few more jabs, which Mark blocked with his hands. Tony went into punch Mark, but faked it and went into a leg sweep. Mark continued his backward dodge of Tony’s punch and flipped to his hands, lifting his legs to dodge Tony’s sweep. Mark flipped back to an upright position ready for Tony’s next move. Tony felt frustrated he couldn’t land one punch on Mark. Mark bounced back and forth on his feet, taunting Tony.   
“You know sometimes I wish I could land a punch on you, just to wipe that smug smile off your face,” Tony said.   
Mark stopped bouncing. He stood still with his arms open. “Then I won’t move my feet. See what you can do then.”   
Tony watched as Mark stood with his two feet firm in place. Tony thought this was a trick, he knew Mark would do something to throw him off. Tony started with a few cautionary jabs; Mark blocked them but did not move. Tony thought he should go in with full force. Tony went in with a hard left jab. Mark redirected it from him. Tony quickly swung with a right hook, and he thought he finally would land a hit. Mark grabbed Tony’s arm stopped the punch and went for a jab in the center of Tony’s chest. Tony saw Mark’s fist going right for his Arc reactor with no way to stop the punch. Mark stopped only centimeters from the Arc reactor.  
“That is your weak point. You kept defending it the whole fight. I knew it was the place to hit you and take you down within seconds of fighting you. You need to learn to misdirect someone from your weak point. Act like it is not a weakness but keep it guarded at the same time,” Mark explained.   
Tony just let out a sigh as Mark let go of his arm and moved back. Tony thought Mark was going to hit his Arc reactor to prove a point. Tony lifted his fist and softly bopped Mark on the head. “I am counting that as landing a hit on you.”  
Mark laughed at Tony. “As long as you practice what I teach you. I will let you claim the hit.”   
“Fair enough.” Tony walked over to grab a towel from the bench. He wiped his face and put the towel around his neck. He then picked up the water bottle and took a drink. He never would be put through this type of work out with Cap. “So nervous about the trial?” Tony asked.   
“What is there to be nervous about? Tomorrow they either say yes I can join the Avengers or I can kill them all, and we have no worries,” Mark said with a smile.   
Tony just stared at Mark. “Clint is right, that is just an empty threat now I know all the non-killing you have been doing.”  
“You guys continue to taunt me, and I might go slaughter a kitten or something to show I can still kill in cold blood,” Mark said.   
Tony shrugged his shoulders at Mark, “I don’t think Cap would like it. He would rather you save the kitten from a tree. Don’t take it the wrong way, we still see you as an assassin. I just don’t see you the way other people do. I just find it hard to believe this friend of mine could be regarded as a monster.”  
Tony watched as Mark sat on the bench. Mark looked to be letting Tony’s words sink in after he finished. “Thanks, Tony,” Mark said as he looked over to Tony. Tony waved his hand to brush of the moment, “It is nothing. I know how you are. I have my own internal demons. Maybe we both can see passed the other’s and know the person behind it all.”  
“That was really deep. I am impressed. Andrea must be a good influence on you,” Mark said.   
Tony had taken another drink of water before he spoke. “You have no idea what a good influence she is on me.”  
That moment Tony heard someone walking through the doorway of the training room. He looked over to see Andrea walking toward them.   
“Speak of the devil,” Mark said.   
Andrea walked over and looked over at Tony. “He showed you your weak point, didn’t he?” She asked Tony. Tony looked over at her with surprise, “You know it too?”   
Andrea walked up to him and wiped some of the sweat from Tony’s forehead. “No. I remember when he did the same to me. I looked about the same as you do right now. He made you fight for a while not realizing what you were doing and finally showed you where your weak point is when you gave him an opening.”  
“The student remembers her lesson,” Mark said.  
Tony just laughed at how well Andrea knew the lesson Mark just put him through. Andrea looked around Tony to see Mark. “I thank you for not killing my boyfriend,” Andrea said with a smile.   
“No problem, but word around here is my death threats are just empty promises. I need to rebuild my street cred,” Mark said to her.   
“Kitten killing?” Andrea asked.   
“Nah. Tony said Steve would not like the kitten killing. Something about saving them in trees is more Steve’s style,” Mark said.   
“What is my style?” Steve asked as he walked into the training room. Tony didn’t even hear Steve walking; usually, everyone could tell when Steve would be walking around the mansion.   
“You have been working on your stealth,” Mark noted.   
“Well, I need to learn to sneak behind you and surprise you like you do to me. But looked like I only surprised Tony,” Steve said.   
Andrea turned to Steve, “You have been working on it, but you still make too much noise.”  
“Hmm. Andrea why don’t you explain to Steve what he needs to work. He might hear it better coming from you,” Mark said.   
Andrea walked around Steve. Tony watched at Steve followed Andrea with his eyes. “Are you hearing that?” Andrea asked Steve. Tony could not know what she was referencing. Tony could hear nothing at all. Tony watched as Steve shook his head to answer her. Andrea pointed down to her shoes. Tony noticed Andrea was wearing calf high boots with a heel. Steve looked confused at Andrea and Tony answered for him.   
“Steve, she is pointing out what you don’t hear. She is wearing shoes which it would be impossible for an average person to keep silent.”  
Andrea tapped her nose indicating Tony was right. “You still make a lot of noise when you walk. You got your feet to be silent like an average person would, but far from the skills of an assassin. Don’t feel bad, though, it took me a while to learn.”  
“But you wear heels frequently which Steve doesn’t,” Mark said then he cocked his head, “Unless you want to let us in on a little secret of your Steve.” Tony laughed at the joke while Steve just shook his head laughing as well. “I didn’t think so.” Mark turned to Andrea, “So here to pick up the student for his dinner?”   
“Yup. He worked hard and now it is time to play hard.” Andrea said walking over to Tony and giving him a hug. Tony greeted the hug with a kiss. Andrea wiped her hands on Tony’s towel. “But shower first. I only prefer it when I make you work up a sweat,” She said with a coy smile. Tony kissed Andrea again. “Same here.”  
“Gross,” Mark said. Steve laughed as he walked over to Mark and put his arm around him. “You never act that way when we kiss,” Steve said.   
“Cause we are not vile creatures,” Mark said. Andrea responded with a gesture involving holding up one finger. “So ladylike,” Mark said.   
Tony kissed Andrea’s neck, “The kind of lady I like.”   
“You two have the strangest relationship,” Steve said to Mark.   
“Don’t try to understand it, Steve,” Andrea said.   
“She is right. Somehow it works for us. No matter how mean we are we cut through it all and only take in the love which is at its core,” Mark said.   
“You are getting soft in your assassin ways,” Andrea said. Mark threw a towel in her face. Andrea stuck her tongue out at him. Tony laughed at them two. “I swear you two act like siblings than friends.”  
“Well, maybe that’s the core of it?” Andrea said.   
“What?” Tony said.   
“Well siblings are always this way but at the end of the day always there for one another and support each other no matter what. The best part about this is we choose to be siblings, not destined by blood,” Andrea said.   
“So much deep talk today,” Mark said.   
Tony shrugged his shoulders to Mark. “Don’t know what to tell you, Mark. This is how we are in our dysfunctional superhero family.”  
Andrea smiled at Tony, then turned him around and shoved him. “Go shower. We have reservations.”  
“Like they will deny Tony Stark reservations,” Tony said with a smug look. Tony looked back to Andrea, “Not going to join?”   
Andrea made a face at Tony. “You know how long it takes to manage my hair. If I get into the shower with you, we will be late with how much you will mess it up. Dessert is more of what you will be getting tonight regarding that.”  
“I look forward to it,” Tony said.   
“Gross,” Mark said again. Steve shoved Mark.   
“Thank you, Steve,” Andrea said.   
“Traitor,” Mark said under his breath. Then Steve kissed Mark.   
“Gross,” Andrea mocked Mark. Mark made a face at Andrea.   
Tony went to his room and quickly showered. He got out of the shower and towel dried as he decided on what to wear. He decided to go classic Tony and wear a suit. Tony put on a black suit and wore a purple shirt to fit the mood. Tony felt like dressing in a color men normally don’t wear to help him stand out more. Tony grabbed his wallet and keys and walked over to Andrea’s room. Tony knocked, and Andrea opened the door wearing a black dress with red and gold accent colors on it. She still had her boots on from earlier.   
“Ready to go?” Tony asked as he offered his arm to escort Andrea.   
“Ready and starving,” Andrea said as she grabbed Tony’s arm. They walked down the hall and then down the stairs. Tony went to open the door when he heard a noise from the kitchen.   
“Enjoy your night staying in,” Andrea said looking to Mark. And Tony led the way to the car.   
“I am never going to understand your relationship with him, am I?” Tony said.   
“It’s best not to think too much about it. It’s not too bad, is it?” Andrea said as Tony opened the door for her. Tony walked around the car and went inside. He started the car before answering her question. “You two just say things which would cause other people to go into a rage. But instead, you laugh at one another and just go on with the conversation.” Tony had thought for a moment before he continued, “I am envious of it.” Tony put the car in reverse to turn it around in the driveway, then put it in drive to exit the property.   
“Envious of it?” Andrea asked.   
“Yeah,” Tony said. “You two say exactly what is on your mind, never question it, accept it and move on. No fights from it, no arguments, just laughs. It’s liberating in a way. I wish most people could be like that.”  
Andrea got a scared look in her eyes. “I don’t think the world needs more than one of us in existence.”  
Tony laughed. “Well, I might enjoy there being multiples of you.”   
Andrea glared at Tony, “Of course you wouldn’t.”  
They drove to the restaurant and Tony was right, the restaurant had no issue with giving a table to Tony Stark, even though they were late. Tony and Andrea sat down at the dinner table and ordered some wine for dinner. They placed their orders with the waiter and enjoyed one another’s company with the wine while they waited.   
“You are nervous about the summons, aren’t you?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“Of course, I am,” Andrea said before taking a sip from her wine. She looked down at her glass before she continued. “He is my best friend. I don’t want him to not be part of the same team as me. If they say no to him joining, then I know he will leave. He will make me stay and not let me go with him. He didn’t plan to stay at the beginning. Everything changed with all we have been through. He wants to stay, now. I would be heartbroken if he left.”  
“I am sure Steve is part of the reason he wants to stay,” Tony said. Andrea looked up at him and made a face showing Tony stated the obvious. “Well, it is an important part.” Andrea made the same face at Tony’s second comment. “I realize my deep thoughts stopped when I spoke with Mark.” Andrea laughed at Tony’s words.   
“Of course, Steve plays a big part. I just never would have thought Mark would change his mind about joining. He had strong opinions about working alone.” Andrea said. The waiter brought their food allowing Tony time to think of what Andrea meant before he spoke.   
“You mean his solo career was that important to him?” Tony asked.   
Andrea shook her head, “He thought the world saw him how Winter Soldier did. I guess he expected the everyone’s reaction to be the same. There was a time when Steve thought the same remember. As time went on, he wasn’t seen that way, and he felt more welcomed. I also think Natasha and me being on the team helped and, of course, his relationship with Steve.” Andrea paused for a moment, “And then there is you. You two seem to have some sort of understanding between each other.”  
Tony paused from his meal to respond to Andrea. “Yeah, we do. We both have demons in our past. We are able to see past the demons and see the person behind it all. I guess I just see him as Mark, with incredible power, but still Mark. Plus he is a good cook.”  
“That he is,” Andrea said as she went back to her food.   
“So do you think Steve will come to the summons tomorrow?” Tony asked. Andrea laughed at Tony’s question. “What?” he asked.   
“It is implied Steve is going. He wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world. I am going because Mark might need some back-up and you are going cause Mark won’t say no to me,” Andrea answered.   
“I am glad to know a woman who has such powerful friends,” Tony said.   
“You are lucky to be with said woman,” Andrea said with a smile. They both finished their meals, and Tony paid the bill. “So ready for dessert before a day at the United Nations?” Tony asked.   
“Let’s focus on dessert for tonight,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony stood up and helped Andrea up from her seat. He offered his arm to her and escorted her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Andrea  
Andrea put on her blazer. Today was the summons in front of the United Nations. Mark asked her to attend just in case he needed her to gather information to develop a last minute plan. She wore a pink blouse under her blazer; she opted for dress pants in the event they needed to fight their way out of anything. She always knew to go prepared, like Mark taught her. She put on her black heels and left her room. Andrea walked down the hall and down the stairs. She walked toward the kitchen where she saw Mark. Mark went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cola for Andrea.   
“Thanks,” Andrea said as she grabbed the cola. Mark was drinking one himself. “Tony said he will meet us at the United Nations. He needed to handle something at Stark Industries first. He will be on time.”   
“Alright,” Mark said. Andrea noticed Mark did not take this summons very seriously. He wore his blazer, but he also wore jeans and his converse sneakers. “Could you have dressed a little more for this?” Andrea asked.   
“I am going as myself to represent myself. I don’t want to give a false impression of how I am.” Mark said.   
“You could have dressed up more to give a good impression,” Andrea said as she sat at the table.   
“Nah,” Mark said.   
Andrea looked around, “Where is Steve?” she asked.   
Mark was pouring hot water into a mug and put a tea bag in it. “He is still getting ready. He will be down soon.”  
“How are things between you two?” Andrea asked. She didn’t hear anything bad, but she was still curious about what Mark thought of their relationship.   
“Good… for now anyway,” Mark said.   
“For now?” Andrea asked. Mark put the mug of tea on the table as he took a seat. “Give it twenty years, and we might have some conflict,” Mark said.   
Most people wouldn’t get what Mark meant, but Andrea did. “So when you age four years, and he ages twenty.” She said nodding her head and taking a sip of her cola.   
“It sucks, but the reality of the situation. When I age ten years, Steve will age fifty. Who knows how our lives will be then. The fact of the matter is all of you will age faster than me. It sucks.” Mark said.   
Andrea didn’t realize the bigger picture. Mark was right they all will age and be long gone before he even begins to show signs of old age. Andrea had looked down to the table before she asked something which she wondered for a while. “If you losing your powers didn’t make you age rapidly, would you have gotten them back?”   
Mark allowed for a moment of silence to pass before he sighed. “No, I would have permitted them to be destroyed and just stayed human. It would have been better for all of us. I can hold my own without my powers. I think I showed that over the weeks without them. If I could, I would get rid of them right now. It would make all this easier.”  
“It sure would,” Andrea agreed. Steve walked in, but Andrea and Mark didn’t react to him entering the room. “Still making too much noise when I walk?” Steve asked as he sat down to drink his tea. “Yup,” Andrea answered. Andrea saw Steve dressed in his military suit for the summons. At least, Steve tried to make a good impression at the United Nations. Most likely, Steve said something to Mark as well. No way either of them could work through Mark’s stubbornness on this.   
“Finish your tea quickly. We need to leave soon.” Mark said.   
“Am I that late?” Steve asked.   
“No, we are just going to get there a little earlier. We don’t want to give the UN one thing to complain about before they start speaking,” Andrea answered. Mark looked at Andrea. “Did Tony leave you keys for us to take one of his cars?”   
Andrea held up a set of keys, “Yup. I told him nothing too fancy. We don’t want to seem like badasses who don’t care what the UN thinks.”  
“Nervous?” Steve asked Mark. Mark shook his head.   
“I am!” Andrea said. “We have no idea what to expect. How can you not be nervous?”   
“What do I always tell you?” Mark said to Andrea.   
She sighed, “Prepare for any outcome to the situation. Are you really that prepared?”   
Mark stood up, “For the most part. Let’s go.” Mark said as he walked toward the door. Andrea followed Mark. Steve put his mug in the sink before he followed. Andrea took the driver’s seat, and Mark rode in the passenger’s seat. Steve sat in the back. They found their way to the United Nations building. Finding a landmark like that in New York was easy. Andrea parked the car on the street, and they all walked over to the entrance. Andrea could see Tony near the doors waiting for them. Andrea walked up to Tony and kissed him on the lips.   
“I see you guys made it in one piece,” Tony said. Then Tony looked over to Mark. “Ready for this?”   
Mark sighed, “Let’s get this over with. I am getting tired of people asking me if I am ready for this.” Before Mark could walk through the door, Andrea saw Steve grab Marks hand. She looked at Steve, who was smiling at Mark. “We will be okay. You know how to deal with this.” Steve said. Andrea saw Mark smile, and she began to feel better about this summons. They entered the building.   
Andrea was surprised they didn’t have to wait. The United Nations cleared their morning for the summons. Security walked them over to the council room. They walked in and found themselves at the bottom of the giant counsel room. Andrea looked around, and she saw all of the representatives from the other nations. She felt her nervous increase. Light shined on all four of them, which made Andrea realize this was actually beginning. She looked over to Tony and Steve, who looked nervous as they looked around. Then Andrea saw Mark, who remained calm but still looking around to get the full picture of the room.   
“Mark, you have been summoned to the United Nations to discuss the possibility of you being part of the Avengers. We will look through the recent files of your work on the team as well as look at your past work as an assassin. We know your history is extensive and we do not have the entire record of your life. We also wish to discuss the recent events of Winter Soldier taking your powers for Red Skull to use against the world. Are you ready to speak about this and do you have any questions.” The speaker for the UN said from her seat.   
Mark looked at the speaker, “I only have one question before we begin. Am I to assume this is an attempt to take me down here and now?”  
Andrea looked at Mark and grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?” She whispered.   
“Hack the system and shine the lights at the top,” Mark said looking up to the ceiling. Andrea did not know what Mark meant, but she began to do as he said.   
“I assure you, the United Nations only wishes to discuss a peaceful way to resolve all of this,” The speaker began. The lights went on the ceiling, and Andrea saw three snipers posted up there on the walls.   
“Then explain to me why three of the best snipers for hire are aiming their guns at my friends and me,” Mark said. The people of the UN looked up and began to make noise in their conversation. Andrea didn’t know what to make of this either. Was this a trap set for Mark? Andrea heard three gunshots. She didn’t move. She saw both Tony and Steve take cover, but Andrea knew better. She looked to Mark whose eyes were black and yellow, the markings showed on his face and hands. Mark opened his hand to drop three sniper rifle bullets to the ground. “None of this seems to be a peaceful resolution to me. More so, the snipers were aiming at Captain America, Iron Man, and Lucinda. Hoping I would be too slow and need to heal one of them?” Mark said to the United Nations.   
“What will you do to us?” The speaker asked with fear in his voice. Mark’s eyes returned to normal, and the markings disappeared. “Nothing,” Mark said. Andrea saw the people of the United Nations looked relieved when Mark said he do nothing to harm them. “I came here for a peaceful way to resolve all of this fear around me. I did not come here to kill anyone. I see you all had something else planned. If this was a failed assassination attempt, then I will leave and just do as I please. If you wish to talk, then have the snipers leave. I won’t kill them, but I will need to defend the Avengers if they fire again.”  
There was a long period of silence as the people in the room were discussing what Mark offered. Andrea couldn’t hear one conversation over the whole hall speaking. Andrea saw Steve grab Mark’s arm. “We can leave. They just tried to kill all of us. They don’t seem to want to resolve anything.”  
“Hold on, Steve,” Tony whispered. “I think Mark offered them something they didn’t expect. My guess is they thought Mark would kill them all if they failed. Mark did something completely different. He offered to talk or to leave, implying their lives would be spared.”  
Andrea looked to Mark after Tony spoke. Was Mark this prepared? Did he know an assassination attempt would be made here and now? Andrea saw the lights turn on and the snipers begin to climb down from their posts.   
“We are willing to find a peaceful resolution to all this if you are,” The speaker for the UN said to Mark.   
“Good. We all know why I am here. I am the assassin you heard about with immense powers. Most of the world fears my power. But still, my power has been used to take down supervillains, war criminals, rebels threatening the stability of a country, and dictators who committed horrible crimes against their people. I have fought for the Allies in World War II, took down war criminals in Vietnam, and take missions to help maintain peace and stability in countries all over the world. Even though I have completed all these tasks, leaders fear my power and abilities. Recently, Winter Soldier used an artifact to steal my powers for Red Skull. In the weeks hunting them down, Red Skull used my powers to make weapons which could take out cities in an upcoming war. The Avengers along with myself took down Red Skull, destroyed all of the weapons, and got my powers back. I fail to understand why the United Nations fears to allow me to join the Avengers.” Mark finished letting the representatives of the nations’ take in all he said. Andrea did not know their missions helped keep stability in other countries. She knew some of the criminals they took down involved themselves in the politics of the nation, but she never figured every mission played a role in managing the safety of the public. She felt better about their past knowing this now.   
“Mark, we understand your role in the recent years, but our countries fear S.H.I.E.L.D. having such a powerful warrior on the Avengers. We do not know if this will give the United States the ability to be brasher in their policies and leave other nations to retaliate to attempt to take down such a powerful nation.”  
“S.H.I.E.L.D. is an agency which manages the Avengers, which if I am not mistaken, work to defend the Earth. Over the last crises, the Avengers took down entities threatening the Earth, not just the United States. Should we not be more concerned with how we can defend the planet and less worried about how the United States will gain more power?” Mark said.   
“Mister Mark,” The representative of Italy, began, “My concern lies in someone’s ability to defy you. You hold the ability to kill anyone, what stops you from going against what others will tell you to do?”   
Mark looked at the man’s name but could not pronounce it. “Well, I would look at what happened five minutes ago. You attempted to assassinate three Avengers and me, yet the whole room including the shooters are still alive. I would say my missions and actions show my moral compass remains strong.” The representative from Italy did not speak but looked shocked remembering just minutes ago he thought his life along with everyone else’s in the room would be over.   
“And how do we know you won’t go rogue when you join the Avengers? We have worried about someone like you doing such a thing,” the representative from Japan said. Mark had paused on his name before he spoke.   
“What worry do you have of any other member going, rogue? You need to have faith in those you allow on the team,” Mark said.   
“We did when Hulk joined, and we almost had a crisis on our hands if he wasn’t contained,” The representative of England spoke.   
Andrea thought the summons was going in Mark’s favor until they brought up the Hulk.   
“That’s right. Didn’t the Hulk lose control and begin to attack civilians in a residential area?” The speaker of the UN asked.   
“Bruce lost control, but no one got hurt. The Avengers managed the situation” Tony shouted. Andrea looked back at Tony, who had anger in his eyes. Andrea didn’t know Tony was so defensive of Bruce.   
“Yes but that is the Hulk. How will the Avengers manage Mark if he loses control of his powers and goes on the attack against civilians?” The representative from Spain asked.   
Andrea didn’t know how Mark would answer that question. Mark at full strength could take down anyone. She looked to Mark, who still remained calm before he spoke.   
“With all due respect, Bruce Banner is a scientist who attempted to recreate the Super Soldier serum and ended up creating the Hulk. He does not have a lifetime of being born with the abilities and growing to learn how to maintain control. I was born with these powers. I existed on this planet for over a hundred years, has there been any account of me losing control?”  
The representatives remained quiet at Mark’s questions. Andrea was impressed at how Mark responded to that one. She felt the Hulk was the best defense they had against Mark, and Mark quickly eliminated that trump card.   
Mark leaned over to Andrea. “Run a scan on all the names of the representatives and our missions over the last five years. I feel we will find something interesting.” Andrea looked at Mark then at a few of the names listed next to the countries. She did begin to recognize some of the names. Her eyes went green as she did the search.   
“What is Lucinda doing?” The speaker of the UN asked pointing out her green eyes.   
“She is running some research for me right now. Don’t worry nothing illegal. Least not what she is doing.” Mark said.   
“So as we speak here we still do not have a definitive answer as to how we can guarantee you can maintain control over your powers and not use them for the benefit of your country. The United Nations needs to maintain balance as much as possible and how will super humans help maintain that balance?” The representative from Brazil began.   
“Got it,” Andrea said to Mark. “Send it to them,” Mark said. Andrea quickly worked, and soon all the representatives got messages on their screens.   
“You’re right. We do need to work to maintain balance in each nation. I wondered how this talk would go, but I feel you all hold back secrets from one another. The discussion centered on me maintaining my power and control, but the real discussion is how other countries can benefit from me if I join just one team. We sent you files from Lucinda’s and my missions over the last five years. Each and every one of you has hired me to help maintain balance in your country, illegally hiring me to assassinate someone. The truth being, you and your leaders worry I cannot be of use if I am part of the Avengers.”  
Tony and Steve stepped forward next to Andrea and Mark. “Is this true?” Steve asked looking to Mark and Andrea. Andrea answered while Mark maintained his eyes on the United Nations. “It is. Every single one of them hired us to take out a mafia member, warlord, or a person rising to power threatening the people of the country. The request came from either the leader of the country or the UN representative sitting in front of us right now.” Steve looked at the counsel when Andrea finished. Andrea felt her hand being held by Tony. “You are amazing you know that?” Tony said. “I am pretty damn awesome,” Andrea replied.   
“So this is the deal. You decide if you want this truth to come out. All countries should know the truth behind why I cannot join the Avengers; you want to use my assassination skills to maintain order in your country. You lack the power and skill to do it on your own. If I join the Avengers, this means the requests will become public when I need to do your dirty work. But know this, if you decline me joining the Avengers, I will also not be an assassin anymore.” Mark said to the United Nations.   
The room began to discuss the recent information. Representatives began to argue against one another figuring out the best possible resolution, and Andrea was sure some representatives argued against the other because of the assassination requests they put in against their country. The Speaker of the UN quieted everyone down and looked at Mark.   
“You were born into this world to be a weapon. You cannot think we are wrong for using you as such. Yes, we put in requests to you, but you are an assassin and took them. It would be a mistake for you to let the information out and would put you on the hit list for other assassins to come after you for breaking their code.”  
“Let them come after me,” Mark said with no hesitation in his voice. “Who stands a better chance of surviving this? Me or all of you?”  
The UN speaker paused before answering. “You will live far beyond all of us. We all know how slow you age. You join the Avengers, and they each will pass on long before you begin to look like you are in your forties. You will still be a weapon to the world.”  
Andrea finally saw some emotion in Mark when the speaker said those words. The thought of Mark outliving everyone hurt him. He did his best to hide the fact that was the one time he showed weakness to the United Nations, but Andrea saw it clear as day.   
“I may have been created to an assassin, but I am human and have choices. I decide my fate in what I do. You cannot be serious in saying a human created to be a weapon should be just that? You have time to decide on if I should join the Avengers or not. Speak with your leaders and let them know what the world will find out based on your decision. I think we are done here.” Mark said as he turned and began to walk out of the room.   
“How long will you give us?” The UN speaker asked.   
“What sounds fair to you?” Mark said. Andrea liked the fact although Mark maintained all the power at the end of this; he gave a choice to the United Nations. Mark still held on to his humanity, showing he was not a weapon to these people.   
“We will need a month to fully discuss all of this,” The Speaker said to Mark.   
“Then I will be back in a month,” Mark said as he continued to walk to the doors, “Have your answer then.” Mark left the room. Andrea, Tony, and Steve followed Mark. Andrea caught up with Mark before speaking. “Did you really think it would go like that?”   
“More or less. You finding out the information that they hired us on missions was the wild card. I needed that to hold them in their place,” Mark said.   
“It scares me you had an answer for everything,” Tony said.   
“Don’t I always?” Mark smiled. “I knew what they would bring up. I was hoping they wouldn’t bring up Bruce. I apologize for that part. I didn’t know how low they would get.”  
“It’s alright. I think Bruce would have liked your answer as well,” Tony said.   
Steve walked next to Mark and grabbed his hand. “I am glad it was over. And you did amazing in there. Now we wait.”   
“Now we wait,” Mark repeated.  
“We wait when you had all the nations’ leaders by the balls. We should have forced them to answer then,” Tony said.   
“It would have been a bad play,” Andrea said.   
“What do you mean? We had the power, we had the control, we could have forced them to say yes,” Tony said.   
“And I would have shown them I am as bad as they think. Andrea is right; it would have been a bad play. It is good how I left it,” Mark said.   
“I need you at my board meetings. You can get all the other members to just let me do what I wish,” Tony said.   
“Don’t you already do what you want?” Andrea asked. Tony smiled at her. “For the most part.”  
The four of them left the United Nations building, Mark broke off from the rest. “You guys go on ahead. I am going to S.H.I.E.L.D. I am going to update Fury on what happened.”  
“Want company?” Steve asked.   
“I will be back at the mansion later Steve. I will see you then. It is just Fury. I will see you guys later,” Mark said as he began to walk toward the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D.   
Andrea looked over at Tony, and he was looking at her. “Yeah I thought so,” Andrea said. She found it odd Mark denied a request for Steve to join him somewhere. Mark never said no before.   
“Maybe he needs a moment alone to handle what just happened,” Tony said.   
“That might be it,” Steve said. Steve was thinking the same thing Andrea and Tony were.   
“Well, we can get a snack and then head back to the mansion. Make Mark upset he denied you a chance to join,” Tony said.   
“Ice cream?” Andrea asked. Tony nodded.   
“Alright,” Steve said. “It might make him upset he said no, so why not.”   
The three of them began to walk toward an ice cream parlor Tony knew which served the best ice cream in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Steve  
Steve realized Mark was at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while. He began to wonder when Mark would return to the mansion. Steve could feel his stomach start to grumble, the ice cream he got with Andrea and Tony only held off his hunger for so long. Steve decided he would try and surprise Mark with a meal for the house when he returned.   
Steve went down to the kitchen. He paused for a moment, deciding on what he would make for the house. Steve did not have the skills Mark possessed in the kitchen, but he still knew how to cook. The very least, Steve was a better cook than Natasha. Steve went to the pantry and looked to see what was available. Since Mark began living here at the mansion, the pantry was filled with multiple ingredients for any meal he wished to make. Steve felt overwhelmed by the selection. Steve grabbed some pasta from the pantry and decided he would focus on something simple. Steve looked for what protein he would make and again found the choice difficult. Steve always enjoyed when Mark cooked, everyone in the mansion did. Steve didn’t know how to cook the proteins which Mark bought for the household, though. Steve grabbed the chicken and realized this was going to be a very simple dish. Steve looked for vegetables when he heard someone enter the kitchen.   
“Taking a hand at cooking?” Natasha asked.   
“Well Mark isn’t back from S.H.I.E.L.D., and I thought I would surprise him by making something.”  
“You are the only one he willing let’s use the kitchen,” Natasha said.   
“He let you cook a few times,” Steve said as he was deciding on what to make.   
“The house voted me out of the kitchen, remember. Mark may have let me in the kitchen, but everyone else kicked me out.” Natasha said as she looked over the island counter to see Steve looking through the vegetables. “What are you deciding on?”   
“All I have is chicken and pasta right now. I don’t know how Mark decides on what to put in the dishes. He always goes through the kitchen grabbing everything he needs to the meal. I can’t seem to decide on what to put in the dish.”  
“What about a sauce?” Natasha said.   
“That is another thing to decide on, the choices are overwhelming. I don’t want to mess this up,” Steve said.   
“You put too much pressure on yourself. Mark will be happy you started something while he was out,” Natasha said.   
Steve looked around the pantry and the refrigerator, “There is no sauce anywhere.”  
Natasha laughed at Steve. “You think Mark get the sauces for his dishes from a jar? He makes it from scratch.”  
“Every time?” Steve asked stunned. Natasha just nodded her head. “He always wants us to eat well, no matter what we ask him to make. So he makes it from scratch.”  
Steve slowly turned his head to the pantry. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”  
“What will be?” Mark asked as he walked through the door.   
“The chef is back, just in time. Poor Steve was about to burn the place down making dinner,” Natasha said with a grin.   
“He is not you, Natasha,” Mark said in Steve’s defense. Natasha slapped Mark’s arm at the comment. Mark ignored it and walked over to Steve. “What were you planning on making?”  
Steve looked over at Mark with only the chicken and pasta in his hands smiling. “This is as far as I got,” Steve said. Mark laughed. “Okay, I withdraw my previous statement, Natasha.”   
“Thank you,” Natasha said as she sat on a stool.   
Mark grabbed the pasta and chicken from Steve. “You can still make something for everyone. I’ll just help. So what were you thinking for a sauce?” Mark asked.   
Steve felt at ease with Mark here, he could help get everything for the dish. “I thought of a cheese sauce and then putting some veggies in it.”  
“Okay, grab the flour. I will need that,” Mark said as he walked to the refrigerator. Mark grabbed cream, cheese, and garlic. He put it on the counter and went to get some broccoli as well. “Simple chicken and broccoli alfredo will do,” Mark said. Steve grabbed two pots and one pan. Mark looked at the pan, “Why don’t you grill the chicken? You like to use the grill.”   
Steve paused for a moment and thought about the idea. He put back the pan and grabbed the chicken. “Sounds good.”   
“I will get everything else ready,” Mark said. Steve grabbed a plate to put the chicken when they finished and went outside to grill. Steve actually loved to grill, it might be the fact he liked healthy cooking. He got the chicken cooked quickly and wondered if he did it too fast. Steve put the chicken on the plate when they were done and cleaned the grill. He figured cleaning it would give more time for Mark to ready everything else. When Steve finished cleaning, he grabbed the plate and went inside. He saw Tony, Andrea, and Clint all waiting for the food. Steve was glad he cooked so much chicken for everyone; he could eat three helpings alone.   
“Well that took a while,” Natasha said. Steve was confused by the comment until he saw Mark had everything else ready and they just waited for the chicken.   
“Did you really do all that in such a short amount of time?” Steve asked. Mark took the plate of chicken from Steve. “Don’t be too surprised, you know I am a good cook. I mainly had to make the sauce from scratch, and it is a simple sauce, so it didn’t take long.”  
Steve took his seat at the table while Mark finished the rest of the dinner.   
“So what did Fury say when you told him the news?” Tony asked.   
“Guess,” Mark replied.   
“He probably said something about those damn UN bastards not letting him do his job,” Clint replied.   
“Along those lines, yeah. He wasn’t surprised by how things went. We talked about what will happen in the month until they make their decision.”   
“And what does Fury think will occur in that month?” Andrea asked.   
“Well, I will stay here on the team for that month. The UN didn’t say no, so we will use that to our advantage. Fury wondered if some of the world leaders will make a move against me. I thought the same thing, but they would be dumb to do something like that,” Mark said as he walked to the table with a few plates of food.   
“Make a move against you?” Natasha asked.   
“Fury and I think some of the world leaders might hire an assassin or two to come after me. Mainly because of the blackmail we presented them. No worries, they will come after me alone, and I can take what they throw at me,” Mark said bringing two more plates to the table. Andrea reached for this one, taking it away from Tony. Andrea stuck her tongue out at him.   
“Would the United Nations really do something like that? They are world leaders after all,” Steve asked.   
Everyone looked at Steve when he asked this, well everyone but Mark. Mark was preparing the last plates of food. Steve didn’t know why everyone looked after he asked that question.   
“World leaders want power. Threaten that power, and they come for you,” Mark said bringing Tony and Steve their plates. Mark walked over and grabbed the last plate for himself.   
“And you threatened it in the best way possible, by showing their people how bad they truly are. If word gets out of their behavior, then the people would overthrow most of the leaders,” Tony said.   
“Yup,” Mark said taking in a bite of the pasta.   
Steve didn’t touch his food yet. He was shocked at how calm Mark was over everything that happened today. He watched as everyone was calm about the events. They did not seem worried about the possibility of assassins coming for Mark or what the UN would say. Steve finally took a bite of his food.   
“Hey,” Steve heard, and he looked over to Mark. “It will be okay. This isn’t a Red Skull situation. And we don’t need to worry about them having a weapon to take me down. We have four people in this house trained as assassins and Tony’s security system. We will be okay. They most likely will call me out, and I take down the assassins outside of the mansion.”  
“You just seem so calm about this,” Steve said.   
“Because we did all we could, for now, Steve,” Andrea answered. “We played our hand as best we could. We have the advantage moving forward, so it is looking good for us,” she said with a mouth full of food.   
“You love the alfredo Mark makes,” Tony said looking at Andrea.   
Andrea looked at Tony’s plate which was empty, “Don’t judge,” She said.   
“It’s part of the way things will be for Mark to get what he wants, Steve,” Clint said returning to the subject. “He is fighting for what he wants.”  
“Something actually profound comes from Clint,” Natasha said as she cleared her plate.   
“I have my moments,” Clint said as he followed her with his plate. Steve got up to get another helping. He saw Mark follow him into the kitchen.   
Mark put his hand on Steve’s back as Steve put more food on his plate. “Hey, this is different than the last few weeks. I know how to deal with this. It will be all right,” Mark said. Steve finished filling his plate.   
“Just don’t kill anyone; I don’t want the UN to have anything on you, even that,” Steve said.   
“Deal,” Mark said putting his plate in the sink. Steve felt more at ease when Mark agreed to work on being an Avenger and not an assassin. Steve watched as Mark did some of the clean-up in the kitchen. Steve went back to the table with his second helping. Maybe the month will go by quickly, and soon Mark will be able to join the Avengers with no worries. Steve wished he could maintain the same calm everyone else had about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Andrea  
“I am so bored!” Andrea said on the phone. She was speaking to Tony. Tony had to leave to the west coast for a business trip for Stark Industries. He couldn’t bring Andrea with him. “You would be bored with me there anyway,” Tony said.   
“But at least, we would be bored together, and then find our own form of entertainment,” Andrea said.   
“You are one seductive woman. I will be back in a few days. Trust me, you would be bored here, and we wouldn’t have time to find our own entertainment. I am on my way to a dinner with investors now. I can’t let this slip up if I want to keep Stark Industries on top,” Tony said.   
“UGH!” Andrea said on the phone.   
“What is everyone else doing?”  
“Training for the most part. Nothing has been going on since you left yesterday. It has been boring,” Andrea said.   
“No new experiments to work on?” Tony asked.   
“Well I could do a few things in the lab, I just thought I would save them for the daytime. I need something to be able to pass the time while you are gone and in meetings.”  
“Sounds like a smart plan,” Tony said.   
Andrea saw Mark walking by her door dressed up.   
“Hold on, something is up,” Andrea said.   
“What?” Tony asked.   
Andrea walked down the hall and saw Mark going down the stairs. “Where are you going so late at night all dress up?” She asked.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Mark said. Andrea made a face at him, Mark sighed. “I have my phone with me if anything happens, but don’t worry.”  
“Fine!” Andrea said as she watched Mark leave the mansion.   
“Sounds like you got a mystery on your hands,” Tony said to Andrea.   
“I sure do, least the night got interesting. I will call you later. Enjoy dinner with the investors.”  
“Let me know what happens,” Tony said as he hung up the phone. Andrea went to Steve’s room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Andrea decided to open the door. She looked inside, but no one was in the room.   
“Jarvis, do you know where Steve is?” Andrea asked.   
“He is in the training room, Ms. Andrea. Should I tell him you are looking for him?” Jarvis responded.   
“Nah, I will go see him. Thanks, Jarvis.”  
“My pleasure, Ms. Andrea.”  
Andrea went up to the training room. She found Steve training in his stealth on a monitoring system Mark had Andrea set up. The system measured noise, movement, and had lasers as the obstacles for Steve to move through. As she entered the room, Steve looked over at her. “Looking to critique me? I have been practicing.”   
“Nah. I was just wondering if you knew where Mark was heading to right now.”  
“Mark is going somewhere?” Steve asked. Andrea was hoping Steve would know, but it appeared she had more information on the subject than he did.   
“Go get changed and do it fast. We have a little investigation to do,” Andrea said throwing a towel at Steve.   
“What are we investigating?” Steve said as he caught the towel.  
“We are going to track Mark down and see where he is going. It will be fun.”  
“I am still confused. Where Mark is going? And how will we find him?”   
“He has his phone on him; I can track him with that. Get dressed and meet me at the front door in ten minutes.” Andrea said as she left the room. She heard Steve quickly follow behind her.   
Andrea put on some ripped jeans, sneakers, and wore a regular tee-shirt for the adventure. She went downstairs and saw Steve ready and waiting. “Good, let’s go,” Andrea walked toward the door.   
“Where are we going, though?” Steve asked as he followed.   
“Oh right,” Andrea blinked to turn on her computer. She found Mark’s location quickly. “Follow me,” Andrea led the way.  
They found themselves at a night club. “This is weird, why would Mark be here?” Steve asked. Andrea looked at the club and realized it was a gay club, she squeezed the bridge of her nose, “I hope he isn’t doing something stupid.”  
Andrea and Steve made their way into the club. They decided to stand near the side of the club to look for where Mark would be. “Do you see him?” Andrea shouted over the music. Steve shook his head. For a night club in New York, it was a large area. The dance floor alone looked like it was a New York City block. Andrea looked at the bar and around the room. She could not find Mark.  
“You sure he is here?” Steve asked. Andrea blinked her eyes again to locate Mark’s phone. She turned to Steve, “I am positive. His phone’s signal is at this location.” Andrea scanned the room one more time. Andrea saw Steve take out his phone, “Um, I think he isn’t here for the reason you thought,” and showed Andrea the message.   
Andrea read the message, “Sit back and enjoy the show.” Andrea was confused about the message. What could Mark be doing here? She looked to the dance floor and saw Mark. “There he is,” Andrea said pointing Mark out to Steve. Andrea and Steve watched as Mark danced with a man. Andrea looked over at Steve, whose jealousy was growing with each passing beat of the music. Andrea grabbed Steve’s arm. “Let’s wait and see what happens.”  
Andrea watched in disbelief as Mark danced and flirted with the man. Then she gasped as the man leaned in to kiss Mark. Andrea didn’t think Mark would ever betray Steve. Andrea grabbed Steve’s arms in the heat of the moment, she could feel Steve’s arm tense up as he clenched his fists. Then Andrea watched as the same man went flying into the wall after Mark punched him. The crowd turned to look at Mark. Mark was smiling as he looked around at everyone. Then Andrea watched as some of the men on the dance floor pulled out knives and then began to rush at Mark. This was an assassination attempt.   
Mark jumped into the air and came crashing down hard slamming his fist to the ground. The shock wave sent the men flying back a few feet and falling to the floor. Mark stood up with a smile and jumped in the air again. He flipped and went into a downward kick taking out one of the men. Mark quickly went into an uppercut, hitting another man. While Mark was in the air, he spun his body to kick another man to the wall. The men began to rush Mark again. Mark punched one in the stomach and kicked the man back who tried to come from behind. Mark ducked to dodge a swing from a knife, and then kick swept the man while uppercutting him into the air. While in the air, Mark punched the same man in the stomach sending him flying into another. Mark landed and ran to another man jumping to bounce from the man’s chest and turning to punch downward at another. Mark kicked another man into a second, only staggering the second man. Mark went into a one-two punch jab, knocking out the second man. Two men came rushing from the end of the dance floor, and Mark jumped toward them with his back to them. Mark elbowed one man in the stomach, turning to kick him back. Mark grabbed the second man’s hand as he tried to swing the knife, disarming the knife from him and then punching the man in the chest to send him backward.   
Andrea was just watching the show like Mark said to do. Steve looked at Mark’s movements like he never saw someone fight so fluidly in his life. Andrea looked at the men knocked out near her. She knew this assassination group, but she couldn’t bring it to her memory. Then Andrea heard gunfire. The DJ was also part of the group. He pulled out a machine gun and shot it at Mark. Mark ran toward the DJ, zig-zagging to avoid the bullets. Mark jumped up to kick the DJ. Mark punched the DJ in the chest and then slammed his head down on the turntables, knocking him out.   
“I know this assassination group,” She said to Steve. Steve watched as Mark was looking around the dance floor.  
“Who is he looking for?” Steve asked. Then Andrea heard missiles being fired. Mark turned to the back of the club where he saw the origin of the missile. Mark jumped to dodge the missiles, and when he landed, he zigzagged toward the launch point.   
“He found Arsenal. He is the leader of the assassination group. He uses his advanced weaponry to take down his targets,” Andrea said. Andrea saw Mark heading toward a man who held a rocket launching, able to launch multiple projectiles at once. Arsenal fired again, causing Mark to back flip to avoid the missiles. Arsenal came toward Mark with a giant stun baton. Mark dodged the swings and punched Arsenal twice in the stomach. Arsenal swung his baton again, and Mark back flipped to avoid the hit. When Mark landed, he launched himself forward, hitting Arsenal with a series of punches. Arsenal went flying backward and landed at the end of the dance floor. Arsenal stood up and looked at Andrea and Steve. Arsenal pulled a gun out and pointed it at Steve. Mark came flying forward and punched Arsenal in the face so hard he flew through the windows of the club and landed on the streets. Andrea looked to Steve whose jaw was wide open from watching the entire scene. Andrea closed Steve’s jaw for him and saw Mark walking toward them.   
“Boom,” Mark said gesturing an explosion with his hands.   
“You’re such a show-off,” Andrea said.   
“What? I told you I would be okay and to not worry about it. You had to follow me using my phone,” Mark said as he held it out. Mark opened the phone and dialed it. “S.H.I.E.L.D? We have the Arsenal assassin group here at my location. You can send agents to come arrest them. They should be knocked out for a few hours,” Mark said as he ended the call.   
“No deaths?” Andrea asked.   
“I was asked to not kill anyone. So I am keeping that promise,” Mark said folding his arms. “Now why did you feel the need to follow me?”  
“I was bored,” Andrea answered honestly. Steve looked to Andrea worried about how Mark would take that kind of answer. Mark unfolded his arms and walked toward the bar, “Fair enough. Drink?”   
“Did you leave any of the bottles not broken?” Andrea asked as she followed Mark. Steve still stood where he was and looked around at all the men knocked out from Mark’s attacks.   
Andrea looked back at Steve. “Steve, want a soda?” she asked over the music. Steve seemed to have snapped back to reality when Andrea asked the questions. “Uh, sure,” Steve said as he walked toward Andrea and Mark. Mark jumped over the bar and pulled out a bottle of wine. “For the lady,” Mark said as he handed it to Andrea. “So kind,” Andrea said as she opened the bottle. Mark grabbed three glasses. Andrea poured wine into two of the glasses. Mark grabbed the dispenser and poured lemon-lime soda into all three glasses. Steve walked up to the bar, and Andrea handed him his drink.   
“Is this how you two would act on missions?” Steve asked. Andrea and Mark looked at one another and paused to think of the answer. “Pretty much,” Andrea said to Steve. Mark nodded.   
Andrea took a sip of her drink and got comfortable at the bar. “Here I thought you lost your damn mind and were planning to cheat on Steve,” Andrea said to Mark. Mark looked shocked at Andrea’s thoughts and looked to Steve. “Did you think I was?” Steve nodded. “I may do dumb things, but I am not insane. Why would I even think to ruin what I have with Steve?” Mark said to Andrea.   
“Cause you get stupid ideas now and again. Granted, your stupid ideas involve you putting yourself in dangerous situations risking your life, not cheating,” Andrea said and then took a sip of her drink. Andrea turned to Steve, who looked to be remembering what they first saw on the dance floor. Andrea watched as Mark put his hand on Steve’s hand. “Hey,” Mark began, “I wouldn’t think of ruining anything we have together. I want to make it better if anything.” Mark said with a smile. Steve smiled back. “Is it weird to say I was happy this was an assassination attempt?” Steve said turning to Andrea.   
“It would be if we were regular people. Right now, it is the best thing to say,” She said spinning in her chair to see the dance floor. “Did you have to slam that guy’s head into the turntables? The music is all weird now. It would have been a fun night to go dancing.”  
Andrea could hear Steve laugh at her comment. Andrea spun back around in the chair. “How did they call you out anyway?” Andrea asked.   
“Some fool tried the flirting thing in public. He was a bad actor, and it had me notice something on his hand: a tattoo of two bullets. I remembered the tattoo as a rite of passage to join the Arsenal assassination group. So I played along as you saw and then took them out,” Mark said.   
“Someone was flirting with you in public?” Steve asked, and Andrea watched as the jealousy returned to Steve.   
“Calm down, Steve,” Mark began. “People flirt with you in public all the time. You are just too innocent to notice.” Steve looked up almost horrified at the idea he flirted in public. Andrea nodded her head agreeing. “You didn’t notice the men and women flirting with you on the way here? I mean on this street alone you got a couple double takes. You get flirted with more than you know my friend,” Andrea added.   
“Sorry,” Steve said, “I never knew I was flirting.”   
“It’s alright. Like you said, you didn’t know it was flirting. Besides it’s nice to see you get jealous now and again,” Mark said with a smile. Steve glared at Mark, “Don’t make me jealous too much.”  
Mark laughed.   
“So you think someone in the United Nations hired the Arsenal Assassination group?” Andrea asked.   
“Don’t know, most likely it is the case. I have Natasha looking into it for me. This started sooner than I thought it would.”  
“So what now?” Steve asked. Andrea and Mark held up with glasses, “We have another drink, and then we head back to the mansion. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will be here soon to arrest these guys,” Mark said. Steve held up his glass to join in with them.   
“Well since you took them out so easily,” Andrea said gesturing to the knocked out men, “I think we don’t have to worry about other assassination attempts. Isn’t the Arsenal assassination group one of the best?”  
“They were ranked up there with us; we were number one of course. They are not cheap either. So no, I would say we don’t need to worry about me getting killed. Maybe that will make you feel better after seeing all that?” Mark said looking at Steve.   
“It does,” Steve said. Then Steve looked to Mark, “Are you training me to learn to fight like that? Your style isn’t one set fighting style. You adapt to the movement of the other fighters so well.”   
“I am trying to get all of the Avengers to learn that. Tony struggles the most with it. Andrea knows it well, and Natasha is picking it up fast based on our old training. Clint is different. I have him learning to use his bow fluid with his fighting style. You are picking it up as well, but you are stuck in wanting to focus on one technique at a time,” Mark said.   
“It takes a while to learn, you will get it,” Andrea said.   
“After seeing that, everyone on the team could learn to fight better. Is it like how we fought in the factory?” Steve asked.   
“Yeah, it is. When you learn to fight more fluidly, teamwork becomes more fluid. It’s a larger extension of each person. My attacks go into yours and vice versa.”  
Andrea finished her drink and put it on the bar. She got up and began to walk toward the exit. “Come on, hookers. It sounds like S.H.I.E.L.D. is here. We might as well enjoy another club since we are out.”  
Mark finished his drink and put it on the bar. Mark jumped over the bar and stood next to Steve. “Would it be acceptable if I flirted with you at the next club?” Mark said with a smile. Steve finished his drink and placed his glass on the bar. Steve stood up and grabbed Mark. “You better only flirt with me,” Steve said.   
“I MISS TONY!” Andrea shouted from the front door. Mark and Steve laughed. “Well, we better dance with Andrea as well. We don’t want her missing Tony too much.” Mark said. Steve kissed Mark. Then they both walked over to Andrea. “You pick the next place. I think you should get the choice since you miss Tony,” Mark said.   
“Alright!” Andrea said as she turned and walked out the door. “To the next club!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Steve  
Steve was putting on his training clothes in his room. He was meeting Mark for his scheduled training session. Steve put on his boots, then stood up, and began to walk down the hall. He wanted to grow stronger, learn to fight like Mark did the other night. Steve always motivated himself to grow in strength and skill, but he didn’t know how to push his limits. It wasn’t until he met Mark that he learned his limits could be pushed.   
Steve entered the training room and saw Mark training with Natasha, Andrea, and Clint. Mark stood in the center while the other three attacked him with fluid attacks. Steve watched as Clint fired an arrow causing Mark to dodge in the direction Andrea was waiting then dodge attacked from Andrea while Natasha threw a knife hoping to find an opening to hit Mark. Mark backflipped away to avoid Andrea’s attacks and caught the knife in mid-air. Steve could not believe the three other members were working in such unison to try and land a hit on Mark. Clint fired an arrow at Mark, and all three ran to attack Mark at once. Mark caught the arrow, “Wrong arrow, Clint.” Mark said as the arrow exploded to create a smokescreen. Steve couldn’t see what was happening in the smoke. He wondered if the other three were able to hit Mark. Steve watched as the smoke began to dissipate. Mark stood there spinning his bo to cause the smoke to disperse faster. Steve looked to see Clint, Andrea, and Natasha all on the ground.   
“You guys did well until the end,” Mark said.   
“Yeah, then Clint had to fire a smoke bomb. Did you not think what advantage that would give Mark? We almost had him!” Andrea said as she stood up.   
“No he didn’t, but good point,” Mark said.   
Natasha stood up slowly, “Andrea and I did better on our own against Mark, we didn’t disrupt the flow of things.”  
“Give me a break. I am not used to close combat with other people. It was just our second time fighting like that,” Clint argued.   
“Clint is right, Natasha,” Mark began. “It took you and Andrea time to learn how to work as a cohesive team. You guys are getting there faster because you had the practice, Clint didn’t. He will pick it up soon enough,” Mark said. Then Mark looked over to Steve. “Are you early?”  
Steve stepped forward to the group, “No, I am right on time. I was just watching the end of that fight. You guys are improving.”  
“Yeah well Mark is putting us through hell in training,” Clint said.   
“We still got ways to go,” Andrea said.   
“Well least you guys are done for the day,” Mark said.   
“Finally!” Clint said as he stormed out of the training room. “I need a break.”  
Steve watched as Clint left the room then returned his eyes to Mark.   
“He has been feeling more pressure to keep up with Natasha and Andrea,” Mark said.   
“If he didn’t skip out on some training he would be right there with us,” Natasha said as she began to walk toward the door.   
“I have to agree with Natasha. If Clint were more dedicated, he would be further along,” Andrea said grabbing her water. “I will be in the lab if you need me.”  
Andrea left the training room with Natasha. It was only Mark and Steve standing there. Steve was ready to train and get stronger. He turned to Mark, “I am ready for the tough training,” and Steve got into a fighting stance.   
Mark laughed and walked past Steve. Steve watched as Mark walked over to the simulation room. “We will be training in here,” Mark said as he opened the door. Steve followed Mark through the door. “Why in the simulation room? I thought this only helps with evasion,” Steve asked.   
“It does, but we can be creative with it. You will practice fighting in here and your evasion. This will help you adapt more to the situation while avoiding the projectiles. You won’t be able to focus on your stance or fighting technique alone. You will hopefully attack and respond to the situation as it goes,” Mark explained.   
Mark walked to the center of the room, Steve followed but hesitated, wondering what would come from the training. “Will the setting be high?” Steve asked.   
“No,” Mark answered. “It will start on three, and we will move up slowly as we continue the training. And as a safety measure, I asked Jarvis to keep a watch on us. You still watching Jarvis?” Mark shouted.   
“I am Master Mark. I am set to stop the simulation if either of you gets hit three times. The timer is set at five-minute intervals so you can practice as you see fit,” Jarvis responded.   
“Thanks, Jarvis,” Mark said turning to Steve. “Still ready for the tough training?”   
Steve nodded. He knew this would be difficult, but he wanted to push himself further in his skills. Steve got into a fighting position.   
“Already preparing with a fighter’s stance I see,” Mark said. Steve noticed Mark didn’t move. Mark remained calm and stayed standing relaxed ready for the simulation. “You can begin the simulation Jarvis,” Mark said. “And you can attack when ready, Steve.” Mark smiled, ready for the training.   
Steve went straight for Mark but stopped in his tracks to dodge a projectile which fired across the room. Steve needed to think instead of just fighting Mark head-on in this training. Mark remained calmed, he ducked to avoid a projectile and launched forward at Steve. Steve blocked the punch and Mark used the block to flip backward in the air avoiding a projectile. Steve couldn’t avoid it and got hit by the paint from the projectile. “That’s one,” Mark said as he landed  
Steve began to run at Mark, and he ducked to avoid a projectile. Steve swung at Mark, Mark dodged and revealed a projectile coming from behind him, and it hit Steve in the chest. “That’s two,” Mark said. Steve felt his frustration grow in training. Steve began to swing at Mark trying to hit him, or at least, throw Mark’s concentration off to be hit by a projectile. Mark grabbed both of Steve’s hands to stop the berserk punches. “Hey, I get your frustration, but you need to remain calm,” Mark said looking into Steve’s eyes. Steve felt his anger flow through him as he looked at Mark. “You are letting your frustration fuel only the want to hit me. You can put yourself in a dangerous spot if you let this happen in the field.” Steve listened to Mark and let himself calm down. Steve did feel frustrated Mark was better than him and Steve couldn’t even land one hit or cause Mark to get hit by a projectile. Mark put his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “You are going to get pissed off, but the point is to help you manage the emotions. You will improve, this is only your first round.”   
Steve closed his eyes to get all of his frustration out. Steve let out a deep breath and open his eyes. Mark smiled at Steve. “Better?” Mark asked Steve. Steve nodded his head; a little embarrassed he let his frustration get the better of him. Steve looked away but noticed the paint on Mark’s shoulder. “You got hit,” Steve said. Mark looked over at his shoulder. “I did, but it was worth it to help you get your emotions under control,” Mark looked back at Steve and smiled.   
“That’s one,” Steve said with a smile. Mark laughed and pushed Steve back. Steve realized Mark helped Steve dodge another projectile from the shove. Mark launched forward and went in for a kick. Steve blocked the kick and went to leg sweep Mark, but Mark jumped in the air. Steve had to duck to avoid the projectile coming from behind Mark. Steve went forward and began an attack of punches. Mark blocked each punch with his hand and grabbed Steve’s hand on the last punch. Mark pulled Steve to the side, into a projectile.   
“That’s three,” Mark said, and the simulation buzzed signaling it stopping. Steve felt out of breath, and his mind felt exhausted from only one round. He did not expect so much work when it came to fighting how Mark does. He needed to learn fast if he wanted to improve. Mark walked over to the wall and grabbed a water bottle. Mark walked over to Steve and handed it to him.   
“Not what you expected?” Mark asked.   
“No, I thought we would be training with just one-on-one skills. I didn’t expect the simulation room to be used, or this to be so difficult. I can dodge the projectiles quickly when they are set to three,” Steve said taking a sip of water.   
“When we train, we focus on just one part and are expected to learn to bring everything together in the field. This brings everything together in training, so you are ready for the field,” Mark said taking a seat on the floor.   
Steve sat next to Mark and looked at the paint on Mark’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you let the projectile hit you, just to get me to learn to manage my frustration.” Mark looked at the paint on his shoulder and then shrugged. “It’s not the first time I took a bullet for you,” Mark said. Steve grabbed Mark’s hand. “You know,” Steve began, “I never realized how much you cared for me then. I would never have expected you to protect me like that.”   
“Well, you know now how much I care about you. I think that’s the important part.” Mark said as he stood up, “Break time is over. Let’s go for round two.”   
Steve sat for a moment longer, wondering what it would be like to be with Mark longer. How they would act toward one another years from now. How Steve would have someone in his life always. Steve snapped back to reality when he saw Mark walked to the other side of the room. Steve closed his water bottle and threw it to the side of the simulation room. Steve got up and readied himself.   
“How should I ready myself? I always get into a stance before a fight. I don’t know what you expect me to do,” Steve asked.   
“You normally fight with your shield. Stand your ground with stable footing and be ready to block with the shield if needed. Remember you can throw the shield when dodging, so you don’t always need to block. The more relaxed your pose, the more you can adapt to the situation,” Mark explained.   
“Okay,” Steve said as he took a more relaxed stance which felt more like his usual stance.   
“We’re ready, Jarvis,” Mark said. The countdown began, and when the buzzer went off marking the beginning of the simulation, Steve watched as Mark ran to his left, sliding to avoid a projectile. Steve felt a projectile hit his back and then Mark came in with a punch. “That’s one,” Mark said.   
Steve threw Mark back from the punch. Mark landed on his feet and jumped back into the air into a downward kick. Steve jumped backward to dodge and then ducked to avoid a projectile. Steve launched forward, swinging a punch at Mark. Mark blocked the punch, but Steve slid Mark back. Mark continued to slide and jumped, using the wall to launch himself forward. Mark was flying toward Steve but then slide on the ground to stop five feet from Steve. Steve was about to go forward to punch Mark, but Mark held his finger against Steve’s forehead. Steve saw a projectile fly right in front of him. “You are getting better with the dodges, but missing some of the important ones,” Mark said as he went into a punch, hitting Steve and sending him backward. Steve rolled on the ground. Mark stayed in the center of the room, taking one step back to avoid a projectile. Steve slowly got up, and side jumped to avoid a projectile. He needed to be less predictable to Mark to catch him off guard. Mark waited for Steve to make his move. Mark stepped to the side to avoid another projectile. Steve decided to rush Mark, Mark readied himself for Steve. Steve faked right as the last minute, rolling to the wall to use it to launch himself quickly at Mark. Mark jumped backward on his hands to avoid Steve. Steve quickly got up and tried to punch Mark before he was upright, but Mark used the moment to kick Steve. Steve blocked the hit; this allowed Mark time to turn upright. Steve went into a series of punches, which Mark matched blocking each punch. Mark sidestepped, but Steve followed Mark to avoid the projectile. Mark hit with a double jab before going into a kick, Steve blocked them but slid backward. He felt his leg get hit by a projectile.   
Mark smiled at Steve, “That’s two,” He said. Steve felt exhausted and did not know how he would get through five minutes of this. Steve went forward and attempted to punch Mark, which was blocked. Steve went into a roundhouse kick which Mark caught and lifted Steve off of the ground. Mark threw Steve, and Steve spun to avoid the projectile. Steve used the wall to bounce back and threw two punches at Mark. “You need to think more creatively to catch me off guard,” Mark said to Steve. “But you are lasting longer than last time,” Mark said as he dodged a punch and then rolled to avoid a projectile. Steve was happy to know he was doing better. Steve went to kick Mark. Mark blocked the kick and then pushed Steve backward. Steve quickly dodged thinking Mark was pushing him into a projectile, but he realized he was dodging into a projectile. Mark tricked him. Steve quickly stopped the roll and pushed himself into the air with his arms, just dodging the projectile.   
“Good, you are beginning to react more to your surroundings,” Mark said. Steve got up quickly and went to attack Mark. Steve’s first punch was blocked and grabbed by Mark. Then Mark grabbed Steve’s second hand. “You’re stuck, what now?” Mark said with a smile.   
Steve did not know what to do. He needed to think of something to throw Mark off. Steve pushed forward and fell on Mark, kissing him. Mark froze and a projectile his both Mark and Steve at the same time. The simulation buzzed to stop, and Steve backed from the kiss smiling. Mark smiled back at Steve, “That is cheating,” Mark said.   
“I just adapted to the situation. I needed to throw you off, you said it is hard to do, but I found a way,” Steve said as he went in close to Mark.   
“Are you saying you are going to do that in the field as well?” Mark asked.   
“Only to you in training,” Steve said as he kissed Mark again. Steve felt Mark’s hand hold the back of his head as they kissed.   
“You know this is not part of the training,” Mark said as he pulled away.   
“So?” Steve said as he went to kiss Mark more.   
“Avengers we have some news,” They heard Tony over the sound system. “Thor is here, and he doesn’t have good news from Asgard. He asked us all to meet to discuss it. He is in the kitchen. I will see you all soon,”  
Mark pulled back from the kiss, “He is back from his trip. And he decides the first thing to do is interrupt us.” Steve laughed and grabbed Mark’s hand. “Come on, let’s see what this is about,” Steve said as he led the way out of the simulation room.   
Mark and Steve walked in to see Tony, Thor, Andrea, Clint, and Natasha. The whole team was gathered for the news. Thor greeted Mark.   
“Assassin, it is good to hear you are back to training the Avengers. I hope they will soon be ready to battle me in training,” Thor said slapping Mark hard on the shoulder. “I also look forward to us fighting in training.”   
“Ow,” Mark said with a smile. “Good to see you too Thor. So what is this news you have from Asgard?” Mark said as he went to get a drink from the refrigerator, ignoring Thor’s comment about fighting him.   
Steve took a seat at the table and looked at Thor. “What’s going on Thor?” Steve asked.   
Thor had taken a deep breath before he began. “My brother is up to something. We have scouts reporting he is traveling to Asgard frequently searching the highlands. We do not know what he seeks, but we know he is coming here more than normal. I tracked him here in your world. He appears in this city often and changing his location as to not be found. I fear he plots something.”  
Mark put a cup of tea in front of Steve. “How is he able to travel to Asgard? I thought he was banished for all of his failed plans,” Mark asked.   
“Alas, Loki can still travel to Asgard, but he is not welcome in the city. He travels when Odin slumbers. Frigga shares a soft spot for myself and Loki as her step-children. She does not let Odin know of Loki’s travels. Frigga informed me of Loki’s behaviors in fear of what he might plot for this world.”  
“And now we need to find out what Loki is up to and how to stop him,” Mark said.   
“How do we track Loki?” Andrea asked.   
Mark looked to Tony and Steve, both did not know how to answer the question. “Looks like we will need to wait until he shows himself,” Tony said.   
“I will see what I can find in Asgard and return here to report. We do not know what he seeks in the highlands,” Thor said.   
“What is the highlands known for?” Mark asked. “Maybe it can give us a clue as to what Loki is looking for or plotting here.”  
Thor paused for a moment before speaking, “The Highlands remains a holy ground. Many temples and rituals were held there long ago before the city of Asgard was built. Odin would protect the sacred grounds for those who would use the powers it held to heal and bring prosperity to the land. War raged over the lands. Odin led an army to defend the lands, but all was lost. The warriors who fought alongside Odin rose from their graves to continue to protect the land. The powers of the holy grounds remain strong, few have ventured to the highlands. I am sad to say none returned.”  
“So the highlands have zombie, Asgardian warriors protecting it. Does seem like a fun time for Loki,” Tony said.  
“He would be looking for something in those temples I bet,” Mark said. “But temples to help heal and bring prosperity to the land? That wouldn’t be something Loki would want.” Mark held his hand to his chin as he thought.   
“I arrived at the same conclusion. Possibly Frigga will know more about the lands. I can request her assistance in seeking information. I will take leave and return in two days. I hope to find more information,” Thor said.   
“We will keep an eye out for Loki here,” Steve said. “Hopefully we can find out what he is up to soon.”   
“We will stop my brother, Captain,” Thor said as he walked to the door.   
“Well that is another mystery for us to solve,” Andrea said.   
“Good, that means you won’t follow me when I have another assassin calling me out,” Mark said.   
“What?” Tony said. Steve looked to Andrea and Mark. “We didn’t tell him,” Mark said to Steve. “We did not tell him, indeed,” Andrea confirmed.   
“So fill him in on the news. Have him take you to dinner for leaving you alone for a few days, and you can share the story with him,” Mark said.   
“I like how you think,” Andrea said as she grabbed Tony’s arm and dragging him away. “How did this happen?” Tony asked. Steve watched as Mark just waved goodbye to Tony.   
“I am going to take a break, training today wore me out,” Clint said as he left the room.   
“Wimp,” Natasha said as she followed him. “But you have the right idea.”  
Steve shook his head as Natasha left with Clint. Steve turned to look at Mark. “So more training?” Mark asked.   
“Can we finish what we started in the simulation room?” Steve asked with a smile.   
“I thought you wanted to improve your fighting as quickly as possible?” Mark asked. Steve stood up and grabbed Mark by the arm leading him to the stairs. “Some things are more important,” Steve said. Steve led Mark to his room and began to kiss him. Mark walked Steve over to the bed, and they both fell down together. Steve just looked at Mark. “You know, I wouldn’t mind this being our normal life for years to come,” Steve said with a smile. Steve then saw sadness in Mark's eyes as he sat up.   
“Steve, do me a favor,” Mark began. “Don’t ever say something like that to me ever again.”  
Steve was confused by the request. He thought Mark would want to hear Steve wanted to be with him for the long run. “What’s wrong? I do. I want to stay with you, and grow old…”  
“Stop, Steve,” Mark shouted in anger. Mark stood up. “I don’t want to think about that.”  
Steve felt pain from Mark’s words but more confusion. “What’s wrong with that idea?” Steve asked.   
Mark looked at Steve with anger in his eyes. “That idea is not even an option for me. Do you think I like thinking about how all of you will age, and I will be the same? How all of you will pass away before I am even close to a retiring age. I have to continue to be the one to wonder this Earth without any of you. And I don’t even know for how long. I could live on for centuries with how slowly I age and how well I heal. I don’t like to think about how I will go on, and you all will be gone. Especially you, Steve.” Mark said.   
Steve saw tears in Mark’s eyes. He couldn’t help feeling awful for reminding Mark of his future pain. Steve didn’t think about how long Mark would live with everyone gone. And he could see in Mark’s reaction how much everyone meant to him. How much Steve meant to him. Steve slowly stood up and went to hug Mark.   
“I’m sorry,” Steve said as he embraced Mark. Steve stood there for a long moment as Mark rested his face on Steve’s chest. Mark lifted his head to speak. “You know, Andrea asked me if I would have given up my powers if it meant I would be human. If I didn’t age rapidly would I choose this life? I would. I would rather be human and live a life here with everyone than have my powers and be a ghost in this world when you all are gone. I wouldn’t think twice about it.”  
Steve squeezed Mark harder when he heard these words. Steve had no idea how much this weighed on Mark. Mark backed away from the hug. “I need some space. Sorry, I got mad at you.” Mark said as he walked to the door. Steve had grabbed Mark’s hand before he left. “I am sorry I brought it up. I didn’t think. I want to enjoy the time we have together as much as possible,” Steve said. Mark looked up and smiled at Steve. Mark said nothing as he let go of Steve’s hand and left the room. Steve felt horrible for what he brought up to Mark. Steve never thought about it fully, but Mark could live for centuries when the entire Avenger team has passed away. Mark held on to this, knowing the connections he made would be severed by time. Steve would give anything for Mark not to be a ghost when he is gone and have a normal life with him. Steve sat in his bed and reached for his shield. Steve held his shield close to him. “I am such a dummy sometimes,” he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Mark  
Mark got dressed in his room. He put on his jeans and a button-up shirt. He put on his jacket to keep him warm in the cold night air. Mark sat down and put on his converse shoes before getting up and grabbing the letter on his dresser. Mark walked the few steps in the hall in front of Steve’s door. Mark paused for a moment remembering how he was angry with Steve earlier in the day. Mark took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
“It’s open,” Mark heard Steve shout. Mark opened the door and saw Steve sketching on his bed. “Hey,” Mark said.   
Steve put down his sketchbook when Mark walked into the room. “Hey,” Steve said.   
“I wanted to apologize for earlier, Steve. I got angry at you, and I shouldn’t have. I just don’t like to think about me living longer than all of you. You have been one of the best people I met in my life. It sucks that in reality, you will only be part of a fraction of it. I want you to be part of more, I don’t want to think about you passing away and me living on without you, without any of the Avengers,” Mark said, and then he paused. He felt the pain of it all come back to him. Steve edged his way to the side of the bed to be closer to where Mark stood. “There is a reason I am a loner and have been for so long. I don’t take in students because no master should outlive his students. I shouldn’t outlive anyone I meet, but I do. I have that curse to bear because of my powers. I would do anything to give that up.”  
Steve sat silently as Mark finished. The silence felt heavy in the room before Steve broke it. “You told me Andrea asked you if you could live without your powers you would have. Is it because of me?”   
Mark looked at Steve and slowly nodded his head. “I want to live alongside everyone, but I prepared myself when I took Natasha and Andrea in as students. I didn’t mean for me to join with them. My task was to teach them and find a family for them. Somehow, I found one for myself. And I found you.”  
Steve stood up and hugged Mark when he finished speaking. “I want to be part of any fraction of your life,” Steve said while hugging Mark.   
“But I don’t want to think of my life when you are gone, Steve. When all of you are gone,” Mark said as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.   
“I don’t know how to fix that, Mark,” Steve said unsure of how to respond.   
“There is no fixing it Steve. I said to you some things can’t be fixed. But the truth is after meeting you, I don’t want to lose you sooner than I have to. I will deal with the pain when it comes, but that is a long way from now.”  
Steve hugged Mark harder when he said those words. Mark knew Steve hated it he couldn’t do anything about this. If Steve wanted to do anything for Mark, it was to fix what was broken. Nothing was broke yet so nothing would need to be fixed. Mark knew the day he lost Steve he would break, and Steve wouldn’t be there to fix things.   
“I am sorry I yelled and got mad,” Mark said.   
“It’s okay. I thought about what you said. It makes sense,” Steve pulled Mark back from the hug and looked into his eyes.   
“I just can’t plan for the normal things people do. I want to plan for the lifetime I would have, but I need to prepare for the pain and loss more,” Mark said.   
“You are still planning for the future with me?” Steve asked. Mark laughed at Steve’s determined voice when he said those words. “The future does suck, but we are here, and we will enjoy it,” Steve finished. Mark kissed Steve on the cheek. “You always know what to say,” Mark said.   
“I thought you said some things can’t be fixed no matter what,” Steve said with a smile.   
“I thought that to be true. But you always prove me wrong. You always seem to know how to make me feel better about things.”  
Steve kissed Mark. “Feel even better now?” Steve asked as he pulled from the kiss.   
“Yes,” Mark said with a laugh, “But I need to head out,” Mark said holding up a letter. “I will see you later tonight,” Mark kissed Steve again. “Thanks for forgiving me,” Mark said as he left the room.   
Mark walked down the hall when Steve popped his head out of his room. “Where are you going?” Steve asked.   
“I got another assassin calling me out. He is a weak one, cheap hire. I will have him arrested and be back later tonight,” Mark said as he walked with a smile on his face. Andrea opened the door from Tony’s room and popped out her head. “Who is it?” She asked.   
Mark paused and opened the letter, “The black rose,” Mark answered.   
“Oh god!” Andrea shouted. “Who would hire him?”   
“Don’t know, but he sent the letter.”  
“Who is the black rose?” Steve asked.   
Andrea turned to Steve. “Oh hey, Steve. The Black Rose is this very talkative assassin who sucks at his job. He fails more missions and ends up being indebted to those who hire him. He plans to leave a black rose for his signature but never succeeds, so it is more of a joke in the underground world. He claims to be a master of daggers, but he couldn’t even hold his own against Tony without his Iron Man suit.”   
“I resent that,” Tony said as he popped his head out into the hall as well. “So going to have this one arrested as well, even if he is no threat?” Tony asked.   
“Well, he made the letter, its fancy with calligraphy. So might as well pay the man a visit if he put so much work into his letter,” Mark said as he walked down the hall. “See you in a few hours.”  
“See you in the morning, we will be busy,” Andrea said pulling Tony back into the room and closing the door.   
“Then I will see you in a few hours, Steve.” Mark corrected himself.   
“Be careful,” Steve said. Mark froze when Steve said those words. Mark didn’t take it as an insult. Mark knew Steve cared and always wanted him safe. Mark looked over his shoulder, “I will be.” And then Mark walked down the stairs. Mark left the mansion and began to walk down toward the street.   
Mark made his way to a park. There were no people present, and the lights didn’t work well. It was the perfect place for the meeting. Mark went over to the park bench and sat, waiting. Mark pulled out the letter; he crumpled it and threw it in the trash can. Someone showed up and caught it in midair.   
“Least I know you are not littering. Curious, though, you have a letter addressed to you, but it is blank.”  
“And you suck when it comes to hiding your mission. Thor knows you are searching the Highlands in Asgard,” Mark said.   
From the shadows, Loki walked and sat next to Mark on the park bench. “Do the other’s have knowledge of our meeting?”  
“That’s why the letter. They think I am taking out an assassin right now. I used a low ranked one. No one followed me. And I am keeping them off your trail while you are in the city. You make too much noise in both worlds,” Mark said to Loki.  
“I am a master of the dark arts, not an assassin like you. I make noise to seek what you told me you wanted me to find,” Loki stated.   
“And? Any news?” Mark asked.   
Loki leaned back on the park bench before he spoke. “I did locate the temple which holds the information we both seek. I cannot get to it without your help. Too many warriors guard it, and I do not know what lies in the temple. You will need to travel to Asgard with me,” Loki said with a smile.   
Mark leaned forward taking in everything Loki said. “You’re positive this temple has what I need?” Mark asked.   
“Indeed it does. I searched around other temples without any luck, this one for certain is the temple we seek.”  
“How long will we be in Asgard?”   
“You are an interesting human. You do not hesitate to travel to a foreign world; you proceed head-on into the unknown. It could take anywhere from four days to a week. I do not know what we will find in the temple.”  
“Even with my powers, it will take four days?” Mark asked.   
“If you do not hold back we can complete the task in two days maybe. We will need to travel to the temple, which will be the majority of the time required.”  
Mark sat back on the bench, “Damn, I don’t know how I can explain my absence for that time. I can’t ask Fury to lie about a mission. He will want to know why I need him to lie.”  
“You can always claim to be on holiday with the human you are fond of. I can form a sleeping potion, and we will have all the time needed while he rests,” Loki said with a smile.   
“You aren’t giving Steve anything. And I am a human as well remember.”  
“I find it curious you claim to be. You are more like myself or Thor, a god living in this world. Why do you try to be human?” Loki asked.   
“Because I am,” Mark answered without hesitation. “And I want to be more human.” Mark thought for a moment, taking in everything which he heard. “Okay, so here is the plan. We will leave for Asgard in two days. Thor is there looking to see what you are planning. He said he would return to the Avenger Mansion in two days. That’s when we leave. We don’t need to be there while he is looking for you. I suggest you hide out in this world in that time. We will plan to leave from this park. Any questions?”   
“Why do you want to lose your ability to be a god to be human?” Loki asked.   
Mark took in a breath before answering, “Because some things about being human are worth more than being a god.”  
Loki looked at Mark with intense eyes. “I find it difficult to believe you find that human worth it all.”  
“I find everyone I am living with worth it all. You will get what you are looking for in the temple, and I will get what I need. If this works out well, then the most we both will get is a scolding from everyone,” Mark said.   
“Yes, let’s hope that is all that happens,” Loki said as he stood up. Loki began to walk away from Mark into the darkness as he paused and turned back to Mark. “The assassin that time forgot. I find you very interesting. I still cannot believe what you will give up to be human. But you offered me a bargain I could not refuse.”  
“And don’t think I won’t have my eye on you during our time in Asgard. I know not to fully trust you,” Mark said.   
“And I know not to fully trust an assassin. We will meet here in two days. Be prepared. You will travel the Bifrost to get to Asgard. There we will go to Midgard then to the Highlands. The Bifrost is known to leave some disoriented.”  
“I will be ready. See you in two days. Keep hidden until then,” Mark said as he stood up to walk in the opposite direction.   
“I would normally not take kindly to a human ordering me to a task, but since the words came from a fellow god, I will allow you to live,” Loki said as he disappeared into the darkness.   
Mark walked back to the mansion. He opened the door and realized it was late for the house. Mark walked up the stairs and saw the light to Steve’s room shining into the hallway. Mark walked to Steve’s door and opened it. Steve sat on his bed, sketching. Steve looked up to see Mark entering the room.   
“Not knocking now?” Steve asked.   
“I figured I have gotten to the place where this can be my bedroom as well,” Mark said with a smile as he walked over to the bed.   
“Oh claiming this as your room as well? Shouldn’t you ask first?” Steve said with a smile. Mark sat down and untied his shoes, taking them off before lying on the bed. “Nope, I am claiming this room as my own now. Is there any objection?”  
Steve turned and began to nudge Mark from the bed with his feet. “Hey,” Mark said as he fell from the bed. Steve laughed as Mark fell to the floor. Mark sat up and glared at Steve. “Not funny.”  
“Yes, it was,” Steve said with a smile.   
“Alright I guess I am being kicked out,” Mark said as he grabbed his shoes and stood up to walk to the door. Steve got up quickly and placed himself between Mark and the door, closing the door. “So no objections?” Mark asked.   
Steve stepped forward and grabbed Mark kissing him. Mark braced himself and kissed Steve back. “No objections,” Steve said when he pulled from the kiss. “I am glad you are back. What happened?”   
“Don’t know. He never showed up. I guess he really is bad at his job. I heard rumors of him missing the time to strike his targets, but not the times he set up. I waited, and no one came. I guess he will owe money to the person who hired him,” Mark said.   
“Are there really bad assassin out there?” Steve asked.   
“It’s a profession, Steve. Some people are good at their job, and then some people who suck at their job. Most likely this is some man who wants fame and glory with no means to get it as an assassin. His name is the Black Rose for crying out loud.”  
Steve laughed. “You’re right. Some people aren’t cut out for some things.”  
Mark picked Steve up and put him on the bed. Mark went over to grab Steve’s sketchbook and handed it to him. “But some people are great at some things and don’t want to show their skills off.”  
Steve grabbed the sketchbook. “I told you, I do it for myself. I showed you the sketches.”  
“And I told you they were great. You are really talented. It just adds to my point, people are good at things, and either do them professionally or don’t. Some people are bad at things and should never attempt them at all,” Mark climbed on the bed and lied down next to Steve. Steve combed his hand through Mark’s hair. “You are good, though. Don’t forget that.” Mark said as he got comfortable. Steve kept running his hand through Mark’s hair.   
“I am still sorry about before,” Steve said.   
“Don’t be,” Mark said with his eyes closed. “We will do dumb things and take our emotions out on one another. It happens when two people are close. There will be a time I piss you off, and I hope you forgive me.” Mark thought about what he will be doing in a few days and hoped Steve would forgive him. He was doing this for himself and for Steve too.   
“Haven’t you done enough dumb things to make me angry already? Like leaving me here when you lost your powers?”   
“If I recall,” Mark began, “I am the one who found a way to get my powers back, found Red Skull, and saved your butt in the factory with the bomb in it. So I think it was more me saving the day.”  
“Didn’t I save you?” Steve asked. Mark slowly grabbed Steve’s hand. Mark pulled Steve down toward him and kissed him. “You did, and you did much more too. Don’t forget that either.” Mark said as he wrapped his arm around Steve. Steve put his sketchbook on the nightstand and was going to turn off the lamp, but stopped. Steve turned and asked, “Are you really going to sleep in your regular clothes?”  
“Who said either of us will be keeping our clothes on tonight?” Mark asked back. Mark felt a kiss on his lips from Steve before he saw the light go out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Tony  
Tony walked down the stairs to the first floor. He paused to feel the bruises left on his body. It seems Andrea missed him a lot while he was gone on his business trip; she left multiple bruises on him. Tony didn’t mind, though, the act of getting the bruises was well beyond worth it. Tony continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get his morning coffee.   
Tony stopped to see Steve in the kitchen preparing breakfast. “Morning,” Tony said with slight confusion, “this is different.” Tony continued to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. Tony took a sip of the coffee and then went to the sink to pour it out.   
“Did I burn the coffee?” Steve asked.   
“Burn would be putting it lightly. I will make a new pot,” Tony said as he grabbed the coffee and poured it out.   
“I don’t know how Mark manages all this in the morning. I am trying not to burn anything. I guess the coffee suffered,” Steve said frantically as he cooked.   
Tony poured the water into the coffee maker and went to get coffee grounds. “Why are you cooking this morning? I thought we learned from Natasha that Mark should be the only one cooking in this house.”  
Steve laughed lightly at Tony’s joke. “I thought I would surprise Mark in the morning by making him something. I wanted to do something for him after yesterday.”  
Tony put the coffee grounds in the coffee maker and turned it on. “Did you two have a fight and you need to make it up to him?” Tony asked.   
Steve spilled some pancake batter when Tony asked the question. “Is it that obvious?” Steve asked as he looked at the batter on the floor. Tony grabbed a towel and handed it to Steve.   
“Not really, but it was my first guess as to why you are doing this.”  
Steve cleaned the batter from the floor, and Tony saw the pancake in the pan unattended. Tony flipped it before it could burn. Steve saw Tony do this. “Thanks,” Steve said. “We didn’t have a fight. But I said something that reminded Mark of something, and it hurt him. He apologized for getting angry about the comment. I still feel bad. He told me he overreacted and we talked. I wanted to do this to show how special he is to me as well,” Steve said as he put the towel on the side.   
“What was the comment?” Tony asked.   
“I said I wanted to be with him for years to come. It reminded Mark of how he won’t grow old with any of us. He told me how he needs to prepare himself for the day we all will pass on and he will be left here alone. He said he will be like a ghost wandering the world without any of us here. I didn’t think when I said the comment to him. I get why it hurts to think about that,” Steve said as he put the not burned pancake on a plate.   
Tony leaned back on the counter thinking of the comment. Tony knew Mark aged more slowly than everyone else, but he did not realize Mark would be alive for so long after they all were gone. Tony did the math in his head quickly and realized how long Mark would live on without any of them. He understood why Mark was mad about the comment.   
“You think it was something dumb to say, don’t you?” Steve asked as he poured more batter into the pan.   
“Not dumb, I just realized how much longer he will live than all of us,” Tony turned to lean sideways on the counter. “Do you feel that way about Mark?”  
Steve fiddled with the pancake in the pan. He was staling before he had to answer the question. “Is it bad I do? I mean I never felt like this about anyone. I want to be with him for as long as I can. He means a lot to me, Tony. I can’t explain it more than that.”  
“So…yes?” Tony asked sarcastically.   
Steve laughed. “Yes, I feel that way about Mark.”  
“Nothing dumb about feeling that way. I feel strongly about Andrea. We can’t explain how we feel, we just go with it,” Tony said as he winced, realizing he hit a bruise.   
Steve saw Tony wince, “Rough night with Andrea?”  
Tony gave a smug smile. “It was one of the best nights of my life. I didn’t know she could do some of the things we did. She is one incredible woman in many ways.” Tony saw Steve turn red at the topic of sex. “Please, like you and Mark haven’t had sex yet. We are all adults here, Steve. It is a topic we speak about often in this time period. Are you telling me sex with Mark is bad?”  
Steve flipped the pancake realizing he burned it a little. Steve had turned red before he spoke, “Sex with Mark is something I didn’t know could happen. When Bucky and I were together, I thought it was just something people did, and very little pleasure came from it. It seemed more like something to do to be close to the person. With Mark, I feel so much more. I don’t know how he does some of the things he does. He knows my body better than I do.”  
“So… Sex with Mark is good,” Tony said in the same sarcastic fashion as he did before.   
“Yes, Tony. Sex with Mark is good…great even,” Steve agreed.   
“Well, I doubt we would know if he left any bruises on you. Your damn healing abilities would hide anything like that from us,” Tony said.   
Steve turned red at the comment. Steve tried to hide his face as he put the pancake on the plate.   
“He has!” Tony shouted. Tony stood up and gave Steve a look of approval. “I am impressed. Steve Rogers has a wild side after all.”   
“I guess I do,” Steve said as he poured more pancake batter.   
Tony went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was happy to not have the taste of burnt coffee in his mouth anymore. Tony walked back to the counter to stand next to Steve.   
“How did you get Mark out of the kitchen this morning? He always beats you when it comes to waking up in the morning,” Tony said.   
“I told him I had the kitchen this morning and he couldn’t do anything about it. He is in the training room coming up with new techniques for everyone,” Steve said.   
Tony gave Steve a glare, “Today is my training day. If he comes up with something evil, I am blaming you.”  
“Blaming Steve for what?” Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen.   
“I thought I said I had the kitchen this morning,” Steve said. Mark looked over at the clock. “Steve it is ten o’clock. I think two hours is enough time to make breakfast.” Mark went to the refrigerator to grab a soda.   
Tony looked at Steve stunned, “You have been here cooking for two hours? And all you made is pancakes?”   
Steve looked over to the trashcan. Tony walked over to it and opened it. “You have been cooking, and burning things it seems.” Mark stood next to Tony to see into the trashcan. “I didn’t know we had that much food here,” Mark said as he took a sip of soda.   
“You make it look so easy,” Steve said. Tony watched as Mark walked over to Steve and gave him a hug. “You could have asked for help.”   
“Or for me to order out for breakfast and claim for you made it,” Tony said.   
Mark laughed. “That could have worked as well.” Mark let Steve finish the pancakes. Mark looked at the already made pancakes, “Uh oh.”  
“What?” Steve asked. Tony looked over at the pancakes as well. “Uh oh, Steve, you forgot something.”   
“What did I forget, they look good,” Steve said examining the pancakes. Mark went to the pantry and grabbed a bag. He handed Steve a bag of chocolate chips. Steve smiled.   
“Andrea would not forgive you if you made pancakes without chocolate chips,” Tony said.   
“She will not,” Mark added. Mark went to the pantry and got the syrup and then got the butter from the refrigerator. Mark put both on the table. Tony sat at the table waiting for the pancakes. Mark took a seat next to him.   
“So did you set up something evil for training today?” Tony asked Mark. “I was worried since Steve sent you away from the kitchen you would take it out on me in training.”  
“I thought about it, but that’s not fair to you. I was planning something for tomorrow anyway,” Mark said.   
“Good that’s not my training day,” Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“But it is my training day,” Steve said.   
“Exactly,” Mark smiled, “Why not take it out on the person who kicked me out of the kitchen? I am sure the team will appreciate it.”  
“You know I did this for you,” Steve said with a smile. He walked over with a big plate of pancakes. Tony took the first one and examined it. He noticed it was burned. Mark grabbed the second one and scrapped off some of the burned bits. “You two don’t have to be so mean,” Steve said.   
Mark and Tony laughed. “Sorry,” Mark said. “I know you really worked hard at this.”   
“I’m not sorry. I feel bad for the pancakes to suffer so much in the pan,” Tony said. Steve threw the towel covered in the batter at Tony.   
“I think you earned that,” Mark said.   
“I don’t believe that these pancakes did, though,” Tony replied.   
Steve looked a little down about his pancakes. He walked over to the stove to make more. Mark got up and followed Steve. Steve was about to put the batter in, “Wait,” Mark said. Mark grabbed some butter and quickly greased the pan. “This will help.” Steve poured the batter into the pan. Steve waited and flipped the pancake seeing it was perfectly browned. Steve smiled at Mark, “Thanks.” Mark hugged Steve. “You know how to cook; I think you just put too much pressure on yourself for this morning. Don’t worry. I will still eat the pancakes.”  
“I won’t. If you are making better ones I will wait for those,” Tony said. Mark rolled his eyes at Tony. “How Andrea puts up with you I will never know.”  
“I have you know she finds me very charming and handsome. She loves putting up with me,” Tony said with a smug smile. Mark grabbed Tony’s coffee mug. “I will get you more coffee for your bruises,” Mark said.   
Tony looked at Mark with confusion, “How did you know?”  
“I didn’t. You just told me,” Mark said with a smile.   
“Damn, I always fall for your Jedi mind tricks.”  
“Yup and these are not the droids you are looking for,” Mark added as he poured Tony a cup of coffee.   
“Should I know that reference?” Steve asked.   
“You should. Maybe we will watch Star Wars soon,” Mark said.   
“It is just one movie?” Steve asked. Mark looked to Tony who gave a horrified look. “It is only three movies Steve, just three,” Mark said.   
“Good call,” Tony said to Mark.   
Andrea came walking into the kitchen yawning. She smelled the pancakes. She went to the table and rested her head on it. Tony fixed her bed head while she rested. “Thanks,” Andrea said to Tony smiling. Tony returned the smile to her. Andrea then held her hand up, “Cola me,” she said. Tony saw a cola fly by him, and Andrea caught it in her hand. She tapped it twice and opened it.   
“Any news on Loki?” Mark asked.   
“None, so far. I didn’t see him on any local camera feeds. I have no idea where to look if he doesn’t make any noise in the city. I am hoping Thor has better luck when he comes back,” Andrea said taking a sip of her cola.   
Mark grabbed the plate of perfectly cooked pancakes and put them on the table. “These look good,” Andrea said, and she looked over to see Steve cooking. “Wait…” Andrea said as she looked at Mark and back to Steve. She did this three more times before speaking again. “First he enters your bubble, now Steve is cooking?” Andrea said looking to Tony. “Did they get married this morning while I slept?”   
Tony and Mark let out a laugh. Steve just turned red at Andrea’s question and smiled. “Steve kicked me out of the kitchen. He said he wanted to do something special,” Mark said. Andrea looked at the pancakes. “Chocolate chip pancakes are special. I still think a wedding happened while I slept.”  
Tony grabbed a few pancakes and put them on a plate for Andrea. Tony slid the butter and syrup to Andrea. “No wedding, I would be sad if we missed cake. But Steve did tell me something interesting today.”   
Mark looked over to Steve who only hid his face. “What did Steve say, Tony?” Mark asked.   
“Nothing big,” Tony said. Andrea leaned in to whisper to Tony, “You will fill me in later right?” Tony nodded to let Andrea know he would.   
“Oh good, so Andrea can fill me in later since no one will say it now,” Mark said.   
Tony looked to Andrea, “Is that how it works? I tell you, and you tell Mark?”   
“Pretty much. Oh and it goes vice versa as well,” Andrea said.   
“You two are weird to think we hold secrets from one another,” Mark said.   
Tony looked to Mark then back to Andrea. “So he knows everything?”  
“Pretty much,” Andrea said. Then Steve asked Mark, “Does Andrea know… everything we do?”   
“Pretty much,” Mark answered.   
Tony could feel the heat from his face. He figured his face was about as red as Steve’s looked.   
“Oh come on you two, we don’t give details about that,” Andrea said. Tony felt a relief flow through him, and he saw Steve’s face turn to its normal color.   
“Good save,” Mark said. Andrea smiled at Mark. “So we have no clues on Loki, no news from Thor, and we need to wait until he makes his move. Add the fact I have less than a month to wait for the UN to make a decision and might need to deal with assassins in the meantime. I feel chocolate chip pancakes isn’t enough for all that,” Mark said.   
“Chocolate chip pancakes is enough,” Andrea began. “Assassins will be no big deal for you. The UN has a month, and it will fly quickly. And Loki we will need to wait. Pancakes now.”  
“Pancakes now,” Mark said as he grabbed pancakes and put it on his plate. Steve brought over the rest of the pancakes he finished cooking. Steve looked over to see Mark eating his first batch. Tony watched as Steve hugged Mark. Tony thought Steve wasn’t dumb for feeling the way he did. Mark cared for Steve and Steve was a different, happier person since Mark came into his life. It was how Tony felt about Andrea. He looked over at her and saw her joyfully putting butter on her pancakes. He smiled at her animated behavior.   
Andrea looked over at Tony, “Don’t judge me,” she said.   
Tony leaned in a kissed Andrea. “But the judgment is all good,” he said.   
“Acceptable,” Andrea said as she grabbed the syrup. Andrea looked up at Tony, “Isn’t today your training day? Will you be up for it?”  
“You mean because you left bruises on him from last night?” Mark asked.   
“Well duh, why else would I ask?” Andrea said.  
“You two are so odd,” Tony said cutting into his pancakes.   
“I thought Andrea said no judging?” Mark asked.   
“I said it was all good things,” Tony said with a smirk.   
“Acceptable,” Mark said.   
“And I will be fine. Mark said it will be the same training as last time. I have been getting better fighting without my suit,” Tony said.   
“He has,” Mark added. “He will be fine, it will teach him how to not show his weak points now that he has more.”  
“Do harm to him, and I will hurt you,” Andrea said to Mark.   
“I hear only empty threats,” Mark replied.   
Steve began to laugh at Mark and Andrea. “You two are odd,” Steve said.   
“It works,” Mark and Andrea said at the same time.   
The four of them finished eating. Mark cleared his plate first. Steve grabbed another helping, and so did Andrea. Tony cleared his plate.   
“I am going to go get the training room ready for the day,” Mark said to everyone. “I will see you for the training session, Tony.” Mark left the room and began to walk upstairs.   
“So what did Steve say to you that is so hush-hush?” Andrea asked.   
Steve looked up to Tony. “Do you want her to know?” Tony asked. Steve put down his fork and began to answer Andrea’s question for Tony.   
“I was telling Tony I wanted to do something special for Mark after yesterday.”  
“From the fight you guys had?” Andrea said.   
“You know about it?” Steve asked.   
“I heard it,” Andrea said.   
“Yeah, I said things without thinking. I don’t know. I think I am dumb for feeling this strongly so soon. I don’t know what else to call it. I really love him and want to be with him for as much time as I can,” Steve said.   
“That doesn’t sound dumb,” Andrea said.   
“That’s what I told him,” Tony added.   
“It isn’t?” Steve asked.   
“Steve, Mark has been alive for a while. I think he figured out his emotions some time ago. He gets angry, sad, happy, bored, and frustrated. All the same emotions we feel, he knows his pretty well. He doesn’t need to figure it out as much as the rest of us do. And it sounds like you know your emotions and how you feel about Mark. So no, it’s not dumb,” Andrea said as she ate more pancakes.   
“You’re right,” Steve said picking up his plate and clearing his area. “I shouldn’t feel dumb for how I feel. I should just let it be and enjoy it.”  
“Exactly,” Andrea said as she sat back. Andrea looked at Tony, “And what about you? How do you feel?”  
“Happy,” Tony said as he kissed Andrea. “And you taste like chocolate and syrup,” Tony added.   
Tony did feel happy. He wished Steve could feel more confident in his emotions like Tony felt in his. Tony felt strongly about Andrea and showed her how he felt in all of the ways he knew how. She still stuck around after learning the true Tony. The Tony, who worked in the lab, worked with his hands and didn’t care much for the CEO meetings. Andrea still stuck around, and Tony liked having her with him. Tony got up from his seat and cleared his plate.   
“I am going to do some work on my Iron Man suit before the training session. I need to figure out how to improve the repulse beam output,” Tony said as he put his plate in the sink. He walked back over to the table and kissed Andrea again. “See you in the lab soon?” He asked her. Andrea nodded her head. Tony got up and walked over to the entrance to the lab. He was happy with how things were right now. He could only think of how he could make them better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Steve  
Steve spent most of the afternoon in the library. Mark had training sessions today with other Avengers, and he would be busy all afternoon. Steve decided to spend his time sketching since he had to train tomorrow. Steve sat in a large armchair in the library. Steve didn’t read, though; he worked on one of his sketches. Steve couldn’t help but think of the conversation he had with Mark yesterday and the one he had with Tony this morning. Steve still thought his emotions toward Mark were different, stronger than they should be. Steve thought what Andrea added was right. Steve lived for a long time period, but Mark lived longer. Mark knew his emotions and what he wanted; Steve needed to trust his emotions.  
Steve found himself drawing some strange shapes. Steve always drew what was on his mind. Steve found himself drawing circles and filling in the shades. Steve began to look at his finished drawing and found himself worried about what he drew. Steve couldn’t understand how he could describe this to anyone, let alone Mark. Steve decided to keep this drawing to himself for a while, least it told him how he felt about Mark. Steve realized the charcoal to be small when he was done, so he decided to get more from his room. Steve stood up and left the library. Steve walked down the hall and saw Andrea walking up the stairs. Andrea looked up and smiled at Steve. “Hey, Steve. Got any good drawing done?” Andrea asked. Steve paused and looked at his book. He opened it to the page and didn’t know if he should show Andrea. Andrea would be the one who could explain the best how Mark feels about Steve and what this means. “I did,” Steve began, “but not sure how to talk about my drawing.”  
Andrea leaned forward, “Can I see the drawing?” she asked. Steve still stood there holding his book. He didn’t know if he should show Andrea.   
“Does it have to do with Mark? Maybe about what we talked about this morning?” Andrea asked Steve.   
Steve continued to look at his drawing, “Yeah it does.” Steve sighed, and he turned the book to Andrea. Andrea grabbed the book and looked at the drawing. She looked intently at the drawing them her eyes went wide. “Is this?” Andrea began to ask, and Steve nodded. “I was just drawing what I thought, and I drew that. So yeah I think it is.”   
Andrea smiled big at the drawing and hugged Steve’s sketchbook. “When?” She asked Steve. Steve just smiled and grabbed the book back. “I drew this today. I can’t answer when, but I guess you like the drawing.”  
“Of course, I love it! I want to know when. I guess it is soon for me to ask if you just drew it. Well let me know if you need help with anything,” Andrea said.   
Steve looked down at his drawing, “Do you think Mark would freak out about it? I mean I already made a few dumb mistakes, and I don’t want to make it worse.”  
Andrea put her hand on Steve’s. Steve looked at Andrea, who was smiling at Steve. “He won’t freak out. He is a pain sometimes because of everything he carries, but with you, he never is mad. He loves you. He may yell because he cannot handle what is put on him at times, but this,” Andrea said pointing to the sketch, “will make you both happy. He wants everyone in his life to be happy. You are with him, so both of you will be happy. Remember your happiness will mean more to him than anything. He does things for others, often forgetting about himself. I bet you noticed it when he does nice gestures and doesn’t even expect a hug from you.”  
Steve thought back to how Mark does things for Steve. Mark just wants Steve to be happy, he does things for Steve only expecting a smile from Steve, never wanting anything in return. Mark only ever wants Steve to be happy. Steve wanted to do the same for Mark and understood more about what Andrea meant. Steve shouldn’t worry about doing something dumb; he should just do things. He should do them because he wants to for Mark.   
“Thanks,” Steve said, “I might need your help later. But I need to do some things on my own.”  
“Of course,” Andrea said. “I need to get something out of my room and head back to the lab.”  
Steve walked Andrea to her door and hugged her as a thank you. She smiled at him and went into her room. Steve walked to his door and opened it. He looked to see a letter on the bed. Steve looked over at the letter. The front of it said “Sorry, ” and Steve felt his heart drop. He remembered the letter Mark left when he went out on his own after losing his powers. Steve slowly picked up the letter and opened it.   
“Hey, just wanted to say sorry. This isn’t an attempt to one-up you from this morning. I thought your pancakes were wonderful and it is sweet of you to take over the kitchen for a morning. I left a present behind your shield. I got it for you a few days ago. I hope you like it. Mark”  
Steve smiled knowing it was not the same letter as last time. Steve looked over at his Shield against the bed and saw a box behind it. Steve folded the letter and put it on the nightstand. He grabbed the box, and it was wrapped. It was a good size, and Steve couldn’t tell what was inside. Steve slowly opened it and saw it was art supplies. A note fell from the wrapping. Steve saw the present had specialized artist pens, colored charcoal, and a new sketch pad. All this looked expensive. Steve grabbed the note and unfolded it. “You make my life brighter, so I thought you might want to add color to your art. Hope you like it! Mark”   
Steve felt a big smile come across his face. He just looked at the note and the first sentence. “You make my life brighter.” Steve had to laugh at himself at how cheesy Mark’s words were. Steve felt stronger about his drawing when he saw the note. He put the note in the nightstand drawer; he wanted to hold on to it as long as possible. Steve looked at his new art supplies and wondered what he could do with all this new material. He put the items on his bed and stood up. He wanted to thank Mark. Steve never thought he was good at art, but Mark did. Mark would want the best of Steve to grow and show more. Mark getting Steve art supplies just showed Steve how much Mark saw in him. Steve left his room and saw Andrea leaving her room.   
“You look in a good mood. What happened in a minute?” Andrea asked. Steve ran past Andrea. “Mark did,” Steve said as he ran up the stairs.   
“You go get him, Steve,” Andrea shouted from the hall as he held her fist up in support like from an 80s movie, Steve wouldn’t know the reference.   
Steve ran to the training room. He saw Mark training Tony. Mark set up barriers in the training room to help Tony work on other forms of fighting other than boxing. Tony needed to dodge, hide, and move around the barricades which made his boxing stance not ideal. Steve sat back as he watched Tony and Mark.   
Mark jumped from a barricade and went at Tony. Tony rolled to dodge and jumped behind a barricade causing Mark’s kick to hit the barricade.   
“Whoa, you left a dent. Would that have been my ribs?” Tony asked.  
“Probably,” Mark said, “But your movement is improving so at the speed I am working at, no.”  
Tony swung around the barricade, swinging a kick at Mark. Mark dodged, and Tony continued his attack. Mark blocked the hits from Tony. “Your strength is going up too. Your punches are stronger.”  
“Well I have you teaching me, and I am determined to hit you at least once,” Tony said. Tony continued his attack on Mark. Mark dodged Tony’s attacks and found an opening. Mark grabbed Tony’s arm and flipped him around, slamming him to the ground. Mark went in for a punch and stopped short of Tony’s chest. “And your weakness is hit.”   
“It is not fair when you already know my weakness. I haven’t been guarding it as much,” Tony said with a glare.   
“True, I am happy to hear you noticed when you guard your Arc Reactor. Able to get up?” Mark asked Tony.   
Tony just lied there on the floor. “I don’t think I am. I feel more pain from the workout than from when you hit me,” Tony said out of breath.   
“Those bruises I didn’t make, and maybe I should tell Andrea you are not up for another wild night,” Mark said with a smile.   
“You dare, and I will have Jarvis never allow a moment alone for you and Steve,” Tony said.   
“I am used to death threats, but that one has me scared.”  
“I know the worst way to ruin a man is to mess with his sex life. Let that be a lesson I teach you. You may know deadly strikes, but I know deadly cock blocks,” Tony said as Mark helped him up.   
“I’ll remember that,” Mark looked at Steve. “And how long had you been there?”   
“Only a few minutes,” Steve said. Steve walked over to Mark and Tony. Steve still had a big smile on his face.   
“What has you in such a good mood?” Tony said.   
“Excuse him, he’s just tired. You’re done for the day. Have to admit, a big improvement over the weeks,” Mark said.   
“Well I got someone important to protect now,” Tony said.   
“And the rest of your team?” Mark asked.   
“Well I mean sure, but you guys don’t leave love bruises like she does,” Tony said with a smug smile.   
“Someone is smitten badly,” Mark said.   
“You have no idea,” Tony replied. “She might be the first person I met who can actually help calm my mind when it begins to obsess.”  
“That’s because she gets it. Her mind does the same. So you both sync up and obsess together,” Mark said.   
“Probably, but the syncing up is the best part,” Tony said.   
“And how far will the syncing up go?” Mark asked Tony. Steve followed the conversation but knew that both men spoke about another topic in code.   
“You will find out. I’m still working on it. But Tony Stark always finds a way to go over the top remember,” Tony said.   
“I am just expecting red and gold. The rest I won’t even try to guess,” Mark said as he crossed his arms.   
Tony looked at Mark surprised. “How did you know red and gold?”  
“Your egocentric side is your best side,” Mark said and, Tony shoved Mark. “I will punch you in your ancient face,” Tony said. Mark laughed at Tony.   
“Go get rested up lover boy. I think she is still in the lab. You two can continue your syncing in there,” Mark said.   
“I just saw her head to the lab,” Steve said.   
“I will need to rest for a while first,” Tony said rubbing his shoulder. “I will see you two later. And I am not the only lover boy here,” Tony said looking at Mark. “Least I am planning something,” Tony said hinting something.   
“What happens in training, stays in training, Stark. Remember that,” Mark said with a sneer.   
“Same to you,” Tony said as he left the room.   
Steve watched as Tony walked out of the room. Mark walked over to the barricades and began to lift one. Steve went over to help. Steve grabbed one of the barricades and followed Mark to the side of the room to let them lean against the wall.   
“What was that about?” Steve asked.   
“Jealous your best friend and I have serious chats without you? Don’t worry he is going after my best friend and isn’t into men,” Mark said with a smile.   
“I am not jealous,” Steve said realizing he reacted louder than he planned. Mark laughed.   
“We were just talking Steve. Tony and I have a different friendship than you have with him. Tony and I see through one another’s behaviors really well for knowing each other for a short time. So we have serious talks a lot,” Mark said as he put another barricade against the wall. Steve went to grab another and Mark grabbed the last one.   
“So what brought ya up here?” Mark asked.   
Steve put the last barricade down and looked over at Mark smiling. “I wanted to thank you for your present.”  
Mark smiled. “I’m just happy you liked it. I thought of you when I saw it.”  
Steve just remembered the words in the note when Mark said he thought of him. “You make my life brighter,” Steve said out loud.   
“Not the most poetic sentence I could think of… but you do,” Mark said as he looked at the barricade he kicked. Mark was assessing the damage while talking to Steve.   
“You know you have been a whirlwind coming into my life,” Steve said.   
Mark looked up at Steve, “Is that good? Sounds bad.”   
Steve shook his head and leaned down next to Mark. Steve put his hand on Mark’s. “You cleaned out all the mess. You made my life better and let me be myself without all the mess around me. I didn’t think someone like you could be out there for me.”  
Mark smiled at Steve. “Sometimes it is hard to see myself as you see me,” Mark said. “I think it’s just hard to accept some things. I would want you to be in my life as long as possible, Steve. I would do anything for it to be for as long as I am alive, but I know it’s not possible. I need to enjoy it for what it is. The truth is without my powers, I would have never met you.”  
Steve put his hand through Mark’s hair. Steve smiled at Mark and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Mark’s. “I am happy to hear you say that. I used to be worried I wasn’t enough for you.”   
Mark grabbed Steve’s hand from his head. “Steve…” Mark began, but he stopped to think of his words. “You are more than you will know.”  
Steve squeezed Mark’s hand.   
“So you liked the gift?” Mark finally asked. Steve laughed.   
“Yes, I love it. I want to draw. You never questioned it or anything. You bought me something to help me draw more and better.”  
Mark smiled and then stood up. “Come on,” Mark said pulling Steve up. “Let’s have a day just us.”  
Steve hugged Mark, “I will like that.” Mark pulled from the hug and led Steve out of the training room. They changed and readied themselves for the city. Steve didn’t know what Mark had planned for him.   
“Ready?” Mark asked as he walked into Steve’s room.   
“Yeah,” Steve said. “Where are we going?”   
“It’s a surprise. I am not sure what we will do, but I know where we will be,” Mark said.   
“That sounds a little confusing,” Steve said as they walked into the hall.   
“You will get it once we are there,” Mark said.   
Steve followed Mark down the stairs and out the door. Steve paused when he realized they weren’t taking a car. “We are going to walk?” Steve asked.   
“It will be easier taking public transportation where we are going,” Mark said. Steve followed Mark.   
Steve didn’t know where they were going. He followed Mark into the city and went to the subway line. Mark needed to read the map to make sure they took the right subway to get where he wanted to go. Mark still wouldn’t tell Steve where they were going. They got on the subway and transferred twice before they got to their stop. Steve stepped out of the subway and read the destination. He looked at Mark who was smiling at Steve.   
“Really?” Steve asked.   
“Well I thought you might want to see how the Brooklyn neighborhood has been since you last saw it,” Mark said.   
Steve smiled like a kid in a candy store and hugged Mark. Steve was excited to show Mark his old neighborhood. Steve visited Brooklyn before but never had anyone to share his past with until now.   
Steve walked through the neighborhood and just looked around. He remembered what used to be in the neighborhood. Steve took Mark down neighborhoods that he would walk home from school and the old alleys he used to hang out with the other kids. Steve walked to the open area of Brooklyn.   
“Is this the place you drew in your sketchbook?” Mark asked.   
Steve nodded as he looked at the area. The building remained the same, the stores changed, but you could tell it was the same building in the sketch.   
“It’s scary how good you are at capturing the details,” Mark said as he looked at the building.   
Steve smiled. Steve led the way and was happy to be the one to show Mark around. Steve stopped at an old apartment building. He looked up to the third floor and just at the window which had a light on inside. Mark walked up next to Steve and looked up.   
“This is where I grew up,” Steve said. Mark remained silent and just listened to Steve.   
“It was a small apartment. My mom couldn’t afford much. We needed to pay for my medication because I was always sick. I sometimes would lie to hear and say I ate just so she could have a meal before I did. She would fight sometimes but ended up eating. Now thinking back on it I think she knew, but she just let me do it. She had to have known. She was one of the best people I have ever known.”  
Steve continued to look at the building remembering his mom. “That window used to be to my room. I used to love hearing the city at night. My mom always yelled at me to keep it closed so I wouldn’t get sick. She worried so much about me.”  
“I wish I could have met her,” Mark said. Steve looked at Mark who was looking at the window Steve pointed out. Mark looked at Steve when he noticed Steve staring at him.   
“I wish she met you,” Steve said. “She would have liked you. Especially with how you watch out for me and take care of me. She would want someone like that for me.”  
Mark smiled. “She may have been upset over the fact you would be dating someone older than her,” Mark said. Steve shoved Mark. Mark was laughing. Steve looked back to the window.   
“She told me to find someone who you care about and who cares about you. She said I would need to find someone who sees me like she did. She loved me and wanted someone to see me with the same eyes she did. I think I finally found that ” Steve said.   
Mark walked next to Steve and grabbed his arm. “Come on,” Mark said. “We are in Brooklyn, might as well find an awesome Chinese place or pizza. What do you feel like eating?”   
Steve looked back to the window as Mark led him down the street. “My mom always loved Chinese for special nights when we could afford it. I think we should get that,” Steve said looking forward.   
“Then Chinese it is,” Mark said. Steve grabbed Mark’s arm tight. He felt he did find someone whom his mother would be proud he had. Steve led the way hoping to find the Chinese place he used to remember. He found a Chinese restaurant which still stood there. He saw the food; it looked the same, only the name changed. He and Mark enjoyed the food there for dinner.   
“Did that remind you of the food before?” Mark asked.   
“It is different but similar to what I remember. That place was very close to what I remember. But I figure with time changing how we get the food, that changed how it tasted too.”  
Steve walked with Mark in the city. Steve asked to walk as much as possible on their way back without taking the public transportation. Normally, anyone would say no. Mark and Steve were not the average people, so Mark agreed to walk.   
“It does change over time. But I am happy you got this day,” Mark said.   
“I am happy I got to spend it with you,” Steve said. Mark smiled.  
Steve and Mark walked and just talked about one another. Steve didn’t relive his past with Mark anymore; they focused more on the present.   
“So I am curious, when did you realize you liked me?” Mark asked. Steve quickly answered.   
“I realized something between us when you first arrived in the Avenger Mansion. You shook my hand; I felt something then. I didn’t know what it was, but I now know it was my attraction to you. I already know when you first liked me,” Steve said.   
“You have a shield to prove that point,” Mark said.   
Steve laughed. “I have many things to prove you care about me, now.”  
“That was after you realized how much I cared about you. You struggled with me being much more powerful than you if I recall. The term monster may have been used,” Mark said.   
Steve shoved Mark as he brought back the rough parts. “I did, fine. You want to hear it?”  
“Yes I do,” Mark said.   
Steve sighed. “I am not used to having someone care about me like you do. You protected me, worried about me, and would put yourself in harm’s way to make sure I was fine. I hated it I couldn’t do what I normally could for others with you.”  
Mark looked up at Steve. “Steve…” Mark said.   
“And that is what brought more of myself out. I didn’t need to try to be anything else for you. It was nice.”  
Mark and Steve continued walking and realized they arrived at the mansion. Mark looked at the time. “Well, I guess we didn’t realize it was two in the morning.”  
“No,” Steve said hugging Mark, “in good company, we lose track of time.” Steve rested his head on Mark’s shoulder and yawned. Mark scratched the back of Steve’s head. “You are tired. Come on, let’s get some rest.” Mark said.  
“But I am already comfortable,” Steve told Mark. Mark sighed and pulled from the hug. He bent down and picked Steve up over his shoulder and carried him into the mansion.   
“I can’t believe you are doing this!” Steve said.   
“Yes you can,” Mark said. Steve then began to laugh.   
Mark carried Steve up the stairs and into Steve’s room. Mark put Steve on the bed. Steve was smiling at Mark.   
“I can’t predict you at times. It’s a good thing when you do things like that, but crazy when you do your dumb plans,” Steve said.   
“My stupid plans have saved us,” Mark said as he took off his shoes.   
“But drove me crazy doing so. I still say they are dumb.”  
“Oh hush,” Mark said. “I am going to get changed and ready for bed. I will be back.”  
Steve watched as Mark left the room. Steve got up and changed for the night. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Steve went to bed when he was finished and saw Mark walking back.   
“Aren’t you suppose to start moving your stuff in here?” Steve asked.   
“Are you still gonna turn red when you undress in front of me?” Mark replied.   
Steve stuck his tongue out at Mark and Mark grabbed Steve pinning him to the bed. “I don’t turn red anymore. We have seen each other naked. I won’t be embarrassed by it.”   
“But I am still going to get you back for the tongue thing,” Mark said as he leaned in and kissed Steve. Steve couldn’t help but smile during the kiss, he found himself doing this more often when he kissed Mark. Steve saw Mark pull back from the kiss wearing a smile of his own. Mark turned and turned off the light getting comfortable next to Steve.   
“I thought we were going to have you move in here, though,” Steve asked.   
“We will. We just need to get around to the actual moving part,” Mark said. Steve turned to rest his head on Mark’s chest. Mark rubbed the back of Steve’s head. Steve found this relaxing and felt himself quickly falling asleep.   
“No more crazy or dumb plans,” Steve said as he slowly fell asleep.   
“No promises,” Mark said. Steve bit Mark at his comment. But Mark never corrected what he said. Steve just went to sleep with Mark helping him relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Mark  
Mark threw Steve across the training room. Steve had been working on his fighting style and improved, but Mark always remained one step ahead of him. Steve flipped back upright and ran at Mark attempted two jabs. Mark blocked the jabs and went in for a punch. Steve blocked the punch and grabbed Mark’s arm. Steve attempted to flip Mark over his shoulder, but Mark landed on his feet behind Steve and Mark swept Steve’s feet from under him and slammed Steve down.   
“I think you lost this one,” Mark said with a smile. Steve smiled back. Steve was catching his breath while lying on the ground. “I am getting better, admit it. I couldn’t grab you before.”  
“Well not while fighting, but you grabbed me during other moments,” Mark said offering his hand to help Steve up. Steve turned red and took Mark’s hand. Mark rubbed Steve’s back. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” Mark asked.   
“Well other times I grabbed you, you have been rougher,” Steve said. Mark gave a shocked face, “Are you being cheeky with sexual comments.”   
“Well you started it,” Steve said with a smile. Mark poked Steve in the side. “Well, I did. It’s nice to see you not be worried about those things anymore. Ready for the last round?” Mark asked. Steve nodded. Mark didn’t wait for Steve to prepare himself. Mark launched into a punch; Steve blocked it at the last second, but it caused him to slide back a few feet.   
“I wasn’t ready,” Steve said with anger in his eyes.   
“A villain isn’t going to wait for you to be prepared. You need to prepare for anything. You can predict some moves from me now and react faster, but you need to keep that up,” Mark said as he launched himself forward at Steve. Steve threw two punches instead of blocking. Mark ducked from the punches and hit Steve in the chest. Steve took the hit and grabbed Mark’s arm holding it, and then swung his fist to hit Mark. Mark grabbed Steve’s punch and lifted Steve up. Steve was thrown to the side where he landed on his feet. Steve quickly turned around and ran to attack, and Mark jumped back to dodge. Steve turned to kick, Mark ducked dodging the kick. Mark jumped back and was against the wall. Steve went in for a double jab combo, Mark quickly sidestepped and as Steve turned around Mark grabbed Steve’s wrists. Steve felt his back to the wall and Mark holding Steve’s fists above his head. Mark leaned in close as Steve breathed heavily to catch his breath.   
“You did well that round,” Mark said to Steve.   
“Do I get a reward?” Steve asked leaning forward; Mark leaned his head back. Steve let out a sigh of disappointment when Mark leaned back. Mark laughed and leaned forward and kissed Steve deeply. Mark pushed Steve’s hands up higher as they kissed and Steve let out a moan during the kiss.   
“Avengers,” Tony said over the sound system, “Thor arrived, and we will be meeting soon to find out what he found in Asgard. See you in about thirty minutes.”  
“He knows how to ruin the mood,” Mark said to Steve. Mark let go of Steve’s hands, but Steve grabbed Mark and pulled him into another kiss. “I still get my reward though, right?” Steve asked with a smile when he pulled away from the kiss.   
Mark laughed. “What do you want as your reward?”  
Steve hugged Mark and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “The evening and night with you, just the two of us. I loved the day we spent together yesterday. I want to have another day like that with you.”  
Mark squeezed Steve. Mark could promise Steve another day like that, just not tonight. “Okay. We will have another day like that. Where do you want to go?”   
Steve looked up into Mark’s eyes. “I want the day to be just us. I am not sure what I want to do.”   
Mark smiled, “I will figure something out.” Mark grabbed Steve by the hand and led him to the door. “We need to found out what Thor found out from Asgard before our date, and we need to clean up before we meet the others.”   
“You mean I do,” Steve said drenched in sweat. “You didn’t even break a sweat during that.”   
“Then you get cleaned up. I am going to change,” Mark said as both of them walked. Mark went down the stairs and turned down the hallway. Steve followed. Mark opened the door to Steve’s room. Steve went to the dresser to get some clean clothes. Mark grabbed a towel for Steve and handed it to him. Steve grabbed the towel, “Thanks.” Steve stood there awkwardly, and Mark smiled at him. Mark kissed Steve and lifted Steve’s shirt off of him. Then Mark pulled Steve’s pants down leaving him only in socks and underwear. “There, you undressed in front of me. You don’t need to be worried about it anymore,” Mark said. Steve leaned in and kissed Mark. “I wasn’t worried about it. I was hoping you would help,” Steve said in between breaths of the kiss.   
“Go shower,” Mark said. And Steve walked passed Mark to the bathroom. Mark picked up Steve’s dirty clothes from the floor and felt something hit his back. Mark looked to see Steve’s underwear on the floor. “See I am not that modest,” Steve said. Mark picked up the underwear and put it in the hamper with the rest of the clothes. “You are going to be late if you keep flirting,” Mark said. Steve closed the door, and Mark heard the shower turn on. This was his chance.   
Mark walked out of the room and into his room. Mark looked under the bed and pulled out his backpack. Mark packed it full of everything he would need for his trip to Asgard. Mark put the bag over his shoulder and went to the window. Mark opened it and looked outside to make sure no one was around.   
“I will only be gone a week max. They will all be okay without me,” Mark said preparing to jump from the window. He paused. He slowly put the backpack down. “I can’t leave him with nothing,” Mark said. Mark walked back to Steve’s room. The shower was still running. Mark looked around quickly for anything. “I have a minute to find something to leave a message.” Mark opened the nightstand and found a folded piece of paper. He opened it and realized it was the note he left for Steve in the present. Mark paused looking at it. Mark put it back. He couldn’t leave Steve just a note. Mark walked to the door to the bathroom. Mark knocked.   
“Yes?” Steve asked.   
“Hey Steve, I am about to do something incredibly crazy again. Just letting you know,” Mark said through the door.   
“Yeah?” Steve replied not fully believing the words.   
“Yeah, I will be gone for a few days. I just wanted you to remember something. You are the person who brightened my life. I will be back,” Mark said, and he walked out of the room. Mark could hear the shower turn off, and he quickly grabbed the backpack and jumped from the window. Mark threw a dagger up to cling to a tree with a chain flowing from it to swing from the tree. Mark hit the ground and began running. Mark made it to the park and looked around.   
“You kept your word,” Mark heard from behind and saw Loki walking toward him.   
“Of course I kept my word. Thor is at the Avenger Mansion. We need to leave now,” Mark said.   
Loki walked up to Mark. “You couldn’t leave without saying something to your human.”  
“Shut up,” Mark glared at Loki. “You said we are traveling through the Bifrost. How do I do that?”   
“I will open it. Hang on, it is known to cause some side effect during travel,” Loki said.   
“Side effects?” Mark questioned.   
“Motion sickness mainly,” Loki said as he began to channel his power for the Bifrost.   
Mark felt his phone still in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a message from Steve. Mark opened it quickly and read it.   
“You are doing something stupid, aren’t you? I can’t believe you would do something like this!” read the message.   
Mark thought for a moment and decided to reply while he could.   
“I am doing it for us.” Mark wrote back to Steve and sent the message. Mark saw a blue glow in front of him.   
“The Bifrost is open. Ready to travel to Asgard?” Loki asked.   
Mark looked into the blue light. He couldn’t see what lied beyond the blue glow. He turned to Loki, “No backing out now. Let’s go.” Loki led the way, and Mark followed.   
Mark couldn’t describe how it felt to travel the Bifrost. It felt like he moved so fast that the rest of his body slowly caught up to his location. Mark leaned over and threw up when he arrived in Asgard. Loki was right, motion sickness was a side effect, and Mark felt the full effects of the travel. Loki quickly grabbed Mark and ran into the forest. Mark didn’t have time to react when Loki did this, he only followed.   
“Why are we running?” Mark asked.   
“Guards will know the Bifrost is active and come seeing who used it. We need to be away from this area when they arrive,” Loki said leading the way.  
Mark shook Loki’s grip on his arm and followed Loki. Mark looked around and saw the structures of the city as he ran through the woods. “So that is Asgard,” Mark said.   
“Yes, the home which banished its rightful heir. I cannot show you around the city sadly. We will need to make our way to Midgard and then to the Highlands,” Loki explained.   
Mark didn’t question Loki. Mark wanted to be done with Asgard as soon as possible. He wanted to get back to Steve, who would be angry with him for pulling this stunt. Mark just ran following Loki, not thinking about how angry Steve was going to be with him.   
Mark saw Loki slowing down. They must have run for about an hour. Loki opened his nap sack and pulled out a map. He looked at it and began walking west. Mark figured it was west from the setting sun and assuming the planet had the same properties as Earth.   
“Are we far from the temple?” Mark asked.   
“We are now in Midgard. It will take a day to get to the Highlands. From there, we will need to be careful about the warriors guarding the holy grounds. I will need your strength to fight them off. It should be a few days before we reach the temple,” Loki said leading the way.   
“And Steve will kill me when I get back,” Mark said.   
“Worry not about your human for now. We are on our journey to the Temple of Huginn and Muninn.”  
Mark walked faster to catch up to Loki. “We are going to the temple dedicated to Odin’s ravens?” Mark asked.   
“You know of my father’s pets. Yes, the ravens gather information for my father. Huginn of thought and Muninn of memory and the mind. There should hold the information you seek and the relic to help you,” Loki said.   
“Of course, I caught up on my Norse mythology before traveling here to Asgard. I didn’t want to go to Asgard completely lacking any knowledge of this world.” Mark kept pace with Loki, “And I would appreciate you not refer to Steve as my human. He is the reason I would even consider doing something like this with you.”  
“I do not know why you get angry with my words. He is your human. You are a god to your homeland. He should be your pet,” Loki began, and he looked over at Mark, who had the dark aura growing around him. Mark’s eyes went black and yellow, and the blue markings showed on his body.   
“You can calm down unless you don’t wish to find the temple. You will need me for this journey,” Loki said. Mark grabbed Loki by the throat and lifted him up.   
“I may need you to find the temple, but know I could kill you once I find it. I could let the warriors kill you. Don’t disrespect Steve again or anyone I care about if you value your head being attached to your body,” Mark said. Mark dropped Loki and walked in the direction Loki pointed out before. Mark’s aura, eyes, and body returned to normal after he dropped Loki. After walking for a bit, Mark looked over his shoulder and saw Loki still on the ground scared. “Come on, we have to find the temple quickly.”   
Loki slowly stood up, and Mark let Loki walk passed him. Mark would want to keep an eye on Loki for the entire journey. He could not trust the God of trickery and chaos in any situation.   
“I apologize for angering you,” Loki said.   
“Get me to the temple,” Mark said. Loki nodded his head and led the way. Mark knew Loki would not try anything for a while since he saw what Mark’s power can do and feared it. Mark could use this fear to keep Loki in line. Loki didn’t know that Mark was scared as well. Mark was scared how Steve would react to this whole plan of his. Right now, Mark thought of how worried Steve would be wondering where he was. Steve would be trying to figure out where Mark is right now. Mark continued walking, in a day, he would be in the Highlands. Mark saw Loki stop in his tracks and turn toward the direction they came from. Mark turned back as well but could not sense anyone near them.   
“What is it?” Mark asked Loki.   
“The Bifrost is active again. Seems someone is traveling to Asgard,” Loki explained.   
“Thor?” Mark asked.   
“Yes,” Loki began, “But he is not alone. I sense three others coming through the Bifrost with him.”   
“Three?” Mark looked back wondering who it could be. He could guess who it was coming through the Bifrost with Thor, but Mark didn’t want to think they arrived. “We need to get to the Highlands quickly. We now have a time limit on this mission.”  
“A time limit?” Loki asked as he began to walk.  
“Yeah it won’t be long until Thor, and the other Avengers find us. We need to pick up the pace,” Mark began to walk faster, and he looked over his shoulder. “He must be pissed if he came all the way here to find me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Andrea  
Andrea looked at Tony after he spoke through the sound system. “Do you think Thor found something?” She asked Tony.  
Tony stood up and walked over to Andrea. “I hope so. Whatever Loki is up to, it can’t be good. We need to stop him no matter what.” Tony sat next to Andrea and wrapped his arm around her. “Any luck finding Loki?” Tony asked.   
Andrea shook her head. “From all the activity Thor said he was doing, he went silent over the last few days. I can’t find anything that even seems to be like Loki activity. It is like he knew we were looking for him.”  
“Well let’s get some soda and meet Thor in the kitchen. We can see what he found and maybe that will help our search,” Tony said standing up and pulling Andrea up with him. Andrea walked out of the lab with Tony’s arm still around her. She couldn’t shake the thought of how Loki could know they were looking for him. Andrea hoped Thor could help with something; any information would help at this time.   
Andrea and Tony walked into the kitchen. Tony pulled out the chair for Andrea. “Such the gentlemen,” Andrea said as she sat. Tony kissed her on the cheek when she sat down. “Just to you,” Tony said. “Don’t let the world know, though. I need to keep the Tony Stark reputation up.” Andrea smacked Tony for referencing his past life. Tony laughed and went to get soda for Andrea and poured himself a cup of coffee. Thor walked into the kitchen.   
“Greetings Stark and female assassin. I have news from Asgard. We need to tell the others soon,” Thor said.   
“Andrea,” Andrea shouted to Thor. “My name is Andrea. I will not have any of this female assassin nonsense. You value your life then you will say my name,” Andrea threatened.   
Tony looked over to Andrea as he put down her soda, “You just threatened a god, you know that?”   
“Your point?” Andrea asked as she looked at Thor. Thor looked stunned Andrea said those words. “Call me Andrea and we will be okay Thor. Or would you want me to call you Donald Blake?”  
Tony looked at Thor, “The doctor?” Andrea nodded answering Tony’s question.   
“Your skills are great assass… Andrea. No one could figure out my human identity.” Thor said with respect for Andrea.   
“It wasn’t too hard to find out. I thought something was up since you never stayed here when you were in our world. A few camera searches and a bug I put on you helped me figure it out,” Andrea said opening her soda.   
“I will be sure not to anger you, Andrea,” Thor said.   
Tony shook his head as he sat down at the table. “You can even put a god in line. What type a woman are you?”   
Andrea smiled as she looked at Tony, “A woman who can manage Tony Stark. Would you expect less from someone who can hold you as a boyfriend for this long?”   
Tony smiled as he sipped his coffee. “No, I expect you to hold me for a very long time.”   
Andrea was a little thrown by that comment from Tony. She instead turned to Thor, “Want anything to drink, Thor?”   
“No, I am more concerned about the information I hold. We figured out what Loki is seeking in the Highlands, at least, the Temple he seeks,” Thor answered.   
“Maybe thirty minutes is too long for everyone. Maybe we should get them here now, and fill in others when they get here?” Andrea asked.   
Tony paused for a moment, “Jarvis let everyone know Thor has valuable information and to come to the kitchen at once,” Tony said.   
“I will, Sir,” Jarvis said.   
Natasha and Clint walked down the stairs.   
“So Thor found something out?” Clint asked.   
“Well, of course, Tony wouldn’t have Jarvis ask us to come down now if it wasn’t important,” Natasha said. Both Natasha and Clint took a seat at the table. Andrea looked around and didn’t hear any noise from the stairs. “Should we wait for Mark and Steve?” She asked.   
“Those two were training and then headed into Steve’s room after Tony’s announcement. I think they will be busy with something before coming here,” Natasha said.   
“Why do they get to have some fun before coming to this meeting?” Clint asked.   
“Cause they didn’t know Thor had answers until now. We will just have Thor speak, and we will fill them in on what we know,” Tony said. “So what did you find out in Asgard?”   
Thor walked in front of the table to talk to everyone. “Frigga found the Temple, which Loki seeks. It is in the Highlands. It is the Temple of Huginn and Muninn. They are the Ravens of Odin. Huginn brings Odin information on thought and Muninn controls memory and the mind. They circle the world collecting information about the people and return it to Odin when he awakens. The Temple holds artifacts imbued from the blood of Huginn and Muninn. Loki seeks something in the temple to use.”  
“Artifacts of memory and thought,” Andrea said. “Loki can use anything against any of us. It helps us know where he is going, but we don’t know which item he wants. This is bad,” Andrea said.   
“Indeed, it is. Has Loki shown himself here in the human world? Frigga did not sense his presence in Asgard and no one used the Bifrost other than myself,” Thor said.   
“No,” Andrea asked. “It’s like Loki knew we were watching him. He went down to zero activity. I couldn’t find anything that looked like Loki activity.”  
“I fear he knows we are watching him. We will need to work harder to find him. I know he remains here on Earth for now. The Bifrost…” Thor paused and looked out of the window.   
“Everything okay big guy?” Tony asked.   
“The Bifrost. It was activated. Loki must be returning to Asgard. We need to plan something to stop him,” Thor said and then he looked curiously out of the window. “I must be imagining things,” Thor said.   
“What is it?” Andrea asked.   
“I believe two people used the Bifrost. This is impossible. Who would be working with Loki?” Thor said.   
“Well, this is bad. We killed Red Skull but who would Loki find to help him now?” Tony said.   
Everyone saw Steve walk into the kitchen holding his phone. “Guys I think I know who is helping Loki,” Steve said. Steve handed his phone to Andrea.   
Andrea looked at the messages and slammed the phone on the table. “That idiot, what is doing now?”  
“I don’t know if he is, but he sent that to me a little while ago. I heard what Thor said about the Bifrost, two people. It can’t be a coincidence,” Steve said.   
Thor looked at Andrea, “The assassin works with my brother?”   
“Give me a second,” Andrea said as she blinked. Her eyes went green. “Thor, can you tell how far away the Bifrost was activated?”  
“Not far, maybe about six city blocks away from this location,” Thor answered.   
Andrea’s eyes turned back to Hazel, and she slammed her fist on the table. “That idiot’s cell phone signal stopped broadcasting about that far away. He is working with Loki for some reason. Our only clue is he is doing it for Steve and him,” Andrea said.   
“Romance and betrayal, Mark has style I will give him that,” Clint said.  
“Why would he do this,” Steve said shocked as he looked at the messages again.   
“I don’t know Steve,” Andrea sighed. “But we need to plan to stop him and Loki.” Andrea stood up and walked to Thor. “So how do Asgardians feel about humans?” She asked.   
“You are not saying what I think you are,” Tony said as he stood up as well.   
“You two have a secret language? What is she saying?” Clint said.   
“A plan to go to Asgard, idiot,” Natasha said.   
“What?” Clint said.   
Thor looked at Andrea who stood in front of him with her arms crossed. “Frigga will welcome the help. She worries what Loki plots. We will need to prepare for the trip. Your technology will not work as well in Asgard. The properties will be able to function but not as well,” Thor explained.   
“I am going,” Steve said.   
“I figured you would. We will need some to stay behind, in case something happens here. I am going, I am going to punch Mark in the face for doing something stupid like this,” Andrea said.   
Natasha laughed. “If you promise to make it a strong punch, I will stay back. That is the only reason I would go anyway. I will make sure everything is safe here.”  
“I will stay behind too, I don’t know how I feel about going to Asgard and Natasha will need some back up here,” Clint said. “I am not sure I want to see what you will do with Mark.”  
“If Andrea is going, then I am as well,” Tony said. Andrea looked over at him and smiled. She walked over to Tony, “It’s sweet of you to offer, but we need to make sure this will work,” Andrea put her hand on Tony’s Arc reactor. Tony looked down and then looked at Thor. “I will figure it out. The team going to Asgard will be me, Andrea, Steve, and Thor. Thor, I need your help to ensure my Arc reactor will work. Follow me to my lab. Andrea, you and Steve pack for the trip.”  
“Frigga will offer supplies for us there. Pack only what will be needed from this world. We will get other supplies from the city,” Thor said as he followed Tony.   
The team watched as Tony and Thor left. Andrea grabbed Steve’s arm. “We have to pack. Come,” Andrea said as she pulled Steve along.   
“Mark is in major trouble, isn’t he?” Clint asked.   
“Major trouble doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Natasha answered.   
Andrea walked Steve to the stairs and pulled him up with her.   
“Why would he do this? What does he want that he didn’t have before?” Steve asked Andrea. Andrea walked with Steve for a moment before answering. “He wants to have an ordinary human life. He wants what you do, and to life it together. He doesn’t want to be a ghost, remember. I am figuring Loki found something that allows Mark to age normally to live the rest of his life with you, Steve.”  
Steve remained silent when Andrea answered. Andrea stopped in her room first and grabbed a few clothes. She left and pulled Steve along to Tony’s room. Andrea grabbed three bags and put her clothes in one along and grabbed some of Tony’s clothes and put it in another. Steve remained silent while Andrea packed. Andrea worried about what Steve was thinking. She pulled Steve to his room and handed him a bag. “You need to pack. I will grab your shield,” She commanded. Steve packed some clothes in the back, and Andrea handed him his shield. Steve went to the nightstand and pulled out a note. Steve sat down on the bed and read the note. Andrea walked over and sat next to Steve. Steve handed Andrea the note.   
“You make my life brighter,” Andrea read out loud. “That idiot. He never wants to put any of us in danger. He always goes at it alone.”   
Andrea handed Steve the note. Steve put the note in his pocket. “He didn’t want us to get hurt?” Steve asked.   
“This is Mark’s style. Do all the dangerous stuff by himself. He would rather he be hurt than any of us. This is Loki though, not Red Skull. He can’t trust Loki at all. Who knows what Loki has planned,” Andrea said.   
Steve sat there silently before he spoke. “He almost died in the factory when we found Red Skull,” Steve said.   
Andrea turned to Steve, “What?” She shouted.   
Steve looked up to Andrea, “He told me he didn’t tell anyone, but I didn’t know if it was true. Mark fought Bucky. Mark won, but he didn’t kill Bucky. Bucky pulled a revolver out and shot Mark. If I didn’t get the essence from the dagger to him when I did, then he would have died in that factory that day. He asked me not to remember the day, but I remember it too well. He was in my arms when his eyes shut. I thought he was dead. The only thing he said to me was ‘I am sorry.’”  
Andrea’s fists clenched when Steve told the story. “I should have shocked Bucky a few more times or killed him myself if I knew this.”  
“I think that’s why Mark didn’t tell you. He does do these crazy things. It is the impossible tasks, putting himself in danger and not us. He wouldn’t live it down if any of us were hurt, would he?” Steve asked.   
Andrea grabbed Steve’s hand, “No he wouldn’t. The dangerous combination Mark holds is he has a big heart to those he cares about, and he has a power which makes him indestructible. He will forever put himself in danger for us, and not tell us. It is something you will need to get used to, Steve.”  
“I am not sure I can,” Steve said. Andrea squeezed Steve’s hand. Andrea saw his drawing. She knew what Steve was struggling with right now. She didn’t want Steve to give up on Mark. “You love him, right?” Andrea asked.   
Steve nodded his head, “Of course I do. More than anyone in my life.”  
“Wouldn’t you do stupid, crazy things for him? If I recall you did a few times,” Andrea said. Steve laughed at Andrea’s questions. “I remember.”   
“Mark will always be the gold medalist for doing crazy stupid things for the ones he cares about, but that gold medal is because he cares. He might be finding a way to take his powers down. If that happens, things will calm down. He would be able to stay here with no fear of the UN. He sees so much more gain in this plan for you and him. That’s why he did it,” Andrea said. Steve smiled. “You’re right. Are you still going to hit him?”  
“Of course, I am! It may have the best intentions in the world but still pissed me off. I am going to punch him right in that smile you love so much,” Andrea said.   
Steve laughed louder. “I can never hurt him like that. I just wish he told one of us.”  
“If he did, we would never let him go through with the plan,” Andrea said.   
“That’s true,” Steve said.   
“Mark thought this through and saw the best option was this plan. It will solve multiple problems for you both if it works. The pros outweigh the cons. Still is stupid, but this is Mark. He comes up with crazy ideas all the time; sometimes I love them. Like the date he took you on,” Andrea explained.   
Steve smiled remembering that day. “He promised me another day like that.”   
“If he promised it, then he will keep his promise. Mark doesn’t make false promises,” Andrea said.   
“Ms. Andrea, Master Rogers, Mr. Stark requests your presence. Mr. Stark contacted Fury, and he has information for Master Rogers. If you could, come to the lab,” Jarvis said.   
“I wonder what that is about?” Andre asked. Andrea stood up and offered her hand to Steve. Steve grabbed it, and Andrea pulled him up.   
“Are you going to hit him?” Steve asked as he grabbed the bag and his shield.   
“I don’t know,” Andrea said grabbing the two other bags. “Talking with you made me realize how Mark was thinking. He did this for the two of you and to make life here better. I got angry because I still think it is stupid, but he didn’t have any other choice. We will see when I see him in person,” Andrea said with a smile.   
Steve smiled and led the way out of his room. “Let’s see what Fury has for us,” Steve said.   
Andrea followed Steve. “Remember, Mark’s only fault is his big heart and not wanting us to be in danger. You know as well as I do, he will take a bullet for us without question.”  
“I know,” Steve said. “I never met a man like him. It’s hard not to love him this much knowing why he does what he does.”  
“And the more he cares, the dumber his plans get,” Andrea said as they walked down the hall.   
“And what do you think this plan says about me?” Steve asked.   
“He wants to spend his life with you, and he will do all he can for that to be a reality,” Andrea said. Steve hugged Andrea. “Thanks, you always know the right things to say.”  
“If Tony sees this, his jealousy will go up,” Andrea said and then she thought for a moment. “Hug me again when we get to the lab.”  
Steve laughed. “We need to prepare for Asgard; you better help Tony figure out the Arc reactor.”  
“I rather not,” Andrea admitted. “It will be a dangerous trip. I would rather Tony stay here, only one of us should risk our lives.”  
“I think that’s how Mark feels right now,” Steve said.   
“Are you saying I am acting like him?” Andrea said with a glare. Steve nodded. “Damn,’ Andrea whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Steve  
Steve walked down to the lab with Andrea. “Fury has something for me?” Steve asked. Tony and Thor looked up to Steve.   
“Yeah, he sent a video. We told him what was happening. He was less angry than the other times Mark does something like this. I think Fury is getting used to Mark doing crazy stuff,” Tony explained.   
Steve walked over to Tony, “A video?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. He turned the computer to Steve. “Fury asked for us to show only you. He said it would help you understand what Mark is doing.”  
“What I can’t see it?” Andrea asked.   
“It is for Steve. Fury asked us only to show him. Let’s wait until Steve watches it to see if we should see it,” Tony explained.   
“Fine,” Andrea sighed.   
“I need your help with this,” Tony pointed to his Arc reactor, “and to make sure it will work in Asgard. I already have a weapon to take with me to Asgard. I can’t take the Iron Man suit.”  
“It might be best for you to stay here,” Andrea said.   
Tony walked up to Andrea and put his hands on her shoulders. “I am not letting you go into danger alone. I will follow you and help protect you. No, come on help me out so we can leave as soon as possible.”  
Andrea just sighed and walked over to the table with Tony leading her with his hands. “Why can Mark go off into danger alone and I don’t even get the chance?”  
“Because you have me now and don’t need to go into danger alone,” Tony said with a smile. Andrea turned to him. “That is true. I just don’t want something to happen to this,” Andrea said putting her hand on the Arc reactor.   
“Well, you and I will make sure this will be figured out. Who else can solve it other than us two?” Tony asked.   
“You raise a good point,” Andrea said. She turned and walked over to the work table. Thor followed to offer all the information he could about Asgard.   
Steve sat at the computer and saw headphones were plugged into the computer. Steve put them on and looked at the computer. The video was loaded, and he searched for the play button. He hit the play button and waited to see what Fury sent him.   
Steve watched the video as it played. The video looked to be of the cell rooms at S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve could not tell who was in the cell, but he saw Mark walk into the room.   
“Come to finish what you started?” Steve heard someone say. Steve knew this voice. He leaned toward the computer screen to watch it carefully.   
“No, I came to get some answers. I could have killed you a while ago, but I didn’t, for Steve. That and how else would I know why you did what you did?” Mark said.   
Steve heard laughter. “Are you telling me Steve was able to train a monster like you not to kill? It’s in your blood. You’re an assassin and raised to kill. I find it hard to believe a weak man like that could control a monster like you.” Steve saw Bucky walk out of the shadows of the cell. Steve didn’t understand why Mark was there talking to Bucky. Steve’s interest piqued as he listened closely to the conversation.   
“Steve isn’t controlling anyone. I didn’t kill you because I care about Steve,” Mark explained.   
Bucky laughed, “How could you ever care for that weak man?”  
Steve could see the anger grow in Mark, “He is not weak in any way, he shows me how I can be a better person,” Mark said. “And you hate that he can do that for me.”  
Bucky laughed at Mark again, “A better person? That would imply you are human in the first place.”  
“I am human,” Mark said with a smile. “That’s why the arcane fire and iron bullets you rigged in the bomb in my room had no effect on me. I am not a demon.”  
“Could have fooled me,” Bucky said. “I thought it was worth a try. It works on other demons, why not see if it worked on you?”  
Mark stood there in silence for a while before he asked the question even Steve wondered. “Why do you try and kill me? What did you join forces with Red Skull?”   
Bucky walked over to the bars of the cell. “You know exactly why I tried to kill you and why I hate you so much. You had to win him over, didn’t you? You walked into the mansion and just like that you took Steve away from me. You are the reason my life began to fall apart. I was fine before you walked into the Avenger Mansion.”  
“I didn’t make Steve fall in love with me. I set the limits clear at the beginning. If you didn’t treat him like crap then you wouldn’t be here,” Mark said.   
Bucky spat at Mark; Mark moved to avoid the spit. “Please, limits. You are lying to yourself if you think he fell for you days after you arrived. He began drawing a picture of you the first night. I saw it in his sketchbook. Steve went on and on about the new members of the Avengers. He couldn’t stop talking about you. I felt something was wrong. Then I took his sketchbook and looked at it. There you were. I saw the first drawing, and I hated you since.”  
“What?” Mark said stunned at the news. Steve knew what Bucky said was true. Steve drew Mark the first night he stayed in the mansion. Steve just drew what he was thinking; he didn’t know Bucky would take his sketchbook and look. Steve felt bad all this started because he couldn’t stop thinking about Mark. Steve couldn’t help it; something about Mark drew Steve to him.   
Bucky grabbed the bars to the cell, “He fell for you the first night. I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t lose him to the likes of you. The worst part is you showed him what he is worth. He stood up to me; he would never have done that before. You made him change!” Bucky shouted.   
“He didn’t change. Steve stood up to you without me there. I did nothing to have him stand up to you. Steve just saw who he was and what he was worth,” Mark shouted back.   
“You’re wrong. Steve will never see who he is. He saw what you saw in him. You had to fill his head with lies about his worth. His only worth is being Captain America, nothing else. Take that from him, and he is just trash,” Bucky couldn’t finish his thought. Mark grabbed him by the throat so quickly Steve only saw a blur on the screen.   
“Steve did see what I saw in him. Steve saw a wonderful, courageous, strong, and an amazing man and leader. He also has a soft side and he is one of the best men I have ever met.” Mark said throwing Bucky down to the floor. Bucky coughed to catch his breath. “You failed to see that in him. And you decided to take it out on me. You lost Steve because you were vile to him, not because of what I did. You never deserved Steve.”  
Bucky laughed. “I showed Steve, who he was before the super soldier serum. After, he was just Captain America. He has nothing else to offer. He knows this; you fail to accept it.”  
“I will never accept that. And I won’t allow anyone to speak lies about Steve, let alone you. I had no idea how crazy you were or how far you would go to hurt Steve,” Mark said.   
“I wish I killed you when I shot you. Steve had to go and save you. He couldn’t let the beast die. Little does he know how much he cursed you,” Bucky said.   
“I find it difficult to think Steve could curse me. He has done the opposite actually,” Mark said glaring at Bucky.   
“But what about in ten years? Fifty years? A hundred years? You will barely age, and he will be long gone. And you without a way to end it all. The dagger is gone. You are stuck with these powers and will live for centuries without the one you care about. This is why you can never be human. You will be a ghost living on this planet. He cursed you to live centuries without him,” Bucky mocked Mark.   
“Shut up,” Mark said.   
Bucky laughed. “You know it is true. Steve saved you, but his life will be just a blink in yours. You will never be able to be human.”  
“I said shut up,” Mark said.   
“And to imagine how Steve will feel when you are still young, and he is well into his golden years. He may fear you will leave him. It will be hell in your relationship at the end. Steve may even die hating you,” Bucky added.   
Mark banged his fist against the wall leaving a crack. “I don’t care how much he ages. He is still Steve.”  
“But he won’t see it that way. He will see a young monster with an elderly Steve. He will think you don’t love him as you did before. He will grow to hate you, all because of your powers. You can never be with him as a normal human can,” Bucky said, and a dagger went into Bucky’s shoulder. “Bastard,” Bucky said as he held his shoulder. The dagger evaporated.   
“I told you to shut up. This might help you learn. I will find a way to be human and live normally with Steve. He deserves that,” Mark said as he began to walk out of the room.   
“Loki might know something,” Bucky said. Mark paused and looked at Bucky. “What?”  
Bucky smiled as he spoke. “That trickster God knows a lot about Arcane magic. He might know something, but would you risk it to trust the God of Trickery and Chaos?”  
Mark remained silent, but Steve knew Mark was thinking about risking it to trust Loki.   
“He can be reached you know? He travels to this world often. All you have to do is find him. He might bargain a deal to help you,” Bucky said.   
“Why tell me this?” Mark asked.   
Bucky laughed. “I don’t trust Loki at all. It will be fun to watch what he will put you through. I also want to know if you will risk it. Do you care for Steve that much? Or did you just want to take something away from me? If you die in the process even better.”  
“I didn’t steal Steve from you. He found someone who cares about him. If you could have done that much, he would have never left you,” Mark said.   
Bucky walked up the bars again, “Find Loki, try and be human. I hope he kills you or better, you die in the process. If he doesn’t, I will find a way to end your life.”  
Mark walked over to the cell. “What makes you think I will find Loki? More importantly, what makes you think you can kill me? You failed already.”  
Bucky smiled, “You will do anything for Steve. That is your primary weakness. You will find Loki if there is a chance for you to be human and live a normal life with Steve. If something can make your life with Steve better, and Steve happy, you will risk your life. I hope Loki kills you.”  
“If he needs me for something, Loki won’t kill me. He can’t anyway, the dagger was destroyed. There is nothing which can harm me,” Mark said.   
“Then we need to find something worse than death for you, unless Loki hurts Steve,” Bucky went flying backward from a punch. Mark hit Bucky right in the face. Steve saw Mark’s eyes change to his full power. The markings showed on Mark, and a dark aura showed around him. “No one will ever lay a hand on Steve. Threaten him again, and I will make your life a living hell,” Mark said.   
Bucky spat blood out of his mouth and looked at Mark. “I will find a way to ruin your life,” Bucky threatened.   
“You can try,” Mark said as he began to leave.   
“Tell Loki I said hello,” Bucky shouted, and Mark left the room. The screen went black. Steve took the headphone off and looked to the other.   
“So was it bad?” Andrea asked.   
“Not bad, just answered some questions. Mark is doing this for me, Bucky told him about Loki. I feel worse about this situation. Bucky wants Mark gone. He hates Mark for loving me,” Steve said.   
“I think you get the awards for the most vindictive ex-boyfriend,” Andrea said as she ran a test on Tony’s Arc reactor.   
“Well least you know Mark does things because he cares. And we will get him back from Asgard,” Tony said as he checked the tests Andrea ran.   
“He is a strong warrior, I doubt my brother will give him any trouble,” Thor said. “Does all look well for Stark?” Thor asked.   
“I think so,” Andrea said. “Least the tests show he will live. We can head out to Asgard. Um…how will we get there?”  
“The Bifrost. It is a method of travel from this planet to mine. We will use it for travel. We will meet with Frigga, and she will inform us on where to go from Asgard,” Thor explained.   
Andrea walked over to Steve; she put his hand on his. “Are you ready to find Mark?”  
Steve nodded. “I am. I just had no idea he did all this for me.”  
“Is that what the video showed?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. “I am not surprised. As much as he does crazy things, he always does them for you. He is a man in love, Steve. I think you and I can understand that.”  
“Does that mean you are going to do something crazy?” Andrea asked turning to Tony.   
“Maybe, but crazy doesn’t always mean bad. Tony Stark always does something big, and it always turns out fine,” Tony said preparing his items for travel.   
“He sounds like Mark,” Steve said.   
“So we find the crazy ones to fall for,” Andrea said. Steve smiled. “Mark does care about you,” Andrea continued. “Tony is right, he does crazy things. Crazy doesn’t always mean bad. I hope that video answered some things.”  
“It did,” Steve said standing up. “I am ready to go. Where do we enter the Bifrost?”  
“It would be best to open the Bifrost outside. I have never opened it inside of a structure,” Thor said.   
“So outside we go for our little adventure. We are all prepared, and we will stop Loki and Mark,” Tony said.   
Steve grabbed his bag and paused for a minute. “Wait, are we stopping Mark’s plan too?” Steve asked.   
Thor, Andrea, and Tony all looked at Steve. No one answered him. They didn’t want to admit stopping Loki meant stopping Mark as well.   
“I don’t know if we should stop Mark as well. His plan is for us. He wants to make life better for him and me,” Steve said.   
“Then we will be the ones to help him, Steve,” Andrea said.   
“Here, here. We will assist the assassin in his quest. My brother cannot be trusted, but Mark can trust us on his quest,” Thor added.   
“We won’t come back until Mark finds what he needs,” Tony added as he walked to the stairs. “Let’s go. Loki is up to something and Mark can do only so much against him. We need to figure out what he plans and how to stop him. We will help Mark once we stop Loki.”  
Thor followed Tony out of the lab; Steve just stood there. Andrea walked up to him. “We need to leave, Steve. It will be alright. We will help Mark once we stop Loki.”  
“But what if Mark needs Loki for this. We worried about Loki’s plot and not even thinking about why Mark would ask for Loki’s help. We could ruin everything,” Steve said. Andrea grabbed his arm. “Well, that or we could stop Mark from making a horrible mistake. The point is, we will be there no matter which is it. Right now, we stop Loki.” And Andrea pulled Steve with here. Steve still thought of the video he saw. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the note Mark wrote for him. He brightened Mark’s world, but would he darken it now by ruining Mark’s plan? Steve needed to know what was happening and Andrea was right, they would figure it all out once they get to Asgard.   
Steve and Andrea arrived outside to see Thor standing there holding Mjolnir up. A blue portal opened in front of Thor. “This is the Bifrost, my friends. I caution you, travel is not easy. It will take us straight to Asgard. Let us take our leave,” Thor said as he walked through the portal.   
“Ready to go,” Tony asked holding out his hand for Andrea. Andrea nodded and took Tony’s hand. Steve watched as they both walked through together. Steve stood there, and for a brief moment thought not to go through the Bifrost. He couldn’t ruin everything for Mark. But if Mark needed him, Steve wouldn’t be there. Steve took in a deep breath and ran through the portal. At least he would be there for Mark.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Tony  
Tony let go of Andrea’s hand and held on to his stomach. He felt he was going to throw up after traveling to the Bifrost. Tony could feel the world spinning, but he held on to the contents of his stomach. Andrea was not as lucky. Tony could see Andrea stepping to empty her stomach.   
“You could have warned us, big guy. I feel like I went on the world’s fastest rollercoaster,” Tony said.   
“My apologies,” Thor began, “The Bifrost does have some side effects. I am used to its travel. I do not feel them anymore.”  
“Well I do, and Andrea did all over the bushes over there,” Tony said.   
“Shut up!” Andrea shouted. Tony watched as Steve came through the Bifrost. Steve grabbed his mouth, and Tony pointed to the bushes next to Andrea. Steve went over to empty his Stomach as well.   
“Well I am glad I am not the only one,” Andrea said. She stood up and walked over to Tony. “That was awful,” She said.   
Steve continued to vomit in the bushes. “I think we should wait a little bit for Cap to finish,” Tony said.   
Thor took a few steps forward, and Tony could see the city in front of them. “Welcome to my home, friends. This is Asgard,” Thor announced.   
“Well not what I expected from the Norse mythology. This place looks further along in technology than we are,” Tony said.   
“They use magic here Tony, not technology,” Andrea corrected.   
“Figures,” Tony began, “I knew a civilization couldn’t be further along technology wise that Stark Industries.” Andrea shook her head.   
“So where are we going?” Steve sad as he stepped in line next to Tony.   
“We will travel to the palace to speak with Frigga, my step-mother. She will first need to deem us worthy to enter the holy grounds. Once she does that, she will tell us the best route of travel to the Temple of Huginn and Muninn,” Thor explained.   
“And then we find Loki,” Tony said.   
“And Mark,” Steve added.   
Thor led the way into the city. Tony watched as the people stared at them. They clearly were not from around here, but having Thor there helped keep the people at ease. “We stand out like sore thumbs,” Tony said.   
“Well, we are of the race which worshiped the Asgardians. We probably look primitive to them,” Andrea said.   
“Well since we can’t use out technology, I would think we do look primitive. Without anything from Stark Industries, anyone is primitive,” Tony said.   
“Are you trying to make sales here in Asgard?” Andrea asked.   
“No, I just feel weird without any of my tech. This is going to be a rough mission, isn’t it?” Tony asked.   
“It will be for us. I know how you feel. I can’t use my computer, and I already feel weird without it,” Andrea added.   
“I feel fine,” Steve said.   
“Of course you would, Cap,” Tony said to Steve.   
“This is the heart of the city,” Thor announced. “This is my home, and Frigga resides here.”  
Tony looked up at the giant palace. “I can see why the mansion might be a little small for you,” Tony said.   
“Come, friends, we have an audience with Frigga,” Thor said.   
“Frigga will meet with us so soon?” Andrea said.   
“She will for her Step-son. Frigga always favored me over Loki. She knows I went to Earth to seek out more information. We need to inform her of what we know, and that Loki is here. She will assist us,” Thor explained.   
“Once she deems us worthy,” Tony said. Tony expected Frigga to deem him unworthy and he would have to ride the crazy rollercoaster back home.   
“It won’t be so bad,” Andrea said grabbing Tony’s hand. “She will see in you what I see in you.”   
“If only,” Tony said. The three of them followed Thor through the palace. They walked down the large corridor and entered the throne room.   
“Mother I have returned with news, and I arrived with friends,” Thor announced.   
“Thor my son,” Frigga stood from her thrown. Tony noted the woman did not look much older than Thor. Asgardians age very well he noticed. Frigga greeted Thor with a kiss on each cheek. “And these must be your friends from Earth,” Frigga said as she stepped forward toward Tony, Andrea, and Steve.   
“I am Frigga, Wife of Odin. You are fortunate my husband slumbers. He does not care for people from Earth.”  
“Slumbers? Does this mean we only have the time of a nap to do all this?” Tony asked.   
“Yes,” Frigga said. “It should not take the length of Odin’s slumber, though. Odin sleeps for six months. If you need that much time, I fear we are already doomed.”  
“And I have trouble getting just eight hours,” Tony said. Andrea jabbed Tony with her elbow.   
“Mother we do not have much time, Loki is here in Asgard,” Thor said.   
“He traveled to Midgard just a little while ago,” Frigga corrected. “He travels with a companion. I do not know the human, but Loki fears his strength.”  
“It’s Mark,” Steve said.   
Frigga turned to Steve, “A friend of yours?”  
“Yes, a friend. He is an assassin, very skilled and capable of taking out any of our warriors. He was tricked into believing Loki could assist him with something. We do not know what, but Loki’s tricks no know limit. We arrived to stop them both,” Thor explained.   
Frigga turned back to the three Earthlings. “We must first see if you are worthy to be on our holy land,” Frigga said.   
“How will we show we are worthy?” Andrea said. Frigga stepped forward and held her hand to Andrea’s chest. “Um, I just met you. I feel we need at least a first date before this happens,” Andrea said.   
“I can feel the truth in your soul and heart, my dear,” Frigga explained. Andrea stayed still, and Frigga concentrated on what she saw. “Child you are a valiant warrior and true to your word. You work to help others and may be brash, but always mean the best in what you say. I sense more in your heart, happiness. You wish to save your friend and there is more you want.”  
“Can we not say that part? I like to keep some things private. Just deem me worthy or not,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony laughed at how nervous Andrea was, and Andrea glared at him.  
“I see what you mean, my dear. I will not say it, but I bless you with the best for what you feel in your heart. This woman is worthy to pass on our holy lands,” Frigga announced.   
Andrea gave a smug look to Tony and Steve. “We all knew I would pass.”  
“Yeah, luckily modesty wasn’t a criterion or else you would be going back home,” Tony said.   
“You will be next then, one with a loud mouth,” Frigga said as she walked to Tony.   
“I prefer Tony, but your description is right,” Tony said with a smile.   
Frigga placed her hand on Tony’s chest but pulled back when she felt his Arc reactor. “What is this?” Frigga asked.   
“It keeps me alive. I have a weak heart after a horrible accident. It goes out, and I will go out,” Tony explained.   
“Curious,” Frigga said looking where the Arc reactor is on Tony’s chest. “Is it safe to touch? I do not wish to cause you harm.” Frigga asked.   
“It is safe to touch, just not too rough, please. I only let some be rough with me,” Tony said winking at Andrea. Andrea shook her head at Tony.   
Frigga placed her hand on Tony’s chest again. She concentrated as she held her hand there. “My, I see much darkness in your past. You have suffered much in your life.”  
“Tell me something new,” Tony said.   
“There is much new in your heart. You do have a light, and you do have a good heart. You hold much pain, though. You carry all the past with you. It is a burden of a good heart. And I see new light entering your heart. You have strong feelings for that woman,” Frigga said.   
“Of course I do,” Tony began. “I am here to make sure she comes home safe. I don’t want anything to happen to her. I couldn’t live with myself if something did happen and I wasn’t here to protect her,” Tony said and got louder as he spoke.   
Frigga held her hand to Tony’s cheek. “You are worthy to travel the holy lands. I cannot deny a man who battles so strongly for the woman he loves. You do hold a good and honest heart. Do not let the past weigh down what you have new in your heart.”  
“Hard to do when I have this to remind me every day,” Tony said pointing to his Arc reactor.   
“This gives you a way to continue your life, allow it to continue to light what I see in your heart,” Frigga said.   
Tony looked down at his Arc reactor, “Um, thanks,” Tony said nervously. He did not know how to respond to Frigga, he never had someone read him so well. Tony walked over to Andrea.   
“New light in the heart and fighting for the woman you love, huh?” Andrea said.   
“If we weren’t in front of Thor’s mother I would be kissing you so wildly right now to show you she is right,” Tony said.   
“Oh, I believe her. She first felt my heart remember. It is weird how she sees into your soul,” Andrea said.   
“Yeah and now she will see into Steve’s soul,” Tony said. Steve walked up to Frigga. Frigga placed her hand on Steve’s chest. Tony watched as Frigga reacted differently to Steve than she did to either Andrea or himself.   
“My this heart shows much pain and confusion. I see pure morals, but your heart is troubled. It is worried. Child, what has you fearful?”  
Steve looked down.   
“Steve might not pass? I thought he would get the easiest okay out of the three of us,” Tony said.   
“Something must be up. I thought the same,” Andrea said.   
Frigga looked at Steve. “Tell me what troubles you,” Frigga asked.   
“Am I worthy?” Steve asked. Frigga realized what Steve was asking. Frigga searched Steve’s heart. “I do not have the answer you seek, but I see a good heart here. I believe you must ask the one who you question. Do you know what his answer will be?”   
Steve nodded his head.  
“Then why do you question so much, my dear? You care for him deeply. I see that. I sense the joy you feel for the man. I do not understand why you wonder so much, unless,” Frigga paused for a moment. “It stems from the darkness I sensed.”  
Andrea grabbed Tony’s arm and whispered, “The darkness?”  
Tony knew what Frigga meant, “She is talking about how Winter Soldier treated Steve. He still holds onto the pain. It went on for years remember. You and Mark only saw the end of it.”  
“Oh,” Andrea said. “Years?!” She said in shock. Tony nodded. Andrea did not know it went on for that long.   
“The darkness is from someone else, I will admit it,” Steve said. Frigga smiled to Steve. “It will slowly disappear. It will always remain but less of it. The one you care for now shows you much joy and light. I sense how you feel for him. Fight for him, I am sure he cares for you just as deeply.”  
“He is here with Loki because of me,” Steve admitted.   
Tony hit the palm of his hand to his face. He did not believe Steve told Frigga that part. Tony looked to Frigga and expected her to deny them access to the holy land. Frigga just nodded to Steve and turned to Thor. “I see why you say Loki used his ways to trick your friend now. If your friend does this for the love he holds for this man, it is impossible for Loki to not exploit and use against him. Come we have little time.” Frigga said as she walked to the end of the palace. The four of them followed her.   
“Loki seeks the Temple of Huginn and Muninn. He wishes to find something to control others I am sure. Your friend seeks something else which Loki promises. If Loki fears this man, then Loki can deliver what he promises. You will travel this way through Midgard to the Highlands,” Frigga said as she pointed outside when she exited the palace.   
“Loki will travel through the woods to avoid guards and sight from any other warriors. He may have your friend near to assist, but Loki still remains cautious. The route Loki takes will add a day or two to their travels. You will reach the Temple in two days traveling the road. I will have supplies gathered for your travel and ready for you soon. Stop my step-son. Who knows what he plans against Asgard.”  
“Wait, Loki is planning something against Asgard? Not Earth?” Tony asked.   
“I fear Loki may be taking advantage of your powerful friend. He wishes to claim his rightful place to the throne of Asgard. He is ruthless and cunning. Our city experiences major prosperity and peace; we cannot allow Loki to rule Asgard now,” Frigga explained.   
“Well this turned into a fun adventure for us,” Tony said.   
“You will leave momentarily. Once the supplies are ready, you can depart on your journey. I wish you luck,” Frigga said, and she turned to Steve. “And I hope you accept the light into your heart more.” Frigga took her leave after saying those words to Steve.   
Tony walked up to Steve. “What did she mean?” Steve pulled out the note in his pocket and showed it to Tony. “Did Mark give you this?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. “I am confused, what was she talking about?”   
“Mark is here because he met with Bucky. He went to confront Bucky to find out why Bucky joined Red Skull and tried to kill him. Bucky did it all because I feel in love with Mark. Everything that happened after… is it my fault,” Steve said.   
“No you idiot, it isn’t,” Andrea said as she walked up to Tony. Andrea grabbed the note and held it up to Steve’s face. “You brighten my life,” Andrea said. “What do you think it means? He fell in love with you too. Bucky is a psycho, and you can’t help his choices. Mark is making a choice to care about you, and you have to stop letting Bucky hold you back. He is crazy, and Mark got you to stand up for yourself by just caring about you. I think it says a lot about how you two are made for one another,” Andrea shouted.   
Tony looked to Steve, “She is right. I see the man we unfroze from the ice years ago. You’re back, and it’s good to have my friend back. Listen to Andrea and Frigga.”  
Steve nodded his head. “You’re right. I guess Bucky still has some hold on me still.”   
“He will, especially if it went on for years. It will take time. But look at you now. A note from Mark is driving your choices and decisions on what to do for yourself and him. Doesn’t that say a lot?” Andrea asked.   
Tony looked over at Steve. Steve still held the note closely in his hand. Steve put the note back in his pocket. “Let’s go stop Loki,” Steve said.   
Tony watched as soldiers brought supplies for them. “Well I guess our adventure begins,” Tony shouted as he picked up one of the bags.   
“Calm down nature man, I doubt you will know how to survive out there,” Andrea said grabbing a bag. Thor and Steve each grabbed a bag.   
“Come, I will lead the way,” Thor said. Andrea followed Thor and Tony looked back at Steve. Steve walked up next to Tony, and they both walked together down the path. “He won’t have a hold on you forever,” Tony said.   
“I know,” Steve said. “But right now he does. And I hate it he wants to hurt Mark so much.”  
“I didn’t know you could hate someone,” Tony said.   
“You didn’t see Bucky shoot and almost kill the one you love,” Steve said. Tony froze in his footsteps. “What?” Tony asked.   
Steve sighed, “I will tell you about it as we walk. I already told Andrea today. Mark didn’t want to tell anyone about how he almost died.”  
“Well, I guess this story will make me homicidal toward Winter Soldier as well. I am sure Andrea already is,” Tony said.   
“I am what now?” Andrea shouted.   
“Homicidal toward Winter Soldier?” Tony shouted back.   
“Oh yeah, I am. I will stab that bastard!” Andrea shouted. Steve laughed.   
“The story will pass the time,” Tony said. And Steve began to tell Tony the whole story of what happened in the factory.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13   
Andrea  
They had traveled for a day down the path Frigga told them to take. They reached the Highlands by nightfall. Andrea was right about Tony; he struggled with the wilderness. Everyone did, to be honest. Andrea needed to take the lead on setting up camp and how to prepare watch. Thor wanted to start a blazing fire, but Andrea told Thor the fire would draw out the warriors in the night. They could have a small fire and need to keep watch. Thor disagreed with Andrea, but Andrea was persuasive on her point, and Thor gave in to her call. They established who would take watch when and Andrea had the first watch. She set up sound traps around the camp to alert them of anyone approaching the camp. Andrea learned a lot from Mark when they would be out in the woods on missions. She was surprised she remembered everything and how to set things up. Andrea finished setting up the last trap as she walked back to the campfire. Andrea saw Steve sitting by the fire when she returned.   
“You should be sleeping,” Andrea said.   
“I can’t sleep. It is tough not having Mark near me when I sleep. I got used to him. It is dumb I know,” Steve said.   
“It isn’t dumb. I feel the same way when Tony is on business trips. Luckily we talk on the phone until we both pass out. You don’t get that luxury. You have the second watch so you can keep me company as long as you are sure you won’t fall asleep on your watch,” Andrea said.   
“I won’t,” Steve said. “I am not sure if I will be able to sleep tonight.”  
Andrea went into her bag and pulled out water and some food. She sat down next to Steve and offered some dried fruit. Steve took some.   
“Is it really that bad for you?” Andrea asked.   
Steve nodded. “I had nightmares of being frozen in the ocean. When Mark was next to me, the nightmares stopped. Now I keep thinking of the day in the factory when Bucky shot him,” Steve heard Andrea squeeze her water bottle as he spoke. Andrea couldn’t help but show her anger. “I have the dream still. When I wake up, Mark is there, and I know he is safe. Now I wake up, and he isn’t there. So I can’t sleep. I just know Mark is out there somewhere and doing something for the both of us.”  
Andrea took a drink of her water. “And you still can’t do what Frigga asked you to?”   
Steve looked at Andrea curiously, “What do you mean?”   
“I mean you drew that picture of what you were thinking, and then we have Thor’s step-mother look into our souls, and she even tells you what we all see. You still fight your feelings for him,” Andrea said.   
Steve looked down at his hand. He still held the note Mark left for him. “Why does he care about me so much?” Steve asked.   
“I am confused,” Andrea said.   
“I mean am I really the person he thinks I am? Am I really someone who brightens his life?” Steve asked.   
Andrea sighed, “Steve you didn’t know Mark before. He isn’t this cold, dark assassin most people make him out to be. He has his powers which hinder his ability to make connections because he needs to prepare to cuts those connections when people age. He still cares and sees people for who they are. He sees you as Steve. He sees a lot in you. I think Frigga is right, and Winter Soldier still left a lot of darkness in you.”  
Steve looked from Andrea to the note in his hands. “He did leave a lot of darkness. Mark sees through it. I am still having trouble seeing it.”  
“You drew that picture,” Andrea said.   
Steve didn’t turn away from the note. “I did. I wasn’t thinking. I just drew it.”  
“Maybe that shows you how you feel about Mark. You didn’t allow thoughts to block things. Do you want it to be a reality?”   
Steve nodded at the question.   
“Then make it one. I already know how Mark will respond to it,” Andrea said.   
“What about you?” Steve asked.   
“How will I respond to your picture? I thought you saw that. I was happy as can be for you both,” Andrea said.   
“No, I mean you and Tony?” Steve corrected.   
“Oh,” Andrea said. “I don’t know. He has been very secretive about something lately. I think Mark knows what it is, but I can’t get anything out of Mark. I think part of that is Mark enjoys how much it tortures me he knows something, and I don’t.”  
Steve laughed. “It seems they enjoy torturing us with things.”  
“They sure do, remind me again why we love them?” Andrea said.   
“Because they are the best things to happen to us?” Steve asked  
Andrea put her water down slowly, “They are. They both are the same in some ways. Tony can be reckless at times. He knows he is human, though. Mark is reckless as an indestructible being. But they share their characteristics. Both have their ways of thinking about us and surprising us in weird ways, which we find amazing.”  
Steve leaned back on his bag as a pillow. “They do, I don’t know how they do it, but they do,” Steve said.   
“We will see what the future holds for us, but we know it will be good with them by our side,” Andrea said.   
Steve nodded and then they heard one of the traps go off. Andrea stood up with her stun baton. Steve readied his shield. Andrea saw a warrior come from the bushes swinging his sword. Andrea quickly disarmed him and zapped him, knocking him out. Steve threw his shield at a second coming at Andrea knocking him out.   
“How many are there?” Steve asked.   
“Seven, I think,” Andrea replied. Andrea ran forward and jumped. Two came out to attack, but she threw one baton at one warrior, shocking him and bringing him to the ground. She landed on the other, straddling his neck. She twisted and broke the warrior’s neck. She blocked a sword coming down on her. Steve ran forward and punched another warrior and threw his shield at the last, where it hit the man on his neck. Andrea deflected the sword downward and grabbed hold of the man’s head. She landed the baton on the man’s neck shocking him, and she heard a snap. The man was down. Steve began to walk to the camp, but Andrea looked around at the men. She noticed they were not heavily armored and more suited for quick travel. Light swords and daggers. She quickly ran to the campsite and put out the fire.   
“We need to move, wake up Tony and Thor,” Andrea commanded.   
“Why? We took them out easily,” Steve said.   
“They were a patrol group. They were not meant to battle. They didn’t expect us to be experienced fighters. When they don’t return, a bigger group will go to their patrol route. They will find us, and I don’t know how many there will be next time,” Andrea said as she put out the last of the embers. She pulled out a lantern and turned it one. “Wake them, we need to move,” Andrea commanded again. Steve did what he was told. Within minutes, Tony and Thor were up and dressed.   
“Pack up the camp. We need to travel further, or we will have a fight on our hands,” Andrea said.   
“We can fight against the warriors and win,” Thor said. Andrea walked up to Thor, “We are not here to fight battles against them. They will give our location away, and we have to travel not fight. We can’t be tired from fighting all night. We will move a mile or two then set up camp again. It should be better to walk two miles. We should be out of the patrol route then,” Andrea said.   
“Did I ever tell you, you are sexy when you get commanding,” Tony said to Andrea.   
“I know, it’s when I leave bruises on you remember,” Andrea said with a smile as she took down the tent. Tony helped her.   
“So how big do you think the army that is coming will be?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“It was a big patrol group. They have numbers on their side. I would guess just to be a warning they would send at least twenty-five. If they see us as a threat, triple that,” Andrea said. Tony quickly packed the tent when Andrea said this.   
“Did Mark teach you all this?” Tony asked.   
“Yeah, he did. He taught me how to assess the situation from a patrol group. We ran into them often on missions. He was never wrong about his guess. I doubt I am either,” Andrea said. Andrea handed Tony his bag and gave the lantern to Thor. “Lead the way,” Andrea said to Thor. Thor took the lantern and began to walk. “Thor will take point. I will take the rear. We will both be able to spot anyone trying to attack us,” Andrea said.   
“Now I see why you have me lead Andrea, I think it is a good plan to have us as the strong points of the path,” Thor said.   
“Agreed,” Tony said as he followed Thor. Steve followed Tony and Andrea walked behind Steve with her batons ready as her holster.  
“You miss him don’t you?” Steve asked Andrea.   
“Like crazy. That is why I am going to punch him in the face,” Andrea said.   
“I thought you weren’t going to do that because your anger would go down?” Steve said.   
“Well us getting attacked made my anger go back up,” Andrea said.   
Steve laughed at Andrea’s words.   
The team had walked for a while before Andrea broke the silence to Steve.  
“Are you mad at him?” Andrea asked.   
Steve had walked for a while before he answered; Andrea figured he was thinking of his answer.   
“I was mad at him when he sent the message to my phone. I am not anymore,” Steve answered.   
“Was it the video you saw? You know, that changed your mind?” Andrea asked.   
“Yes, and Frigga. Mark does so much for me. He is doing something else for me again. What Bucky told him was partly true, and Mark wants to fix it. I am angry Bucky got to Mark, but I can’t be mad at him for trying to give me something he wants for himself and me,” Steve said.   
“You are growing, Rogers. I hope the darkness Frigga said is fading,” Andrea said.   
“I hope so too. I hope we find him soon. And he is safe,” Steve said.   
“He will be fine. Those guys we took down easily, Mark can easily handle a hundred of them by himself. You saw him fight,” Andre said to Steve to help calm him.   
“You’re right,” Steve said.   
The team walked the rest of the way in silence. They stopped once they were sure they walked more than two miles.   
“Is there a point to set up the tent? We should just build a fire and rest,” Tony said.   
“You might be right. Building a tent by lantern light can be tough. Are you fine sleeping without a tent, Thor?” Andrea asked.   
“I can sleep under the stars like any warrior. I will be fine. Whose watch is it at this time?” Thor asked.   
“I think your watch is over,” Steve said. Andrea nodded. “I will still stay up and keep you company until I fall asleep,” Andrea said.   
“Thanks,” Steve said to Andrea.   
“Well I am setting my sleeping bag next to you, I have the last watch, so I will need to get some rest,” Tony said to Andrea.   
“That’s fine,” Andrea said with a smile. The four set up camp and Thor fell fast asleep. Tony put his bag near Andrea and fell asleep quickly. Andrea was lying next to Tony but saw Steve sitting there holding his shield.   
“You will see him soon,” Andrea said to Steve.   
“I know, I just miss him is all,” Steve said.   
“Maybe missing him will help you make that picture you drew a reality soon,” Andrea said as she got comfortable. “I need to get some rest, wake me if we are attacked. I like to be awake if I am going to die.”  
“I will,” Steve said with a smile at Andrea’s joke. “And thanks again, Andrea.”   
“No problem,” Andrea said as she fell asleep. She didn’t wake up until morning. She found Steve resting next to her when she woke up.   
“Oh god, did we have a threesome?” Andrea said to Tony. Tony laughed.   
“No, he asked if he could lie next to you. He missed Mark too much. He was up when I woke up for my watch. I think he only got a few hours of sleep,” Tony said.   
Andrea brushed Steve’s hair, “Poor guy, he misses Mark so much. If he showed Mark that picture, he drew, none of this would be happening I bet.”  
“Picture?” Tony asked.   
“Sorry, Steve held it close. When it happens, I will let you know. But he didn’t even want to show me at first. I think he did it on impulse,” Andrea said.   
“So now you are holding secrets about my best friend,” Tony said trying to guilt Andrea.   
“Oh please,” Andrea began, “like you and Mark don’t have your secrets?”  
Tony hid a smile from her, “You have a point. Well, Thor went to scout ahead. He thinks we are closer to the temple since our midnight walk. I think we can rest longer and let Steve sleep,” Tony said.   
“I think that is best,” Andrea said looking at Steve. “He told me he has nightmares, did he have any while he slept?”   
“He had two during my watch. I helped calm him down. I am surprised he didn’t wake you up,” Tony said.   
Andrea sighed, “Only Mark can make them go away. It’s good you calmed him down.”  
“Greetings, Andrea. I hope you rested well,” Thor said as he walked to the camp sight.   
“I did,” Andrea answered. “Did you see anything while scouting ahead?”   
“I see the temple in the distance. It is still more than a day’s travel away, but we can see it. I hope to reach it before my brother does,” Thor answered.   
“Me too, but for now,” Andrea looked to Steve, “we rest.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Steve  
Steve kept walking toward the Temple of Huginn and Muninn. Thor said he could see the temple from their location and they would reach their destination by tomorrow. Steve couldn’t help wonder how Mark was doing in the Highlands. He knew Mark would be able to handle the Warriors still roaming the lands, but he wondered if Mark had just as much trouble without Steve as Steve did without him. Steve couldn’t sleep much at night thinking of the day in the factory. He would have the nightmares more often than normal, and when Steve woke up, he didn’t have Mark there to remind him everything was okay.   
Steve almost ran into Tony when the team stopped walking. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked coming back to reality and leaving his thoughts. Steve looked and saw a massacre of warrior ahead.   
“The assassin has been through here. He fought gloriously and won the battle against the lost souls,” Thor said.   
“How many did he take out?” Tony said looking around. Steve saw Andrea walk up next to him. “Looks to be around fifty soldiers he took out. It must have been a camp they went through,” Steve watched as Andrea went over to one of the soldiers. She examined his body. “They aren’t too far ahead of us. These soldiers haven’t been dead long. Unless if lost souls show signs of death differently than humans. Either way, we know Loki and Mark are ahead of us, and we are on the right path.”  
Steve walked over to Andrea. “I have seen Mark do this damage before,” Steve said looking around to the warriors. “He hated when people saw him like that.”  
“You are lucky to have seen it,” Andrea said. “Only a few live to know how he is when he fights like that. The rest end up like these guys.”   
Steve looked around at the soldiers, and they looked like the Hydra agents Mark took down before. The death strikes all the same on each soldier. “Is it true the death strike is why they called Mark the mark?” Steve asked Andrea.   
Andrea let out a small laugh, “He tries to pull that story out to hide what happened in his past. That’s not why he was called the mark when he was younger.” Andrea stood up, “Come on, we are close to them, we should keep moving. Least we know Mark took out the soldiers in the area.”  
“I will lead the way,” Thor said. Tony followed Thor looking at the bodies as they walked passed them. “I never want to get on Mark’s bad side,” Tony said.   
“Like he would ever do this to us,” Andrea said.   
Steve followed Tony, “Mark hates when he needs to do this, he would never want any of us to see what he does,” Steve said.   
“But you and Andrea both saw his full power,” Tony began. “And now we see it here. I can see why the United Nations are fearful of him.”  
“Don’t say that,” Steve said to Tony. Andrea put her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s the truth, though, Steve. This is the reality of what Mark is capable of doing. We need to keep it in mind when he does things to be in favor of the UN.”  
Steve nodded and continued walking. Andrea looked at the bodies. “At least he gave a quick death. He never wants his victims to be tortured,” Andrea said.   
The four of them walked away from the massacre they saw. Steve broke the silence. “So how did Mark earn his name?” Steve asked Andrea.   
“It comes from the marking on his body when Mark uses his powers. He told me he never had a name growing up. He would be called the Mark. He then grew to be called Mark. He hated the name for so long when he was younger, and then he found people who cared about him. Those people used the name Mark, and he grew to love it. The people who used him when he was younger feared him. He would be treated like an animal and called the Mark. Mark never knew kindness from people when he was younger. The few people who did show him kindness were those who were training him. He found the teacher and student relationship to be the strongest bond he made at a young age. One of his teachers called him Mark. That’s how it first began to stick.”  
“So he knows nothing about his family or his real name?” Tony asked.   
“No, he doesn’t,” Andrea answered. “Mark works to make his own family. It is why he acts so stupid at times to protect it. Mark doesn’t want any harm to come to any of us.”  
“I can understand that,” Tony said. “I feel the same way about our dysfunctional superhero family.”  
“If I have to travel to Asgard to get your ass back on Earth, I swear I am breaking up with you,” Andrea said.   
“Noted,” Tony said with a smile.   
Steve remembered the video he saw from Fury. Andrea was right; Mark fought so much for them all. Steve knew Mark cared deeply for him, but now he saw how Mark’s intentions play out his actions. Mark never worried about himself, only for others. Steve would need to teach Mark to let Steve worry about him as well. Steve wanted them to be together for as long as possible, Mark needed to let Steve do some of the dumb things at times. Steve also needed to let himself do the stupid things for Mark as well.   
Steve looked up and saw a large temple ahead. “Is that the Temple?” Steve asked.   
“It is,” Thor answered. “I do not know what secrets lay inside the Temple. Frigga said the history of the temple is unknown. Those who used this temple for worship left no record. We will be entering blindly.”  
“We still have a ways to travel before worrying about that,” Andrea said.   
“But Mark and Loki might already be inside,” Steve said.   
“I doubt it,” Andrea said as they walked. “Those bodies are only a few hours into rigor mortise. They won’t be at the temple.”  
“You learned a lot from Mark,” Steve said.   
“Five years living with him as an assassin, I picked up a few things,” Andrea said.  
“How was living with him for five years? You are the only one who lived with him that long,” Steve said.   
“Someone else knew him longer,” Andrea said. “I don’t know who it is, but Mark would tell me he knew someone for six years and lived with him.”  
“David,” Steve said.   
“You know him?” Andrea asked. “I never met him. Mark said there was no way for me to actually meet the man.”  
“I saw his grave. Mark took me to it. He told me about David there. He told me he loved David, but he felt stronger toward me. Even though he loved David, Mark said I was different. I was special somehow,” Steve said.   
“You are special, Cap. You wear the stars and stripes for God’s sake,” Tony said jokingly.   
Steve laughed. “Mark meant to him. I am special.”  
Tony looked back, “I meant the same. You look ridiculous in your costume and Mark can see past it. He sees Steve, not Cap.”   
“Says the man with the gold and red body armor?” Steve asked.   
“Gold and red are very in now. You have seen Andrea’s outfits recently. The people are catching on to the trend,” Tony said turning back to face forward.   
“You two are worse than Mark and me,” Andrea said.   
“Don’t be jealous,” Tony shouted. Steve laughed.   
“Mark did tell me about David, but he died. You are the only one living who knows Mark longer than anyone,” Steve continued back to the original conversation.   
“I don’t know what more you want me to tell you that you don’t know, Steve. Mark isn’t very complicated when it comes to how he acts” Andrea said.   
“So how he has been over the months…”   
“Is how he always has been,” Andrea said finishing Steve’s sentence. “You know him just as well as I do now. You spend more time with him now anyway. You have seen his power being used. You know his weakness. You even saw him actually die. I never saw him that close to death other than the time he was in the hospital,” Andrea said.   
“I think the death part shows how a person really is,” Tony said.   
“What do you mean?” Steve asked.   
“Well speaking as someone who came close to death many times,” Tony began and even Steve could feel Andrea’s glare burning into Tony. “When you face death, you begin to thinking of what regrets you have, the people you care about, and you say your last words. It can mean a lot what the person is thinking about.”  
“You do have a good point,” Andrea said. “What happened with Mark?” Andrea asked. Steve thought for a moment before he finally said the part of his nightmare he kept waking up from.   
“Mark was lying there. I was crying as his breathing slowed. There was a lot of blood. Bucky shot him with a revolver in the stomach. I gave him the elixir which would give him his powers back, and I just saw Mark looking at me. I couldn’t help but think I was losing him right then and there. We had been so much already, and I just held him. He kept asking me to stop crying. He said hated seeing me sad. He said he was sorry before he passed out. I don’t know what he was sorry about, though,” Steve said. Steve could feel water build in his eyes as he told the story. He fought back the tears thankfully.  
There was a period of silence after Steve told them what happened.   
“Steve,” Tony began, “I am sorry you went through that.”  
“Me too,” Andrea said.   
The silence continued as they walked. Steve didn’t know what the others were thinking. Steve just let out how he felt when Mark almost died in his arms. He was asked what it could mean, and no one would tell him anything.   
“The assassin is a valiant warrior and caring person,” Thor began.   
Steve looked up as Thor lead the way. Thor didn’t hesitate with his words he stated them as fact and just continued to lead them toward the temple.   
“Thor is right,” Tony said. “Mark could only think of how much pain you were in when he was shot. He was sorry he hurt you and couldn’t survive when he realized he was dying.”  
“Pretty typical of Mark, always wanting those around him to be okay and never worrying about himself. Even when facing death, Mark was more upset over the fact he made you sad,” Andrea said.  
“But then he will do these dumb plans,” Steve said.   
“True, but for what reason? For you both. Mark decided on this plan. He didn’t plan to be shot. Mark was most likely more upset he didn’t see it coming, and the result left you in pain. He blames himself for that,” Andrea said.   
Steve turned to look at Andrea, “He blames himself for what Bucky did?” Andrea nodded. “He probably blames himself for Winter Soldier joining Red Skull. Mark went to speak to Winter Soldier hoping he would get some answers I bet. Mark probably wishes he could have protected you from Winter Soldier sooner.”  
Steve never thought of how much Mark might carry on himself. “You’re right about that,” Steve began. “Mark went to see Bucky to get answers. That was the video Fury sent me. Bucky blames Mark for ruining his life. That’s why Bucky wants to harm Mark and me. I never have seen Bucky so angry at one person before.”  
“Well, none of this was planned, Steve. Mark never planned to fall for you. You never planned to fall for him. I can’t tell you how many times Mark would say he was fucked because he realized how much you meant to him,” Andrea said.   
“A few times I heard him say it,” Tony said.   
Steve looked at both Andrea and then to Tony. Steve never planned to fall for Mark; it happened like Andrea said. Something drew Steve to Mark. And that same pull had Steve here in Asgard looking for Mark. Steve couldn’t explain it even if he tried. Steve learned to accept how he felt about Mark, and Mark showed what Steve meant to him.   
“Life is rough isn’t it Cap?” Tony said.   
Steve looked up and just nodded.   
“Keeps it from being boring, though. It’s been a while since he had a dull day with Mark and Andrea joining the team,” Tony said.   
“Don’t lump me in with Mark’s crazy plans. I didn’t have any part of this!” Andrea shouted.   
“Yeah but you made my life less boring by joining the team,” Tony said with a smile.   
“Damn your charm,” Steve heard Andrea say. Steve laughed.   
The four of them traveled for hours before actually reaching the temple. “Finally, we are here,” Andrea said. She looked at the opening of the temple. “I may have been wrong before, looks like this was recently opened. Mark and Loki are inside.”  
“Well then we need to get in there as well,” Steve said about to walk into the temple. Andrea grabbed his shoulder stopping him.   
“Andrea is right, Captain. We need to be cautious. We do not know what lies in the temple. If Loki is inside, he may put traps in for us,” Thor said.   
“Unless they saw us coming,” Tony said. “If they saw us approaching then they might be trying to find what they need as quickly as possible.”  
Steve looked into the temple. “We should hurry but remain cautious. Who will take point?”   
“I will,” Andrea said. “No offense Thor, but I can know if there are traps ahead. I think you should follow me if we need your strength, though.”  
“Agreed,” Thor said not putting up an argument. Thor stood behind Andrea ready to enter.   
“Tony and I will watch our backs. We will rely on you two to tell us what to do,” Steve said.   
Andrea nodded. “Well let’s see what this ancient place holds,” Andrea said as she led the way. Thor followed.   
Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Come on, Cap. Let’s go find your prince charming and being him home.”  
Steve smiled and nodded. Steve walked with Tony into the temple. “And maybe you can make that picture you drew into a reality,” Tony added.   
“She told you?!” Steve shouted. “No, I didn’t,” Andrea shouted from the front.   
Tony laughed, “No she didn’t, but I was hoping to get it out of you. She foiled my plan.”   
Steve saw the light fade as they entered the temple. “I want to make it a reality though,” Steve said to Tony. They both went into the temple wondering what they will face up ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Mark  
Mark walked beside Loki as they neared the temple. Mark kept the conversation to a minimum with Loki, not wanting to give him more information than he already had on Mark or any of the Avengers. This came at a price, though, Mark couldn’t figure out what Loki would gain from getting to this temple. Mark weighed the risks and found it better to react on the spot to Loki than to give any information to him on this journey. Loki looked to be doing the same. The conversations only centered on taking a rest or setting up camp. Mark didn’t mind the silence and Loki seemed to be fond of the silence as well.   
Mark heard someone approaching and held his arm up to stop Loki in his tracks. Before Loki could react to Mark, they saw an army of soldiers walking in front of them. Mark didn’t move. He had no time to react and hide, hopefully remaining still would not draw attention to them, and the soldiers would just continue their path. Loki didn’t think the same. Loki hid in the bushes which cause enough noise for five soldiers to look at Mark. Mark sighed and formed a sword in his hand.   
“You couldn’t remain still, could you?” Mark said to Loki.   
“I thought my life to be much more valuable than to remain in the open for their attack,” Loki replied.   
The soldiers shouted and pointed to Mark.   
“If you remained still they wouldn’t have heard you. We could have avoided a fight,” Mark said as he walked toward the soldiers.   
“But this allows me to see your skills in person,” Loki said. Mark thought Loki may have realized if they remained silent the soldiers would have passed, and that is why he went into the bushes. Loki wanted to see Mark fight.   
The soldiers began to rush toward Mark and Mark deflected the first blows from their swords.   
“Damn,” Mark said out loud. The Soldiers were much stronger than he anticipated. Mark dodged the next attacks to assess how many were around them. “About fifty,” Mark said to himself. Mark could handle fifty if they were normal humans, but these were Asgardian warriors. He needed to use his power against them.   
Mark dodged to the right and gave enough space for his powers to kick in. The warriors watched as Mark’s eyes changed to black and yellow, a dark aura formed around Mark, and finally the blue markings showed on his body. The Warriors looked scared at the sight of Mark changing. Mark took this moment to launch and attach. He severed the spine of three warriors before running into the center of the group of the warriors. Some attempted to attack Mark, but Mark was too quick and strong. Mark took down eight more warriors with his sword. The giant warrior came at Mark with a giant battle ax. Mark caught the ax in his hand as the warrior swung. The warrior looked in horror as Mark broke the blade of the ax with his hand. Mark threw the blade at a group of warriors, taking the heads off of five. Mark then jumped forward and stabbed his sword through the head of the giant warrior. Mark backflipped off of the giant warrior and looked around for the next attack. The warriors just stared horrified. Mark hoped they would few from the battle, but Asgardians don’t run from a fight. The group ran at Mark and with each block Mark swung again to take down a warrior. Mark saw some remaining in the distance ready to throw their weapons in an attempt to take Mark down. Mark threw daggers into the skulls of six warriors. Mark saw five still standing. One large warrior came out from behind the four. Mark figured he was the leader. The large warrior pulled out a giant broad sword. Mark swung his samurai sword sideways to remove the blood from it.   
The large warrior came in with an attack; Mark quickly dodged it, but the warrior countered with a quick swipe. Mark didn’t anticipate the warrior to move so swiftly, and he flipped to avoid. Mark went into an attack, and the warrior blocked the attack. Mark jumped over the warrior ad went in for another attack. The warrior blocked Mark’s attacks and pushed Mark backward. The warrior looked out of breath. Mark stood their calm and collected. Mark pointed his finger past the warrior. The warrior looked behind him to see the other four soldiers dead on the ground. Mark used the blocks and distractions for the warrior to take out the rest of his comrades. The warrior turned back around slowly with fear and saw Mark right in front of him. The warrior let out a scream in fear and Mark sliced his head clean off before he could attack. The body fell backward. Mark let his sword evaporate. Mark looked around at the dead bodies. He was happy these were already lost souls, and he just released them from their prison.   
Loki walked out of the bushes and handed Mark a cloth. “Enjoy the bloodbath I see,” Loki said.   
“Shut it,” Mark said taking the cloth and wiping the blood away from his body. “I would have preferred to avoid a fight. Least you know part of my strength and what I will do to you if you think of hurting Steve.”   
Loki looked at Mark curiously, “Part of your strength?”   
“I didn’t use my full strength. It was maybe thirty percent I used. Remember that before you think of hurting someone I care about,” Mark threw the cloth at Loki. Loki let the cloth fall to the ground. Loki looked at the bodies and was stunned to know this was not even Mark’s full strength.   
“And you do not see yourself as a god? One could rule any kingdom with your power,” Loki said.   
“I don’t see the point of ruling anything,” Mark said as he began to walk down toward the direction of the temple. “Come on, we are not far from the temple.”  
“You are such a curious human,” Loki said with a smile as he followed. Mark walked beside Loki as they continued. Mark found it easier to remain next to Loki. When he took point, he would not know when warriors were approaching. Mark could help avoid more warriors this way. They continued walking for hours, thankfully not finding any more warriors on their journey. Mark saw the temple as they climbed over the hill.   
“This it?” Mark asked. Loki nodded his head as he approached the temple. Mark followed Loki. Mark looked at the carvings around the temple door. Mark traced his hand along the carvings of the two ravens: Huginn and Muninn. Mark looked as the carvings showed the power of the two ravens and showed Odin near the door. Mark stood next to Loki, “How do we get in?” Mark asked.   
“Leave that to me,” Loki said as he channeled his power to the door. Mark watched as a yellow glow filled the door and carvings. Slowly the doors began to open. “We can enter,” Loki said taking a step forward. Mark looked back to the forest.   
“What is it?” Loki said. “More warriors?”  
“No,” Mark said as he stood in silence longer. “We have the Avengers coming here. They caught up quickly. We will need to work fast in the temple,” Mark said as he walked past Loki.   
“You know where you are going?” Loki asked.   
“It’s a Temple, I would guess the center of it holds what we both seek,” Mark said in a flippant way. Loki followed Mark. “You are right, what we seek is in the center. But we do not know what the Temple holds as trials.”  
Mark paused in his footsteps, “You want to wait for your brother to arrive and help us?” Mark asked. Loki glared at Mark and began walking down the temple hallway. “That’s what I thought,” Mark said as he led the way.  
Mark arrived at a door, and he didn’t know how to open it. Loki examined the door, “Magic alone will not open this door. There must be a hidden switch.”  
“No time,” Mark said as he put his fist through the door. The dust cleared, and the path was open.   
“Primitive,” Loki criticized.  
“But effective,” Mark said as he made his way through the opening. Mark looked around to find a room which held a door at the other end.   
“This will take more than brute force. This has to be a trial for us to pass,” Mark said.   
“Indeed,” Loki said as he looked around. Loki noted the tiles on the floor with pictures on them. Mark noticed the pictures as well.   
“What do they mean?” Mark asked.   
“It must paint a path for us, it shows animals, mountains, trees, people,” Loki answered. Mark noticed many symbols on the tiles. He tried to see a pattern on the floor. He decided to try one tile and see what happens. Mark stepped on a tile depicting a fish. Mark prepared for anything, but nothing happened.   
“So this tile is safe,” Mark said.   
“So something to do with fish?” Loki said curiously. Mark and Loki looked at the other tiles. While they looked, Mark scuffed his shoe on the tile leaving a black mark on it.   
“Maybe this has to do with the Ravens. Maybe what they eat?” Loki asked. Mark looked and saw a mouse near him. “Worth a try,” Mark said as he stepped on the tile. Soon seven arrows shot out at Mark. Mark caught two and dodged the other five. “So not what the Ravens eat,” Mark said. Mark walked back to the fish tile.   
“Is there any tale about the Ravens?” Mark asked. “I remember vaguely about something which held back a wolf which attacked the Ravens.”  
“The tale of Fenrir? And the net constructed of impossible things,” Loki answered.   
“Right,” Mark said. “I remember reading it. Fenrir is trapped in the net to keep him from hunting Huginn and Muninn. It is made from the breath of a fish…”   
“The sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, the sinews of a bear, and the spittle of a bird. The Gleipnir,” Loki finished for Mark.   
“Right,” Mark said, and he looked around. He found a symbol of a bear. He stepped on the tile. Mark was ready for more arrows or anything else, but nothing happened. “I think we solved this mystery.”  
“Impressive for a human. I was not certain of what we needed to complete for this task,” Loki said as he stepped on the two tiles.   
“Well, I caught up on my Norse history like I said. I am glad I did now,” Mark said as he scuffed the bear tile as well. Loki led the way, and Mark scuffed each tile as they walked. Mark didn’t think Loki noticed what he did. Mark was sure Andrea would know what to do when they got here.   
“Well on to the next room,” Loki said walking through the door.   
“I hope there are not many other trials,” Mark said. Mark walked right into Loki as he stopped. “Ow,” Mark said. He looked around Loki and saw another open room.   
“What do you think this is for?” Mark said. Loki looked around and found an Altar at the center.   
“This is our destination. Our items sit there,” Loki pointed to the Altar to the center.   
“Something tells me we won’t be able to walk right up to it,” Mark said.   
“Maybe, perhaps you should try,” Loki said with a smile. Mark shrugged his shoulders and walked around Loki. Mark began to walk to the Alter. Mark felt no traps when he walked, but he kept his eyes open. Mark saw the Alter ahead but noticed it sinking as he walked forward. Mark paused, and the Alter remained where it was. Mark walked backward, and the Alter rose from the ground. Mark saw this trick; he began to walk back to where Loki stood.   
“What are you doing?” Loki asked.   
“This is a trap, least to keep the secrets hidden. I guess the floor is weight barring. We need to find a way to get to the Altar without touching the floor,” Mark explained.   
Loki looked around, “I see nothing to help us complete this task.”  
“Then we use out own tools,” Mark said. Mark formed a dagger in his hand. A chain was attached to the dagger. Mark threw the dagger across the room into the wall. Mark made another dagger and put it into the wall near them and climbed the chain.   
“Wish me luck,” Mark said, and Loki just glared art, Mark. Mark began to climb near the Alter. The Alter did not move. Mark was right the floor was weight barring. He reached the center and jumped down near the Alter.   
“Your turn,” Mark said.   
“I refuse to complete a primitive task. Bring the contents of the Alter here,” Loki said. Mark looked to the Alter. “Um I think we are going to need you to know what you need, there is a lot here,” Mark responded.   
Loki sighed and climbed the chain. Loki quickly got to the center of the room and jumped down. Loki landed on his feet and looked to the Alter.   
“You did not lie, there are many artifacts here,” Loki said looking at the Alter.   
“Which one is the one I need?” Mark asked. Loki examined the artifacts and picked one up. He handed it to Mark. Mark took the artifact and examined it. “This will allow me to be human without aging like last time?” Mark asked.   
“It will help remove the powers from your being. Muninn is the Raven of memories. It should help your body forget about the powers but not age. The side effect being you may lose your memories,” Loki explained.   
“What?” Mark said. “You never said that.”  
“Well if being human was such an important thing to you, then losing your memories should not be a concern. You should have been more specific to what you sought out from Asgard,” Loki said with a smile. Mark didn’t punch Loki. Instead, he walked to the edge and stepped on the weight barring part of the floor. The Alter began to sink.   
“You fool,” Loki said as he quickly grabbed an artifact. “I could have used those artifacts for research.”   
“Should have thought about that before you tricked me. But I should have known better. I guess I am destined to be a ghost of a warrior when they all are gone,” Mark said as he walked. Loki walked behind Mark. Mark turned, and Loki stabbed Mark with the Artifact he grabbed. Mark screamed.   
“You are the prize I am here to claim, not an artifact,” Loki said. Mark felt the artifact imbed into his skin. He fell to the floor. Mark fought against the power of the artifact, but it slowly took him over. Soon Mark found himself standing on his own, unable to control his body.   
“Why make a new warrior when I can have the original,” Loki said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Tony  
Tony stopped behind Thor in the large room in the Temple. Tony looked around and saw tiles which held carvings on them. Tony saw Andrea looking around the room and examining the walls.   
“Is this room a trial or a trap?” Tony asked.   
“A trial,” Andrea said. “Not all the tiles will set off a trap, but I see holes in the walls, expect projectiles when we get an answer wrong.”  
“Great,” Tony said. Tony looked at the tiles. “How can we figure this one out? Are we sure Mark and Loki went this way?” Tony asked.   
“Did you not see the broken door?” Andrea said. Tony looked back, and he saw Steve examining the door. The door broke further when Steve touched it. “So Mark did go through here. How do we figure this out, though? Any thoughts Thor?” Tony said.   
“I am afraid I do not know what this room holds or how to pass,” Thor answered.   
“Great the Asgardian doesn’t even know how to pass,” Tony said. Tony turned to Andrea, “Thoughts?”  
Andrea looked around, “Trial and error?” She said shrugging her shoulders.  
“I will do it,” Steve said.   
“You sure Cap?” Tony asked Steve.   
“Yes we need to get through as fast as possible,” Steve said stepping to the front. Steve looked down at the tiles. “Which should I try first?” Steve asked.   
Tony looked down and saw an eagle. “Why not try the eagle. It might be good luck since you always wear the stars and stripes,” Tony said.   
Steve looked down to the eagle and walked in front of it. “Okay,” Steve said stepping onto it. Arrows shot out at Steve, and he used his shield to block them.   
“So no eagle,” Tony said. Andrea slapped Tony’s arm. “What it was as good as guess as any of the other ones,” Tony said. Tony looked down and saw a mark on one of the tiles. “What’s that?” Tony pointed out. Andrea took a look at the tile. She examined the marking on it and then stood up. Andrea looked ahead, and after a few moments, she stepped onto the tile with the fish carving.   
“What are you doing?!” Tony shouted about to pull Andrea back, but Andrea held her hand up to stop Tony.  
“Mark left clues,” Andrea said. She walked to the next tile showing a bear. Nothing happened.   
“Clues?” Tony asked. Tony looked down and saw markings on both the fish and bear tiles. “Oh, he marked the tiles for us,” Tony said as he walked on the fish tile.   
“Why would Mark do that?” Steve asked as he saw Tony and Andrea walk the tiles unharmed.  
“Because he knew I would figure it out,” Andrea answered as she crossed the room.   
“And he doesn’t want us getting hurt,” Tony added when he reached the end of the room following Andrea down the path Mark left for them.  
“He is a caring friend to assist us when we wish to stop him,” Thor said as he walked the path.   
“Mark never stops surprising me,” Steve said as he finished crossing the path.   
Tony turned down the hall when he heard a scream. “What was that?” Tony asked.   
“Mark,” Steve said as he ran through the door.   
“He doesn’t understand there could be traps right?” Tony said to Andrea. Andrea sighed and grabbed Tony by the arm and ran after Steve. “Come on, Mark is in trouble.”   
Thor followed Tony down the hall and then Tony saw Steve standing there staring at the center of the room. Tony looked to see Loki standing in the center of the room. Tony saw Mark staring at them, but his eyes were black and yellow, a dark aura formed around Mark, and Tony could see blue markings show on Mark’s arms and face.   
“What is happening?” Tony asked.   
“I don’t know, but this is bad,” Andrea said.   
“Welcome friends,” Loki said walking forward toward the four.   
“Brother, what have you done here? What have you done to the assassin?” Thor shouted at Loki.   
Loki looked at Thor, “Oh nothing. He just helped me find an artifact made from the blood of Huginn. A small artifact which allows the ability to control anyone. The warriors outside were controlled to protect this temple by the same artifact. Now this assassin belongs to me.” Loki mocked Thor.   
“We shall free the assassin,” Thor shouted as he went forward to battle Loki.  
“Mark if you will, use only thirty percent of your strength against Thor,” Loki commanded.   
Thor path was cut off by Mark. Thor froze as Mark punched Thor in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Mark uppercut Thor and sent him flying backward into the wall near the other three.   
“This is very bad,” Andrea said.   
“What do we do?” Tony asked looking to Steve.   
Steve froze seeing Mark stand there with no reaction after taking down Thor. Steve couldn’t form a thought, he just stared at Mark.   
“Okay,” Tony turned to Andrea, “What do we do?”   
Andrea thought for a moment then came up with a plan, “We need to get passed Mark and take down Loki. He controls Mark, maybe knocking him out will break the control?” Andrea said with uncertainty.   
“Better plan than I could think of,” Tony said. “Cap, you ready to take down Loki?” Tony said to Steve. Steve slowly went into a fighter’s stance. Tony watched as Andrea walked over and slapped Steve. “Collect yourself, we need to save Mark. Taking down Loki is our best bet,” Andrea shouted. Steve nodded slowly to Andrea’s words. Andrea turned to Tony, “It might be just us,” She said.   
Thor stood up from the wall. “I will not leave you in this battle.”   
“Well so it's three against one, Steve is still not all there. We will need to take out Loki, Thor,” Tony shouted to Thor.   
“Agreed. Loki has a spell on the assassin, and we must break it,” Thor said.   
“Tony we are going to get a few bruises from this but follow my lead,” Andrea said.   
“I will always,” Tony said. Andrea ran toward Mark.  
“This will be interesting, use only five percent against those two,” Loki said.   
“Thor find an opening and take it,” Andrea shouted. Andrea pulled her batons out and began to attack Mark. Mark dodged the batons and blocked other hits. Mark flipped backward as Tony shot out a repulse beam from his gauntlet. “Damn,” Tony shouted. Tony ran forward and began to fight close combat with Mark. Mark blocked the punches from Tony and then grabbed Tony. Mark spun and threw Tony at Andrea. Andrea jumped to dodge, and Tony tumbled to the floor. Andrea looked back to see if Tony was alright.   
Tony looked up, “Watch out!” Tony shouted. Andrea turned to see Mark heading toward her. Andrea jumped, and a repulse beam came from behind her. Mark tumbled to the side to avoid the blast. Tony watched as Andrea fought against Mark. Each exchanged hits, and each blocked the other’s attempted to take the other down.   
“Hooker what is wrong with you?” Andrea asked. In the brief moment, Mark paused, and Andrea took that moment to hit Mark with both Batons, stunning him and sending him flying. “Thor now!” Andrea shouted.   
Thor went straight after Loki. Loki avoided the hammer smashing the floor. Loki sent a blast of energy at Thor, but Thor used his hammer to absorb the blast. Thor kept his attack on Loki.   
Andrea ran to Tony, “You okay?”   
Tony slowly stood up,” Fine, my ego is the only thing bruised. What happened? How did you get a hit in?” Tony asked.   
“Mark is still in there, he can fight it. He stopped when I said hooker and I took the chance to knock him to the side,” Andrea said. Tony grabbed Andrea.   
“But not hard enough,” Tony said as he shielded Andrea. Tony waited for a hit, but he didn’t feel anything. Tony looked up and saw Steve blocking the hit with his shield. “Nice of you to join, Cap,” Tony said.   
“He is still there, Steve. You might be able to break through,” Andrea said.   
“I will try,” Steve said. Steve went in to attack Mark. Mark blocked the hits from Steve, but Tony saw Mark struggling. Steve landed a punch and sent Mark backward.   
“How is Steve doing that?” Andrea asked.   
“Steve has gotten stronger. Loki commanded Mark fight at five percent. Steve began training with Mark at five percent strength. This might be what we need,” Tony said. Tony and Andrea joined the fight. Mark struggled to avoid both Andrea and Steve’s hits. Tony blasted Mark to the side with his repulse blaster. Mark went flying to the other side of the wall.   
Loki blasted Thor back toward the wall and looked over to see the fight. “I see the assassin’s pet has gotten stronger,” Loki said looking to Steve.   
“He caught on,” Tony said.   
Loki looked to Mark standing up, “Mark I want you to fight at fifteen percent. Take them down.”  
Tony didn’t see Mark coming, Mark appeared in front of him. Mark hit Tony in the stomach twice, the second punch sending Tony flying. Tony tumbled to the floor. Tony held his stomach and tasted blood in his mouth. Tony slowly got up to see Steve fighting Mark. Steve could manage better than Tony, the advantage was lost. Mark dodged Steve’s hits faster, and Steve could barely avoid Mark’s hits. Mark went into a downward punch smashing the ground, Steve jumped to the side. Mark used the momentum to flip and kick Steve. Steve went flying into the wall. Mark slowly stood up and looked to Andrea.   
“No,” Tony said. Tony watched as Mark approached Andrea. Andrea readied herself for the fight. Tony instead held up his hand and blasted a repulse beam in front of Mark. Mark stopped and turned to look at Tony.   
“Well this is going to hurt,” Tony said to himself. Mark ran toward Tony. Andrea tried to get his attention, but Mark was already half way to Tony. Tony held up his gauntlet, he was going to hit Mark at point blank range. Before Tony shot his repulse beam, a shield went flying between him and Mark. Mark jumped back to avoid the shield.   
“Good timing Cap, I didn’t have a plan to stop him,” Tony said.   
Steve jumped forward and punched to push Mark back from Tony. Tony watched as Andrea joined Steve to try and take Mark down. Andrea swung her batons, but Mark dodged and kicked her, sending her flying. Tony watched as the woman he loved tumbled to the ground. “Alright,” Tony said holding his gauntlet up, “This time I will hit you.” Steve fought against Mark. Mark grabbed Steve’s punch in midswing then grabbed Steve by the neck. Mark held Steve up by his neck. Tony watched as Steve struggled. Steve dropped his shield to grab at Mark’s hand. Tony took aim and fired his repulse beam. Mark quickly kicked up Steve’s shield and used it to block the blast. “Damn,” Tony shouted. Tony looked as he could do nothing to help Steve. Then Tony saw something strange. He saw tears begin to pour from Mark’s face.   
“He is still in there,” Tony said. Tony thought how tortured Mark must feel fighting them and worse, he was winning. Tony saw Andrea slowly get up from the floor. “Andrea he is still in there, I can’t stop him, though!” Tony shouted. Andrea turned to see Thor fighting Loki. She ran over to Loki. Thor saw Andrea running toward them. Thor smashed his hammer toward Loki, Loki put up a shield to block, but it sent Loki backward. Andrea came up from behind and hit Loki with the electricity from her baton. Loki shouted and turned. He hit Andrea with an energy blast. Andrea used her batons to absorb most of the blast, but it still sent her flying backward. This was the opening Thor waited on. Thor hit Loki sending him flying into the wall. Tony watched as Andrea tumbled but caught herself. Andrea was okay. Tony looked to Mark and Tony saw Mark’s eyes slowly turn back to normal. “Tony!” Mark shouted. Tony watched Mark throw the shield to the side. “Do it!” Mark shouted. Tony took aim and hit Mark with a repulse beam. Mark went flying, letting go of Steve. Steve fell to the floor coughing for air. Tony managed to get up and walk over to Steve. “You okay?” Tony asked.   
“Yeah, but…” Steve paused for a moment to cough and catch his breath. “Was Mark crying?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. Tony saw Mark land near Andrea. The aura slowly dissipated. Mark got up, but then the aura began to form again. Tony watched as Mark looked to Andrea. Mark said something to her. Andrea looked horrified by what Mark said. Andrea shook her head, but Mark kept speaking.   
“We won’t do that,” Andrea shouted at Mark. Then Tony watched as Mark’s eyes began to return to black and yellow. “Andrea get out of there,” Tony shouted. Andrea got up, and so did Mark. Mark was back under Loki’s control. Tony saw Loki stand up from the rubble.   
“I think we had enough of the games, we will take our leave,” Loki said. Loki held up his hand, and Mark began to walk toward Loki. Andrea and Thor tried to stop Mark, but Mark quickly dealt with them. Mark punched Thor in the chest knowing him to the ground. Mark grabbed Andrea as she attempted to kick and threw her to at Thor, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Mark stood next to Loki.   
“You are the best prize I have collected in a while. We will take back my throne in Asgard,” Loki said petting Mark like he was an animal. Tony heard Steve punch the floor. “How dare he touch him,” Steve said.   
“Calm down, Steve. We need to regroup. We will get Mark back,” Tony whispered to Steve.   
Tony looked back and saw both Mark and Loki disappear in a cloud of smoke. Tony got up and walked over to Andrea. “Are you okay?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“You mean other than losing my best friend to a homicidal god of trickery? I am peachy,” Andrea said. Andrea slowly got up and looked at her injuries. “Nothing serious I think, what about you?”   
Tony still held his stomach. “I think some internal bleeding, but I will be fine,” Tony said. Andrea glared at him. “Well we will see the doctors in Asgard when we get there,” Tony said, and Andrea nodded in agreement. Andrea stood up, and she helped Tony walk to Thor.   
“How are you, big guy?” Tony asked. Thor slowly stood up. “I did not know the assassin possessed such strength. He only attacked at twenty percent. I fear what he can do at full strength.”  
“We all are worried about that,” Tony said.   
“How is he?” Andrea asked pointed to Steve.   
“Not good,” Tony answered. “We saw Mark behind the puppet. He was crying when he held Steve. Steve isn’t handling it well.”   
Andrea led Tony over to Steve. Thor walked over with them. “Steve?” Andrea asked.   
Tony could see the droplets of tears hitting the floor. Steve slowly got up. Tony could see the pain on Steve’s face. “Come on, we have to get to Asgard. We will stop Loki and get Mark back.” Then Steve led the way out of the temple.   
“This is going to be one hell of a walk,” Tony said.   
“We will be fine. Thor, can you help Tony walk?” Andrea asked.   
“Of course, I can assist Stark,” Thor said as he took Tony and helped him up.   
“I feel like a rag doll,” Tony said as the height difference between him and Thor showed.   
Andrea laughed and led the way for the three of them out of the temple. “I hope Steve will be okay,” Andrea said.   
They made it out of the temple and saw Steve already on the road back to Asgard.   
Tony sighed, “He is on a mission.” Then Tony turned to Andrea. “What did Mark say to you when he came back temporarily?”  
“It doesn’t matter, we will never do it,” Andrea said as she walked ahead to lead the way.   
“If he knows a way to stop this, then we should consider it,” Tony said.   
Andrea looked over her shoulder with cold eyes at Tony. “He told me to get him to heal one of us when he comes to and then kill him when he is fully human.” Andrea turned to face forward again. Tony looked down when Andrea answered. Tony had no idea Mark would consider death the only solution.   
“The assassin does not wish to do us harm. He considers his death the best option right now,” Thor said.   
“Well,” Tony said as Thor helped him walk, “We have to do the impossible again. We have to find a way to save Mark without killing him.”  
“Exactly,” Andrea shouted as she turned to smile at Tony. Tony preferred the smile to the glare.  
“Who will help Steve?” Tony asked. Andrea looked back to Thor and Tony. Tony couldn’t catch up to Steve.   
“I will run ahead and catch him, I will talk to him,” Andrea said as she began to run. “See you in Asgard!” Andrea shouted.   
“See you later,” Tony said. Tony and Thor walked as fast as they could with Tony’s injuries.   
“You value that woman,” Thor said.   
“That’s putting it lightly my friend,” Tony said.   
“I see the way her eyes light up when she sees you. And you almost lost your life protecting her if Captain did not interfere,” Thor said.   
“Sometimes I don’t think of my life when I value another’s much more than mine,” Tony said with a smug look.   
“I have not seen this in you, Stark. Does this mean changes for you?” Thor asked.   
“Big changes, big guy,” Tony said trying to quicken the pace. “Let’s just get through this first.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Andrea  
Andrea ran down the path which led to Asgard. She did not see Steve ahead; she did not know how far he had gotten ahead of them. She continued running, determined to catch Steve. Andrea looked at the trees as she ran passed. She could tell someone had been punching them as she passed them. Steve was angry, not thinking clearly. Andrea needed to catch up to Steve quickly, or he may do something drastic.   
Andrea ran for what she thought was 2 miles before she saw Steve. Steve was sitting on a rock on the side of the path, his back to Andrea. Andrea paused and grabbed water from her bag. She held her side while she took a drink. She let out a sigh and walked over to Steve. Steve didn’t look up; he only looked at his hands as Andrea sat down next to him. Andrea looked and saw Steve held the note Mark wrote for him in his hands. Andrea offered Steve water. Steve shook his head at her offer. Andrea took another swig of water and caught her breath.   
Andrea sat there silently with Steve for a while. She knew it would be some time before Thor and Tony caught up to them. Andrea felt Steve rest his head on her shoulder. Andrea looked over at Steve and saw he had tears in his eyes. Andrea brought her arm up and held Steve’s head. She could hear Steve crying when she did this. Andrea knew the pain Steve felt. Her best friend was controlled by Loki. Her best friend asked her to do the impossible, kill him so he wouldn’t hurt anyone he cared about. Andrea knew she could never bring herself to kill Mark; she would need to find another way to stop him.   
“Why does this happen?” Steve asked. Andrea just rubbed the side of Steve’s head. Steve cried more onto Andrea’s shoulder.   
“I don’t know Steve. Things are never simple. Mark is not a normal human, none of us are. This is what happens to us. He thought he could do something better for you and him. Then he got himself caught by Loki,” Andrea said.   
“Why can’t things be simple? All I want is to live a life with him by my side.”  
Andrea thought back to Steve’s drawing. She rested her head on Steve’s. “Well remember things happen to all of us which isn’t normal. I am dating a man who wears a suit of armor to battle and risked internal bleeding to make sure I was alright. You had a moment where you lost your super soldier serum, and Mark protected you. Thor has a homicidal, insane, god of trickery as a brother. Natasha and Clint think they are hiding their relationship from all of us. We are not a normal family. But all this makes us stronger, bond closer,” Andrea said. Steve picked his head up and looked at Andrea. “Natasha and Clint are a couple?” Andrea laughed and put Steve’s head back on her shoulder. “So they fool some people,” She said.   
Steve sat there for a while longer and opened his hand. Steve looked at the note again. “Does he know how much I care for him?” Steve asked.   
“Of course, he does,” Andrea said tapping the side of Steve’s head for his dumb question. “I never have seen him happier than when he is with you. I think that’s why he does anything for you.”  
Steve held the note tightly and then put it back in his pocket. “Will we save him?”  
Andrea let out a sigh, “It will be tough, but we will. We know if we take out Loki, the control on Mark is lost. That is a weakness we can exploit.”  
“What did he say to you in the temple?” Steve asked.   
Andrea felt her chest tense up. “Um… I think you shouldn’t hear that part, Steve. We will never do what Mark asked of us.”  
Steve lifted his head up and looked into Andrea’s eyes. “Tell me, please.”  
Andrea let out another sigh. She held one knee in her arms and rested her chin on her knee. She looked away from Steve as she told him. “Mark said we needed to get him to heal one of us when we could break Loki’s control. When control is back, he will lose his powers. He asked for us to kill him.” Andrea heard silence from Steve, and she couldn’t bear to see his expression when she repeated what Mark said.   
“What?” Steve said.   
“I told you, we won’t do it, Steve. We will find another way to free Mark. Whatever put Mark under Loki’s control can be broken.”   
Steve sat there, thinking about what Andrea just told him. “Why would he ask for that?”  
Andrea finally looked to Steve. Steve looked completely hurt by Mark’s plan. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Because he would rather die than put another hand on you and hurt you, Steve,” Andrea said. Steve looked in the distance after Andrea said that. Andrea felt the breeze pass by as the silence grew.   
“You’re right. He was crying when he held me by the neck. This must be torture for Mark. He is being forced to hurt the people he cares about the most,” Steve said.   
“I know. This is one of the worst things he got himself into. I think it is better it is happening here and not on Earth. Loki would have found a way into that temple eventually, even without Mark’s help. Whatever he is using to control Mark could be happening on Earth. Mark would need to go into hiding after an event like that,” Andrea said.   
“What do you mean?” Steve said.   
Andrea sat up before she spoke. “Remember the meeting at the UN? The representatives feared Mark losing control. Mark said he could control his powers on his own, but we didn’t think of someone getting control of him. If this happened on Earth, we could kiss any chance of him joining the Avengers good-bye.”  
“If he left the Avengers I would join him,” Steve said.   
“Steve,” Andrea began, “You can’t leave the Avengers. You are the icon of the American way. You leaving would mean the Avengers would be over.”   
Steve looked down. He knew Andrea was right. “Why can’t I live as Steve Rogers, I always have to think of what is best for Captain America and the team.”  
“Again, we are not normal people. We have more on our shoulders than anyone can know. That is the cross we bear for the world. We can still try to live ordinary lives, though,” Andrea said.   
“Is that what you want for you and Tony?” Steve asked.   
“Of course,” Andrea replied without hesitation. “It is just as tough for us. Tony is CEO of Stark Industries and Iron Man. I am an assassin joining the Avengers who has to manage her teacher getting into crazy plans which put him in danger. Not the typical romance story. But we work through all the outside forces to be together. I am happy with Tony, and he shows me how happy he is with me.”  
“Of course, I am happy with you,” Tony said as he and Thor walked up to Andrea and Steve. “I might be injured, but I know when something amazing comes along.”  
Andrea smiled. “See Steve; I have to deal with a crazy boyfriend as well.” Steve smiled and hugged Andrea.   
“So we will find a way to save Mark?” Tony said.   
“Yes we will, first we need to get to Asgard to get you medical attention,” Andrea said standing up.   
“I can help get Tony there faster,” Steve said.   
“We can continue our pace, Captain. If we travel through the night, we will arrive in Asgard faster since we will be traveling downhill,” Thor said.   
“Well let’s get going,” Andrea said leading the way. Steve followed her down the path, Thor and Tony followed behind.   
True to Thor’s words, they did arrive in Asgard in less than a day traveling through the night. Thor was relieved they arrived before Loki decided to attack. Thor took Tony to the medical ward in the palace.   
“Here you are, my friend. The potions here can heal you quickly,” Thor said putting Tony down on the bed.   
“I am just happy I can rest finally, please send in a cute nurse for me, Thor,” Tony said. Andrea punched him in his arm and glared at Tony. Tony laughed, “Kidding.”  
A medicinal wizard walked into the room, a male, which made Andrea happy. The man examined Tony for a few minutes.   
“Looks like internal bleeding. I have a potion which will heal it in a few hours,” The Wizard said.   
“Awesome, we might only have a few hours,” Tony said.   
“What do you mean?” Frigga said as she walked into the medical room.   
“Mother, we did not mean to keep you waiting. Stark needed medical attention,” Thor began, but Frigga held her hand up to stop Thor. “Worry not, I heard a friend was hurt, and I came here to see the damage. You all look fatigued from travel.” Andrea and Steve looked away, not wanting to tell Frigga what happened.   
“I see, something unfortunate happened to your friend. Loki’s work I assume,” Frigga said. Thor nodded.  
“He took control of Mark,” Steve said finally.   
“Your friend? And he did this” Frigga said pointing to everyone injuries, “to you all?”   
Andrea nodded to answer Frigga.   
Frigga looked to Thor, “And how powerful is your friend?” Frigga asked.   
“If we do not find a way to break the control Loki holds on him, Asgard could be in ruins,” Thor said. Andrea saw Steve clench his fist in anger. She leaned over and put her hand on his fist. Steve let go of some of the tension.   
“I will warn the guards, do you have a plan?” Frigga said.   
“If we can knock out Loki, we can break the control. The problem is, Loki has the best bodyguard,” Andrea said looking at Frigga. Frigga walked up to Andrea and looked into her eyes. “You hold a secret, my dear,” Frigga said. Andrea looked away.   
“It is not a secret, mother. The assassin asked us to end his life if we cannot break the control. We all agree this is not the best plan,” Thor answered.   
“And your friend told you how to do it?” Frigga asked.   
“Yes!” Andrea shouted at Frigga and looked at her with anger. “But we are not considering it as an option. We will find a way to save him.” Andrea held her gaze on Frigga. Frigga just looked back to Andrea and smiled. “My dear, if you did not have such passion and a pure heart, I wouldn’t believe you. I will still ready the guards and keep watch. You rest children; I will let you know if we hear anything.”  
Frigga left the room.   
“You just shouted and practically threatened a Norse goddess,” Tony said.   
“And?” Andrea said still in an angry tone.   
“That is possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do, forget the nurse. Steve, Thor leave the room for a couple of hours,” Tony said. Andrea smiled at Tony’s blunt response. “You are so inappropriate right now,” Andrea said.   
“What Stark says is true. I never have seen anyone speak so strongly to my step-mother. She holds much respect for you, Andrea,” Thor said.   
Andrea just looked at Steve. “I was just saying what we all were thinking,” She said. Steve squeezed Andrea’s hand.   
The wizard returned with a potion for Tony. Tony drank it and gagged. “That is the vilest thing in existence,” Tony said as he gagged.   
“You should be fully healed in a few hours. Rest here until then,” The Wizard said as he left.   
“Well for the worst tasting thing in the world, it is worth it if I can be okay in a few hours,” Tony said. “So what’s the plan? How do we stop Mark and break the control?”  
Andrea sat up and thought for a long moment. “We know if we knock out Loki, we break the control. There has to be something controlling Mark. If we get that and break it, maybe it will break the control as well?” Andrea asked.   
“The trouble is finding what Loki is using. We didn’t see what happened in the Temple, only the aftermath,” Steve said.   
Tony looked to Andrea, who was thinking deeply of a plan. “You are thinking of something crazy aren’t you?” Tony asked.   
“Well, Mark is my teacher. So it would be part of my teachings,” Andrea said with a smile.   
“Whatever it is, no. No to putting you in danger,” Tony said to Andrea. Andrea leaned back and rested on Tony. “It won’t put just me in danger. We have little information. We are going to need to fight them and gather more information in the fight to figure this out,” Andrea said as she got comfortable resting next to Tony.   
“So all of us in danger,” Tony said and thought for a moment. “Take you out of danger, and I support the plan.”  
Andrea poked Tony in the side. “Ow, internal bleeding remember.”  
Andrea laughed. “We should get some rest for now. We will think of something,” Andrea yawned.   
“Wise idea. Come, Steve; I will show you to the guest quarters. I assume Andrea will remain here with Stark,” Thor said.   
“You assume correct,” Andrea said as Tony pulled Andrea up to rest in his arms. Andrea looked to Steve, “Will you be okay alone?”  
Steve nodded. “I will try and get some sleep,” Steve said as he held up his shield, “I still have this. It will help me rest.” Steve followed Thor out of the medical ward.   
“You have a plan don’t you?” Tony asked.   
“Yes, but right now we need more information. I can’t do this alone,” Andrea said as she got comfortable.   
“You two are the same. Both with crazy plans,” Tony said, and he hugged Andrea close.   
“I am worried about Steve,” Andrea said.   
Tony sighed, “I am too. I can only imagine if it was you Loki had under his control. Steve must be going through hell.”  
“He is,” Andrea said. “He realizes though how much he cares about Mark. He does see how much Mark cares about him. I told him what Mark asked us to do. Steve understood why Mark asked.”  
Tony looked to Andrea, “There is more, isn’t there?”   
“Yeah,” Andrea said. “He thought of leaving the Avengers if Mark can’t join. It would be bad if he left, but part of me wants to allow Steve to leave. Allow him to be Steve Rogers with Mark. I hate he needs to think about what is best for Captain America.”  
“He will find a way to be both. We did,” Tony said kissing Andrea on the forehead.   
“Yeah, we did. Let’s get some rest. I feel tomorrow is going to be hell for us all,” Andrea said. She and Tony fell asleep in the medical ward, Tony still holding Andrea in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Tony  
Tony exited the Medical ward in the palace. He felt much better after taking the potion. He couldn’t run a scan, but he figured the potion healed his internal bleeding. Tony walked to the throne room where Andrea, Thor, and Steve waited. Tony walked up to the three.   
“What’s the update?” Tony asked.   
“Loki announced he would be attacking today. He said he would attack at the time a King is coronated. He wishes to take his throne back,” Andrea said.   
“And his army? What will he be attacking us with?” Tony asked.   
“My brother has few followers, but all are masters of the magical arts. The main obstacle will be the assassin,” Thor said.   
Tony looked over to Steve, who remained silent. “You ready to take down Loki and save Mark?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. Tony knew this was going to be a difficult battle for Steve.   
“So how are we dividing the teams?” Tony asked. Tony watched as Andrea looked to Thor. “We each shall lead a squad to defend one side of the palace. We will wait until the assassin shows himself then unite our forces to subdue him. Once we locate Loki, we can take him down and release the assassin from his grasp.”  
“How will we stay in contact?” Tony asked. Andrea handed Tony a communicator. “I got these to work here. It is a short range so as long as we are within the palace, we should be able to talk to one another.”  
Tony took the communicator and put it in his ear. “Right, which side am I on?” Tony asked.   
“I shall take the south end. Andrea will take the east. Captain will guard the north end, and you have the West,” Thor answered.   
“Awesome,” Tony said as he made sure his gauntlets were on and powered up.   
“We best to head to our posts, the hour of cornoration nears. Loki will make his move soon,” Thor said as he walked to the south end of the palace.   
Andrea began to walk to the east side of the palace, “Be careful,” She said to Tony. Andrea looked at Steve as she walked away. Steve nodded to Andrea.   
“You gonna be okay Cap?” Tony asked Steve. Steve nodded. “Can I get a few words as a response?”   
“Sorry,” Steve said looking to Tony. “It just, I hope we can save Mark. I don’t know what I will do if we lose.”  
Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “We are the heroes. We don’t lose. We will get him back, don’t worry.” Tony smiled. Steve returned the smile. “Thanks.” Tony and Steve turned to hear an explosion. “Better get to your post, let me know when you see Mark,” Tony said as he ran to the west end of the palace. Tony saw a few mages breaking in through the wall. He shot the repulse beam two of them and ran over to see another breaking down a wall. Tony blocked the energy blast with his gauntlet and punched the mage knocking him out.   
“Things looking good on my end, how is everyone else doing?” Tony asked.   
“Only Mages here, I got five, took them out easily,” Andrea replied.   
“These mages are child’s play, I quickly took them down,” Thor responded. Tony didn’t hear a reply from Steve.   
“Cap, how are you holding up?” Tony said and waited for a reply. Tony didn’t hear anything back from Steve. “Shit,” Tony said. Tony saw two more mages walked through the hole in the wall. He shot a repulse beam them as he ran to where Steve would be. Tony quickly turned the corner and felt he stepped on something. Tony stopped to look back, the communicator Andrea made was on the ground, broken.   
“Guys, Steve doesn’t have his communicator, I am going to see how he is doing,” Tony said.   
“Should we meet you?” Andrea asked. Tony kept running and then he froze when he saw Steve. Steve was standing there with his shield raised ready to block an attack from Mark.   
“Uhh yeah, we found Mark. Steve is fighting him,” Tony said.   
“Stand down until we get there,” Andrea said.   
“Agreed. Stay back until we can unite against him,” Thor said.   
Tony watched as Steve blocked a hit from Mark, but then Mark quickly punched him in the side sending Steve flying to the wall.   
“Can’t wait, guys, Steve is in trouble,” Tony said, and he ran toward Mark. Tony shot a repulse beam, causing Mark to back away to avoid the hit. Mark looked over to Tony and ran toward him.   
“This is bad,” Tony said as he blocked a punch with his gauntlet. He heard it crack from the impact. Mark quickly went into a round kick and sent Tony back with the force of the kick. Tony was able to block the kick with the broken gauntlet. Tony looked at his gauntlet and realized it was useless for attack but could be used to block. Mark walked toward Tony. Tony saw Steve’s shield go flying toward Mark. Mark caught the shield in the air. Mark turned to see Steve running in for an attack. Mark hit Steve in the stomach with the shield and punched Steve in the chest. Steve bent over in pain from the hit. Mark stood there seeing Steve in pain; then Mark kicked Steve and Tony watched Steve roll across the floor. Tony shot a repulse beam, and Mark held his hand out to block it. With one gauntlet, Tony didn’t have the power to knock Mark back. Mark stood there after blocking the hit and Tony could see tears falling from Mark’s eyes. Mark slowly walked to Tony. Tony stood up ready for what would come. Then Mark looked to the side and jumped back avoiding a baton. Andrea came up next to Tony. Andrea looked to Steve on the floor and gasped.   
“He took a few bad hits,” Tony said.   
Andrea looked at Mark and saw him looking at Steve. Andrea readied herself against Mark. Mark came in for an attack, Andrea dodged, and Tony shot a repulse beam at Mark’s back. Mark quickly blocked the beam and went running to Tony. Andrea swung her batons in front of Mark to block his path and causing him to block. Tony ran to flank Mark and shot again. Mark blocked again when Tony tried to hit his back. Thor came running up next to Tony. Thor looked to Steve, “I will get the Captain to safety,” Thor said.   
“He is fine. We need to take Mark down. We don’t have time,” Tony said. Thor looked to Steve then Mark came in with a punch at Thor. Thor took a hit in the chest, and then he swung his hammer at Mark. Mark jumped back to dodge. Andrea joined Tony. Tony saw Steve slowly get up from where he lied. Steve looked up, and Tony could see blood running from Steve’s head.   
“My new pet seems to be giving you some trouble,” Tony heard. Tony looked over and saw Loki enter the palace from the opening Mark created in the wall. “He isn’t that bad. He just likes to play rough,” Loki said as he walked next to Mark. Loki rested his arm on Mark’s shoulder. Tony could see Steve’s anger slowly rise on his face when Loki did this.   
“Steve, calm down,” Tony shouted. Loki looked over to Steve.   
“Seems your human pet still holds affection for you,” Loki spoke talking to Mark. Mark slowly turned to Steve. “Maybe you should continue your games with your human,” Loki said to Mark. Mark slowly began to walk toward Steve.   
“We need to stop him,” Tony said running toward Mark. Tony shot a repulse beam. Mark held up his hand blocking the beam and continued walking. Loki laughed at Tony’s attempt to stop Mark. Thor ran forward and swung his hammer. Mark jumped to the side to dodge. Mark went in with two jabs; Thor blocked the hits. Mark jumped back to avoid Andrea coming in with her batons. Mark jumped forward, and Tony ran to Mark’s flank and shot a repulse beam. Mark spun in mid-air to avoid his back getting hit by Tony. Tony found it curious Mark kept blocking his back. Tony thought back to what Mark taught him in training. Maybe Mark was trying to tell him something. Then it his Tony.   
“His right shoulder. Something is there, a weak point maybe. It might be something we can use to stop Mark,” Tony shouted to Andrea and Thor.   
“His right shoulder?” Andrea asked.   
“Yeah, he blocked it several times from my repulse beam. Maybe Loki put something there,” Tony said.   
“Worth a shot. Come on Thor,” Andrea said. Thor and Andrea went in for an attack. Andrea quickly attempted three swings with her batons; Mark dodged the hits and Thor tried to hit Mark on his right shoulder, but Mark turned blocking the hit quickly.   
“You’re right,” Andrea said. “He is blocking something.”  
Steve went in to try and hit Mark in the right shoulder. Mark blocked the hit with the shield and punched Steve in the stomach. Mark then hit Steve twice in the chest and then punched him in the face sending him down.   
“No,” Tony said. Tony shot a repulse beam; Mark blocked it easily. Tony saw Steve lying very still. Tony felt relief when he saw Steve breathing.   
“We need to find a way to stun him for Thor to hit him,” Tony said.   
Tony looked at Andrea. Andrea was silent and deep in thought for a long moment. Andrea let out a big sigh. “Alright, Thor take the hit when you can, I will stun him.”  
“What are you planning?” Tony asked.   
“Something stupid and crazy, just like my teacher taught me. Tony try to hit his flank again. I will get in close,” Andrea said. Tony stood there frozen for a moment. Tony didn’t want to do anything to put Andrea in danger. “Tony, you are doing this!” Andrea shouted.   
“Right,” Tony said. Tony knew Andrea had a plan and either they did the plan, or they all died here. Tony ran to the side and saw an opening. Tony took a shot. Mark turned to block the repulse beam. Andrea came in and began attacking Mark. Mark dodged the hits, but Andrea didn’t stop. She kept attacking. Mark would block the hits and then he finally landed a punch on her. Andrea paused, and Mark grabbed her by the neck and held her up.   
“No,” Tony said. Tony took aim with his repulse beam.   
“I got this, Tony,” Andrea said. Andrea spun the baton in her hand. “This is going to hurt,” She shocked herself in her leg. The electricity traveled through her and to Mark. Mark was stunned by the shock, and he let go of Andrea. Andrea took this chance to hit Mark with both batons, sending a large shock wave through Mark. “Now Thor!” Andrea shouted. Thor came in from behind and hit Mark in the right shoulder with his hammer.   
“No,” Loki shouted as he shot an energy blast hitting Andrea. Tony jumped to catch Andrea as she flew back. Tony landed with Andrea cushioned by him. Tony looked to Andrea, and she slowly came to from the blast. “Thank god,” Tony said hugging Andrea. Tony looked over to Mark knocked out on the floor. “I think we got it,” Tony said.   
“We sure did,” Andrea said. Tony hugged Andrea and leaned into her ear. “Please don’t do something that crazy again,” Tony asked. Andrea turned to him and kissed Tony. “I will try and not to,” She said. Tony looked over to Thor swinging his hammer at Loki. Loki blocked the hits. Tony stood up, and so did Andrea. Tony held up his hand and took a shot at Loki. Loki turned to block the shot, and then Thor came in and hit Loki with his hammer. Thor hit Loki in the side then quickly hit him twice in the head. Loki went down to the ground. Tony slowly walked over to Mark. Tony leaned down and lifted Mark’s shirt to reveal his right shoulder. There looked to be a damaged artifact embedded in Mark’s shoulder. Tony slowly pulled the artifact out of Mark’s shoulder. Andrea walked up next to Tony. “Gross,” Andrea said as she saw the artifact. Tony crushed the artifact in his gauntlet. Tony stood up and walked over to Steve. “Cap?” Tony asked. Steve slowly turned over to reveal a black eye and more blood on his face.   
“Steve!” Andrea said as she came running over to Steve. Andrea slowly touched Steve’s face. “Is it bad?” Andrea asked. Steve nodded. Andrea helped Steve stand up slowly. “He did a number on you,” Tony said looking at Steve.   
Tony heard the Asgardians guards approach. They all surrounded Mark and Loki. Tony looked around and couldn’t see what was happening.   
“Thor, what are they doing?” Tony asked.   
“Putting them in chains. They both will be locked away to await trial. Frigga will see both of them and judge them for their crimes,” Thor said.   
“Judge them!?” Tony shouted. “You know as well as we do, Mark was under Loki’s control.”  
“Indeed, but our laws are strict. All those who attacked the palace will be judged for their crime,” Thor said. Tony was about to Stop the guards, but Andrea grabbed his arm to stop Tony. “We don’t want to make this worse,” Andrea said. Tony looked as the guards put chains on both Mark and Loki. The guards picked up Loki first who glared at them as he was pulled away.   
“I do not feel sorry for what he will face,” Tony said. The guards slowly lifted Mark. Tony saw as Mark’s eyes opened. Mark’s eyes were back to normal. Mark blinked a few times to refocus and looked over to Tony, Andrea, and Steve. Mark looked horrified when he saw Steve. Tony could see the pain in Mark’s eyes. Tony looked back to Steve and saw the bruises and blood much clearer now. Tony looked back to Mark, who stood there for a moment in chains. A guard pushed Mark to move forward. Mark held his head low and turned to follow the guards. Tony knew Mark was beginning to blame himself for all of this.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Steve  
Steve left the medical ward with a cold compress pressed to his eye. At least, Steve thought it to be a cold compress. The chemicals inside the pouch kept the contents cold, and it helped bring the swelling from his black eye from growing. The medical mage said Steve would recover quickly. Steve’s accelerated healing helped the process along faster than normal. Steve found himself walking down the corridor faster than normal to meet the others. He wanted to know what was the plan to break Mark out. Mark was taken to the dungeon to await trial. Steve knew the others would have a plan by now to break Mark out.   
Steve entered the throne room and saw Andrea, Tony, and Thor helping clean up from the battle. Steve walked over to the three. Andrea looked up to greet Steve.   
“You look well. Will you make a complete recovery?” Andrea asked.   
“Yeah, just a few bruises and broken ribs. My ribs are already healing. The black eye will go down in a day or two,” Steve said. Tony went up to Steve to look at his eye. “Wow, Mark left a good one on you,” Tony said. Andrea threw a piece of rock at Tony for his blunt comment.   
“So what is the plan?” Steve asked. The other three looked at Steve confused.   
“The plan for what?” Andrea asked.   
Steve slowly lowered the compress from his eye, “The plan to break Mark out of the dungeon and get us all home. What other plan?”   
The other three looked down when Steve asked. Steve was confused as to why they didn’t respond. He was only gone a few hours. They should have come up with a plan to break Mark out by now.   
“The plan is to wait for the trial tomorrow,” Andrea said. Steve put the compress back to his eye and walked over to Andrea. “What do you mean wait for the trial?”  
“Andrea is correct, Captain. We will wait to see what will result from Frigga’s ruling. We do not have any other choice in this matter,” Thor said.   
Steve looked from Thor to Andrea. Both didn’t make eye contact with Steve. Steve then looked at Tony. Tony just shrugged his shoulders. “What do you mean? We are going to let Mark go to trial?” Steve asked.   
“Mark wants to go to trial,” Andrea said. Steve turned to Andrea. “What?”   
“Mark wants to go in front of Frigga and have her pass judgment against his crimes,” Andrea repeated herself adding more detail to her statement.   
“Can we not break Mark out of the dungeon?” Steve asked. Andrea let out a sigh. “Steve, Mark wants to go to trial. If he wanted to, he would be out of the dungeon and back on Earth by now. He wants to go in front of Frigga.”  
“And we are going to let him? What did he say when he spoke to you?” Steve said.   
Andrea went back to her task of cleaning up the debris, “He said nothing.”  
“Did you try and talk to him? He wouldn’t just say nothing…” Steve began, and Andrea dropped a rock to cut Steve off. “Steve, Mark wouldn’t talk to me. He wouldn’t talk to any of us. He sat there in the dungeon cell and just stared into the distance. I finally asked if he wanted to go to trial and he nodded. He won’t talk to anyone right now.” Andrea was shouting at the end of her statement.   
Steve took a step back from Andrea’s words. “He wouldn’t even talk to you?” Steve asked.   
“No,” Andrea began, “He wouldn’t even look at me. It pisses me off to see him like this. I never have seen him like this. He looks like the world crumbled in on him. He won’t talk, he won’t look at me, I don’t even know if he is eating. He wants a trial is all I know.” Andrea began to breathe heavily from shouting at Steve. Tony walked over to Andrea and wrapped his arms around her. Andrea put her head on Tony’s shoulder and began to cry. “He won’t say anything. Thor said he might be put to death for attacking the palace and assisting Loki to usurp the throne. Frigga said she would hear no words from any of us, and pass judgment on Mark tomorrow. I might lose him Steve, and he won’t even say a word to me,” Andrea buried her head in Tony’s shoulder. Tony held on to Andrea tightly. Steve didn’t know how bad this situation was until now. Andrea fell apart telling him what tomorrow could mean for Mark. “I…I didn’t know.”   
“How could you know?” Andrea said. Tony hushed Andrea as he held her tight. Andrea just let herself collapse into Tony.  
Steve looked over at Thor, “Can I see him?”   
Thor thought for a moment and looked to Andrea. “I can bring you to his cell, but I do not know if you are ready to see him. A brave warrior such as Andrea was not prepared. Are you sure you wish to see him?” Thor asked turning back to Steve.   
“Thor, take me to Mark,” Steve said.   
“I will take you to the dungeon,” Thor said. Thor began to walk, and Steve followed. Steve felt a hand grab his arm. He looked back to see Andrea grabbing him. “He is not okay, Steve. Remember that. He might talk to you,” Andrea said and then let go. Steve watched as Andrea went back to Tony for support. Steve slowly turned and saw Thor waiting for him by the entrance. Steve followed and saw the doorway led to stairs. Thor took the stairs down, and Steve followed. Steve did not know how far down they went, but he finally found the bottom floor. Thor turned down the hallway, and Steve followed. Steve looked around at the dark cells as they passed. Steve did not know what to expect when he saw Mark. Thor stopped.   
“The assassin is in the cell at the far end. I will leave you to go the rest of the way alone,” Thor said. Steve nodded, and Thor began to walk back the way they came. Steve looked down the hall and saw one cell separated from the rest in a hallway. Steve walked down the rest of the way to enter the room. Steve walked in and looked around. He saw Mark in the corner of the cell staring into the distance. Steve stepped forward to the bars.   
“Hey,” Steve said. Mark didn’t flinch or respond to Steve. Steve waited for a long while to pass before he spoke again. “Did you hear me? Your boyfriend is greeting you hello,” Steve said. Steve saw Mark close his eyes and take a breath. Mark still didn’t speak, but Steve knew his words were heard. Steve didn’t know what to say, so he began to let out what he was thinking this whole journey.   
“You know you pulled some pretty stupid things before, but this one…this one takes the cake. What were you thinking? You wanted to do something for us? You go all the way to Asgard to try and find something to make our lives better, and you don’t tell me until right before you take the Bifrost? Don’t you think I would have helped you? Don’t you think we could have done this together? And now you are here in a cell, and I don’t know what I can do to help,” Steve let out.   
“You can stop talking, that will help,” Mark said. Steve thought he earned a small victory by getting Mark to talk to him. Steve didn’t know how he would get Mark to respond more to him. He just began to let more out.   
“Stop talking? Why? So you can enjoy sitting in there for the dumb plan you put us through? You talking to me would have helped all of this. We could have worked together on this as we should for everything. You always want to do things on your own. I don’t know what to do with us as a couple if you keep doing this,” Steve said.   
There was a moment which passed before Mark spoke. “Then maybe we shouldn’t be a couple anymore.” Steve felt pain hit him in the chest when Mark spoke those words. “What?” Steve said in shock.   
Mark let out a sigh. “You’re right Steve. I messed up. I act alone. It is what I am used to doing. I didn’t tell you what was happening and because of my big dumb plan I have all of us here in Asgard. I don’t seem to be able to work well with others. You don’t know what to do with me as a boyfriend, so maybe we shouldn’t.”  
Steve leaned back from the bars. He did not expect the conversation to go this way. Steve felt his anger grow inside at the idea of Mark wanting to end it.   
“Are you serious? You want to end it now? I came all the way to Asgard to get you back to Earth. I care about you so much, and you think this will make me want to end it? I know you do crazy things without thinking. It’s the best and worst quality of you. You always react to protect me and do things to make my life happy, but then you do these things without thinking. I am not going to give up on you. If you are going to have this conversation with me, at least, look at me while we are talking,” Steve realized he was shouting now. He never shouted at Mark before. Mark sat there and just kept his eyes away from Steve.   
“Look at me if you really want to end this. I want to see in your eyes you really don’t care about me,” Steve shouted.   
“I…I can’t look at you Steve,” Mark began. “Not now. Not ever maybe. I can’t look at any of you knowing the pain and damage I did. I was still aware of everything Loki made me do. I couldn’t do anything to stop my body from hurting you or anyone else. I can’t look at what I did,” Mark said. “I am shocked you can even look at me.”  
Steve let what Mark said sink in. They both stayed silence after Mark finished talking. Then Steve broke the silence.  
“And you want to end it all with me because of that?” Steve asked.   
Steve could see water build up in Mark’s eyes as he began to speak. “Steve, I promised to protect you always. And then I end up being the one to hurt you. If Andrea and Tony didn’t figure out a way to stop me, I could have killed you. How could I ever allow myself to say I will protect you when I ended up hurting you?”  
Steve had nothing to respond to Mark. Steve realized Mark was right. Mark hated how Bucky treated Steve, but Mark ended up hurting Steve. “But you were under Loki’s control,” Steve said.   
“All because I trusted him to help me find something to make our lives better. And I found nothing. All this for nothing and I end up hurting you,” Mark said. Steve saw Mark wipe his eyes after talking.   
“And you are going to go to trial for all of this?” Steve asked.   
Mark nodded. “I feel Frigga can pass judgment on my crimes. If she sees me sentenced to death, then so be it.”   
Steve felt his heart drop when Mark said he would accept death. “And you think I will stand by when they try to kill you? They can’t kill you anyway, not with your healing powers.”  
“When you get involved and get hurt, I will heal you. I will let Frigga know I am mortal after I healed you,” Mark said.   
Steve slammed his fists on the bars. “You are so stubborn you know that? You won’t let me have a say in anything. You think I didn’t blame myself when you got shot? I couldn’t do anything, and you were about to die. I had to live through it twice. I blame myself each night when I wake up from the nightmares of you dying,” Steve shouted.   
Mark finally turned to Steve, “What?”   
Steve grabbed the bars and let his body fall to the floor as he let his anger and the truth out. “I blame myself for the both times you were shot. I should have been there for you. You were always there for me, and I could never be there for you. Even now, I want to break you out of here, and you won’t let me. I can’t do anything to help you, and I feel powerless like I did those two other times.”  
Mark stood up from the floor. Steve heard Mark walking over to him and felt Mark’s hand on his. Steve missed the warmth he felt from Mark. He wished he could hug Mark, make all this go away. Steve looked up and saw Mark kneeling in front of him, looking into Steve’s eyes. “I keep hurting you when I don’t mean to,” Mark said.   
Steve felt the tears come to his eyes. “It’s because the world hurts you. Red Skull tried to steal your powers, Bucky tried to kill you, and then Loki took control of you. I just want the world to leave you alone so I can have you to myself. I want to keep you safe.” Steve felt the tears fall down his face.   
“But this is how my life has always been, Steve. I lived alone for so long because people always hunt me down. I don’t want that for you either. I tried to find a way for me to get rid of my powers and still live a life with you. I found nothing here, and it isn’t fair for me to put you through it all,” Mark said as he squeezed Steve’s hand.   
“What are you saying?” Steve asked.   
“I am letting you go from my cursed life. I am doing it because I care about you. Take the others and go back to Earth. I will face the trial tomorrow,” Mark said as he stood up and walked back to where he sat before.   
“I don’t want you to,” Steve said as he felt the tears run down his face. “I don’t want something bad to happen to you.”   
“I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, Steve,” Mark said. “But it’s my curse to carry. I walked with it for over a hundred years, and it was foolish for me to think I could bring another into it. I should have learned with David, but I didn’t.”  
Steve pulled himself up with support from the bars. Steve looked at Mark. “I will be there at the trial. Frigga will look into your soul and tell me how you really feel. I am not letting you push me away because you are afraid of what will happen. I care about you too much to let you do this,” Steve said with determination in his voice. Mark said nothing to Steve.   
Steve walked to the doorway out into the corridor, “I will see you tomorrow. And I still love you. Remember that,” Steve said.   
Steve walked down the corridor, and he felt tears running down his face. Steve quickly turned to the stairs and walked up. Steve found himself in the throne room and turned to see Andrea and Tony still cleaning up. Tony looked up to Steve, and his mouth dropped in shock. Andrea turned to see Steve. Andrea held her hand to her mouth when she saw how Steve looked. Steve walked over to them. Both Andrea and Tony hugged Steve.   
“What happened?” Tony asked.   
“He is an idiot,” Steve said.   
“He is,” Andrea said. “What did he say?”   
“He is going to trial. He can’t look at us because of the damage he did to each of us. He wants Frigga to pass judgment on him for dong that,” Steve explained.   
Tony let out a sigh, “Makes sense.”  
Steve looked to Tony, “What?”   
Tony looked to Andrea and Steve, “What? I understand Mark sometimes. He can’t see the right action for him to do at the moment since he hates the fact he hurt us. He wants someone else to judge the crime. He will go in front of Frigga and be honest. Mark will want the right punishment to come down on him for hurting the ones he loves.”  
Andrea sighed. “Sadly, Tony is right. That is what Mark is doing. Why are you so hurt by it, though?” Andrea turned back to Steve.   
“It’s over,” Steve said.   
“What is?” Tony asked, and Steve felt tears run down his face. Andrea hugged Steve realizing what he meant. “He is hurt, Steve. Wait till the trial. If he still says it’s over, I will punch him in the face until I knock some sense into him.” Steve just leaned into Andrea and cried. He couldn’t think of what else to do. He didn’t want it to be over. He wished for so much more with Mark. He wanted to live so much more with Mark. Right now it was over. And Steve felt broken inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Mark  
Mark sat in the corner of his cell. He didn’t move from his spot after Steve left. Mark didn’t know what was going to happen. He knew the trail was today, but could not even tell the time. The dungeon had no windows or way to tell how time was passing outside. Mark felt empty inside while he waited for the trial. He couldn’t sleep, reliving the memories of hurting everyone. He would always see how he was hurting Steve when he closed his eyes. Mark couldn’t do anything about it. When under Loki’s control, he still was conscious of everything. It was the worst feeling in the world. He saw what his body was doing to everyone and had no way to stop himself.   
Mark grabbed his knees to adjust to sitting on the floor. He thought about the conversation with Steve. Mark hated seeing Steve hurt like that, but he felt it was better to do it now than later. Mark couldn’t see where his relationship with Steve would go after all this. Steve deserved better than Mark. Steve didn’t deserve to be brought into Mark’s life. Mark knew what would happen when someone he loved did come into his life. David paid the price for being in Mark’s life, and Mark couldn’t let the same fate happen to Steve. Mark didn’t know if he could handle losing Steve. Mark buried his head into his knees. He lived a life which was meant to be lived alone. He lied to himself thinking someone else can be a part of it. Mark always needed to keep moving in this world. People wanted his power or wanted him dead. He was a fool to expect it would be different living with the Avengers. Mark let his emotions trick him into thinking he could live normally, that he could have a life with Steve. Mark couldn’t let Steve end up like David. Mark would rather let Steve live his life and be with someone who could give him a life. Mark would just go back to his old ways. Always moving, never being in one spot for more than a few days. He knew he should have stuck to his original plan: get Andrea in with the Avengers and leave. Mark had to fall in love with Steve.   
Mark hit his head on his knees. There will be another Red Skull, another Loki, and another Winter Soldier trying to get to him. Steve would always be in the crossfires. This power was Mark’s curse to carry through life, not Steve’s. Mark couldn’t have Steve live the rest of his life as he did over the last few months.   
Mark heard footsteps approach his cell. Mark looked up and saw Thor standing there in front of the cell. Mark stood up and felt his joints sore from the long hours he spent sitting. Thor opened the cell and held out shackles and chains in his hands.   
“My apologies assassin,” Thor began, “But I must put these on you.” Thor hesitated in opening the shackles. Mark stepped forward and held out his arms. “I understand, Thor. Don’t worry. I expected to go in shackles.”   
Thor put the shackles on Mark’s wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. Thor stood up when he finished. “You are an honorable warrior, assassin,” Thor said.   
“Thor call me Mark. I might not live after today. Least once call me by my name,” Mark said as he waited for Thor to lead the way.   
“I will always see you as a warrior and a friend, Mark,” Thor said smiling. Mark smiled back to Thor. Thor led the way out of the cell. Mark saw five guards ready to escort him to the trial.   
“Thor you can tell them to be calm, I am not escaping. I could have a while ago if I wanted,” Mark said as they walked.   
“I attempted to inform them that you would not resist. They still fear you when they saw what you did,” Thor said. Mark nodded. “That’s fair.”  
Thor walked over to the stairs. Thor lead the way, and Mark followed seeing the guards behind him ready with their swords in case Mark would attempt to escape. Mark knew he could easily break the chains and take down the five guards and Thor to escape, but he wanted to go to trial. Mark followed Thor out through the doorway and continued down the hallway. Mark saw a large crowd gathered in the throne room. Mark didn’t realize the trial would happen there, and he was not sure how he felt about the crowd of people. Mark held his head down as Thor led him through the crowd to the front to stand at the stairs leading to the throne. Mark saw Loki already standing there in chains as well. Mark could feel his fists tense and it took every ounce of energy he had not to break out of the chains and punch Loki in the face.   
Loki smiled at Mark. “Nice to see my puppet can be held in chains,” Loki said. Mark spat at Loki. Loki slowly wiped the spit from his face as Mark took his place next to Loki. “You best not anger me, human,” Loki said.   
Mark looked at Loki to see he had cuts on his face and a large bruise on the side of his head. Mark turned to Thor, “You do that?” Mark asked. Thor nodded. “Nice.”  
The crowd went silent as Frigga entered the throne room. Mark didn’t want to look into the crowd, but he was sure Andrea, Tony, and Steve all waited to see the result of this trial. Frigga walked over to the throne and sat down. She looked at Loki and then Mark saw her meet his eyes.   
“We gather to pass judgment on these two men. Loki, my foster son, led an attack to usurp the throne from myself and Odin. Loki gained the assistance from the human from Earth, known as an assassin. Other warriors came to assist in stopping both of you. I now sit here asking you to defend your actions against Asgard. We shall begin with my foster son, Loki.”  
Loki stepped forward and looked at Frigga. “What have you to say for your actions, Loki?”  
“I have nothing to say. I fought to regain my throne. You all saw the attack. I cannot argue against the witnesses who saw me and my puppet attack the palace. I stand here to face my judgment. You cannot kill me because I am the son of Odin. I will get my throne back from you Frigga. I will claim what is my birthright,” Loki said threateningly to Frigga.   
Frigga held her head poise as she spoke to Loki. “You are correct. I cannot sentence you to death for your crime. I can make your life worse than death though by banishing you from the Bifrost and sending you to live in a wasteland.” Loki looked shocked at Frigga’s choice in punishment. “You won’t be able to access your tools for your magic; I feel we shall banish Loki to the nearest wasteland of a planet. We will see how you fair there,” Frigga said holding her hand up to send Loki away.   
“You cannot do this!” Loki shouted. “I am son of Odin! I am the rightful heir to the throne!” The guard grabbed the chains and pulled Loki away. Mark smiled at the sight of Loki completely falling apart. Mark watched as the guards left with Loki. Mark then saw Steve in the crowd, “Shit,” Mark said to himself and quickly turned to face Frigga again. Mark hoped to not see Steve in the crowd. He didn’t want to know where he was. Now Mark needed to fight his impulse to look at Steve’s reaction when he would receive his punishment.   
Frigga looked to Mark. “You face the crime of aiding Loki’s attempt to usurper the throne. What do you have to say for your crime?”   
Mark paused for a moment and then spoke what he felt, “I feel that is not my only crime you should judge me on.” Frigga tilted her head and looked at Mark. “Do you find a worse crime to speak of your actions?”  
“I do,” Mark said.   
Thor stepped forward, “Step-mother, in defense of my friend, he was under Loki’s control. He could not be held responsible for his actions when Loki commanded him to act.”  
Frigga turned her gaze from Thor to Mark. “Do you agree with my step-son?”  
Mark looked at Frigga. He shook his head, “I do not agree with him.”  
Thor looked shocked at Mark. “Assassin, what do you speak of? Loki controlled you.”  
“I asked you to call me Mark, Thor,” Mark said to Thor. “And that part is clear, but my actions are worse no matter who controlled me.”  
Thor looked back to Frigga. “Mark,” Frigga said. Mark looked up to Frigga and met her eyes. “Tell me about the crime you believe to be judged for.”  
Mark held his gaze with Frigga. “I was foolish to believe Loki could help me. I fell for his trickery and did not allow those I care about to help me. I blindly and foolishly followed Loki and believed every word. I allowed him to gain control of me. While under his control I hurt people I care about deeply. I could have killed them if Thor did not stop me with help from my friends. I hurt those I hold close. I understand why I am being charged with the crime of assisting Loki, but I feel you must consider my other crimes against those I care about to judge me fairly.” Frigga kept her eyes on Mark. She slowly stood up from her throne. The people around Mark gasped. Mark figured this was not common for Frigga to do while passing judgment.   
Frigga slowly walked down the steps and stood a few feet from Mark. Mark didn’t break eye contact with Frigga. Frigga looked down to the chains and shackles on Mark.   
“Am I correct in saying you can break those chains at any moment?” Frigga asked. Mark nodded Frigga turned to one of the guards. “Remove his chains and shackles,” Frigga said.   
“My lady, is it wise to let a beast like him free?” The guard said. Frigga gave a cold look to the guard, “Do you question my judgment?” Frigga asked.   
“No, my lady. I question his,” The guard said pointing at Mark. Frigga turned to Mark, “What stops you from breaking those chains and killing me on the spot?” Frigga asked Mark. The guards readied their sword in case Mark did attack Frigga. Mark didn’t move.   
“The only thing stopping me is myself. I feel I should face judgment for the people I hold close. I know I committed crimes against Asgard, but I feel the crimes I committed against those I care about are far worse,” Mark said honestly to Frigga.   
“Thor,” Frigga said looking at Thor, “Remove the chains and shackles.”  
Thor didn’t hesitate, “Yes mother,” Thor said as he turned to Mark and removed the shackles from Mark. Thor slowly pulled the chains away and Mark stood there with no chains on him now.   
Frigga stood in front of Mark and then took a step forward.   
“You are able to kill me if you wish. You could kill everyone here without hesitation, couldn’t you?” Frigga asked. Mark could hear the guards become worried and even heard the armor shaking. The only ones not worried were Thor and Frigga. Mark nodded his head confirming Frigga’s thoughts.   
“Curious,” Frigga said to Mark. Frigga looked into Mark’s eyes. Mark held his gaze with Frigga’s.   
“I see much pain in you, child. What you explain is true, you feel the crimes against the ones you hold dear far exceed the crimes against Asgard,” Frigga said.   
“I do,” Mark said still looking into Frigga’s eyes.   
Frigga held up her hand, “May I?” She asked. Mark looked to her hand.   
“What do you want to do?” Mark asked Frigga looking at her hand.   
“It will allow me to judge you rightfully and justly,” Frigga said. Mark looked to Frigga and nodded slowly. He could not deny a Norse goddess with the ability to judge him fairly.   
Frigga placed her hand on Mark’s chest. Mark saw a glow from Frigga’s hand. Frigga pulled back quickly and gasped. Mark looked at her in surprise. What did Frigga see?  
“What?” Mark asked.   
Frigga calmed her nerves and looked back to Mark, “I was not prepared for your heart to speak so clearly to me. I expected it to be difficult. I never felt someone whose heart spoke so true.”  
Mark looked down when Frigga told him this. “I find that difficult to believe as well.”  
“I do not lie with what I see, child. Allow me to see your heart. I am prepared this time,” Frigga said. Mark lifted his head and nodded.   
Frigga put her hand back on Mark’s chest. Mark saw the glow from her hand and Frigga didn’t pull away this time. Frigga held her hand there, and Mark watched to see Frigga and how she would react. Frigga maintained her stoic face and then Mark saw Frigga smile. She smiled as she felt Mark’s heart and soul. Then Mark felt Frigga’s other hand on his face. Frigga removed her hand from Mark’s chest and looked at him.   
“My child,” Frigga said. And then Mark saw a tear fall from her eye. “I have never seen such a horrible thing in my entire life.”  
Mark took a deep breath and asked what the room wondered, “What did you see?”  
Frigga smiled. “I saw a pure heart. A true heart which acts only in the best interest of others. It is gentle and can be damaged easily,” Frigga began.   
“Well there goes all my street cred,” Mark said sarcastically.   
“Shut up and listen to the old biddy,” Mark heard from the crowd. He knew it was Andrea yelling at him. Mark felt Thor put his hand on his shoulder. “I agree, listen to Frigga,” Thor said. Mark looked back to Frigga so she could continue.   
“Your heart is pure. I never have seen such a clear glow from a heart in all my years. It shines with a warm and gentle glow. It warms those around you. Then I saw the curse you bear, and have for many years. I am saddened by what you must carry, child. You hold a curse which causes all those to fear your power,” Frigga looked to the guards who held up their swords ready to attack Mark. “You never question their fear, you accept it and but never punish them. I understand why you wish to have judgment passed on you. Your pure heart does not allow you to accept the fact you harmed those you cared for, am I correct?”  
Mark looked away not wanting to look at Frigga. She saw his heart and his soul. He couldn’t hide anything from her. “I can never forgive myself for hurting them.”  
Frigga leaned in and hugged Mark. “I have never seen such a horrible situation. A pure heart and soul cursed to carry what you bear. I can only imagine how you lived this long with this curse.”   
Mark didn’t know how to react. He remained still, he did not know if it was okay to hug a goddess of a foreign planet. “You can see the curse I carry?” Mark asked   
“I can see the darkness of the curse and what you need to carry. When a pure heart is in a person, it shines a light on what the darkness can be. I saw your darkness. This is how bright and pure your heart shines,” Frigga said.   
Mark looked to the side, “My pure heart does not excuse my actions. You should pass judgment for my crime based on what I did, not who I am.”  
“Wrong child,” Frigga said. Mark looked to her surprised Frigga disagreed. “I do not judge those based on their actions alone. I see into the person’s heart when needed. You are a curious human. All the power to escape and easily kill everyone who can stop you, but you chose not. I needed to see your heart to understand why. I see why you wish for me to place punishment on you. I am afraid you will not get a punishment from Asgard or me.”  
“What?” Mark said shocked looked from Frigga to Thor.   
“Frigga speaks the truth. She is the law here as Odin sleeps. She judges a person based on their heart, soul, and actions. What Frigga states is absolute,” Thor explained.   
Mark looked back at Frigga, “You can’t possibly think what I did goes without punishment?”   
“No,” Frigga said as she held her hand to Mark’s chest again, “You did receive punishments. I am not the one who bestowed them upon you, though. You placed them on yourself over the years, and even now.” Frigga looked to Mark, “You planned for a worse punishment than death.”  
Mark looked down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the artifact he received from Loki at the Temple of Huginn and Muninn. Mark showed the artifact to Frigga. Frigga looked shocked at Mark. “You wished this upon yourself?” Frigga asked.   
“I couldn’t think of anything else worse than death,” Mark said. Frigga took the artifact from Mark and examined it. “You wished to be without your powers?” Frigga asked. Mark shook his head. “That isn’t the worst part. Losing my memory of everyone I hold dear would be worse than death. I would never remember I met them and remember how much I cared about them. There is someone in particular who it would hurt to lose,” Mark said. Mark didn’t want to look into the crowd, but he meant Steve.   
Frigga handed Mark the artifact back; she did not use it against him. “My dear, your pure heart does experience much pain. I cannot in good faith provide a punishment worse than you have done to yourself. I understand Loki controlled you; I pardon you for your crimes. I only wish you allowed your heart to shine bright but I see the curse you carry. It is the only darkness you experience. This curse controls all the darkness you experienced in your life,” Frigga began to weep as she spoke. “It pains me to see such a fate be bestowed upon you.”   
Mark heard a shout of joy from the crowd when Frigga spoke about the pardon.   
“I pardon you for all your crimes. Fear, not Asgard, this human does no harm to anyone. His heart has shown me this,” Frigga said as she announced to the crowd. Frigga turned to Mark and saw he still had sadness in his eyes. “You are disappointed in your pardon?” She asked Mark.   
Mark shook his head. “No. Once I saw you could see into my heart, I knew I could not hide anything from you. I am sad because I failed in finding something to help make me human.”  
Frigga grabbed Mark’s hand, “Come, I may have something for you.” Mark followed Frigga as out of the throne room. Mark looked back at Thor. Thor watched as Mark was leaving and he nodded to let Mark know Frigga knew something. Mark then saw Andrea and Tony walk up to Thor. Mark didn’t see Steve at all when he left the throne room.   
Mark walked to a chamber which held many weapons. Mark figured this must be where all the legendary weapons of Asgard would be held. He followed Frigga, who walked to a small chest. Frigga opened the chest and it. She pulled out an amulet. The amulet was small, a green emerald in the center, and gold carvings around the sides of it. Mark watched as Frigga handed him the Amulet.   
“What is it?” Mark asked.   
“It is the Yggdrasil amulet,” Frigga said. Mark looked to her, “The tree of life?” He asked. Frigga nodded. Mark took the amulet in his hands.   
“It is said, when Odin found Yggdrasil, he discovered this stone in the middle of the tree. It has an unknown power to it. Legends speaks it may be able to provide a miracle from Yggdrasil to the holder,” Frigga said.   
“But not without a price. If I recall, the beasts which protect Yggdrasil wish for something in return for the power. How can this help me?” Mark asked. Frigga closed Mark’s hands around the amulet. “When you know what your heart wants, then its power will help you,” Frigga said. “Yggdrasil knows all in this world. The creatures guarding Yggdrasil value a pure heart as yours. I am sure its power will help you greatly.”  
Mark opened his hand to see the amulet again. He looked to Frigga, “Thank you, but…” Mark began.   
“You are worthy of it. I saw your heart. It is far more pure than even my own. I cannot find a more worthy person to hold the amulet,” Frigga said with a smile.   
“Thank you,” Mark said. Mark turned around and began to walk out of the chamber.   
“What will you do? You care for him deeply.” Frigga asked. Mark stopped, “You could see that. I am not surprised,” Mark said.   
“He allows your heart to shine brighter. His heart shines because of you. The darkness which surrounded his heart began to fade all because of you. I fear how he will become if you act irrationally,” Frigga said.   
“My actions have not been rational. I acted based on my emotions and did this all because of how I felt. I think from now on I will act with logic and what remains to be the best for everyone,” Mark said.   
“He will not do well if you leave now. I feel his heart broken even from where we stood in the throne room.”  
“Better his heart breaks now than later. Or worse, he dies because of my powers. You gave me this amulet, and I will use it to somehow have my powers be gone. I can’t put anyone I care about in danger,” Mark realized he was shouting. He didn’t apologize, he felt what he said was right.   
“I know you won’t. Do remember you cannot predict how others will react. You cannot always protect the ones you care about. I know this too well from the loss of my son,” Frigga said.   
“I know. It is better now until I figure things out,” Mark said.   
“You will not return to him when you leave Asgard then?” Frigga asked.   
Mark turned to look at Frigga. “No, I have my tasks to complete.” Mark turned forward and began to leave the chamber. He looked at the amulet in his hand. “I will figure out how to use you,” Mark said to himself, and he left to go to the throne room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Tony  
Tony gathered his items from the floor. The trial in Asgard was over, and somehow Mark was pardoned for his crimes. Tony was not surprised by what Frigga said about Mark. Tony knew how Mark was. Tony always saw through the darkness easily and could see Mark for himself. Tony felt Mark did the same to him, which explained why they got along so well. Mark saw Tony for himself, through the façade Tony would present to others. Tony looked at the floor and saw Andrea’s bag on the floor as well. He picked it up and left the room to look for her.   
Tony left his room and went to the corridor which leads to the outside. Tony saw Andrea standing there with Steve. Tony handed Andrea her bag, “Thanks,” she said. Tony looked over to Steve, who still looked broken. Steve didn’t talk to Tony after the trial. Tony hoped he spoke to Andrea at least.   
“How is he?” Tony whispered.   
“Not good,” Andrea said. “None of us have seen Mark since the trial. The only one who spoke to him was Thor. Thor is not the best to get information about these types of things.”   
“No, he isn’t,” Tony agreed.   
“Maybe you should talk to Mark?” Andrea asked.   
Tony thought for a long moment. Mark wouldn’t talk to Steve and Andrea needed to be here for Steve. Steve grew attached to Andrea quickly, and Tony was happy to see his best friend really see his girlfriend as someone he can trust. “I will try. I cannot guarantee anything,” Tony said.   
“You two have some type of understanding. I think he will talk to you. Least let us know what is happening. I hate seeing Steve like this,” Andrea said looking at Steve. Steve looked like he didn’t sleep at all last night. It looked like he spent the whole night crying. Steve’s eyes were puffy and red. He sat at the side with his head hung low. Tony walked over to Steve and sat next to him. Tony didn’t know what else he could do for his friend.   
“It isn’t going to be okay, is it?” Steve asked.   
Tony looked over at Steve, and he saw a tear roll down his cheek. “I don’t know, Steve. Eventually, it will be, I hope. If you two can’t make it, then I don’t know if there is really hope for the rest of the world.”  
Steve looked over at Tony, “What do you mean?”   
“It is just how I see it, but you two are perfect for each other. I mean other than Andrea and me,” Tony felt Andrea kick him. Tony smiled at Andrea and then turned to Steve. “We all see how you two look at one another. We all saw the love before you both admitted it. Some things just work, and you two do. You two work very well. I will be here for you through it. The world can try and taint the good parts, but we can make it right again.”  
Tony heard Steve sniffle, “Thanks, Tony.”   
“No problem, Steve,” Tony said looking to Steve. Tony heard footsteps approaching, and he looked up. Tony saw Thor walked up to them.   
“Ready to travel the Bifrost home?” Thor asked.   
“Yes, I miss my lab,” Tony answered.   
Andrea looked back behind Thor. “Where is Mark? He is coming back too right?”   
“The assassin will return with us. He is asking Frigga about a gift he received from her,” Thor said.   
“A gift?” Tony asked.   
“I am not certain what Frigga gave the assassin. Frigga said it would help both the assassin and Captain. Frigga also wished to ask about the captain. She felt the assassin’s heart. She doesn’t want the assassin to make a mistake. Frigga sees something approaching in our future,” Thor said.   
“Great,” Tony said. “We aren’t even home yet, and we already have something bad coming. Can’t something go good for once?”   
“It never does go well for us,” Andrea said looking to Tony. Tony stood up and walked over to Andrea. He hugged her from behind, “Least I have you,” Tony said.   
Thor looked behind him, “Ah, the assassin approaches.”   
Tony looked at Steve, who stood up as soon as he heard Thor. Steve wiped his eyes to try and hide the fact he was crying. Tony turned to see Mark walking up next to Thor. “Open the Bifrost, Thor. Let’s go home,” Mark said. Mark didn’t say much to the others. He was focused and determined to just go home. Andrea looked at Tony, “He won’t talk to any of us,” she said to Tony. Tony nodded knowing he needed to try and talk to Mark.   
Thor held up Mjölnir and opened the Bifrost. Everyone gathered their bags, but Mark was the first to walk through the Bifrost.   
“Not wanting to wait for the rest of us, is he?” Tony said.   
Andrea sighed, “No he isn’t. I have never seen him like this. It is weird.” Andrea looked to Steve, “Ready?” Steve nodded, and the four of them walked through the Bifrost together. The second trip felt better than the first, almost. At least, this time, Tony knew what to expect. They found themselves in the yard of the Avenger Mansion. Tony felt dizzy from the Bifrost, but he felt a shove from someone. Tony turned to see Andrea pointing. Tony followed her direction and saw Mark walking to the mansion. “Alright,” Tony said. Tony ran over to Mark and began to walk by his side. Tony didn’t know what to say to Mark if all others failed how would he succeed? But Tony just kept the silence he felt. This is what he would want if he were in Mark’s position.   
“What do they want?” Mark asked Tony.   
Tony looked back to the others. “I think they want to know what you are doing? You are back here, what is your plan?” Tony asked.   
Mark slowed his pace and sighed, “Andrea already knows my plan. She just doesn’t want it to be true. She is worried about Steve and me. I already know what she is thinking.” Mark looked to Tony, “What do you think about what I am doing?”   
Tony felt shocked about the question. Tony always saw the logic in what Mark did, but now was his chance to tell Mark the opposite. Tony could tell Mark he was crazy and not do what he was doing or he can be honest.   
Tony took in a deep breath, “I get what you are doing. You don’t want anyone hurt. You are going to solve what you can before coming back here.”  
Mark smiled, “Somehow you think the same way I do. It is scary sometimes.”  
“Well, we see through the crazy and look at the logic. I get why you did everything, even the trial,” Tony said.   
“Thanks, Tony. I will leave within an hour. I am going to grab a few things and go,” Mark said.   
“Where will you go?” Tony asked.   
Mark grabbed something around his neck. “I need to find answers.”  
Tony tried to see what Mark grabbed, “Is that what Frigga gave you?”   
Mark looked down to what he held in his hand. Mark removed it from his neck and handed it to Tony. “It is. Frigga gave me the Amulet of Yggdrasil, the tree of life. It has the ability to grant a wish basically. Only thing is Frigga didn’t know how it worked. I am going to find out how to get it to work and finish what I started.”  
Tony looked at the amulet. He noticed the gold carvings in the green emerald. He did not know he could not believe he was holding an amulet from the tree of life. Tony handed Mark back the amulet. “Where will the answers be?” Tony asked.   
“I will need to search some ruins. Maybe some museums in the archives they don’t put out. Somewhere the answer has to be found. Even if I can’t read the carvings,” Mark said as he looked at the amulet.   
“He won’t be okay without you,” Tony said. Mark knew Tony was referring to Steve.   
“I can’t help that right now, Tony. He will need to manage without me,” Mark said.   
“How will the team manage without you? I mean if we face a big threat or something happens, we will need to reach you somehow,” Tony said.   
Tony looked at Mark, who was thinking of Tony’s point. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his Stark phone. “Wipe the memory. Program a new number in it and keep the number. I will stay in contact with you. Keep me updated and that way I won’t always be out of reach.”  
“Um…” Tony began, “You want me to keep it a secret from Andrea? You know that will be tough.”  
“Impossible almost, but you can do it,” Mark said as he looked back to Andrea, who was walking with Steve. “Steve will need her. I know she will be able to help him through it. And you will be there for both of them.”  
Tony took the phone, “I will try. But if she finds out, I am throwing you under the bus just so you know. I do not want to get her angry, or face her wrath.”  
“Fair enough,” Mark said. “Leave the phone near the walkway outside the door. I will take it when I leave. I will be leaving in about fifty minutes.”   
“Okay,” Tony said. “That gives me plenty of time to wipe the phone. I will leave the phone over there,” Tony pointed with his eyes to not draw attention.   
“Alright, and Tony,” Mark said.   
“Yeah?”   
“Thanks,” Mark said to Tony. Tony smiled. He trusted Mark quickly as a friend and knew he would do the same in Mark’s position. Tony just didn’t want to face the wrath of Andrea if she found out.   
“I wish you luck,” Tony said.   
“We will be in touch,” Mark said smiling. Tony and Mark walked into the mansion. Tony went down to the lab and began to work on Mark phone. Tony plugged it into his computer.   
“Jarvis run a scan on this phone. I need to you make it untraceable and only able to contact my phone. When you do, wipe the memory from the phone so no one can track it,” Tony said.   
“Will do, sir,” Jarvis said. Tony looked through the memory as Jarvis began to wipe it. Tony noticed the pictured on the phone. “Wait Jarvis.”  
“Sir?” Jarvis said.   
Tony looked at the pictures and saw a few of Mark and Steve as well as a few of Andrea, Mark, Steve, and himself. “Leave those two pictures on the phone. Mark should have some memory of us when he feels lonely.”   
“Yes, sir. I will continue with the process, saving these two photos,” Jarvis replied.   
Tony watched as the phone was being wiped. The process took longer than he expected. Tony looked at the time when the process was completed. “Damn took twice as long than I expected,” Tony said as he walked up the stairs. Tony looked around and saw no one around as he walked outside. Tony put the phone where he told Mark he would and walked back inside. Tony was heading to the lab when he heard someone yelling. Tony knew it was Andrea yelling and he figured Mark was the victim. Tony turned and began to walk up the stairs.   
Tony heard the yelling get louder when he turned the corner. Tony saw Steve in the hallway looking into Mark’s room. Tony walked up to Steve, “Is it bad?” Tony asked. Steve looked over at Tony and nodded. Tony looked into the room and saw Andrea grabbing trying to stop Mark from leaving the mansion.   
“Are you insane? We just went to Asgard to get you back, and now you are going to leave again? What are you doing? You must be fucking crazy to be doing all of this. Do you even care about any of us?” Andrea shouted at Mark as he grabbed the last of his things.   
“I do care, that’s why I am going,” Mark said.   
“That’s all you have to say? I have been yelling at you for an hour, and you only say those words?” Andrea yelled following Mark. Mark stopped and turned to Andrea. “You knew my plan was never to stay with the Avengers. I was here to get you in and I did. This was something we both expected,” Mark said. Andrea paused for a moment and said in a normal volume voice, “But that was before we realized what he had here.”  
“I know. But that put everyone in danger. I can’t keep you all in danger,” Mark said as he turned and began to leave. Mark walked by Tony and Steve making eye contact only with Tony. Steve followed Mark. Tony looked at Andrea, who was about to cry. “I can’t stop him,” Andrea said as tears began to roll down her face. “Why is he such an idiot?”   
Tony went over and hugged Andrea. “Sometimes we all need to be idiots, Andrea.” And Tony kissed Andrea on the forehead. “I am here for you. Don’t worry.”  
“Who will be here for Steve?” Andrea asked.   
Tony looked Andrea in the eyes, “We both will be. I can share a wonderful woman like you if he needs support.”   
Andrea smiled and kissed Tony on the lips. “Thanks,” Andrea said. Andrea then broke away and began to walk down the hall. “Where are you going?” Tony asked.   
Andrea looked to Tony, “To help Steve. He is going to break down soon.” Tony followed Andrea when she said this. Tony followed Andrea down the hall but saw her stop at the stairs. Tony walked around to see what was going on and he saw Steve blocking the door.  
“Talk to me,” Steve shouted at Mark.   
Mark said nothing to Steve and did not even look at Steve. Tony grabbed Andrea’s hand and walked her down the stairs slowly to be closer if needed.   
“I am not letting you leave. You need to talk to me about all of this. I need to know why you are leaving,” Steve shouted. Tony has never seen Steve so angry before. Tony thought he saw the veins popping out of Steve’s neck as he shouted.   
“I can’t put you in danger, Steve,” Mark said but would not even look Steve in the eyes.   
“You think we are not in danger all the time?” Steve shouted. Tony could feel Andrea grab his hand tighter as Steve got louder.   
“But the Danger is not because of me or… is me,” Mark said. Mark finally looked up at Steve. Tony could see Steve’s anger slowly go down when Mark looked at him.   
“I don’t want you to go,” Steve said.   
“I need to go, Steve. This is not about want anymore. I need to do what is best for everyone,” Mark said.   
Tony could see tears roll down Steve’s face when Mark said this. Mark grabbed Steve’s face. “Don’t cry. You have a lot to offer. And I don’t like seeing you sad. I need to do this.”  
“I don’t want to lose you now,” Steve said.   
“Steve I am leaving one way or another. Let’s not have me leave with something we will both regret,” Mark said. Steve slowly stepped to the side after a few moments. “Thanks,” Mark said as he opened the door.   
“I love you,” Steve said. Mark froze at the doorway. He slowly looked at Steve. Steve was trying his best to hold it together. “I love you too, Steve,” Mark said, and he closed the door behind him.   
Andrea let go of Tony and quickly ran to Steve. Steve slowly fell to the floor crying. Andrea caught Steve in her arms and sat on the floor with Steve. Andrea didn’t say anything to Steve; she just hugged him and let him cry. Tony walked over and opened the door. Tony walked out and closed the door behind him. Tony walked to where he hid the phone and saw it gone.   
“Good luck, Mark,” Tony said. “We will make sure Steve will be okay.” Tony looked around but saw no sign of Mark. It would be three days until Tony got a message from Mark.   
“Hey, I am in DC at the history museum trying to find anything on Norse Mythology. No luck yet. How is Steve?”  
Tony knew Mark couldn’t help himself from asking about Steve.   
“Not good. It took Andrea two days to get him from working out at in the training room to the point of exhaustion. We know he isn’t sleeping well either. I hope you find what you need soon.”  
“I’m an asshole,” Mark replied back.   
“Yeah, but you had good reason to be one. We will take care of him, don’t worry. I am on hot chocolate duty at night when Steve can’t sleep.” Tony replied.   
“Thanks,” Mark replied. Tony knew the thanks meant so much more than it seemed from Mark. It would be a few more days before Tony heard from Mark again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Andrea  
Andrea began to walk up the stairs. This was becoming a daily battle for her with Steve ever since Mark left. She already knew what to expect and how to get Steve to listen to her. Mark has been gone for about a week and a half now. Steve isn’t doing much better from Mark being gone. Andrea stays up most nights with Steve and Tony makes hot chocolate for the both of them. The nights Andrea does get sleep is when Tony or Natasha switch off with her so they all can ensure someone gets some sleep. Natasha didn’t have much luck breaking through to Steve. Tony got through to Steve. Steve never argues against Tony or Andrea when it comes to taking care of his health. Andrea just worries more for her friend. She doesn’t know what else she can do for him other than forcing him to take care of himself. Andrea walked into the training room. She looked over and saw twelve punching bags destroyed in the corner. Tony was smart and ordered bulk since Steve began to come up here daily. The Avenger Mansion has enough punching bags for a year. Andrea looked over to see Steve punching the thirteenth bag he had up today. Steve didn’t look good. He stopped managing his hair and allowed for his beard to grow. Andrea could see dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. Steve looked to barely be able to stand up while punching the bag. Andrea walked over to Steve. Steve stopped for a moment to look at her.   
“I am not stopping,” Steve said.   
“Shut your face,” Andrea said. “When was the last time you ate…or slept?”   
Steve grabbed the punching bag to keep it from moving; he looked to be using the bag for support as well. “Sleep, it’s been about three days. Food, I think the last time you were here bugging me.” Steve readied himself to hit the bag again when he felt a smack on the back of his head.   
“The last time I was here? So yesterday morning? You have been going at this with no food for over twenty-four hours?” Andrea was shouting as she asked the question. Steve’s face remained calm while Andrea yelled at him. “Yeah, it has been that long I think.” Steve looked down when he answered. Andrea grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him away from the punching bag.   
“What are you doing?” Steve asked as Andrea dragged him away.   
“Making sure you don’t kill yourself. Mark would never forgive me if I allowed you to exercise into exhaustion,” Andrea said, and she felt a tug back as they walked. Steve froze in his footsteps. Andrea realized she mentioned Mark in front of Steve. It was maybe the first time someone said something about Mark coming back.   
“He isn’t going to come back. I know this and so do you. He hates me and left me here not knowing where he is,” Steve said.   
Andrea pulled Steve long, able to get him to move before he broke down again. “He doesn’t hate you, Steve. He hates himself. He hurt us, and he needs to learn to forgive himself before he can come back. It will take time, but he will be back. I told him I forgive him, but he wasn’t ready to hear it then.”  
“You did?” Steve asked.   
Andrea looked back to Steve, “Of course I did. He was under mind control with Loki as the puppet master. How can I not forgive him? Least he knows I do forgive him and that’s something for him to start with.”  
“What do you mean?” Steve continued the questions as Andrea pulled him down the stairs. She didn’t mind the questions. It distracted Steve long enough for her to get him to the kitchen. “Well Steve, we need to forgive him before he forgives himself. Otherwise, he might think we will always harbor anger toward him. I forgave him, I know Thor did in his weird way. And Tony sure did. With all four of us forgiving him, I am sure he will be fine soon.”  
Andrea pulled Steve to the table and went into the refrigerator. She found some leftovers of pasta and pizza. She pulled both out knowing Steve needs more food than the normal human being. She grabbed a plate and made Steve two big helpings of food for lunch.   
Andrea put the food in the microwave and grabbed herself a cola. She then began to make a cup of tea for Steve. Steve just sat there. Andrea was hoping what she told him would sink in and Steve would realize Mark would be back. It’s the hope Andrea held onto and she felt Steve should as well. Andrea poured hot water into the mug and put the teabag in for Steve. She walked over and put the tea in front of Steve.   
Steve took a sip of the tea and needed to get up to get sugar and honey. Andrea watched as Steve went and got the items and sat back down. “You put sugar and honey in your tea? Why didn’t you say so? And how did I not notice until now?” Andrea asked.   
Steve put the honey in the tea then two spoons of sugar and stirred it. “Mark always made my tea. He put honey and sugar in it, and I loved how it tasted. It was weird to me how much he knew how I liked things. I always have it that way with some differences which each tea.”  
“Differences?” Andrea asked.   
“Well, Mark would put some chocolate in the peppermint tea. Or he would put cinnamon in the black tea when it was late to make it seem like a dessert. He would put ginger in green tea, but he always knew I liked my tea sweet,” Steve explained.   
“That is scary,” Andrea said. “Sweet but scary. He knew what you liked that well? I thought you were the pickiest eater in the house.”  
Steve gave a small grin when Andrea finished her sentence. Andrea knew it to be true. It took Tony years to get Steve to try sushi, and still with no luck. Andrea bribed Steve to try some shellfish one night. It didn’t end well.   
“I think that’s one of the things I miss most about Mark. You’re right, I am known for always being the one to argue against new food. Mark never had to convince me to try something. He would make it, and I liked it. I used to just drink black tea, then he had me try other teas and now we have a whole pantry full of it. He knows me better than I know myself I think,” Steve said taking a sip of the tea.   
Andrea smiled and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed the chocolate syrup and put it down in front of Steve. “I don’t know all of his fancy cooking ways, but I know I gave you peppermint tea from the box. Here is some chocolate syrup to mix with your tea,” Andrea said with a smile.   
“Thanks,” Steve said grabbing the chocolate syrup. The microwave went off, and Andrea went to get the food. Andrea grabbed a towel to grab the plate so she would not burn herself. Andrea brought the first plate to Steve and handed him a fork. “You are going to sit here and eat all this. I will not let you leave if you don’t,” Andrea commanded. Steve nodded. “Good,” Andrea said going to put the other plate in the microwave.   
Andrea came back to the table with her cola in her hand and saw Steve just playing with his food. “I told you to eat,” Andrea said.   
Steve was looking down at his plate. Finally, Steve picked up some pasta with his fork and took a few bites. Andrea sighed of relief she would not have to force feed Steve. Andrea heard someone walking into the kitchen she looked up. Tony walked in wearing a suit and caring a small luggage. Tony looked over at Steve. “You are looking worse, Cap. Luckily you have a good lady taking care of you. Don’t worry I will let you borrow her for now,” Tony said smiling and Andrea.   
“What do you mean borrow her? I am not property!” Andrea said trying to be mad by crossing her arms, but she wore a smile. Tony came over to Andrea and kissed her. “Damn your smile,” Tony said to Andrea. Andrea looked up and kissed him back. Tony looked over to Steve. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take him to the west coast? It will give you a break from being a caretaker.” Tony asked.   
“I am not a child,” Steve said to them.   
“Well when I have to remind you to eat and sleep Steve, then you might as well be a super soldier toddler,” Andrea said.   
Steve just looked down realizing how bad he actually was doing health wise. “You are going on almost two weeks of no sleep, Steve. Even I can’t go past seventy-two hours without crashing. I know how much damage sleep deprivation can do to the body, and you are far beyond what I have even been able to make it without sleep,” Tony said.   
“I am fine,” Steve said.   
“Don’t lie,” Andrea told Steve and Andrea put Tony’s sunglasses on him. “Go, I will be fine. Natasha will switch with me when I am tired. I would be worried no one could watch him as we can here, especially if you are in meetings most of the day,” Andrea said.   
Tony looked at Steve, “You’re right. I just feel bad for you taking most of the work.”  
Andrea smiled at Tony, “I am not taking most of it. He doesn’t fight you or me. He sometimes fights Natasha, until she scares him. I will be fine. You know I can go for a long while without much sleep and be functional. You are only gone for a few days.”  
“True, but keep me updated and let me know if you need anything in the house,” Tony said. Tony walked over to the table and looked at Steve. Steve went back to just pushing his food around on the plate, Steve looked lost in thought.   
“Steve, are you going to be okay?” Tony asked.   
“I don’t know, Tony. All I know is I never did tell him,” Steve said.   
“You never told him? Mark? What didn’t you tell him?” Tony asked. Andrea walked over and put her hand on Tony’s arm. “Steve never told Mark he forgave him,” Andrea said. Tony looked at Andrea then slowly turned back to look at Steve. Andrea could see the water begin to build in Steve’s eyes.   
“No, you are not breaking down right now. You need to eat. You can eat, shower, and then break down if you want. Not right now, food now!” Andrea shouted. Steve looked up shocked at Andrea’s command and then let a small smile escape, “Thanks,” Steve said.   
Andrea sighed, “See I got it managed.”  
Tony let his sunglasses slide down his nose to show his eyes to Andrea. Tony gave an impressed look at her, and Andrea pushed Tony’s glasses back up. “I see you do have it under control. Well, you can always tell Mark you forgive him in a week,” Tony said.   
Steve dropped his fork to the floor. “What?” Steve asked.   
Andrea grabbed Tony’s arm, “A week? What do you know that we don’t?” Andrea asked.   
Tony looked at how hard Andrea was clutching his arm.   
“Sorry,” Andrea said as he pulled her arm back. Tony stepped forward and ran his hand through Andrea’s hair and pulled her in for a hug. “It’s okay. We all miss him. You two the most,” Tony said.   
“What do you mean a week?” Steve shouted. Tony let go of his hug on Andrea and turned to Steve. “The court trial. Remember? Mark needs to reappear there in a week. He won’t forget something that big. He will be there,” Tony explained.   
“That’s right, I completely forgot,” Andrea said.   
Steve picked up his fork from the floor and just played with it in his hands. “So I will be able to see him there?” Steve asked.   
Tony shrugged his shoulders, “I would guess you could. You can tell him then. But,” Tony paused for a moment before continuing, “I don’t know if it will bring him back here Steve. It might. He might need to hear you forgive him. He feels the worst about hurting you.”   
Steve looked back down to his plate of food. Andrea went to get another fork for Steve. She handed Steve the fork, “Listen that’s a week from now. Right now you need to feel better. You need to eat. We will figure it all out later, okay?” Andrea said. Steve took the fork and nodded to Andrea. Steve began to eat again. Andrea looked to Tony. Tony held his arm open for a hug. Andrea went in for a hug and Tony whispered, “Walk to the car with me.” Andrea followed Tony.   
Tony put his luggage in the trunk of his car and walked over to Andrea. “Do you think he will be okay? Honestly? I don’t know if he should see Mark in a week when he looks this bad.”  
Andrea looked back at the mansion. “Do you think we could have stopped him even if we told him? I think there isn’t a force on this planet that will stop him from going to that trial.”  
“You’re right,” Tony said. “Are you going to be okay about the trail?” Tony asked. “And with me gone, you are the only one who will be taking care of Steve.”  
“I will be fine with both. I get pissed at Mark sometimes, but he does know what it is like to live with his powers better than any of us. I didn’t know the world was so harsh on him. He always told me people feared him or wanted his power, but I never knew it would be this bad. We only have been here for months, and already so much,” Andrea said with a sigh.   
Tony leaned in and hugged Andrea. Tony rested his lips on her forehead. “Do you think Steve will give up on Mark?” Tony asked.   
“I don’t know, Tony. He is breaking down, and he might snap. When he does, giving up on Mark might be the best option, as much as it pains me to say,” Andrea said leaning into Tony.   
“We will get through this. It’s a week away you both will see Mark. Maybe then he will have some answers on what he has been doing,” Tony said.   
“Or you could just text him,” Andrea said looking up to Tony and smiling. Tony attempted to play the dumb card, but Andrea cut him off before he could begin. “You suck at being secretive Tony. You left the computer program open in the lab the day you wiped his phone. I knew you two have been in communication. Mark needs you right now, and Steve needs me. I was happy to know Mark reached out to you. I think both of them at once would have been a hassle, and if Steve found out I could contact Mark,” Andrea gave a look of horror at the end of her sentence.   
“So not mad at me?” Tony asked.   
“No, but kick him in the shin when you see him in California. I know he is there and you plan to see him. Tell him I am not mad at him but its Mark getting hurt instead of you,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony leaned in a kissed her. “You’re amazing,” Tony said as he pulled away.   
“And I know you feared my wrath if you were found out. Mark said he would take all the blame I bet,” Andrea said. Tony laughed and nodded his head. “He did.”  
Tony went to his car door. “I will be back in three days. I am going to find out what Mark discovered about that amulet Frigga gave him. I will let you know what is happening. I know you will take care of Steve.”  
Andrea nodded and waved goodbye to Tony. “Remember to kick him in the shin,” She said before Tony closed the door to the car. Tony held up two fingers like a peace sign and waved good-bye while driving off. Andrea sighed and went back inside. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Steve did finish his plate and sat there drinking his tea. Andrea grabbed the plate and put it in the sink. She grabbed the second plate and brought it to Steve.   
“I am not hungry,” Steve said.   
“Steve, your metabolism is much faster than everyone else’s. I know you have been exercising all day. You need to eat so you don’t pass out,” Andrea said.   
Steve grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. Andrea grabbed a slice as well. Steve looked up at her, “What? You are not the only one who is hungry.” Steve smiled and put the plate between the two of them.   
They sat there eating the pizza. Andrea cleared the table and asked Steve if he wanted more tea. “No, I am good thanks,” Steve answered. Andrea took his mug and put it in the sink. Andrea grabbed Steve again and pulled him out of the chair.   
“What now?” Steve asked.   
“You smell, you need a shower,” Andrea said. Steve blushed and just followed Andrea. Andrea let go of Steve’s arm when they got to Steve’s room. Andrea pushed the door open and went to look for a towel and a change of clothes. Andrea grabbed what Steve needed and walked back, and saw Steve walked to Mark’s room. Andrea put the items in the bathroom and walked to get Steve. Steve was already in Mark’s room and sitting on the bed.   
Steve just looked around the room. “Steve, he isn’t dead. He is just gone for a bit. He will be back,” Andrea said.   
“For how long?” Steve asked.   
“I… I don’t know, Steve,” Andrea answered. “From the way he spoke, he isn’t coming back until he can figure out a way to have his powers not be used by others or gets rid of them completely.”  
Steve’s eyes met Andrea’s, “And you think that is possible?” Steve asked.   
Andrea shrugged her shoulders, “Anything can happen with him. Hell, anything can happen with any of us. I mean, we figured out how to stop him when he easily can take any of us down. He found Red Skull, saved you, got his powers back, went to Asgard, and now he is doing another impossible thing. He can do the impossible all the time from what I am seeing.”  
“Not everything, though,” Steve said. “He hates that he and I can’t have a normal life. Grow old together, care for one another. I think about that as well. I worried about it before, but now I forget it’s an issue until it comes up. I just want him here,” Steve said grabbing one of the pillows and holding it close to his chest. “Why does he want to give so much to me?”   
Andrea smiled and sat next to Steve. “You forget what Frigga said to Mark at the trail in Asgard?”   
Steve shook his head in response. “Then you know why. He is doing this for you and for everyone around you guys. Mark wants you safe and to give you all he can.”  
Steve rested his chin on the pillow. “But is it worth it all. All this pain I feel. It sucks Andrea.”  
“Yeah I see that. I am about to force you to shower. And I can’t answer that Steve, you can,” Andrea said with a smile. Then she stood up and held out her hand. “Come on, you smell real bad.”  
Steve laughed and grabbed her hand. Andrea walked Steve to his bathroom. “Go shower. We will try and do something to pass the time and get your mind off of all the pain.”  
“Thanks,” Steve said as he closed the door. Andrea walked out of the room and down the hall. She sighed to herself, “I don’t know if the pain is worth it Steve.” Andrea walked down the stairs and wondered if she was in Steve’s position, and Tony did something, what would she do? Andrea went to the sink and began to clean up the dishes. When she finished putting the last dish away, she had her answer. “I would fight for it,” She said. She knew Mark and the thought process around everything he was doing. She knows Tony thinks similarly to Mark, She would know there is a reason for it. And like Mark, Tony’s reasons would be for everyone else he cares about, not himself. She can’t fault Tony for caring for her that much. She turned the water off in the sink and dried her hands.   
“Maybe I will take Steve out tonight. Let’s have some fun,” Andrea thought out loud to herself. “Either way, I got to check on him.” Andrea began to walk upstairs to see how Steve was doing. She knew she wasn’t going to win the war against his stubble. She could, at least, make sure he was not thinking so much throughout the day. Andrea ran into Steve getting out of the shower.  
“Oh, Sorry,” Andrea said.   
“It’s okay,” Steve said with a smile. “I know you are just worried.”  
“Yeah, I am,” Andrea said. “Listen we need to not stay stuck in the mansion. Let’s go out one night. I think it will be good for you.”  
Steve thought for a long moment then looked at Andrea. “Okay, one day this week. But tonight can we just stay in. I promise not to exercise. I will just sketch,” Steve said.   
“And eat dinner,” Andrea said.   
“Yeah I promise,” Steve said.   
Andrea smiled, “Okay. I will get the library all set up for a night in. I can bring up some snack for us and get some tea ready for you,” Andrea said.   
Steve went in and hugged Andrea. “Thanks,” Steve said.   
“You will see him in a week, Steve. It will be fine,” Andrea said.   
“I hope so,” Steve replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Steve  
Steve was doing better over the next two days. He did not spend the whole day in the training room destroying punching bags, and he was eating more regularly. The main reason for the change was Andrea making sure Steve was taking care of himself. Steve was in his room getting ready for the night. Andrea had been right on everything so far, so Steve agreed to go out into the city. Steve knew Andrea would be there and Natasha and Clint were coming as well. Steve walked out of the shower to get dressed for the night. Steve grabbed some socks, underwear, and a pair of jeans to wear. Steve quickly put them on and then looked for a shirt to wear. Steve dug through his dresser and paused when he saw one of Mark’s shirts mixed in with his clothing. Steve pulled it out of the dresser. It was a button up black shirt, simple but Mark wore it often. Steve held it close to him, and he could still smell Mark on the shirt. Steve missed Mark, and this wasn’t helping him. Steve did feel better with the shirt close to him so he decided to wear it. Steve never really enjoyed social gatherings, so having something on to help calm him down would be good. Steve put on his regular boots and walked out of his room. Steve walked down the hall and was walking down the stairs when he saw everyone.   
“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Steve asked.   
Andrea looked up to Steve coming down the stairs. “That’s up to you. It’s your night to have fun with friends, so you tell us.”  
Steve thought for a long moment, “Honestly, what I want to do is something which is impossible.”  
Andrea, Natasha, and Clint looked curiously to Steve. “What do you want to do that is impossible for you Steve? Break a law?” Clint asked. Natasha held back a smile.   
Steve laughed, “No. I actually would like to know how it is like to party and maybe drink. I never drank before the super soldier serum. When I lost my powers briefly, I had a chance but never got to really experience it. I know it is impossible for me now, but might help with everything happening.” Steve looked to the three and waited for a shocked response. Steve felt odd seeing the three of them not even flinching at what Steve just confessed.   
“Well that is normal,” Natasha began. “We all want to cut loose and let things go when we have intense moments.”  
“But Steve is right,” Clint added. “How will he even get close to drunk? He will die from over hydration before we can get him drunk.”  
Andrea looked to be thinking very intensely at the idea Steve brought up. “Hold on, I might have something,” Andrea said as she ran up the stairs.   
“I am worried what she will bring back,” Clint said. “Any alcohol that can get Steve drunk will surely kill the rest of us.”  
Natasha crossed her arms and glared at Clint. “Light weight,” Natasha said to Clint. Clint made a face at Natasha. “Not all of us can be Russian with vodka flowing through our veins,” Clint said back.   
Andrea came running down the stairs before Natasha could say anything back to Clint.   
“What did you get?” Steve asked. Andrea held up two small bottles in her hand.   
“What is that?” Clint asked.   
“A gift from Agard,” Andrea said with a smile. “I got Thor to get me a bunch of bottles. It’s what Asgardians drink when they celebrate. I was curious as to what they would drink since they work with magic and not science. According to Thor, this will get you drunk through magic and not alcohol. I was also told no hangover the next day.”  
Andrea handed a bottle to Steve. Steve opened the bottle and smelled the contents. “Is it safe?” Steve asked. Steve noticed the liquid smelled like honey.   
“It’s like meed and from what Thor said, it is safe. I had some before, and it is really good. The no hangover part is the best,” Andrea said.   
Steve took a drink of the liquid. He was surprised it tasted as well as it did. “So when will it kick in?” Steve asked.   
“It's like normal alcohol, so it will take some time. We can sip some on the way to the club. Maybe it will help you loosen up and enjoy the night more,” Andrea said.   
Natasha took the bottle and drank some of the potions. She smiled, “Got more? This is good.”  
Andrea opened her bag and showed small bottles in her purse, “We won't have to pay for drinks tonight with all of this. It is strong though so don’t drink too much,” Andrea warned.   
“I think I will stick to Earth liquor for tonight. I will see how it affects you guys before I drink some,” Clint said. Natasha turned to Clint, “Like I said, lightweight.”  
Steve took the bottle from Natasha and closed it. “Well hope this works and helps me tonight,” Steve said handing the bottle to Andrea.   
“It will help for tonight, but not long term,” Andrea said. Andrea walked over to the front door and opened it. “Ready?” Clint and Natasha walked out and then Steve followed. Andrea closed the door and walked to the car.   
“Which one are we taking?” Clint asked.   
Andrea clicked the keys to light up the car she chose. Clint’s jaw dropped at the sports car lighting up. “Tony is letting you drive that?”   
Andrea smiled and opened the door. “Letting me? He insisted on me driving this. He said he doesn’t like me driving the cheaper cars.”  
“The cheaper cars that we can only hope to afford,” Natasha said as she sat in the back seat. Clint went in after her, and Steve sat in the front seat. Andrea pulled the car out and drove into the city. Steve watched the lights of the city as they drove. He was hoping the alcohol from Asgard would begin to work soon. Steve felt a nudge from Andrea. “If you want to have some more, you can. You are a built guy, and it will take more for you to feel buzzed,” Andrea said with the bottle in hand. Steve took it and took another drink. He liked the taste, mainly because it was sweet. Steve closed the bottle and handed it back to Andrea. Steve turned back to the window and just watched the city as they drove. He remembered the day back when Mark took him to Brooklyn. Steve wanted more days like that. He never felt happier than on that day. Steve just wanted to spend time with Mark, and he hoped the potion would work soon.   
They pulled up to the club and luckily there was valet parking. Andrea pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed it to the valet as she stepped out. Steve stepped out and looked at the club. Steve could hear the base of the music from outside.   
“Scared?” Natasha asked as she stepped next to Steve. Steve shook his head. “No, it just sounds loud in there.”  
“We can be near the bar. It usually is best if you don’t want to hear the music,” Clint said.   
“We can drink until we feel like dancing,” Andrea said as she walked over to Steve and grabbed his arm.   
“I am not sure if I will dance tonight,” Steve said with a smile as he walked with Andrea on his arm.   
“Well I need a sexy dance partner,” Andrea said, and she looked back to Natasha and Clint. “What do you say?”  
“Well, I would enjoy dancing…”  
“Not you,” Andrea cut Clint off. “I was asking Natasha. I said sexy dance partner.”  
Clint glared at Andrea and Natasha laughed. “I will dance with you, no problem,” Natasha answered.   
“Great,” Andrea answered as they went into the club. Andrea got the bottles in her bag through the bouncers at the front. Steve was surprised at how well Andrea could trick the bouncers. He shouldn’t be too surprised, she is a trained assassin after all. Mark was the one who trained her.   
The four of them walked to the bar, and Clint was right. The music was tolerable near the bar. Andrea got a drink for Clint and poured the potion into three empty glasses Natasha grabbed from the bar. Steve didn’t even notice when Natasha grabbed the glasses. Andrea handed a glass to Steve.   
“Thanks,” Steve said, and he took a sip of the drink. Steve thought he began to feel the effects fo the potion. He could feel his face feel slightly numb and he felt better to not feel the pain he did before. Andrea grabbed Natasha and went to the dance floor.   
“I can’t believe they wouldn’t ask me to dance,” Clint said to Steve.   
“You can always join them,” Steve said smiling.   
Clint thought for a long moment. “You know, you are right. I should dance with two beautiful women. I will join them.” Clint chugged his drink and put the glass at the bar. He went over to join Andrea and Natasha. Steve laughed at Clint’s determination. Steve leaned against the bar and enjoyed watching his friends have fun. Steve continued to drink the potion and he felt what he believed was drunk. He never felt this way before but he could see why people enjoy it from time to time. Steve looked around the dance floor and the club. There were a lot of people here, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Steve looked around, and he saw someone who looked like Mark. Steve paused on the man for a while. Steve thought he had to be imagining it. Mark wasn’t here, and if he was, why would he be in this club? Steve watched the man as he stood tall around the same height as Mark. Steve found himself believing the man was Mark more and more as he watched him. Steve couldn’t fight his impulse anymore, he began to walk over to the man. The man began to walk away from Steve, so Steve picked up his pace and grabbed by the shoulder. “Hey,” Steve said. The man turned around, and it wasn’t Mark. Steve felt the embarrassment fill his face. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” Steve said.   
“It’s okay,” the man said as he turned around and continued walking. Steve felt empty standing there. He missed Mark. He didn’t know what to do at the moment, so he just walked back to the bar. When Steve got to the bar, he assumed is the previous stance of leaning against the bar. He watched his friends dancing on the dance floor.   
“Hey,” Steve heard near him. Steve turned quickly and saw a man talking to a woman next to him at the bar. Steve felt himself going crazy. Steve chugged the rest of his drink so he could calm down. Steve put the glass on the bar and just leaned back holding his head back. Steve closed his eyes, and he just listened to the music. Steve felt someone put their hand on his arm. Steve lifted his head up to see Andrea standing there.   
“You okay?” Andrea asked. Steve shook his head. Andrea looked around, “Let’s get some air.” Andrea lead Steve outside where they sat at the curb. Steve just sat with his elbows on his knees.   
“You aren’t sick, are you? Maybe you had too much to drink,” Andrea asked.   
Steve didn’t feel drunk or sick, he felt like he was going crazy. “I’m not sick. It’s just harder being out and not having Mark around,” Steve responded.   
Andrea leaned against Steve. “You do miss him a lot. I am sorry he isn’t here. But he will be at the trial in a few days. You will see him then.”  
The trail was coming up. Steve can’t believe he forgot about the trail. Steve didn’t know how he would react to seeing Mark. Steve couldn’t bring himself to say he forgave Mark. What would he say when he saw him after weeks.   
“I don’t know what to even say to him when I see him,” Steve said. Andrea just looked up to Steve’s face. “Why not tell him how you are feeling now? You miss him. Let him know how much he means to you.”  
“I tried that in Asgard when he broke up with me. I couldn’t say anything to convince him to stay then, what would make now different?” Steve asked.   
“Because he misses you too. He kept in touch with Tony to make sure you were okay. Mark never stopped caring about you. He just can’t get passed what happened in Asgard is all,” Andrea said.   
Steve rested his head on Andrea’s. “I do forgive him.”  
“I know,” Andrea said.   
“I just can’t believe I didn’t tell him. Why wouldn’t I think to tell him?” Steve asked almost ready to kick himself for being dumb.   
“Because you were afraid to lose him and didn’t think clearly,” Andrea said.   
Natasha and Clint walked out of the club. “Everything okay?” Clint asked. Steve felt Andrea sit up and turn to look at them. “Yeah just getting some fresh air,” Andrea answered.   
Andrea looked to Steve, Steve was staring off into the distance just lost in thought. “Want to call it a night?” Andrea asked. Steve looked down. “Would you hate me if I say yes?”   
Andrea shook her head, “Course not. We can head home.”   
“Well, what about us? We can stay right?” Clint asked, and Natasha punched him in the arm. Andrea laughed. Andrea reached into her purse and handed Natasha the valet ticket. “Here, we will catch a cab. You guys can take the car back,” Andrea said.   
“Awesome can I drive?” Clint asked.   
“There is a reason she is handing me the ticket,” Natasha snapped back at Clint. Clint backed away like a scared puppy. Andrea stood up and held out her hand. “Come on, let’s walk for a while before catching a cab.” Steve grabbed Andrea’s hand and stood up.   
“See you two later,” Andrea said as she and Steve walked down the street. Steve walked in silence with Andrea. Steve couldn’t thank Andrea enough for everything she was doing for her. He thought of how she made sure he ate and got him to stop working himself out to the point of passing out. Andrea even got him to go out tonight to have some fun. Steve paused for a moment and Andrea stopped to look back at him. “Everything okay?” Steve hugged Andrea. “I wanted to thank you. You have been an amazing friend to me through this.” Andrea hugged Steve back. “I am telling Tony you hugged me. It will make him super jealous.” Steve laughed and pulled away from Andrea. They both continued walking.   
“You know he asked me to take care of you,” Andrea said.   
“Mark?” Steve asked. Andrea nodded. “He made sure to tell Tony and me to watch out for you. I can’t let him down, and I want you to hang in there. It will all be better.” Andrea turned to Steve and smiled.   
Steve smiled in return. “You said Mark stayed in touch with Tony. Is he okay?”   
Andrea sighed. “I don’t know the full details, but I know Tony and Mark communicated. The only reason Mark would agree to that is to make sure you are okay. He asked Tony to keep it a secret because Mark knew I would be the one always with you to take care fo you. Mark didn’t want you catching on.”   
Steve nodded.   
“Are you mad Tony didn’t tell you?” Andrea asked.   
Steve did feel slightly betrayed by Tony. “I am a little. But I know Mark trusts Tony enough to do this. Least I can say the man I love trusts my best friend.”  
“I can say the same thing,” Andrea said, and she grabbed Steve’s Arm. “You need to tell him you forgive him, Steve.”   
Steve nodded. “I know. I just hope I say the right things when I see him. I keep imagining what I will say to him when I do see him. I just don’t want it to be the wrong things.”   
“It won’t be. Just tell him the truth,” Andrea said. Andrea and Steve ended up walking the whole way back to the mansion. Steve enjoyed it. It was nice to know he had a close friend near him who cared so much for him. Steve knew for Mark to be friends with her, Mark must care deeply as well. Frigga saw Mark’s heart. Steve knew he saw it as well when he first met Mark. Steve just thought of what it will be like when he sees Mark again in a few days as they walked home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Tony  
Tony walked down the streets to a coffee shop near the Stark Industries west coast offices. Tony finished all his meetings for the day, least the ones he wanted to attend. Tony was wondering to himself how he was going to tell Mark the news Andrea shared with him yesterday. Tony could only guess what Mark’s reaction would be to the news that Steve found someone new. Tony could hardly believe it himself. Tony thought Steve still cared for Mark and wanted to be with him, and now one night out and Steve just throws it all away. Tony could not defend his friend.   
Tony finally got to the coffee shop and ordered a drink. He sat outside on a nice day. He waited at the table looking around, wondering when Mark would show up. Tony went through his phone to check on news and see what new technology he could be working on while he waited. Tony read the new plan on his phone and reached for his coffee and realized it was gone. Tony looked at the table and didn’t see his coffee anywhere. Tony looked around but did not see anyone around who would have taken his coffee.   
“You are way too easy to sneak up on,” Tony heard and looked to see Mark standing behind him.   
“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Tony said.   
“Nope, it was like taking candy from a baby,” Mark said handing back Tony’s coffee. Tony took it and took a sip of his coffee. “With how much I love coffee, it can be like taking candy from me.” Mark laughed at Tony’s comment and sat down.   
“So what have you discovered on your travels?” Tony asked.   
Mark raised an eyebrow to Tony, “Cutting to the chase already? No friendly conversation to be had?”  
“Well, it's only days away from your trial. I hoped you found something in the two weeks you have been gone. Steve has been a mess without you there,” Tony said.   
“So there is a lot to talk about then,” Mark began. “Well for starters, I found out some things in the museums I broke into. I was able to figure out what is written on this thing,” Mark said pulling the amulet from his shirt.  
“And what does it say? Hopefully, something we can use,” Tony asked.   
“Sort of,” Mark replied. “The inscription in the Emerald says ‘the holder can grant a wish only when something can be exchanged equally, then the stone shall return to Yggdrasil.’”  
“Well that’s not a bad trade really,” Tony said.   
“Except what will be equal value to me losing my powers?” Mark asked. Tony thought for a long moment. “I got nothing. So that’s what you have been looking for? Something of equal value?”  
“I wish I could say I have been looking longer than I have. I only found out what the inscription said two days ago. I think my search will bring me back to New York. Maybe S.H.I.E.LD. has something in their files that can help me?” Mark said.   
“So joining me back on my trip home?” Tony asked.   
Mark smiled, “Looks like you have a stow away on your flight. I don’t know where else to look. I got this much information, I might as well see what I can find out back in New York.”   
“Well good,” Tony said taking a sip from his coffee. “Steve has been a wreck without you. Andrea needed to make sure he ate and didn’t train himself into a comma. It’s been hard work.”  
“Speaking of Andrea, are you gonna let me see it?” Mark asked. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Tony handed Mark the box. Mark opened it and glared at Tony. “I could have guessed you would pick this style.”  
Tony shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say. They will look great on her. I just don’t know when I will ask her or if she will say yes.”  
“She will say yes,” Mark said closing the box. Mark handed the box back to Tony. “I don’t see a reason she would even hesitate in saying yes to you.”  
“Well, of course, she wouldn’t hesitate, I am Tony Stark. Who could say no to me?” Tony said with a smug smile.   
Mark just stared at Tony with a straight face, “So Steve is doing that bad?”  
Tony’s smile faded as he took another drink from his coffee. “He doesn’t know if you will come back. He wonders if he should move on right now. He was hurt by you leaving. I think he doesn’t believe it will work out for you guys.”   
Mark nodded and took a deep breath in, “Well that’s why I ended things in Asgard. I don’t even know where this will go. I can’t let Steve sit and wait for me. It’s not fair to him. Honestly, I would rather he be happy than have him be hurt by me looking for the answer to be fully human and not have my powers.”  
Tony took a long sip from his coffee when Mark finished.   
“You know something, don’t you?” Mark asked. Tony coughed and almost spit his coffee up. “Spill it,” Mark commanded.   
Tony sighed, “Andrea called me yesterday to tell me something I should tell you.”  
“She knows you have been in communication with me? Andrea figured it out early for you to still be standing with no bruises on your face,” Mark said with a smile. Then Mark’s smile faded, “What did she tell you?”  
Tony was afraid of this question, he didn’t know how to tell Mark how bad Steve was doing without him. Tony delayed the answer as long as he could.   
“Just tell me, Tony,” Mark said.   
Tony closed his eyes and sighed, “Steve isn’t doing well Mark. Steve needs to be reminded to eat and to stop working out. Andrea dragged him out of the training room to the point where Steve looked like he was going to faint. Andrea is doing a great job managing him, but I don’t know how long he will be able to function.”  
Mark looked down at the table. “Seems like no matter what I do, I seem to hurt Steve. I am there, and he gets hurt. I try to find a way to make things better, and I end up hurting him. I leave, and he is like this. I don’t know if I can look him in the eye if he is this bad. I just wanted to give him all I could with a normal life. I can’t seem to make things right for Steve and me. He will never forgive me for all of this.”  
“You know I forgive you for all that happened in Asgard,” Tony said.   
“I know,” Mark replied wiping his eyes. “But thanks for reminding me the same.”  
Tony smiled. “So when you come back to New York are you going to come back to the Avenger Mansion?”  
Mark leaned his head back in his chair, “I don’t know. If I do, then it will make things worse for Steve.” Mark thought for a while then sat up, “I guess I have to find a place for a while.”  
“You can always stay at the Stark Tower. I mean, I don’t use it since I am at the Avenger Mansion. No one will know you are there except Jarvis and me,” Tony offered.   
“You will let me stay there?” Mark asked.   
“Of course. I will do anything for a friend,” Tony said matter of factly.   
Mark thought about the idea for a while, “If it’s alright, then I will. It might be the best place for me to stay while I figure out this amulet exchange thing.”  
“Yeah, that one is going to be a tough on to figure out. How do we even measure what would be equal to your powers?” Tony asked.   
Mark shrugged his shoulders, “If I knew then I would have figured it out by now. I already have my proposal to the United Nations for when I go back. I am going to offer them me losing my powers to join the Avengers.”  
Tony almost choked on his coffee, “You are going to really offer them that?” Tony asked while coughing.  
Mark laughed, “Well I am not going to join the Avengers until I figure this out. And why not kill two birds with one stone. I figure this out then I can join the Avengers. It’s the best option, and they can’t refuse me joining when my powers are gone.”  
Tony thought for a moment, “Your right. This is a power play by you and will back them into a corner. You will get what you want out of them.”   
“I know a few things about negotiation, especially with power-hungry people in power,” Mark said.   
“Are you going to be okay seeing everyone at the trial?” Tony asked.   
“Not sure,” Mark said looking away. “Andrea will be fine, pissed off at me but she will be happy to see me again. I am not sure how Steve will be if he even comes.”  
“He will show,” Tony said with confidence. “Steve told me he will see you before I left. He needed to be reminded of the trial, but Steve said he will be there.”  
“I don’t know how that will be for him and me,” Mark said looking back at Tony. “I guess we will find out.”   
Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card, “Here for the Stark Tower. We need to head out soon to catch a plane. Hope you have everything on you. My taxi will be here, and we can take my jet back to New York.”  
Mark glared at Tony, “Sadly I have everything I traveled with on me. I am not a jet setter like you. Where is your stuff?”  
“I had a driver take it to the airport before I came here. I didn’t know how long we would meet for and I needed to leave from here to the airport,” Tony explained.   
“So back to New York,” Mark said. “Only a few weeks and so much has changed since I left.”  
“Well you do have a tendency to leave on a grand exit impacting all others around you,” Tony said. “I am quite envious of it actually. Not even Tony Stark can do such a thing.”  
Mark rolled his eyes, “I don’t think even Tony Stark wants to make the impacts I do when he leaves.”  
Tony stood up from the table. “True, I don’t,” Tony said as he threw away his cup. “Ready to go, I see the taxi pulling up.”  
“Yeah,” Mark said standing up from the chair. “I just hope I am ready for what disaster I left behind in New York.”  
Tony walked over to the sidewalk looking back at Mark, “Are you sure you are alright about seeing Steve?”   
Mark walked over to Tony to wait for the Taxi. “No,” Mark answered. “But I want to make it better again. Before I can do that, I have to figure out this amulet first. Then maybe things can work out for Steve and me. Or maybe he will be happier without me?”  
“I doubt it,” Tony said. “From what Andrea says, Steve is a wreck without you. Taking care of Steve is like taking care of a toddler. A giant, super soldier toddler.”  
Mark laughed as the taxi stopped in front of them. Tony opened the door and sat down. “Ready to go back home?”  
“Yeah,” Mark began, “I just never thought I would consider someplace to even be my home.” Mark sat down in the taxi. The taxi drove off on its way to the Las Angeles International Airport.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Mark  
Mark searched through the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases for any answer to what would be equal to his powers. He had Jarvis’s help in the Stark Tower, which made things much easier. Jarvis could go through hundreds of files in a matter of minutes; this would take Mark all day to do normally. Mark couldn’t find anything in the files, though. He felt defeated in his search for answers. Least being back in New York was good for him. It didn’t take long for Andrea to know Mark was back and staying in Stark Tower. She came on the first day and yelled at him. She yelled for a few reasons: one for leaving Steve a mess and two for letting Steve go. Mark couldn’t argue Andrea, it was true why he left, but Mark knew he couldn’t hold Steve back from happiness.Andrea told Mark all the details of how Steve reacted to Mark leaving. Mark held his pain inside, he didn’t want to show how much it hurt.   
Night time was the hardest time. Mark couldn’t sleep most nights; he wondered what Steve was doing. Mark would often wake up and make a cup of hot chocolate. He always did this for Steve when he had a nightmare, he figured why break tradition just because it was him with the bad dreams.   
“Master Mark, your trial time is in two hours. Perhaps you should get ready,” Jarvis said.   
Mark looked up from the computer at the clock. It was the day of the trial, and it was only a few hours away.   
“Thanks, Jarvis,” Mark replied. Mark got up and went to get ready.   
“You’re welcome, Mark,” Jarvis said. Mark looked in the mirror and realized he needed to look more presentable at the trial. Lucky for him, Stark Tower was not far from the United Nations building. Mark quickly showered and got dressed for the trial. Mark put on a blazer and a dress shirt; he still wore his jeans and converse for the trial. Mark didn’t want to give the impression so much has happened in a month. He went over to the elevator and hit the button for it to arrive. Mark walked in the elevator when the doors opened and pushed the button for the main floor.   
Mark didn’t feel anxious about the trial. He knew what he was going to present to the representatives and knew they wouldn’t deny him what he requested.   
Mark walked out of the elevator and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw messages from Clint and Natasha both wishing him luck today. Mark sent thanks as a reply to both of them. Then he went through the Stark Industry lobby to the outside. Mark walked down the street toward the direction of the United Nations building. Mark didn’t know who would be waiting for him there. He hoped it was just Andrea and Tony. Mark didn’t know if he could manage seeing Steve there.   
Mark walked down the street and saw the building in the distance. He did not realize how close the United Nations actually was to Stark Tower. He continued walking down the street, and he looked at the time. “I have forty-five minutes,” Mark said. Plenty of time to get to the building. Mark looked at the city as he walked. He kept wondering to himself if Steve knew Mark was back. Everyone else knew he was, it would only be natural for Steve to know. But then Mark realized Steve never came to visit him. Maybe Steve didn’t want to visit him? Mark shook his head to let the thoughts leave his mind, he needed to stay focused on the day.   
Mark didn’t notice the time pass or how much he walked when he arrived at the building. Mark looked to the front of the building and saw Andrea and Tony waiting for him outside. Mark waved at them and walked over.  
“Hey,” Mark said.   
“Ready to kick their butts at this trial?” Andrea said. Mark nodded.   
“This will be an interesting meeting. You hold the cards, and I don’t see many options. Any luck looking through the files at S.H.I.EL.D.?” Tony asked.   
“No,” Mark said. “Jarvis and I couldn’t find anything close. This is going to be tougher than I thought.”  
Mark looked around to see if anyone else was near them.   
“He isn’t here,” Andrea said. Mark looked down trying to avoid admitting to whom he was looking for.   
“He didn’t know if he should come or not. He didn’t know how he could handle seeing you,” Tony said.   
“That’s fair,” Mark said. “Should we go in? It is almost time.”  
Mark lead the way and Andrea grabbed Tony’s hand to follow behind Mark. They walked through the lobby, and the receptionist quickly led them to the main meeting room. Mark was surprised this time they did not need to wait to see the representatives. Mark walked in the room, and everything looked the same as the first time they walked in. Mark took his place at the center of the room; Andrea and Tony stood behind him. The speaker for the United Nations broke the silence.   
“We reconvened to discuss the matter of Mark joining the Avengers,” The speaker said. “Any new news you have for us?”   
“Well, if I recall correctly, I asked you to come up with an answer if I could join the Avengers. For news, I can let you know multiple assassins were sent to kill me. All the assassins were arrested and are in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Mark heard chatter across the room when he mentioned the assassins. He knew some paid to have him killed while others held their word to do nothing.   
“I apologize for the danger placed on your life. As you can see, we remain concerned that no harm could be done to you because of your powers.” The speaker began.   
“No harm was done to me because I fight for the Avengers. None of the assassins were killed, all were arrested. I do not see the point of the concern if I arrested criminals,” Mark said.   
“True, we just wonder if your power can be controlled. We see you managed in the month but can this continue on while you join the Avengers?” The speaker said. Mark could feel the anger inside of him grow. The United Nations wishes to circle back on topics he already argued against. Mark decided to bring up his proposal now to save time. Mark pulled out the amulet from his shirt.   
“This is the Amulet of Yggdrasil. It is a powerful relic from Asgard, and I am using it to benefit us all. I am tired of my powers, I want to get rid of them. What we learned from Red Skull is that is not easy to do without endangering my life. This amulet will grant me the power to get rid of my powers without putting me in danger. I can live as a human, and we will have no fear of a dangerous power being lost again. I propose this: Once my powers are gone, I can join the Avengers. All arguments to keep me from the team will be eliminated. I will be human and can fight as any normal person on the team. What do you say?”   
The room when into an uproar when Mark finished. The Representatives did not expect such a proposal. Mark knew they didn’t prepare and he would have the upper hand.   
“How does the Amulet work? We must know that before agreeing,” The representative from England asked.   
“The amulet asks for an equal exchange. Whatever we can find equal to my power, it can eliminate my power at that cost. Then the amulet will return to Yggdrasil,” Mark explained.   
“And why haven’t you already completed the task then?” The representative from Italy asked.   
“I don’t know what could be equal exchange for my power. I am looking for that answer. Once I have it, then everything will be put into motion,” Mark answered. The room went into an uproar again as everyone discussed the plan. Tony stepped forward to speak to Mark. “I think you have them on the ropes. I thought they were going to go in circles again.”  
Mark turned back to Tony, “I thought so too, which is why I started things off this way. Let’s get this done and over with quickly.”  
Andrea looked at the emerald, “So that is what Frigga gave you?”   
Mark nodded. Then they heard everyone settle down in the United Nations.   
“We took a vote,” The speaker of the United Nations began, “As long as no life is lost to get rid of your powers, then we will agree to this. We don’t know if you will find something of equal value to your powers. We cannot think of anything right now. But once the task is done, we see no objection for you to join the Avengers since you will not have your powers.”  
“Thank you,” Mark said to the United Nations.   
The Representative from Spain stood up to speak, “Are you really working to get rid of your powers?”  
Mark turned to the man. “I am. I lived long enough with them and can see the threats you see. I came to the conclusion to get rid of them a while ago but could not find a means until now. I will have S.H.I.E.L.D. contact you when it is done.” Mark turned to leave.   
“We wish you luck,” The speaker of the United Nations said as Mark left the room. Mark didn’t give a response. He wanted this to be quick and over with. Tony and Adrea followed him through the doors.   
“Well that was fast,” Andrea said.   
“I didn’t want to hear them talk at all. I could have sent a letter to settle all of this. Least I have an answer, and now I need to find a way to follow through,” Mark said as they walked out of the building.   
“The question still remains: what will you find to trade for your powers?” Tony asked. Mark stopped in his tracks, “I don’t know, but I will. It is the only way to finish this whole thing.”  
Mark walked out of the front doors of the building. Andrea bumped into the back of Mark. “Ow, why did you stop?” Andrea asked.   
Mark froze looking at Steve standing there. Steve stood with his hands in his pockets just looking at Mark. Andrea walked to the side to see why Mark stopped. She put her hand on Mark’s shoulder when she saw it was Steve. “Talk to him,” Andrea said and shoved Mark.   
“You are subtle,” Tony said. Andrea responded with a smile. Mark looked back at Andrea and gave a glare. He stood back up and found himself only a few feet from Steve. Mark looked up and didn’t know what to say. Steve just stared at Mark.   
“Steve… I” Mark began, but Steve ran to Mark and hugged him.   
“I missed you so much,” Steve said. Mark wrapped his arms around Steve. “I missed you, too,” Mark responded, and he squeezed Steve hard. Steve didn’t let go of Mark, and Mark didn’t want Steve to let go. Mark rested his head on Steve’s shoulders. Mark could feel Steve begin to cry as Steve hugged him.   
“I’m sorry I put you through so much pain. I don’t seem to be doing anything right for you,” Mark said, but Steve didn’t respond. Mark kept his head rested on Steve’s shoulder.   
“Come home,” Steve asked. “Please just come home.”   
Mark smiled, “It's been a very long time since I had a home.”  
Steve pulled back from the hug but still held Mark with his hands on Mark’s arms. “Your home is with me. Just come back to the mansion.”  
Mark looked into Steve’s eyes. He could see the lines which the tears made rolling down his face. “It’s not that easy Steve.”  
Steve let go of Mark. “Why not? Are you going on another mission again? Something else to put your life in danger? Maybe going off to another world?” Steve shouted. Mark looked away from Steve when he yelled at him.   
Andrea was about to step forward, but Tony grabbed her. “It might be best to let them get it all out,” Tony said to Andrea. Andrea just looked at Tony then back at Steve and Mark. “I don’t know if it is, Tony.”  
Mark didn’t know what to say to Steve. Steve was right. Mark went on all these missions for what he thought would be better for Steve and him, but it always ended up hurting Steve more. “I can't go back to the mansion. I made a deal with the United Nations. If I go, it will be a war for the United States.”  
Steve just shook his head when Mark said this. “What deal did you make? Why do you always do this without thinking it through all the way? You never do.”  
Mark closed his eyes as Steve yelled. Mark took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I had them agree I can join the Avengers, once I get rid of my powers.” Mark braced himself for what Steve would say.   
Steve took a few steps back. “You always have to make this difficult for us don’t you?” Mark opened his eyes and looked to Steve. “Steve, I am a powerful entity whose existed in this world for over a hundred years. I can’t just join a faction of the United States without the rest of the world questioning it or retaliating. I would love to think about just us, but I also have to factor in the millions of lives which could be lost from war.”  
Steve crossed his arms as he looked at Mark. “And you are once again going to do the impossible. You are going to put your life in danger.”   
Mark began to walk away, Steve was right, and he didn’t know if he could manage to hear it all. “I don’t plan to do that.” Steve grabbed Mark’s arm so he couldn’t leave.   
“Tell me. Tell me what this new plan is,” Steve said in anger. Mark could feel Steve holding on tightly to his arm. Mark reached into his shirt and pulled out the amulet.   
“Frigga gave me this. It’s the Amulet of Yggdrasil. It’s from the tree of life in Asgard. It can grant the bearer one wish. I can wish for my powers to be gone. It just asks for something of equal exchange for the wish. I don’t know what is equal to my powers yet,” Mark explained.   
Steve let go of Mark’s arm. “You are really going to do this? Why do you care about what other people want?”  
Mark put the Amulet back in his shirt. “I don’t. I care about what you want and what I want. I don’t want you to be in danger anymore. I don’t want to hurt you like I did before. My powers being gone will do that. I want you to be happy.” Mark said looking at Steve.   
“And happiness comes from leaving me for weeks, at a time. How long this time? Months? Years?” Steve asked.   
“I…” Mark hesitated to answer. “I don’t know.” Mark continued to walk away, and Steve tried to stop Mark again. Mark pulled away and just walked faster. “I think I am good with being yelled at today, Steve.” Mark kept walking, and Andrea walked over to Steve to block his path.   
Mark walked down the street for a few blocks. He turned the corner and found an alleyway. He quickly ducked into the alley and looked to make sure everyone was out of sight when he turned the corner. Mark sat down resting his back against the building. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He felt his tears roll down his cheek. Mark held his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He wanted Steve to be happy, but it was too much pain to hear Steve so angry at everything. Too much pain he held for hurting Steve. Mark just sat there letting it out. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Mark looked up to see Tony.   
“God, you couldn’t let me break down in peace,” Mark said as he sniffled. Tony sat down next to Mark.   
“More I went to find you while Andrea yelled at Steve. She promised me she would not cause bodily harm to him, but she wanted me to find you,” Tony said. Tony just sat there while Mark broke down more. Andrea came walking up still red in the face from yelling at Steve.   
Mark looked up at Andrea. Slowly the anger left Andrea as she saw the pain in Mark’s eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything back there to him to explain yourself? Why did you let him take it all out on you like that?” Andrea asked.  
“Because I still can’t forgive myself for what happened,” Mark said as he put his head on his knees. Andrea sat down next to Mark and leaned against him. Tony put his arm around both Mark and Andrea for support.   
“I don’t know if I ever will be able to forgive myself,” Mark said. Tony and Andrea just stayed silent and let Mark break down in peace as he wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Andrea  
Andrea was furious at Steve. She understood how he reacted to Mark, but she was angry at him for not saying he forgave Mark for everything that happened in Asgard. Andrea had to see her best friend beat himself up over it after Steve yelled at him. Andrea let Steve know how dumb he was for not telling the whole truth. Steve left the part out about forgiveness, and now Mark couldn’t bring himself to come to the mansion.   
Andrea was happy to have her friend back in New York, though. She did her part in searching for any information which would help Mark on his search. Today, though, Mark was making it up to Andrea for leaving town without contacting her. Andrea got Mark to agree to make her favorite meal for dinner tonight. Mark wasn’t going to make it at the Avenger Mansion; Mark only agreed to it if Andrea came to Stark Tower. Andrea said yes, she couldn’t pass up a chance of chicken parmesan. Andrea got dressed in a tank top which she wore a leather jacket over, jeans, and high heels. She was about to leave for the dinner. She grabbed her phone and texted Mark.   
“There better be extra cheese on the chicken for what you put me through.” She wrote to Mark. Andrea fixed her hair in the mirror when she heard her phone go off. She checked the message.   
“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get here, or it will be cold.” Mark wrote back to her. Andrea sent a smiley face emoji and left her room. Andrea saw Steve’s door open and went to see how he was doing. Andrea knocked on the door frame and stepped in the room. Steve was sitting on the bed, and he looked up at her.   
“Hi,” Steve said.   
“Hey there,” Andrea said looking over to see what Steve is drawing in his sketch pad. “What are you drawing,” Andrea asked. Steve held the sketch pad close to his chest. Steve looked like he didn’t want to share this picture. Andrea stood with her hand on her hip. “Are you mad at me?” Andrea asked. Steve shook his head. “No, I just…want to keep this one to myself.” Steve looked at down as he spoke. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” Andrea said. “I get it sometimes we want to keep things private and to ourselves. But can you answer me one question?”   
Steve looked at Andrea, “What’s the questions?”   
“Does it involve you and Mark?” Andrea asked. Steve looked away with a blush. Andrea got her answer and shrugged her shoulders. “You should have told him you forgave him outside of the United Nations building. Now he is kicking himself for what happened. Least I get food out of it.”  
Steve smiled. “I know I should have told him. So are you going to see him?”   
Andrea nodded. “I got him to make me my favorite meal to make up for the hell he put me through. I am about to head over to Stark Tower.”  
Steve put the sketch pad to the said and grabbed his arm nervously, “I was hoping to have a night like when we went to the club, but at home. I didn’t know you were leaving.” Andrea smiled, “Steve if you want to drink you can get some from my room. Thor gave me plenty, and I asked him to bring more whenever he goes to Asgard. Don’t worry about it.”   
“Thanks,” Steve said.   
“No problem. I will see you later,” Andrea said as she left the room. Steve picked up his sketch pad and continued his drawing. Andrea was curious as to what he was drawing this time. Probably another variation of what he drew the other day. Andrea walked down the hall and down the stairs. She didn’t see anyone out and about, she figured everyone else was enjoying the night. Andrea did wonder where Tony was, though. She pulled out her phone as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Andrea messaged Tony. “Where are you?” She sent the message and went out the front door. Andrea got into the car when her phone went off.   
“Working in the lab. Where are you?” Tony replied.   
Andrea smiled. Tony would be working in the lab all day. “Going to get food. Mark made a ‘forgive me’ meal. You should come by later and join. We will be at Stark Tower.”  
Andrea put her phone aside and started the car. She drove into the city and got to Stark Tower in only ten minutes. She parked the car in the underground parking lot reserved for Tony. Andrea grabbed her phone noticing a message. She opened it as she got out of the car.   
“Sounds good, I will head over in an hour.” Tony wrote. Andrea knew an hour could be a few hours for Tony, especially if he is working in his lab tonight. Andrea walked over to the elevator and hit the button. She replied as she waited for the elevator to arrive.   
“You oh me something for leaving me alone tonight. Find a way to make it up to me,” Andrea wrote ending it with an emoji smile. The elevator dinged, and she walked inside. Andrea hit the penthouse suite button and waited to get to the top of the building.   
The elevator arrived, and the doors opened. Andrea stepped out of the elevator and froze. She looked around and saw hundreds of bouquets of flowers in the penthouse. “What the hell?” Andrea said as she walked into the living room. Andrea saw a nice table in the middle of the room and heard music playing. She walked over and saw champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. Andrea could not figure out what was going on.   
“Finally arrived I see,” Andrea heard. Andrea turned around to see Tony dressed in a suit with a red dress in his hands. “I bought this for you to wear tonight. Okay, so Mark helped but I bought it,” Tony said as he handed Andrea the dress. Andrea looked at the dress and then looked at Tony. “What is going on? Is this really all for me?” Andrea said gesturing to everything she walked by.   
Tony nodded. “Go change, I have a few more surprises for you.” Tony handed Andrea the dress, and she took it. Tony led Andrea to the bedroom. “There are some other gifts inside. Pick what you like, and I will see you soon for dinner.”  
“But I thought Mark was making dinner?” Andrea said.   
“He is, I just added more to the dinner for us, Tony Stark style. Go change,” Tony said as he kissed Andrea on the lips and walked over to the dinner table set for two. Andrea walked into the room and saw a diamond necklace on the bed and a pair of black heels near the foot of the bed. Andrea went over to the diamond necklace and looked at it. She never saw so many diamonds fit onto one piece of jewelry before. She put the necklace down on the bed and quickly changed into the red dress. The red dress fit her body and showed her curves. Andrea noticed the dress had cutouts in it to show off some skin. She knew Tony would love seeing her in this bombshell dress. Andrea slipped on the black heels and then grabbed the necklace as she walked to the mirror. Andrea put on the necklace, and it matched her perfectly. She looked into the mirror and how the necklace was the perfect size and design to match her. She let her hair fall down since the dress was a simple halter top. Andrea walked out of the room and walked to the dining room. She saw Tony standing with two glasses of champagne. Andrea could see Tony’s jaw dropped as she came into sight. Tony just watched Andrea as she walked closer to him.   
Tony smiled at Andrea, “You look stunning.” Tony handed her a glass of champagne.   
Andrea smiled, and Tony pulled out her chair. “Thank you. Tony Stark being a gentleman all of the sudden.”   
“Tony Stark is always a gentleman for the right woman,” Tony said with a smile. Andrea watched as Tony went around the table to take the other seat.   
“So what other surprises do you have for me?” Andrea asked.   
“Well I felt a ‘forgive you’ dinner wasn’t enough for Mark to do. So I asked him to add to that,” Tony said.   
“Add to it?” Andrea asked. Andrea heard someone walking over to the table. She turned and saw Mark walking over. Andrea needed to fight back her laughter as she saw Mark dressed as a French waiter with a fake mustache and everything.   
“I see our waiter has arrived,” Tony said looking at Mark. “What are your specialties fo the night.   
Mark glared at Tony and heard Andrea fighting back her laughter.   
“I asked for the specialties waiter,” Tony repeated.   
“I will murder you all,” Mark said.   
“Yeah yeah, just tell the lovely lady what's on the menu,” Tony said brushing off the death threat comment. Mark sighed. “The gentlemen requested you have all your favorite meals for each course. We have a salad serviced with Andrea’s favorite cheesy bread. For entre, we have chicken parmesan with pasta. Last, we will be serving a large chocolate baked brownie with homemade ice cream and extra fudge on it all for dessert.”  
Andrea could feel her gut ready to burst with laughter. Tony waved his hand, “We will start with the first course waiter. And make sure the lady’s glass stays full,” Tony said with a smug smile. Mark rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen. Andrea couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. She laughed for about five minutes and snorted the whole time from the laughter.   
“It’s been a while since I heard the snorkels,” Tony said laughing with Andrea.   
“I don’t know how you did that, but please tell me Jarvis is recording it,” Andrea said still snorting with laughter.   
“Of course. I do want to remember this night,” Tony said taking a sip of his champagne. Andrea grabbed her glass after she finally got her laughter under control and took a sip. “You definitely outdid yourself, Tony,” Andrea said.  
“Well, I felt you deserved a wonderful night after everything you have done the past few weeks. It’s nice to see you finally get something nice for yourself,” Tony explained. Andrea just smiled. Andrea looked over and saw Mark put the first course in front of both Tony and Andrea. Mark began to walk away, but Tony stopped him. “Um waiter, are you not going to explain the first course?” Andrea spat some champagne out from laughter. She heard Mark say a few curse words under his breath before he turned around.   
“Here we have a fresh spring salad with creamy Italian dressing. The salad is served with cheesy bread sticks with herbs and three types of cheese melted on the bread. There is a side of marinara sauce for dipping the bread if desired.” Mark finished his speech and went to the kitchen.   
“I cannot with how you have him doing this,” Andrea said with a smile to Tony.   
“Well, he owes me for staying in touch with him while he was away and what better way to call in that favor?” Tony said leaning back in his chair. Andrea and Tony eat the first course. Andrea knew it would be delicious since Mark made it but Tony definitely was making this night an unforgettable one. She could not stop laughing inside on how Tony got Mark to be the waiter. Andrea put her utensils down and took a drink.   
“You are one of a kind, Tony,” She said as she took a drink.   
“I am, but tonight is for you. Let’s focus on that. You have been amazing both in Asgard and here helping Steve. I don’t even know where to begin to describe how wonderful you are,” Tony said.   
Mark walked over and grabbed the plates, “Don’t make me vomit,” Mark said. Andrea glared at him as Mark walked away from the table.   
“Don’t mind him, your reaction si worth any sarcasm he can dish out tonight,” Tony said. Andrea smiled, and Mark walked over to the main course. Mark cleared his throat. “We have chicken parmesan with a side of penne pasta in the same house sauce served with the breadsticks. Enjoy,” Mark said as serious as possible and left the room.   
“This is amazing,” Andrea said.   
“The food?” Tony asked. “Or the company?”   
Andrea laughed. “Well, I knew the food ould be amazing. The company has always been amazing since I met him. But I was talking about Mark. This makes up for everything he put us through.”  
Tony laughed. I am glad. Andrea ate her meal and loved the food. She always begged Mark to make chicken parmesan, she was happy it was tonight she got to eat some while enjoy Tony’s company. “I love it when Mark makes chicken parmesan.”  
“He told me,” Tony said. “That’s why I told him this is the night we would set this all up. I needed your favorite meal to be served for tonight.”  
“Oh?” Andrea asked.   
Tony just smiled. Mark appeared and pulled the plates away.   
“Don’t forget the dessert and I see the lady’s glass is low, maybe refill it,” Tony said.   
Mark turned to Tony, “You are lucky I see you as a friend,” Mark said as he walked away. Mark returned and filled Andrea’s glass. “Thank you, waiter.” Andrea couldn’t help herself from smiling. “Hate you both,” Mark said.   
“No you don’t,” Andrea replied. Mark walked away to get the dessert. “You’re right I don’t. I will consider it a mercy killing.”  
Andrea laughed at Mark’s reaction.   
“I am glad you are enjoying the night. I was nervous you would hate it,” Tony said. Andrea looked confused at Tony. “Why would I hate it? You never disappoint me even when it is just a night watching movies and Chinese food.”  
Tony smiled, “Well this wasn’t a Chinese food and movie night. I wanted something more for you.”  
Andrea smiled, “Thanks, Tony. This is going to be a night I remember.”  
Mark came out with a platter with a cover on it. Andrea looked confused since the other dishes didn’t have covers on them. Mark set the platter in the middle of the table.   
“Will that be all?” Mark asked.   
“Just the clean up, then you are done for the night,” Tony said. Mark sighed and walked back to the kitchen. “Thank God.”   
Andrea looked at the giant platter with the silver cover on the table. “I think he got lazy and didn’t want to take the cover off.”  
“No, he didn’t,” Tony said as he stood up. “Andrea, you are an amazing woman and have been since the day I met you. I have seen how you treat your best friend and my best friend with your full heart. You always do all you can for them to be happy. I enjoyed spending every moment with you since you arrived at the Avenger Mansion. You are the first woman I met who makes me want to get out fo the lab and spend time with her. I love how you are strong, blunt, honest, and always speak to me with full meaning behind your words.” Tony put his hand on the cover and went down to one knee. Andrea’s eyes went wide when she saw this happen. “I have one question for you,” Tony said as he lifted the platter. Andrea turned to the platter and saw the words “Will you marry me” on the brownie written in fudge. She saw an open ring box on the ice cream with a ring in it. Andrea held her hand to her mouth and turned to looked at Tony. Tony waited for his answer as he looked into Andrea’s eyes.   
“Yes,” Andrea let out a squeak. “Yes, Tony.”  
Tony smiled and grabbed the ring from the box. Andrea held out her hand, and Tony slipped the ring on her finger. Andrea looked at the ring. It was white gold with canary diamonds and red rubies in it. The pattern matched that of Iron Man. Andrea stood up and kissed Tony. “Of course, the ring is narcissistic,” Andrea said as she broke from the kiss.   
“I blame you for wearing that stunning dress at the Avenger Gala,” Tony replied as he kissed Andrea again.   
Tony turned to face the kitchen. “She said yes!” Tony shouted.   
“Of course, she said yes,” Andrea heard Mark shout. “Why the hell wouldn’t she?”  
Andrea wrapped her hands around Tony’s neck and kissed him again. Tony caressed Andrea’s face. “You are a one of a kind woman, Andrea.” And then Tony kissed Andrea deeply to let Andrea know how much he cared for her.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve heard the news from Andrea in the morning. Andrea couldn’t hold in her happiness and showed everyone on the team her engagement ring. Steve felt happy for her and Tony. Steve wanted his best friend to be with the person he cared about, and now he would be. Steve couldn’t help but feel pain about what happened between him and Mark. As far as Steve knew, they were still broken up. Since Asgard, Mark and Steve never worked out their relationship. Steve wanted to work things out at the United Nations, but he ended up shouting at Mark and making things worse. Steve found himself wanting to go to Stark Tower to talk to Mark, but he could never find the courage to do it.   
Steve spent most of his time sketching in his room. Steve found it better than his previous obsession fo working out at eh point of exhaustion. Steve kept drawing pictures of Mark and him. He couldn’t help it. Steve always drew pictures of what was on his mind. Lately, all Steve thought about was Mark. Steve never stopped thinking fo Mark since the day he met him, but now it was worse. Steve tried to talk to Andrea and Tony about how he felt, both offered the same advice. Steve should go to Mark and tell him how he feels while telling him he forgave Mark. Steve didn’t know why he never told him. It killed him to see Mark beat himself up over what happened in Asgard. Andrea mad it clear about the mistake when she yelled at Steve. Steve knew Andrea was right when she yelled at him. Steve didn’t know what else to do about the situation. He felt too scared to see Mark and if things would be worse than it currently is.   
Steve just sat on his bed and continued to sketch. He heard a knock on the door.   
“Hello?” Steve asked.   
The door opened, and Tony walked through the door. “Hey, Cap,” Tony said.   
Steve looked up to Tony, “What’s up?”   
Tony looked around the room and found it to be dark except for the lamp on the nightstand. “Andrea and I were going to go out and get dinner. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. I see you are fully diving into your work, though.”  
Steve made a face at Tony. “I would like to go, but I think I will stay in tonight. I haven’t been feeling much like going out since the day at the UN building.”  
“Then go talk to him. Steve, you can’t avoid it forever. Mark didn’t run away that day. He wanted to work things out with you. Just go to Stark Tower and talk to him,” Tony said.   
Steve just looked away from Tony. “I don’t know if I can just yet. I am scared to make things worse.”  
“You two are already at the worst point, I don’t see it getting lower,” Tony said.   
“Thanks,” Steve said getting back to his sketch.   
“Offer still stands if you want to join us out or to talk later,” Tony said as he walked toward the door. “I will see ya later. I hope you talk to him tonight.”   
Steve couldn’t get back to his sketch. He knew Tony was right and he should go tonight to talk to Mark. Steve didn’t know what else to do, but he needed more courage to do whatever he was feeling. Steve closed his sketchbook and went to Andrea’s room. Steve knocked, but there was no answer. Steve opened the door and saw what he wanted. Steve grabbed three bottles of the meed from Asgard. Steve went back to his room and put two bottles down. He opened one and took a big drink from it. Steve sat there and thought of the courage he needed, least he knew he would not get a hangover since magic was helping him feel drunk.   
Steve got through the first bottle quickly and opened the second one. Steve saw his phone and picked it up. Steve opened to the pictures and saw the favorite picture he had on his phone. It was a picture of Mark and him before the Congressional Dinner. Steve looked at how happy Mark and he looked. Steve missed those days. He missed being with Mark in the hotel room. It was the first time Steve got to wake up next to Mark. Steve remembered most mornings now. He would wake up, turn over and see no sign of Mark ever being in the bed. Steve took a few more drinks of the meed as he looked at the picture. Steve could feel the effects of the meed, but when he was hoping for liquid courage, he felt sadness instead. Steve felt his pain come back of missing Mark. Steve lied down on the bed and thought of Mark. Steve missed Mark lying next to him. Steve missed Mark greatly, and the meed was not helping him at all right now. Steve felt the effects take hold and he slowly began to experience what he thought was being drunk, not just buzzed like before. Steve hated the pain he felt and knew the only way to manage the pain was to be with Mark. Steve finished the second meed and grabbed the third as he walked out fo his room. Steve bumped into the wall as he walked down the hallway and tripped on the last stair when he went down. Steve never felt uncoordinated like this before. Steve decided to take it easy on the last meed. He opened the front door and decided to go to Stark Tower.   
As Steve walked down the streets, he sipped the last bottle of meed. Steve was happy he grabbed the smaller bottles and not the larger ones. Steve did not know how much it would take to have liquid courage, but he felt happy to play it conservatively. Steve Stumbled a few times as he walked down the street but soon found himself in front of Stark Tower. Steve finished the meed and three the bottle in the trash can out front. Steve walked into the building and went to the elevator. Steve hit the button a few times, he did not know how much time passed before the elevator actually arrived but it felt forever to him. Steve walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall.   
“Master Rogers, are you alright?” Jarvis asked in the elevator.   
“Fine, Jarvis, just get me to Mark,” Steve said slurring his words.   
“Sir, I find your resemble some symptoms of being intoxicated. Are you sure you are alright?” Jarvis asked.   
“Emergency override, Captain America. Jarvis take me to Mark,” Steve said.   
“No need for the emergency override Master Rogers. I only asked for concern about your health. The elevator is on its way up to the penthouse. I will inform Mark of your arrive,” Jarvis said.   
“Don’t Jarvis. I want him to still be there when I get to the top floor,” Steve said.   
“Sir? I don’t think Mark would leave once he knows your current state,” Jarvis said.   
“Just make sure he is there when I get there, Jarvis,” Steve said as he leaned from one wall to the other.   
“I will, sir,” Jarvis answered.   
Steve heard the elevator ding, and the doors opened. Steve tried to walk out of the elevator but ended up tripping and falling. Mark caught his fall. “I thought Jarvis had some sort of computer virus when he said you were drunk. My bad Jarvis,” Mark said.   
“It’s alright, Mark. I too am surprised to see Master Rogers in such a state. I normally see Master Tony displaying symptoms of intoxication,” Jarvis said.   
Steve felt Mark lift him to his feet. “How the hell are you drunk?” Mark asked.   
Steve swayed a little as he stood there, he should have stopped at two bottles. “Magic potion from Asgard,” Steve answered. Mark nodded his head slowly. “I am worried that I am not surprised,” Mark said. Mark lead Steve over to the couch and let him sit down. Mark went into the kitchen and got Steve a glass of water. Steve took a drink of the water. Steve put the glass down on the table and saw an amulet and a dagger which looked like a small spear on the table. “What were you doing?” Steve asked.   
Mark sighed, “Trying to activate the amulet with the dagger I got from the temple. I thought its power would be enough, but I was wrong.”  
Steve picked up the small dagger and looked at it. He noticed carvings of a raven on the dagger along with some symbols which he couldn’t recognize. “Is this the dagger you showed Frigga?” Mark nodded.   
“The dagger that would give a punishment worse than death? And what was that?” Steve asked feeling anger as he remembered the days in Asgard.   
Mark sighed, “Is that what you came to ask me?”   
“No, but it is where I am starting. Now, tell me,” Steve said in a firm voice.   
Mark walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. “That dagger has the ability to allow my body to forget my powers, the downside is I would forget all my memories as well,” Mark explained.   
Steve looked at the dagger and slowly put it back on the table.   
“I see forgetting everyone I cared about as a punishment worse than death. I would truly walk this earth as a ghost. I would have no memories, and worst of all I would lose my memories of you, Steve,” Mark didn't look at Steve when he spoke.   
“I find that hard to believe. You avoided me since we got back to Earth. You broke up with me. I think you want to forget me with everything that has happened. You keep leaving on these missions and still while here in New York you won’t even come see me. Is it really over?” Steve began to shout as he continued. He felt his anger slowly rise from his chest. Steve watched Mark’s reaction. Mark leaned forward and rested on his knees, but Mark only looked sad as Steve spoke. “Well? Would you prefer to forget me?” Steve shouted.   
“There are some things I would want to forget,” Mark began. “But no, I would never want to forget you, Steve.”  
“What would you want to forget?” Steve knew he was yelling but didn’t care.   
Mark didn’t move, he just kept his poise as he spoke. “I would want to forget how I hurt you. I want to be able to forget that day. That I am reminded of it every time I look at you, Steve.”  
Steve paused in his thought. Andrea was right, Mark did beat himself up over what happened in Asgard. “Mark,” Steve said calmly, “That wasn’t your fault. You were under Loki’s control.”  
“That’s not an excuse, Steve,” Mark said as he stood up and slowly walked from Steve. “I am one of the most powerful beings known in existence. I should have fought stronger against the control. I should have broken the control. Instead, I am weak, I couldn’t even do something to protect the one person I care about most.”  
Steve began to regret bringing up what happened in Asgard. Steve slowly stood up and began to walk toward Mark. “Mark, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t help hurting me.”  
Steve heard a crash as Mark punched a wall. “Yeah, and what makes me different than Bucky? He hurt you and so did I. I promised to protect you and I could have killed you if Andrea didn’t find a way to stop me. That’s why I brought that dagger to Frigga. I felt I deserved to suffer that fate when I saw how much I hurt you,” Mark punched the wall again, and Steve saw the cracks form.   
“Mark,” Steve said as he walked to Mark.   
“I don’t want to hurt you, Steve. You heard Frigga at the trial. She even said how weak I am. She said I had a gentle heart, I can’t even have a strong enough heart to protect you,” Mark leaned his head against the wall. Steve could see the tears begin to fall to the ground. Steve walked up to Mark.   
“A gentle heart doesn’t make you weak, Mark,” Steve said as he put his hand on Mark’s back. “It’s the part of you that pulled me toward you. It is also the part of you which is making you do all this to yourself.”  
“I am just doing what is needed and deserved. How can I hate Bucky so much for hurting you then go and do it myself?” Mark said as he turned around and leaned his back against the wall. Steve could see the trail of water from Mark’s eyes.   
Steve put his hand up to cup Mark’s face. “Because I forgive you for what happened. I don’t forgive Bucky. I know your gentle heart. I didn’t know how much you can take it out on yourself.”  
“You shouldn’t forgive me, Steve. I could have killed you,” Mark said avoiding eye contact with Steve.   
“Mark,” Steve said stepping closer to Mark. Mark turned his eyes to meet Steve’s. “I forgive you,” Steve said as he rested his head on Mark’s forehead. Steve could see how much his words did mean to Mark. Mark’s eyes showed how much he didn’t forgive himself and thought Steve didn’t forgive him. “You shouldn’t,” Mark said.   
“I do. I do because I love you and want to be with you, Mark. I heard when Frigga said you have a pure heart. I sense it every time I am with you. I should have told you I forgave you sooner. I miss you so much,” Steve said. Mark just looked into Steve’s eyes. Mark didn’t say anything. He just slowly moved and hugged Steve. “I’m not like Bucky to you?” Mark asked. Steve hugged Mark back. Steve rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, “You are nothing like him. I see something with you, Mark. I see a future with us. I see wanting to be with you forever. I forgive you because I love you and know you hate yourself for not being able to protect me.”  
Steve felt Mark squeeze him tighter after he spoke. “I wish I could be as strong as you are, Steve,” Mark said.   
“Aren’t you one of the strongest beings in existence?” Steve asked jokingly.   
“Not where it counts. You are much stronger than me in many ways. I have a gentle heart, not able to fight for things. I just…I just want to be the right person for you,” Mark said. Steve pulled Mark back and held him by the shoulders. “A gentle heart does not make you weak,” Steve said staring into Mark’s eyes. Mark didn’t turn away. “A gentle heart makes you one of the best people I have ever known,” Steve said these words and he saw more tears gather in Mark’s eyes. “I am not going anywhere, Mark. I want you in my life. I know you want me to be in yours too.”  
Steve watched as a tear left Mark’s eye. Steve hated seeing Mark like this, but he needed to tell Mark. “I just can’t look at you and know what I did. I don’t know if I can forgive myself, Steve.”  
“Then let me forgive you, and we will start there,” Steve smiled. Mark laughed when Steve smiled. “I missed that smile,” Mark said. Steve hugged Mark, “I missed you. It’s been lonely without you around.”  
Mark hugged Steve back, “Sorry I haven’t been there.”  
“Don’t be,” Steve said. “I finally get it. Even when I am mad at you, I now know you will be far worse on yourself than I can ever be.”   
Mark nodded as he hugged Steve. “I guess I can be.”  
Steve kissed Mark on the cheek. “You are the right person for me. I don’t think I have ever fought this hard for something in my life.”  
“I just hope to be as strong as you are one day,” Mark said.   
“You already are, you are stronger even. You don’t see what we all do in you and your heart. Frigga saw it. I am not letting go of you,” Steve said as he hugged tighter.   
Mark laughed, “You might need to, you have been swaying a few times.” Steve let out a laugh as well. “Okay, I may have over done it on the drinking.”  
Steve pulled back from the hug. “So will you come back to the mansion?”   
Mark looked to the table with the amulet on it. “I can’t until I figure this out. I made a deal with the UN. I lose my powers, they let me join.” Steve looked at the table at the amulet as well and looked back at Mark. Mark still looked lost in thought. “Then I will stay here tonight. I am sure Tony won’t mind.” Mark turned to look at Steve. Steve smiled and rested his head on Mark’s forehead. “I haven’t slept well with you gone.” Mark laughed, “You will sleep well tonight being drunk and with me here.”  
Steve gave a mischievous smile, “Will we be sleeping?” Mark laughed.   
“You are drunk, I am not taking advantage of you in this state.”  
Steve stepped closer to have his whole body against Mark, “What if I let you take advantage of me?”   
“Still no, I am not doing that to you. But you can have this,” Mark kissed Steve deeply as he ended the sentence. Steve missed Mark. He missed his kisses. Steve tried to remember how much he felt Mark’s passion when Mark kissed him. Nothing could compare to the actual act. Steve felt Mark’s hand comb through his hair and then lightly grab Steve’s hair. Steve wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled in tight.   
Steve didn’t know how long they kissed, but he felt much even drunker when they finished. “I love you so much and missed you,” Steve said as he felt his eyes water. Mark wiped the tears from Steve’s eyes. “I think I cried enough for both of us tonight. Let’s get you to sleep. You look exhausted.” Steve rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. Steve took a breath in and remembered Mark’s smell. It smelled earthy and woodsy at the same time. He missed that smell. “I will only go if you promise to be there in the morning,” Mark smiled. “Promise.” And Steve followed Mark to the guest room of the Stark Tower.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Mark  
Mark woke up in the guest bed of Stark Tower and felt a heavy weight on his chest. He saw Steve sleeping there, possibly still drunk from how much he drank the night before. Mark was curious about this meed from Asgard, and he wanted to try some. Mark didn’t move from the bed. He looked to the window and saw the sun shining through. He guessed the time to be around late morning. Mark didn’t want to move from the spot, he promised Steve he would be here when Steve woke up in the morning. Mark looked over to the nightstand. He saw his phone blinking. Mark reached over and picked up his phone. Mark turned it on and saw a message left for him. Mark opened the message; it was from Andrea.   
“Hey, don’t mean to worry you but I have a bunch of alcohol missing and I sort of misplaced Steve. Don’t freak out.”  
Mark smiled as he replied.   
“You didn’t misplace Steve. He stole the alcohol and came here drunk. He is still with me. I will return him when I am done.”  
Mark put his phone down next to him. He looked over at Steve, who was sleeping soundly. Mark lifted his hand and began to scratch the back of Steve’s head. Mark saw Steve slowly move as Mark scratched. Steve didn’t wake up, it looked like Steve just adjusted for Mark to scratch a specific spot. Mark smiled, holding back his laughter. Mark heard his phone vibrate and looked over to see the screen flashing. Mark picked up the phone and looked at the message.   
“YAH! I am glad he finally stopped being dumb. But sadly he will need to return here soon. Thor will be here, and he said he has news for all of us. So better send Steve over.”  
Mark wrote back a response, “Will do.” Mark put back his phone back on the nightstand. Mark just lied in bed and let Steve sleep. Mark continued scratching Steve’s head as he rested there. Mark missed this a lot. He hated being apart from Steve in the past few weeks. He just couldn’t bring himself to forgive himself for what he did to Steve. Mark knew Steve forgave him and this was the first step to Mark letting it go of everything. Mark made a mistake, and he needs to learn from it. He was just glad no one knew more about what he really feared. What he was still hiding from the world.   
Mark stopped scratching Steve’s head to stretch.   
“Who said you should stop?” Mark heard from Steve. Steve slowly moved and looked up at Mark.   
“Who told me to start?” Mark asked back to Steve. Steve climbed up and held himself above Mark. “Well then am I going to have to start something?” Steve said as he looked down at Mark.   
“Well, you can’t start something. Thor is waiting for you to get back to the mansion. Avenger business and all,” Mark said with a smile. Steve kissed Mark and then lied back down. “Why do they need to ruin my fun?”  
“Life of an Avenger,” Mark replied. Steve curled up to next to Mark and lied there for a moment.   
“You are completely angry at Thor right now, aren’t you?” Mark asked. Mark felt Steve’s head nod as he lied next to him. Steve stretched as he readied himself to get up. Mark felt Steve’s eyes looking at him.  
“You have a burning question, I can tell,” Mark said. Steve slowly stood up and looked at Mark, Mark met Steve’s eyes.   
“Did you mean everything you said last night?” Steve asked. Mark sat up as he answered. “I did, but tell me which part is sticking out in your head.”  
Steve smiled and looked away as he answered. “The part where you said you weren’t as strong as I was. I always felt you were the strongest one of us. I had no idea you thought I was the stronger one.”  
Mark grabbed Steve and quickly pinned him to the bed. Mark looked down at Steve and smiled.   
“See, your strength is much more than mine,” Steve said. Mark kissed Steve and slowly let go of his hold.   
“Steve, you are stronger in many other ways than me,” Mark said as he slowly got up from the bed. “You have been through a lot just being with me. You even found a way to forgive me when I still am struggling with forgiving myself. I don’t know how I would be if I were in your position. Trust me, you are the stronger one by far.”  
Steve slowly sat up and looked at Mark. “So I am strong for just putting up with you?”   
Mark laughed at Steve’s words. “Yes in a way. My life doesn’t make things simple. I am not fully human, but I am working on that,” Mark looked over to the amulet on the nightstand. Steve followed Mark’s eyes and saw the amulet. “You think it will work?” Steve asked.   
Mark sighed as he walked over and picked up the amulet. “I don’t know, but it is my only hope. It is our only hope.”  
Steve stood up and went over to Mark as Mark put the amulet around his neck. Steve hugged Mark. “You will figure it out.” Mark stood there for a moment and hugged Steve back.   
“Alright, now you need to get ready and head to the mansion. Andrea wouldn’t say you need to be there when she knew you were with my unless it was urgent,” Mark said.   
“Why don’t you come as well?” Steve asked.   
“Not an Avenger remember. Not yet anyway. I am going to take the dagger I got from Asgard to S.H.I.E.L.D. I feel it being stored there would be best,” Mark said.   
Steve looked sad when Mark said he was not coming to the mansion. “Well, I will be back tonight,” Steve sad as he kissed Mark. Mark smiled and nodded agreeing to be there when Steve arrived. Steve quickly got ready as Mark continued to get ready.   
“I am leaving now. I will be back,” Steve said as he kissed Mark. Mark smiled and saw Steve walk to the elevator. Steve entered the elevator and turned to smile at Mark.   
“See you soon,” Mark said as the elevator closed. Mark stood there and thought of the disbelief of where he was with Steve. Mark felt amazed they always struggle with how much they care for one another. Mark continued to get ready and then walked to the living room when he was ready to leave. Mark picked up the dagger from the coffee table and looked at it.   
“You just couldn’t work to help me activate this amulet huh?” Mark said speaking to the dagger. Mark put the dagger in his pocket and walked to the elevator and rode it down to ground level.   
Mark walked out of the building and began to head in the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Mark began to think of what his next option would be to get the amulet to work. He felt the dagger was his best option, why wouldn’t another Asgardian artifact help activate the amulet. Mark thought the dagger held just as power as he did. He was wrong. Mark didn’t know what he would do to get rid of his powers and have the world off of his shoulders and hunting him. Mark began to regret his choice of putting an ultimatum on the United Nations.   
Maybe if he kept up with their bluffs and saw what they would offer he wouldn’t need to be separated from everyone. Mark thought more on being separated from the team. It was worse to be apart from them with all the exciting news going on. Andrea would want him to help with all the wedding preparations, on Tony’s dollar of course. Tony would want to find out all the secret he could about Andrea from Mark so he could plan the best honeymoon for both of them. And of course, Mark would be with Steve. That is what stung the most for Mark.   
Mark looked up as he began to enter back into reality. Mark Entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and rode the elevator up. Mark was going straight to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Mark know he could only trust Fury with this dagger. Mark saw the elevator doors open and he walked down the hall to Fury’s office. Mark walked in the door and saw Fury sitting at his desk.   
“Well look what the Asgardian dragged in. How has your plan to get into the Avengers going?” Fury said. Mark sighed as he put the dagger down on the desk. Fury looked at the dagger.   
“Are your powers in this dagger as well? How many of these things do Asgardians have?” Fury looked confused. Mark laughed.   
“No, that dagger is gone. This one I thought would help, but I failed. It is a memory wiping dagger. When the victim’s blood is on the dagger, it will cause the person to slowly lose his powers and memories. Clearly not an item which should be out in the world. I thought you might want it here to maybe use against an enemy at one point or another,” Mark explained.   
Fury picked up the dagger and looked at it. “I think we could find a use for it one day, but I am more interested in that,” Fury pointed with the dagger to the amulet around Mark’s neck.   
Mark put his hand around the amulet on his neck, “You are going to have to fight me for this one. It is my only chance for this Nick.”  
Fury stood up and maintained his poise, “I knew you would say that but now I see why you gave an ultimatum to the United Nations. With someone like that, you do stand your best chance with your goal.”  
“I know,” Mark said slowly dropping his hand from the amulet.   
Fury walked over to Mark. “So here to kick Winter Soldier around some more or just to drop off presents?”   
Mark smiled, “Just dropping off presents. I think I have moved on from messing with Winter Soldier. I don’t need to anymore.”  
Fury just nodded his head. “Just so you know, Rogers know about you seeing Winter Soldier.”   
Mark looked shocked, but he shouldn’t really be surprised. He knew it wouldn’t remain secret, and which him going to Asgard, it was only a matter of time before Steve knew.   
“It’s fine like I said I don’t need to see him anymore or kick him like a wounded animal,” Mark said. Mark began to leave the office and go to the elevator.   
“Rogers when to see him as well,” Fury said as Mark walked away. Mark paused and slowly turned around. “What?”  
“Thought that would catch your attention,” Fury began, “Rogers saw Winter Soldier in the holding cell.”  
Mark slowly processed the information in his mind. “When?”   
Fury didn’t flinch when he responded. “About a week ago. What to see what it was about?”   
Mark had thought for a long moment before he responded. “No.” Mark felt shocked by his gut instinct to say no to seeing the footage. “I said I was done with Winter Soldier. I don’t need to see the footage.” Mark looked up to Fury. “I will see you around.”  
Fury nodded to Mark’s response. “Best of luck with your amulet.” Fury said as he walked back to his desk. Mark walked to the elevator and then began to think about what Steve would have said to Winter Soldier. What would cause Steve to want to talk to him? Mark may have regretted not wanting to see the footage, but for now, he needed to head back to Stark Tower. He would see Steve later tonight and maybe he could ask him then what happened.   
Mark couldn’t shake the possibilities out of his head. Did Steve go to yell at Winter Soldier? Fury said he saw the footage, Steve might have gone to scorn Winter Soldier for bringing up Loki in the first place. Maybe Steve went for other reasons. The Death threats Winter Soldier made on him maybe? Mark thought of all the possible answer until he was back in the penthouse.   
Mark didn’t know what he was going to do with this information. He began to see what food he could get ready for the evening. Steve said he was coming back here and Mark thought of cooking. Sadly the food supply did not run high on fresh ingredients.   
“Jarvis?”   
“Yes, Master Mark?” Jarvis responded.   
“Can you place an order for a large pizza? Get Steve’s favorite toppings on it please.” Mark asked.   
“One large cheese pizza for you. It will be here in thirty minutes Master Mark.” Jarvis replied.   
“Cheese? Really Steve… thanks, Jarvis” Mark responded.   
Mark walked over to the window and looked at the city. He saw a gray sky in the skyline of New York. He wondered if it was going to rain today. It looked as though it would. Mark looked at the skyline and noticed a strange looking cloud. Mark noticed the location of the cloud.   
“Jarvis? What is the weather report say for today?” Mark asked.   
“Reports read slight chance of rain. Why do you ask, Master Mark?” Jarvis replied.   
Mark looked at the large cloud as it slowly began to move. “Jarvis cancel the pizza and run a scan of the weather system above the mansion.”   
Mark ran over to the elevator and hit the button. The elevator opened, and Mark ran it.   
“Pizza canceled Master Mark, I read a strange weather pattern above the mansion. It reads low pressure and winds picking up,” Jarvis replied. The elevator arrived on the bottom floor.   
“Jarvis, alert the Avengers a tornado is about to hit the mansion. I am going to get there as soon as I can.” Mark shouted as he ran out of the elevator door. Mark didn’t even hear Jarvis’s reply as he ran into the streets. Mark could see the markings on his arms show as he ran down the street. He needed to get to the mansion as fast as possible. He didn’t care who saw him in daylight or running past them, he needed to make sure everyone was safe.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Tony  
Tony walked into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee maker. He was hoping there would be something left in the pot from earlier this morning. Tony could feel his exhaustion throughout his whole body. He had been working on his Iron Man suit, improving it once again. Tony did not remember what count he was on regarding the upgrades, he realized how tired he was when he couldn’t remember which number suit he was working on. Tony looked at the coffee pot and saw it was empty. Tony cursed whoever it was who had the last coffee. Tony picked up the coffee pot and filled it with water to start a new one. Tony went to get the coffee grounds, Tony looked at the powdered coffee grounds and was tempted to take a spoonful into his mouth. It would be the quickest way to get caffeine into his system. Tony decided against this. Last time he did this, he was so hyped on caffeine Andrea kicked him out of the lab for annoying her. Tony had never been kicked out of his own lab before, but even Jarvis felt annoyed with him. Tony did eat a half a bag of grounds, though. He scooped a few spoons of the ground into the coffee maker, put the water in, and turned it on.   
Tony went to go grab a mug when he heard the door open. Tony looked over and saw Steve walking into the kitchen.   
“Well if it isn’t the drunk run away. I hope you have an exciting story of your wild adventure to tell me,” Tony joked.   
Steve just smiled and sat down at the table. “Well, the story was cut short since I needed to be here for Thor’s news. Where is he?”   
Tony walked over to the coffee maker and waited for enough coffee to brew for one cup. “He is upstairs right now looking for something he had in his room which he never uses. He will join us when he finds it. So tell me of the night which was cut short. How is Mark doing?”  
Steve looked guilty as he began to speak, “Is it that obvious I went over to see him?”  
“Well as someone who is familiar with liquid courage, it would be my first guess. I guess you had enough liquid courage in you to finally talk to him about everything, and probably sounded like an idiot to him. Most likely said some harsh things… You know I am going to stop. I am making myself have flashbacks. You just tell the story,” Tony said.   
Steve laughed. “I went over there to talk to him. And yes, I was drunk from the Asgardian mead. We talked, I did say a few dumb things. But then Mark had to go and say some things I never expected. And then I finally understood him more. I see why he does what he does. I just didn’t know the reasons until last night.”  
Tony picked up the coffee pot and poured enough to fill his mug. “You know, I find it funny you have such a difficult time understanding him. I always know his intentions and get why he does things. I try to tell you sometimes but you never quite listen to what I say. So what was it that he told you?”  
Steve looked down and folded his hands in his lap. “Are you telling me you could tell how he sees me? I know you all know how much we care about one another, but how he sees me as a person. Beyond just caring for me.”  
Tony finished taking a sip of his coffee. “So he finally explained why he sees you as such a strong person. Least that is my guess.”  
Steve looked up almost stunned Tony could guess what happened. “Did you see the argument or something?”  
Tony shook his head. “No, it's what Andrea yells at both of you for being stupid. Mark sees you as the strong one, and you see him as the strong one. The difference being you measured things in actual physical strength, Mark doesn’t.”  
Steve let out a small laugh. “I didn’t know you were completely into the psychology of a person.”  
Tony shrugged his shoulders at Steve’s remark. “Maybe it is in part I am with Andrea all the time, and she sees a person more mentally and assesses that as an assassin, using it to her strength. Or, which is most likely the situation, Mark and I see things very similarly.”  
Steve paused for a moment, “So would you have done what he did? I mean try to lose your powers and do everything?”   
Tony let out a sigh, he was hesitating to answer the question. Tony understood everything Mark did and why he did it. Tony didn’t know if Steve could handle hearing the truth.   
“Well look who is back,” Tony heard from the kitchen entrance. Andrea came walking into the kitchen. “Have a fun night? Probably your first one where you were completely wasted.”  
Tony was happy for the distraction from the question. He turned to see Steve looking at him, looked like Tony would not be avoiding this question.   
“Did I walk into an intense conversation? I thought everything was great with the messages I got from Mark this morning,” Andrea asked.   
Tony walked over to Andrea and kissed her on the forehead. “A little intense but nothing to do with you, no worries. And to answer your question Steve, Yes. I would do what he did.” Tony took a seat, and Andrea sat on his lap. Andrea began to mess with Tony’s hair as they both watched Steve. Steve went wide eyed with Tony’s answer and then just looked down at his hands.   
“I don’t understand why you or he would do all that,” Steve finally said. Andrea turned to Tony and looked confused. Tony began to answer the question hoping Andrea would catch up on the conversation. “Mark and I have a slight flaw, hard to believe I know. Someone like Tony Stark having a flaw. But we would rather do all we can to make the lives of the people we care about better, even if it means risking our lives. I put myself on the brink of death many times for those I care for, Mark does the same.”  
Tony felt a slap on his shoulder and saw Andrea glaring at him. “If you ever,” she began and Tony just hugged her. “I might do it if it means keeping you safe,” Tony answered with a smile. Andrea tried to pout, but Tony saw her smiling. He figured she would do the same for him as well. Tony looked over at Steve, who was still struggling with his response.   
“Would you risk everything for him?” Tony finally asked. Steve looked up at the question. Tony could see through Steve’s eyes he was forming an answer in his head. Steve then smiled and slowly stood up. “I would. I am going to change and head back down. Might not be good if Captain America is in the same clothes he was in last night.”  
“No one is judging. We all have been there. Walk of shame and all,” Andrea said with a smile.   
Tony watched Steve leave the room, “He thinks you are worth it, even if you don’t think that ” Tony shouted. Steve paused for a moment. “Thanks, Tony,” Steve replied as he continued his walk to his room.   
“Well I would say you boys had a good heart to heart talk,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony smiled and slowly got up making Andrea stand up. “Yeah I suppose so. Hopefully, my answer didn’t shock Steve too much.”  
Andrea looked down the hallway, but Steve was out of sight. “I think it was something he needed to hear.”  
Tony walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. “Coming back to the lab?” Tony asked.   
“In a second, I came up here to grab a snack and some soda. We are out of it in the lab,” Andrea said as she walked to the refrigerator.   
“We go through caffeine very quickly in this household. I will see you downstairs,” Tony said as he walked to his lab. Tony opened the door and walked down the stairs, sipping his coffee.   
Tony then heard the doors slam shut and lockdown begin for the lab. Tony spat his coffee as he spoke. “Jarvis, what is going on?”   
“My apologies, sir. An unusual weather pattern showed up on the map, and the lockdown sequence began. The readings show a category five tornado is forming above the mansion,” Jarvis explained.   
Tony threw his coffee on the table and ran for his suit. “Jarvis alert Andrea to come down here in the lab, unlock the doors for her. And tell her the situation…” Tony stopped midway in his sentence when he heard the crashing upstairs. “No,” Tony said, and he quickly put on his suit.   
“Jarvis unlock the doors,” Tony said as he went to the lab door.   
“Sir, I highly advise against this…”   
“Unlock the doors, Jarvis!” Tony shouted as he interrupted Jarvis. The doors flew open, and Tony only saw debris flying around. The mansion was being taken down by the tornado.   
“Jarvis, can you scan to see where Andre is?” Tony shouted.   
“I can, sir.” After a few seconds, Jarvis replied. “Sir she is about seventy feet above you and moving quickly.”   
“No,” Tony looked up and searched for Andrea. It only took a few seconds before Tony could see Andrea holding on to a block of what used to be a wall of the mansion flying around. Tony went into the air and went straight to her.   
“I don’t think you will be saving your woman today,” Tony heard, and he felt the weight of a wall hit him, taking him down. Tony hit the ground heard but quickly got back to his feet.   
“Sir, only minimal damage to the suit. Everything is still functioning,” Jarvis replied.   
“Perfect,” Tony said as he went into the air again and found Andrea. Tony went flying toward her, and he saw a large chunk of the wall heading toward him. Tony prepared his repulse blasters, but the wall was smashed by lightning. Thor came down next to Tony.   
“Thanks for the help. We need to save Andrea. Know what is causing this?” Tony asked, and Thor pointed behind Tony. Tony turned and saw a long haired man looking at them. “Loki? But how?” Tony said.   
“My brother escaped from his prison and came seeking revenge. I hoped to find a device to locate him, but I see he found us,” Thor replied.   
“Perfect, you handle him, and I will save Andrea,” Tony replied. Thor went toward Loki and Tony went to where Jarvis located Andrea. Tony looked around to find her and finally spotted her still holding on to the piece of the wall. Tony saw the wall slowly going down and would collide with what was left of the mansion. “I got to make it to her.” Tony put full power to his boots and flew straight to Andrea. “Jarvis revert all power to leg enhancements,” Tony said. Tony could feel the power being moved to the boots, but he was not sure if he would make it in time.   
Tony watched as Andrea looked at the brick left from the mansion. Andrea looked to be bracing herself for impact. “I will make it in time,” Tony said to himself. Tony lied. He was too far away, and the wind was against him. Tony watched as he saw the debris collide to the wall. Tony hit the ground. “No,” he shouted. Tony ran to the debris and looked around. Tony began to move the pieces on the ground searching for Andrea.   
“Lost someone?” Tony heard. Tony looked up and saw Mark and Andrea. Mark was holding Andrea while they both were standing on another piece fo debris in the air.   
“Thank God,” Tony shouted.   
“Not God, but I will take the thanks,” Mark replied. Mark and Andrea jumped from the debris. Mark threw a dagger to the ground with a chain attached to it. Mark pulled both of them down, and they were flying to the ground. Tony watched as a wall was flying toward them. “Look out!” Tony said. Tony couldn’t risk a blast, the parts flying off could hurt either Mark or Andrea.   
“Hang on,” Mark said as he moved to crash through the window of the wall. Tony saw them both hit the ground once they went through the window. Tony ran over to them and saw them both on the ground. Slowly, both stood up.   
“Thanks for the save,” Andrea said with only a few scratches on her arms and legs.   
“No problem,” Mark said as he fidgeted a little. Mark turned around and pointed to his back. “Um, would you mind?” Mark asked. Tony saw a piece of the window pane embedded in Mark’s back. Andrea smiled and pulled it out. “Much better,” Mark said.   
Mark looked over to Tony. “Where is Steve and who is the cause of this?”   
“Jarvis run a scan for Steve. I will have that answer soon. As for who is doing this,” Tony gestured to the sight of the mansion, “Your pal Loki. Thor is handling him right now.”  
“Sir, Master Rogers is still in the remains of the mansion. He found refuge during the first impact,” Jarvis answered.   
“And the others?” Mark asked.   
“Clint and Natasha are on the Quin Jet, they won't be coming back with a storm like this. They are fine. We need to stop Loki,” Tony said.   
“You work on that. You,” Mark said looking to Andrea, “take cover for now. I will get Steve and bring him to you. Who knows if he is hurt.”   
“Sounds like a plan,” Tony as he readied for flight.   
“Be careful,” Andrea said. Tony looked to hear and gave a peace sign showing he would be careful.   
Mark was about to leave as Andrea grabbed her. “As for you, No I will not just hide. I am helping you find Steve. Lead the way,” Andrea shouted at Mark. Mark rolled his eyes, “Fine, I will join the fight when we find Steve.”   
Tony went up toward Loki, who was busy with Thor and he looked back to see Andrea and Mark run into what was the Avenger Mansion. “You guys be careful,” Tony said as he readied his repulse beam at Loki.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Andrea  
Andrea ran following Mark into what was the Avenger Mansion.   
“Any idea where Steve would be?” Andrea shouted to Mark.   
“None. We will need to search everywhere and look under the debris too. Heads up!” Mark shouted as he jumped to avoid a beam coming at them. Andrea couldn’t jump as high as Mark, so sh slide under the flying beam.   
“I see you didn’t get lazy with your training,” Mark said as he looked back to Andrea.   
“Shut it. We need to find Steve,” Andrea shouted as she caught up with Mark. They both stopped at what used to be the stairs. “Think he is still up in what used to be his room?” Andrea asked. Mark shrugged his shoulders and began to run up the stairs. “Only one way to find out.” Andrea followed Mark and tried her best to stay leveled. The tornado made strong winds which almost caused her to fall down, and she worried about being blown away again. Mark turned down the hall, and Andrea did as well. When Andrea turned the winds were too strong, and she fell to the floor. Andrea looked up and saw a large piece of debris flying toward Mark.   
“Look out!” Andrea shouted. Mark looked to Andrea and followed her eyes to see the debris flying at him. Mark was already glowing blue from the marking on his body. Andrea saw his eyes change and the black aura form around him. The piece of debris came at him, and Mark punched it shattering it into harmless pebbles. Andrea still covered her head to not get hit. Mark walked back to Andrea. “You okay?” Mark asked.   
Andrea struggled to stand up, using the wall as her support. “Fine, but might need help to stay on my feet with this wind,” Andrea replied. Mark nodded and held Andrea as they walked. They made it to the area which was once Steve’s room. They both looked around. “I don’t know if he would still be here. It doesn’t even look like he would take cover under something or debris fell on him,” Andrea shouted. Mark looked around and thought for a moment. Mark turned around and pulled Andrea with him. “Where are we going?” Andrea shouted.   
“The only other place I know Steve would go,” Mark replied. Andrea followed and realized they were going into Mark room. Andrea looked inside, and it looked like part of the mansion came crashing into the room. Mark let go of Andrea, and so they both could look around. Andrea walked to the caved-in wall and searched under it. Andrea had paused for a second before she looked under the debris, she worried what she would find. Andrea hoped she would find a breathing Steve. She didn’t see anything in the debris. Andrea looked over and saw Mark moving a heavy piece of wall.   
“Find him?” Andrea asked. Mark nodded. Andrea ran over and watched as Mark moved the brick away. Andrea sighed relief when she saw Steve still breathing on the ground. Andrea went down to help Steve.   
“You okay?” Andrea asked as she went over to Steve.   
“Yeah, luckily I was in here and not in my room,” Steve replied as he coughed to catch his breath. Mark held his hand up to Steve’s head. “You have a small cut, any other injuries?” Mark asked as he examined the cut on Steve’s head. Steve shook his head. “No, the wall made a nice barrier protect me when it trapped me. I am fine other than this,” Steve said as he pointed to his head. Mark hugged Steve when he said he was fine. “Good. I would have killed you if you were hurt.” Steve smiled and hugged back.   
Andrea smiled and then turned to look at the tornado. “I hate to break this up, but the tornado is coming back this way. We need to get out of here,” Andrea said as she led the way out of the room. Andrea quickly grabbed the wall as the winds picked up to hold her balance. Mark watched Andrea hold the wall and then grabbed Andrea and picked her up. “Come on, we need to move fast.” Mark began to run, and Steve followed. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Mark put Andrea down. They all looked to the battle against Loki. Thor and Tony looked to be keeping Loki busy. Then Loki sent out a major blast knocking both Thor and Tony away. Andrea watched as Tony went flying to the ground.   
“No!” Andrea said as she was about to run toward the direction Tony fell. A blast stopped her at her feet. Andrea turned to see Loki floating there, laughing.   
“I see I finally found the people who ruined my plans to take back my throne. You shall perish for what you put me through,” Loki shouted. Andrea saw how Loki was worn and broken from his imprisonment. It looked like Loki tore in turmoil over his imprisonment and how they ruined his plans to take over Asgard. Loki readied himself to attack, Andrea saw Mark step forward guarding her. Mark was glowing again, and his eyes were black and yellow.   
“You are the one I was hoping to find here. I will take much pleasure in getting revenge on you,” Loki said looking at Mark.   
“Like you can take me down. I will kick your ass like we all did in Asgard,” Mark replied.   
Loki looked to Andrea and Steve. “I am not looking to take your life for revenge. I am looking to take theirs,” Loki said as he sent a blast fo magic into the debris. Mark covered Andrea and Steve stepped back behind Mark. Andrea couldn’t see what was going on from the glow of the rocks. The light began to fade, and Mark lifted his cover from Andrea. Andrea looked up and watched as the debris came to life, forming a large, brick golem. The golem towered over them. The beast cried as it looked to the three of them.   
“This is not good,” Andrea said.   
“Nope, and we don’t have our weapons. It will be a tough fight for us,” Steve said as he prepared himself.   
“Leave this thing to me, you make sure the others are alright and get a way to fight back. We will need to take out Loki,” Mark shouted as he formed his sword. Mark stepped forward toward the beast to draw his attention.   
“You know how to kill this thing?” Andrea asked. Mark just smiled back at her. “We both read up on out mythology lore, we both know how to take them out.”  
“Good cause I was concerned if you had fought many of these things in your day,” Andrea said as she let Mark go at the beast.  
Mark ran at the golem, ready to attack. Mark jumped up slashing off one of the golem's arms. The beast cried in and swung his other arm to hit Mark. Mark blocked the hit and searched on the body of the golem. Mark pushed back the hit and slashed a few times at the beast’s chest before jumping back to dodge another hit. Mark was searching for something on the golem.  
Steve walked over and stood near Andrea. Loki looked at both of them as he floated there in the air.“I think we will have a tough time. I don’t have my shield, and you don’t have your batons. It won't be like last time,” Steve said. Andrea just glared at Loki. Loki smiled at her reaction.   
“We will take him down. It doesn’t matter if we don’t have our weapons, we will find a way,” Andrea said, but the tornado was slowly closing in on them. “That, though, will be a bigger problem,” Andrea said.   
Loki fired an energy blast. Andrea jumped out of the way, and so did Steve. Andrea looked over to see Steve grabbing some debris and throwing it at Loki. Loki hit each heavy brick with a blast. Andrea took this chance to find something to help. She looked around and saw some electrical equipment behind Steve. Andrea waited for her moment. Steve threw a large brick and when Loki blasted it, it caused a dust cloud, and the wind blocked his view. Andrea took her chance. She ran and went to the electrical equipment.   
“No, you don’t,” Andrea heard Loki shout. Andrea ran as fast as she could to the electrical equipment. As she neared the items, she could make out what they were. She saw circuit boards, wires, a few parts meant to fix the Iron Man suit. She needed something to use against Loki. Then she spotted something faint in a pile. She recognized the shape, Andrea could see the blaster Tony took with him to Asgard. She needed to get to it. She felt the blasts behind her. Loki ignored Steve and went for her. Andrea began to dodge from side to side as she ran. She saw the blaster coming up. Andrea did a cartwheel to keep her movement and grabbed the blaster. When she was upright, she fired a shot at Loki. She hit him, sending him back. Loki looked annoyed by the hit. He looked at her and was about to send a blast of energy until a large rock his Loki in the back. Steve stood there tired from throwing the heavy rock. Steve made a direct hit on Loki. Loki was stunned, and Andrea took another shot, sending Loki to the ground.   
Steve ran up to Andrea. “How did you know that was there?” Steve asked.   
“Lucky guess really. I didn’t know what I would find. I am glad this was here, so I didn’t need to improve on the spot,” Andrea said. Andrea looked at Mark, who was fighting the golem. Mark was still searching for something on the Golem’s body. Andrea watched as Mark jumped over the golem and slashed it’s back. Each blow yielded no result. Andrea looked over to where Loki lied on the ground. She could see him moving slightly, and they needed a backup plan to take him down.  
“Come on, we need to find Tony and see if he is okay. He didn’t land far from here. Mark can handle that golem.” Andrea said as she led the way. Steve followed.   
Andrea had run about fifty feet before she found Tony. Andrea hit the switch to lift the faceplate. Andrea heard Tony coughing.   
“Idiot, you really do take too many risks,” Andrea said, and she hugged Tony.   
“I am not sure if I should be happy about the hug, or worried you are mad,” Tony replied. Andrea just laughed as she squeezed harder knowing Tony was okay. She did not know if Tony could feel the squeeze, but she didn't care, she just held on as tight as she could. Steve held out his hand to help Tony up. Tony grabbed it and was lifted up with Andrea still hugging him. Tony looked over to see Mark jumping over a giant rock beast. Tony didn’t know what to make of the situation.   
“What is Mark fighting?” Tony asked.   
“Something Loki brought to life. We knocked him down but guessing he will be back in the fight soon. That thing should have been dispelled if he was knocked out,” Andrea said.   
“Mark seems to be having trouble with that thing,” Tony said.   
“From what I remember reading about Asgard lore, A golem has a weak stone or fragment, which once destroyed it will be taken down. Mark must be looking for it,” Andrea said.   
“Well,” Tony said putting down his faceplate, “Let’s go help him.” The three of them went running toward Mark. Andrea heard a shot and jumped to the side. Loki was up and firing Energy blasts at her.   
“Annoying little insect. Why is it you whom always ruins things,” Loki shouted at Andrea.   
“It’s a talent, what can I say?” Andrea mocked Loki. Loki fired another shot and Andrea countered with the energy gun. Steve came up next to hear. “We need to get to Mark,” Steve said.   
“He can handle himself, and if you haven’t noticed, Loki has taken a liking to me. Don’t let Tony know, he might get jealous,” Andrea said. And then she heard a missile fire at Loki.   
“I did hear, and too late, already jealous,” Tony replied.   
Andrea just smiled and ran again toward Mark. Andrea looked over and saw Loki get up from the blast. Loki held up his hands at the tornado and formed a magical mist in the air. Loki gestured his hands to match the tornado’s movement. Loki was making the tornado come near them. Andrea looked as she saw the tornado coming closer. Andrea froze in her steps and just watched it coming closer. “Not good,” She said.   
“Look out!” Andrea head and felt herself being pushed. Andrea flew into the air from the force behind her. Andrea turned as she was flying in midair to see who had pushed her. She saw Steve there and everything went in slow motion. Andrea shouted for Steve but couldn’t hear her own voice. Andrea tried to cry out, even whisper, but she couldn’t hear her own words. She could only watch. She watched as Steve braced himself for the impact of the giant debris flying at him. Andrea hit the ground as the debris hit Steve. Andrea tumbled to the ground but tried to focus her sight on Steve, who went down hard from the debris, impacting the ground. Andrea then saw things catch up to speed. Steve hit the ground, and a large dust cloud formed around the area. Andrea needed her mind to catch up. She did not even know she was reacting when her body responded. Andrea got up quickly and ran to Steve. Andrea saw the piece fo debris on Steve and only could see it hit Steve from the chest down. Steve was bleeding from the mouth. Andrea kneeled down and shook Steve, but Steve wasn’t responding. Andrea shook Steve harder but no response. Andrea couldn't let her mind process what happened. She didn’t know what to do. She saw her hands moving and grabbing Steve’s wrist. She finally checked for a pulse and feared the worst. As Andrea grabbed Steve’s wrist, she looked to Mark, who froze staring at her. Andrea said no words. She slowly put down Steve’s wrist and closed his eyes. Andrea closed her own eyes and felt tears in them. Tony came next to Andrea.   
“Mark is never going to forgive me for this. Steve saved me at the cost of his life,” Andrea began to cry.   
An energy blast came in just short of them. Tony covered Andrea. “We don’t have time for tears now, “ Tony said as he went down to pick up Andrea. Tony froze as he saw his lifeless friend. Tony felt the weight of the reality set into him as well.“Mark will forgive you. He puts himself in danger for all of us all the time. He might not forgive Steve, though. Not for a while,” Tony said as he reached out to grab his friend's hand. Tony picked up Steve's hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks for saving her for me. You were always the best friend,” Tony whispered as he slowly put down Steve’s hand. Tony grabbed Andrea by the shoulders and lifted her up.   
“I don’t know if I can look at Mark right now, Tony,” Andrea said in a low voice. Tony didn’t say anything he just froze as he looked in the direction where Mark was. Andrea looked at Tony who looked horrified, and then followed his gaze. Andrea saw Mark staring at Steve. Slowly the dark aura formed stronger around Mark. Andrea had never seen this before. The air was almost black with the aura. Mark’s blue markings glowed a strong blue glow, almost lighting up the area. And Mark’s eyes normally would have yellow coloring, but they went completely black.   
“Did you know he could do that?” Tony asked. Andrea could only shake her head, she lost her ability to speak. Mark turned to the golem and Andrea could see the aura grow larger. “I think this is the power the United Nations worried about,” Tony said looked at the scene. “I don’t know what is coming,” Andrea said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Mark  
“He’s gone,” Mark said as he looked over to Andrea’s reaction. Mark could see the pain on both Andrea’s and Tony’s face as they checked Steve.   
“He’s really gone,” Mark said to himself. Mark felt the world go black. Nothing mattered anymore. The fight, the golem, Loki, none of it mattered. Mark could hear Loki laughing at him.   
“He is gone! Your human pet is gone. What will you do now? You have nothing left. You should have let me take over Asgard. You could have been a God along side me as I ruled,” Loki shouted. Mark heard him, but he didn’t care for Loki or his words. Mark could just feel the pain build. He worked so hard to do all this for Steve. And now he was gone. Mark could feel something in him break.   
“It’s coming out,” Mark said to himself and he felt the aura around him begin to thicken. Mark saw the marking on him glow brighter. He fought to hold this back, but he couldn’t anymore. Mark’s eyes turned completely black. Mark turned to Loki, who’s laughter quickly turned to fear.   
“What is this?” Loki asked as he slowly backed away. Loki commanded for his golem to attack Mark. The golem cried out as it ran toward Mark. The beast held up his hand and brought it crashing down. The impact caused a dust cloud to form around them. Loki looked smug as he stood there, but as the dust cleared, he saw Mark blocking the beast with one hand.   
“This is impossible. No mortal human could do this,” Loki said.   
“I am not mortal. According to you, I am a god remember,” Mark said. The aura around Mark quickly spun and blasted from his arm. The golem shattered. Loki watched as his beast came crumbling down in pieces.   
“No, where did you hold this power?” Loki asked.   
Mark slowly began to walk toward Loki. Loki slowly backed up to keep distance between himself and Mark. “I always had this power. It is what the people here fear. I learned to hold it back. It was dormant in me. I guess I have you to thank for releasing it,” Mark said as he walked toward Loki.   
Loki held up his hands and a mist formed to call his tornado. Loki gestured it to make a direct path toward Mark. Mark stopped and looked at the tornado. The aura around him began to spin quickly. Then Mark held out his hands and his aura blasted at the tornado causing it to disappear. Mark watched at the giant tornado slowly evaporated into the air. Then he turned to see Loki in a panic.   
“You did not have this power when I controlled you,” Loki said.   
“I did,” Mark began. “I needed to hold it back so you couldn’t use it. It took all my energy to do so. That might be why you found it so easy to control me. I needed to make the choice to hold this power back and keep it from you.” Mark continued his walk toward Loki. Loki took steps backward and looked to be forming a plan. Loki sent out multiple blasts to the debris around him. Slowly the parts of the mansion which lied around them were coming to life. Loki formed an Army of Golems. Mark stopped to look at the beasts. Mark scanned the area and counted twenty giant beasts. He did not even know there was enough from the mansion to form so many. Loki looked prepared for battle.   
“You may be able to take down one, but this many will be a struggle for even you. I look forward to my beasts defeating you. I will claim victory,” Loki shouted.   
“The war is not over until I see you dead Loki,” Mark shouted. The beasts cried out and came running at Mark. Mark didn’t move. Mark only closed his eyes and held up his arms. In the air, daggers formed. Mark made thousands of daggers form in the air above him. When Mark opened his eyes, he saw the beasts closing in on him. Mark dropped his hands, and the daggers rained down on the beasts. Mark watched as the daggers take down each beast. The golems fell apart losing an arm or a leg, then when the dagger hit the weak fragments, then died. Each beast fell to Mark’s hand until only rubble remained again.   
“I will not go down that easily, Loki,” Mark said, and he formed a sword in his hand. Mark could see his vision tunnel to only focus on Loki. Loki was hit by a few daggers as well and struggled to move. Mark walked slowly to the God of Chaos. Loki was cowering in fear. Mark could see the God of Chaos begin to cry as he knew the end was approaching for him. Mark felt pleasure as he saw Loki crying. Now Loki could live with the fear of death. Mark had to live without Steve so why would it be fair Loki got to live at all. Mark stopped in front of Loki.   
“Any last words before I take your head?” Mark asked.   
“Mercy, I beg for your mercy,” Loki said as he kneeled before Mark. Mark kicked Loki so he would look up at him. “Don’t even mock me with that,” Mark said. Mark saw the fear in Loki’s eyes. He was going to enjoy taking his life. Mark raised the sword up ready for the final blow.   
“Don’t!” Mark heard from the distance. Mark could not focus on anything other than Loki, but he heard a familiar voice shout to him.   
“If you do this, I might lose you too!” Mark heard again, and he felt a hand on his wrist. Mark looked over to see a woman holding his wrist. She looked familiar to him. Slowly she came into focus, and he saw Andrea.   
“Don’t? Why? He took Steve’s life. It is only fair I take his,” Mark said as he tried to shake off Andrea.   
“I am afraid I will lose you, too. I will lose you to this,” Andrea gestured to Mark. Mark looked to see the dark aura around him and the bright blue glow.   
“This is just what I truly am. Now you see why the United Nations want me dead,” Mark said looking at Andrea.   
“Would he want you to do this?” Andrea asked. Mark turned his head quickly at Andrea. “Don’t you dare,” Mark said. Andrea stood between Mark and Loki boldly to speak. “He asked you not to take any more lives. You kept that promise. Are you going to throw it away now that he is gone? I want Loki dead too, but it won't bring Steve back.” Andrea began to shake as she spoke. She was partly scared and partly angry at the loss of her friend.   
“I can't lose you to this darkness. Steve wouldn’t want you in the darkness,” Andrea said as Mark stood there frozen. “He is gone, Mark. Don’t let this happen.”  
Mark lifted his sword up again, “Steve is gone because of him!” Mark took a step forward, but Andrea blocked his way. She wrapped her arms around him. “He is gone. And I am here for you. Let the aura go. You will be lost to it if you don’t. I can’t let you do that to yourself. Steve wouldn’t want me to let you do that,” Andrea said as she held tightly. Mark slowly lowered his arm.   
“He is gone,” Mark said as the aura began to fade. Andrea looked up to see Mark’s eyes go from yellow back to brown. The light began to fade from the markings.   
“He is,” Andrea said. “But we are here for you.” Mark looked over to see a worried Tony walking over.   
“I didn’t know that would work,” Tony said.   
“I knew it would. He might be a bad ass, but he wouldn’t hurt me if he were in control,” Andrea said. Mark didn’t respond. Andrea could see a shell of a man now standing there after processing what happened to Steve. Andrea felt something grab her leg.   
“Thank you mortal,” Loki said. Before Loki could say anything, Andrea kicked him in the face. “I wish we could kill you, but then I would lose two friends today.”  
Andrea looked back to Mark and saw him staring at where Steve’s body lies. “Do you need a moment?” Andrea asked Mark. Mark nodded, and she let go. Mark began to walk to where Steve’s body rested. Mark struggled to take each step.   
“I need to see him,” he said to himself as he continued his walk. “I just wish it was me who was lost, not him. Why did it need to be Steve?” Mark asked. Mark felt pain in his chest and put his hand to it. Mark felt a strange object on his chest and pulled it out from his shirt. It was the Amulet. Mark held it in his hand for a moment and thought.   
“It can grant a wish for equal exchange,” he said to himself and looked at Steve. Mark could see him. Mark didn’t know how to take in the information. But now he had new information. He could create an equal exchange. But only one thing could equal life.   
Mark began to run toward Steve. “What’s the rush for?” Andrea shouted. Mark ran over and lifted the debris from Steve. Mark paused as he saw Steve’s lifeless body there on the ground. “I am sorry, but you are worth more than I am,” Mark said. Mark put the Amulet on Steve’s chest.   
“What are you doing?” Andrea shouted. Mark looked over to Andrea, and the Amulet began to glow green. Mark saw Andrea figure out what he was up to instantly. Andrea grabbed Tony and ran to stop him.   
“You can’t do this!” Andrea shouted. Mark closed his eyes and used his powers to form a giant cage around him and Steve. Andrea and Tony ran to the edge of the cage.   
“Tony blast the cage!” Andrea shouted.   
“I am confused what is going on?” Tony asked.   
“Mark is using the amulet to bring Steve back to life,” Andrea explained.   
Tony looked confused at first and turned to Andrea. “What? We want to stop that?” Tony asked.   
Andrea shook her head. “It is an equal exchange, Tony, what is equal to life?” Andrea asked. It took a second for Tony to come up with the answer and another to hold up his hand and blast a hole in the cage. It was too late. Mark saw the amulet glow green. It was accepting his wish. Mark felt the Amulet began to draw out his energy and absorb it. It was painful. Mark felt like every nerve was being pulled from his body. He never felt so much pain in his life. Mark was almost on the verge of passing out, he figured this was death closing in on him. Mark looked at the amulet in the last few moments he remained conscious, and it glowed a beam into Steve.   
“I hope you will know how much you mean to me Steve,” Mark said as he slowly saw the world around him go black. He was at peace. He knew how much Steve meant to him and how much Steve meant to the world. He wanted to show Steve what he was willing to give up for him. Steve needed to live on, not him. Mark welcomed death.   
After a few moments, Mark felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw an angry Andrea looking down at him along with a pissed off Steve.   
“So I guess I am in hell if I wake up to see you both pissed at me,” Mark said.   
“You are going to wish you were after pulling that stunt,” Andrea said slapping Mark.   
“Ow,” Was Mark’s only reply as he felt Steve hug him. Mark was confused. He should be dead, Steve should be alive, but more so he should be dead.   
“What happened?” Mark asked.   
Andrea shrugged her shoulders.   
“Looks like the amulet worked,” Tony said as he walked over. “It pulled something from you and brought Steve to life. Then it vanished like the inscriptions said it would.”  
Mark felt Steve let go of his hug and he sat up. “But how are we both alive?” Mark asked looking at Steve.   
“We cheat death every day, why question it now?” Steve said with a smile. Mark hugged Steve. “I am glad you are back,” Mark said. Then Mark felt a hit on the back of his head.   
“Must you always hit me when I almost kill myself? It is rather annoying,” Mark said to Andrea.   
“Maybe stop trying to kill yourself then. Who else is going to walk me down the aisle at my wedding?” Andrea said.   
“Well, considering you didn’t ask me, Don’t know. If I was dead, I guess Natasha?” Mark said. Andrea busted into laughter. Tony and Steve joined in with Andrea.   
“So does that mean you want me to?” Mark asked.   
“Unless you are dead, then I won’t forgive you,” Andrea said.   
“Well I doubt I will find a way to kill myself again before the wedding,” Mark said as he slowly stood up. Mark helped Steve up, and they both looked over to a knocked out Loki. Mark looked around at the damage from the tornado.   
“Looks like your homeless,” Mark said to Steve.   
Steve smiled, “Well hopefully someone will take me in.”   
“You do look like a lost puppy with you make that face. I might know someone who would like to take you in,” Mark said. Mark turned to Andrea, who was stunned looking at him.   
“What?” Mark asked. Andrea only pointed to Mark’s leg. Mark looked down and noticed he was bleeding.   
“Looks like you have a scratch from the fight,” Steve said. Mark slowly picked his head up to look at Steve. “Only the problem is, I am not supposed to have a scratch, or blood, or a cut.” Steve slowly realized what the cut meant.   
“Your healing powers, aren’t working,” Tony said. Mark bent down to touch his own blood. “Looks like it.” Mark then held out his hand to form a sword, a dagger, anything. But nothing formed. “I can’t make weapons either,” Mark said. Andrea looked up at Mark. “You don’t think…”   
“The amulet took my powers?” Mark finished Andrea’s thought then turned to Steve.   
“Do you think that is possible?” Steve asked. Mark paused for a moment and thought. “It could be. I mean I couldn’t find something worth more than my powers. It would make sense,” Mark said.   
“What would make sense?” Steve asked.   
“The one person I value most in the world, worth even my own life, is the one thing equal to my powers,” Mark said. Steve hugged Mark when he finished his sentence.   
“You know what this means?” Steve asked. Mark looked curiously at Steve. Steve rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder as he spoke. “You are an Avenger now,” Steve said with a smile. Andrea and Tony smiled at the news. Mark just looked around. “Great, guess this means I am homeless, too.”


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue  
Captain America came running down the hallway. He turned the corner and saw two men standing there looking at him. The men lifted their guns, but before they could fire, Captain America threw his shield hitting one and ricocheting it into the other soldier before the shield returned to his hand. Captain America continued to the door. As Captain America entered, he found an open room full of soldiers. He knew this was going to be a tough battle. The soldiers opened fire on him, and he used his shield to block to bullets as he ran to the side for cover. Captain America looked to take count of how many soldiers there were in the room.   
“Seven of them. All with machine guns. This is going to be a tough one to get through,” Captain America said to himself.   
“Cap, what’s the situation inside?” Tony asked over the Comlink.   
“Little busy, Iron Man. How are you holding up?” Captain America asked.   
“Mandarin escaped before we could stop him but he failed his mission. Do you need help from the mighty Iron Man to get you out of the situation?” Tony asked.   
“Check to see there are no more military grade tanks or missiles around. We need to make sure Mandarin didn’t leave anything for someone else to use,” Captain America ordered.   
“Will do, holler if you need some help,” Tony said.   
Captain America still heard the gunshots near him, the soldiers were attempting to flank him. He needed to make a move and fast if he was going to get out of this one unharmed. Captain America looked around the corner and saw the men taking aim. He didn’t have a chance to move with how they were reloading. Then Captain America saw one fo the soldier go down. The men looked at their fallen soldier and began to panic. Captain America took this chance and ran out throwing his shield. Captain America took down two soldiers before taking cover on the other side of the room.   
“Always needing my help it seems. Even after losing my powers for six months,” Captain America heard. Captain America saw a man in a blue hood run past him. He wore a blue vest with no sleeves and a hood. The man had a shoulder plate on his right shoulder and metal guards which covered his forearm holding his throwing knives. The man also had on dark blue pants which were graded body armor with boots which had metal shin guards on them for protection. The only odd part of the outfit was a plaid blue short kilt to hid the weapons attached to the belt for the man. He looked like an old world assassin outfitted with new age technology.   
The man ran out and took down one man with a knife from his gauntlet. Then he jumped to kick one man down and punch out the third. The remaining soldier looked at the assassin. The soldier slowly raised his gun to take aim.   
“You made a mistake,” the man said as he threw a knife to jam the gun. The soldier panicked and threw down the gun. The soldier pulled out a handgun, but the assassin came in a disarmed the soldier and smashed his hand. Then the assassin kicked the man into the wall knocking him out. The assassin stood there looking around at the men.   
“You’re late,” Captain America said to the assassin.   
“Sorry, I was out wedding dress shopping with Lucinda. She is very particular about how she will look for her big day. Wanting to be a princess and all,” The assassin replied.   
“Does it help you bought a tiara for her to wear while she tried on dresses over the last week?” Captain America said with sarcasm.   
“For your information, it was a tiara with a unicorn horn on it, and yes it does help. Do you want to be the one to tell her she can’t look like a magical unicorn princess on her wedding day? I will not save you from her wrath,” The assassin said.   
Captain America sighed, “No, I couldn’t let her dreams be crushed by taking that from her.”  
“Besides,” The assassin gestured around the room as he spoke, “You guys ruined the Mandarin’s plans. The day is won. He got away, but it is the Mandarin. He would have broken out of prison soon anyway. The important thing is you, and Iron Man saved the day and are safe.” The assassin walked over to Captain American and hugged him.   
“I think we both have been through enough to be happy about that much,” The assassin said as he looked up to Captain America. Captain America pulled back the hood to see the man. To see Mark, and look him in the eyes.   
“I would agree. By the way, did you come up with a name? I don’t know what to call you yet in the field,” Captain America said. Mark pulled back Steve’s cowl to see him. “I thought we agreed boyfriend is fine. Makes the villains worried I am going to kick their ass if they hurt you.” Steve laughed at Mark’s words.   
“You know you need a code name…”  
“Creed,” Mark cut Steve off. Steve look up stunned by Mark’s title.   
“Creed?” Steve asked.   
“Well, Tony keeps saying I look like a thirteenth-century assassin looking like this. He just wants to hate on mine and Andrea’s work, but it had me thinking. Why not something attached to the assassins at that time. What bound them to maintain order in the world and to work in the background to make sure the public remained safe from harm and corruption of the rising powers. The Creed, the Assassin’s Creed.   
Steve looked impressed by Mark’s choice after his thoughtful explanation. “Sure you are fine with keeping that forever? I mean you can’t change it once it is set,” Steve said with a smile. Mark gave Steve a sarcastic look. “Okay, Captain America. We also have a Black Widow and Hawkeye. Not to mention a man in a suit made of metal calling himself Iron Man. I think I am fine with my choice. Unless you are planning to give another name.”  
Steve looked stunned by the last sentence. “Give you a name?” Steve asked.   
“You know, add a name to mine. I don’t have a last name, and I thought you were going to ask to let Rogers be my last name. What else would I mean?” Mark asked stepping forward to let Steve feel the pressure of the question.   
Steve’s face turned red as Mark stepped forward. Sweat drops formed on Steve’s forehead the longer the silence went on.   
“Well…I mean…We have a wedding already being planned. I didn’t mean anything by your legal name. I mean it's not a no or anything but I just…” Steve stumbled on his words and the only sound heard was laughter from Mark. Steve felt his face flush more when Mark began to laugh.   
“Relax, Steve. I am just messing with you,” Mark said as he continued to laugh. Steve pushed Mark for making him feel completely embarrassed.   
“And here I thought the wedding made you think of things,” Steve said.   
“Well, it seems you have been thinking of things. Maybe the wedding is making you think of more than just me joining the Avengers,” Mark said with a smile.   
Steve just turned his head to try and hide his expression. He didn’t want Mark to know what he had been thinking.   
“Hey,” Mark said as Steve turned back to look at him. Steve saw Mark smiling as Mark hugged him. “No worries. I was just having fun. I didn’t mean to make you mad. Soon we will be able to move back in the Avenger Mansion. We won’t need to be so spread out especially because of missions and the wedding stuff.”  
Steve fell into Mark’s hug. “It has been rough. I thought us living in an apartment would let us see each other more. The missions and the wedding, I don’t see you as much.”  
“I know. But you are the best man, and I am walking Andrea down the isle. We both have our important part to play. The fact I am with her for much of the planning sucks, I know. But when we are back in the mansion, I won’t need to be at Stark Tower with her to plan. And you have been good helping Tony with his part,” Mark said. Steve gave a hesitant look. Mark grabbed Steve by the shoulders and held him back as he spoke, “You missed the appointment for your fitting again. Didn’t you?” Mark asked.   
Steve looked away, which gave Mark his answer. Mark sighed. “Steve, you know how big of a deal it is for Tony having you as his best man. You can’t keep missing it.”  
“I know, I just forget. I am not good with all this planning. I don’t want this all to change for all of us,” Steve said.   
“It won’t change. We all are still friends. And it is just Andrea and Tony making it official. We are part of it and will be. We are the Avengers, kind of hard to break that bond,” Mark said. Steve still looked sad at the idea of things changing.   
“Something more bugging you?” Mark asked.   
Steve had hesitated for a moment before he began to speak. “I just want things…” Steve was cut off by an explosion from the outside.   
“Iron Man, everything okay?” Mark asked on the Comlink.   
“Mandarin is back. Cap was right to check for the tanks. He came back to get a few of his toys he left behind. Looks like he didn’t like someone else playing with his toys. I might need some help,” Tony replied.   
“We are on our way,” Mark replied. Mark looked to Steve. Steve still stood there, uneasy about the changes happening in his life. Mark walked over to Steve and put his cowl back on. “Come one, Iron Man needs the help of Captain America and Creed,” Mark said as he put his hood back on and ran for the door. Steve watched Mark leave the room.   
“I want things to change for us too,” Steve finally said. Steve didn’t like not seeing Mark as much because of the wedding or seeing other’s grow in their bond while he struggled to see Mark between the wedding and missions. Steve wanted more for him and Mark now. Time passes, and Mark was human now. Mark was able to join the Avengers and plays a large role with Andrea on the team. They defeated many threats to the city over the last six months. Steve loved the idea of them living together until the mansion was built again. Mark suggested a place in Brooklyn, so Steve could feel more at home in the city. It was what Steve dreamed of and enjoyed it all. Then the wedding rush came, and Steve saw less of Mark. Steve didn’t mean to miss his fitting appointments, but he just wanted to see Mark more, and the wedding reminded him of how much he couldn’t see Mark for now. Steve began to get lost in his thoughts as he stood there. Then Steve felt a pull on his arm.   
“Hey,” Steve heard as he was pulled in for a kiss. Steve fell into the kiss and did not even mind he was in full Captain America uniform for it. Steve always worried about public displays of affection when he was in full uniform, but right now he needed this comfort. Steve slowly pulled from the kiss.   
“I know it has been rough. We should plan a night for us. Just you and me. Andrea will understand, her anxiety about the wedding might not, but she will,” Mark said as he held his hand aginst Steve’s face. “I don’t want you to think I forget you. I miss you, too,” Mark said with a smile. Steve smiled back to him.   
“Promise?” Steve asked. Mark kissed Steve again. “I promise.”   
Captain America readied his shield and led the way. “Come on, Iron Man needs our help.”   
“Sure the one time you take charge,” Creed said as he followed. Captain America glared at Creed.   
“And I am taking you to get fitting for your suit tomorrow, you can’t keep putting it off,” Creed said.   
“Are you really talking about our personal business while we are in the field?” Captain America said.   
“Yes,” Creed responded as they rounded the corner. “It allows the public to know how human we really are,” Mark said sticking out his tongue.   
Captain America rolled his eyes. “You know how I feel about that.”   
“Yeah, I know. You head out the front I am going to come from the back. Mandarin knows you are here, but doesn’t know I am. I hope to get him by surprise,” Creed said as he broke away from Captain America to exit another way. “Be careful and think of what you want your night with me to be,” Creed shouted to Captain America.   
“He is never going to let that up,” Captain America said to himself. Captain America exited the building and ran toward Tony. Tony was fighting the Mandarin and holding his own.   
Steve threw his shield and hit the Mandarin. Tony looked over to see Captain America and went over to take a fighting stance near him.   
“Took you long enough,” Iron Man said.   
“Sorry, wedding talk,” Captain America said.   
“Yeah you still need to get fitting for your suit,” Iron Man told Captain America as he shot a repulse beam at Mandarin. The Mandarin blocked the shot.  
“Yeah I know, I already got yelled at for it and told I am being taken tomorrow,” Captain America answered back quickly.   
“He is always holding you accountable. Good thing, I grew tired of doing that,” Iron Man aid as he waited to see Mandarin counter.   
“So just two of you here?” Mandarin said to Iron Man and Captain America. “This will be an easy victory.”  
“Your counting skills suck Mandarin,” Iron Man shouted. The Mandarin looked confused.   
“What do you speak of?” The Mandarin asked. Then a flash fo blue came up behind the Mandarin. The Mandarin couldn’t event turn around before he heard, “Because there are three of us.”


End file.
